Rising Phoenix
by HermanTumbleweed
Summary: A rollicking HHr story of 7th year, which PARODIES many of my favorite authors while telling a fun story of what COULD happen. An Azkaban story, sort of, with many surprises. Oh, and clench your buttocks, it is a sometimes bumpy ride. You've been warned..
1. Chapter 1 Demented Dudley

Rising Phoenix

by Herman Tumbleweed

**Disclaimer:** Ain't mine, all I own is a ten year old truck Just in case you didn't already know, this world belongs to the amazing and marvelously magnanimous Joanne K Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters and situations to have a little fun with them. I promise to return them in reasonably good condition and not to use this to make any money whatsoever, not that I make any in any other way either, but hey a guy needs a hobby no matter how broke he is.

READERS PLEASE NOTE: This work of fanfiction is primarily a PARODY of the work of many other fanfic authors whom I admire greatly and whom have given their permission to be spoofed at bit. I intend to tell a good and fun story while using PARODY to have a little fun at the expense of some friends and colleagues. Please keep in mind the word PARODY if you think some things in this farce seem over the top. THEY ARE INTENDED TO BE!

Chapter One

Demented Dudley

Dudley Dursley would never be accused of being the sharpest tool in the shed, or the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, or any of those other clichéd methods of describing dim-witted cruel arseholes… er, those of less than stellar academic standing with slightly sadistic tendencies. Fortunately for Dudley, he didn't know this. However he did know he was a spoiled, self-indulging, self-centred, mean prat; well, except for the prat part which was a subjective label and didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things.

There were a few things the fat, er… portly and well muscled that is, young man was quite good at. He had no idea you could never make a living playing Mega Mutilation Part IV, or Extreme World Domination, or even by memorizing How to Charm the Knickers Off Any Woman from Wild Whanger Publishing Ltd. He also didn't know the odds against him becoming the world heavy-weight boxing champion, but these were concerns which didn't really penetrate his conscious thoughts. He'd managed to keep good enough marks in school and score well enough on his GCSE's last year to continue. Naturally Dudley had not achieved any of this on his own, but rather through an ingenious combination of intimidation, bribery, bullying, and outright cheating; most of which he'd learned of on the internet. No, Dudley wasn't exactly scholar material, but he was rather good with computers, the internet, and bullying. And he had a plan. In his opinion that more than made up for any of his other, er, difficulties.

Now this was a plan by which he could spend the rest of his days in hedonistic glory, and never have to worry about getting his pig-like… er, that is, handsome, round face bashed unrecognizable becoming a boxing champ. He'd conceived of said plan in its initial forms shortly after his freak cousin had gotten him mixed up with those Dementoid thingies two summers before. And it had then come into full bloom in his mind last summer when that barmy old codger had accused him of being more abused than The Freak. Subsequently, The Plan had been altered, revised, changed, researched, changed again, further researched, altered further, and finally approved in a board meeting consisting of he and his Honeys, all forty-three of them, who adorned the walls of his room both at home and at Smeltings. He carefully moved them each time he came home or went back to school. They had all, naturally, agreed with Chairman Dudley. But then, being nude centrefolds, they seldom said much anyway.

Yep, Dudley had The Plan and it was currently encrypted on the hard drive of the laptop computer he'd badgered, er, convinced his father to buy him for last Christmas. He'd booby trapped the hard drive of said laptop to self-erase if his encrypted files were ever compromised by someone attempting access without the proper codes. He'd scanned countless nerd websites and found how to do this; it was perfect, his plan was perfect, he was perfect, or he would be when he charmed the knickers off sweet, gorgeous, sexy Betty Forseburg down on Magnolia Crescent after his plan was complete. Then he would be a man in every sense of the word, and life would be good. First, of course, he needed to complete The Plan. And he believed that The Plan could then be sold on the internet for big bucks.

So now Dudley was all set. He had the means, he had a window of opportunity, he had plenty of motivation, and he had The Plan. Said motivation had numerous zeros attached to the end of it. In his father's desk, in a drawer with a very poor lock which he'd found how to pick on the internet, was all the interesting paperwork which detailed all those really, really good reasons. The day was at hand. He had the bag all packed, he had the implement purloined from his father's closet, he had his visitor all set and primed, and he had The Plan memorized, his lines learned, and his act perfected. All that was required now was the star of the show. Sitting in his bedroom as he once more blasted alien star ships to oblivion, his face held an evil smirk, and as a part of his mind dwelt on the coming evening he gave forth a truly evil cackle of glee. "The Plan Is At Hand" was his mantra as he destroyed countless more aliens. It didn't bother him in the least that this was actually rather poor grammar.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry exited through the usual column from platform nine and three quarters looking around for his relatives as he chatted with his friends, making plans for the summer. He spotted his uncle Vernon standing alone waiting impatiently for him. This was odd, since normally the whole family came along. He didn't think too much about it though, since he only had to spend about a week with the Dursleys. After that he would never have to see them again. Hermione had wanted him to formally meet her parents, so the two went and talked with them briefly. He shook hands with them and was invited to visit for as long as he'd like anytime this summer. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek, and only then did he approach the florid faced bully.

Harry walked up to his uncle and looked around somewhat surprised. He asked, "Where are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?"

"None of your business Boy! Get your things and let's go," Vernon ordered.

Harry felt rather than saw a small crowd move up to flank him. He could tell from Uncle Vernon's eyes that the group included at least Moody, and probably Remus as well. Harry looked over his shoulder to see pretty much the same crowd as last year moving up. He stepped back as once again, Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Arthur had a few brief words with Uncle Vernon, who assured them the boy would be well looked after. He turned puce in the process of doing so, but didn't argue with them even a bit. That seemed a tad odd to Harry, although it wasn't all that different from last year.

Harry followed Puce Face out to another new car; it looked as if Vernon's company was doing even better now. Having loaded his things in the boot, he got in the passenger seat as Vernon started the engine. They soon found their way out of London and onto the motorway toward Surrey and Little Whinging. Nary a word was said between the two in the hour it took for the drive, although Harry was surprised that his uncle didn't seem to be in a particularly bad mood. Actually the perpetually angry man was almost cheerful and strangely didn't yell at a single other motorist. Since this relatively good mood usually boded ill for Harry he looked askance at the man frequently, wondering what the git was up to. He resigned himself to some kind of evilness when they arrived home, but was consoled that it would only be a few days before he could leave. He'd certainly had it much worse in the past. Besides which, Ron and Hermione had assured him they would come and stay with him the last few days he was there. First, of course, they had to spend a few days with their families.

Uncle Vernon parked the car and got out, going directly into the house, leaving Harry to deal with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. This was normal, so he didn't even think about it. He'd asked his beloved owl to fly down this year, which she was happy to do. She was probably hunting, since she wasn't waiting outside for him. His surprise came when he struggled with his burdens through the front door only to be greeted with a very nasty sight indeed. There, ensconced happily with a highball, in her favourite spot in the lounge, was none other than 'Aunt' Marge. He blinked. Twice.

"So," she barked at him, "come to take advantage of these hardworking folks for another summer have you?"

Harry was stunned. He stood there gaping at the ugly woman who had so plagued his younger years. She looked, if possible, even more immense in girth than he recalled. _Oh just what I needed_, he thought, _the amazing moustachioed woman, hmmm, looks bearded now too_. He hadn't thought it possible to feel any worse about having to come here again. On the other hand, now he knew why his uncle had seemed almost happy on the drive down. _Oh shite_, he thought, _after everything else in the past week, how am I going to deal with this_?!

Aloud he said, "Hullo, Aunt Marge," his voice cheerful, "It's nice to see you again."

It was a total lie, but he didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to spend his week here and get the hell out. _Besides_, he thought, _it might be interesting to play some mind games with her, Vernon, and Petunia; and Dudley of course_.

"Don't take that tone with me Boy," she growled. "I'll have you whipped into shape by the time I leave; you can take that to the bank! I'll not see my dear brother and his wonderful wife cursed by your unruly behaviour! You get your stuff put in Dudley's second bedroom and drag your skinny little backside back down here. We're going to have a talk."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, doing his best to appear cheerful.

He was thinking, however, _Now what could she possibly have to say that I'd want to listen to. This day couldn't possibly get any wors_e! But as he carried his stuff carefully upstairs and put it quietly in his room he got a playful smirk on his face. _This might actually be fun_, he thought. He opened the window but still didn't see Hedwig, so he put some owl treats out for her and filled her water dish anyway, knowing she'd be along soon.

He bounced, although quietly, back downstairs. Crossing into the lounge, he politely sat opposite the Bearded Woman and Puce Face, and smiled happily at them.

"What did you want to talk about Aunt Marge," he sounded as cheerful as possible, looking forward to messing with her less than agile mind.

"Now you listen here Boy, don't think you can fool me with that act; your uncle either for that matter. I'll have you know he told me that you are the reason your school had to let out early this year. Seems some of your instructors came to have a very serious accident and we've no doubt you were behind it. So don't get all happy to see me, you useless spawn of the devil."

Harry's smile widened; this was going to be even more fun than he thought. "You are right Aunt Marge. I suppose I should be more depressed than I am, what with the death of the Headmaster and all. But I'm just so glad to be home for **three whole months**, that I just can't contain the joy. Yes," he went on internally smirking at Vernon's horrified look at the three months comment, and went on in a rush, "it was highly unfortunate that my headmaster took a header off the tallest guard tower, and yes there was that one student death, and yes one of the instructors and another student did leave in rather a bit of a hurry as I chased him out the gates, but really it wasn't my fault at all. Some other students were all ganging up on me and my friends and we just couldn't have that; now could we? So see, it really wasn't my fault at all. And as for the headmaster, yes I was there but it was really that other instructor who knocked him off the tower. But that was really because of the ferret, er that's what we call one of the other students, anyway the ferret let a bunch of really bad guys in to invade the school and it was all that that caused all the problems really, and you see I was just standing there watching when it all went to hell in a hand basket. So anyway, I chased some of the bad guys after the headmaster took his header, and then some of my friends chased them too, and we kinda won, but then we had to chase the bad teacher out too, but he got away, along with the ferret. And so you see, it really wasn't my fault at all."

He beamed innocently at Marge, who was looking at him with her mouth hanging open. Since she didn't respond right away he switched his attention to Vernon who seemed to be cycling through various shades of red, purple, puce, green, white, and even a tinge of blue a couple of times. Harry was actually rather worried about him; he didn't look well at all. He waited to see what they would say, but more than a minute went by and he was still waiting.

Finally, when his patience ran out, which wasn't all that long, he asked, "Was what you wanted to talk to me about really important, or should I go see if I can help Aunt Petunia. I haven't seen her yet, and I really should give her a hug and see what I can do to help her. I know how hard she works keeping the house up and all, and that's not to mention Uncle Vernon and all he does to make sure we have food to eat and this nice house to live in. Why even Dudley does his part, I suppose. I've always had all these nice clothes to wear that don't fit him anymore." He pulled out on the sweatshirt which was so big on him it looked like it came from a tent maker, and went on, "I mean I don't think I've really shown my true appreciation in the past for my fine family, so I really, really want to do that this summer. I plan to stay home every day the **whole three months** and see what I can do to make the yard a real award winner, and I thought maybe I could do some painting on the sheds and such, and maybe I can help Dudley train, and I think I need to wash your car tomorrow Uncle Vernon, cause it got a bit of dust on it coming home I noticed. Oh and I can't forget to do most, if not all the housework so my dear aunt can relax for the too short time I'm home."

Harry was beginning to wonder if the Creevey brothers had died on the way home and he was channelling their spirits. "So anyway, what was it you wanted Aunt Marge? Can I get you another drink, or maybe a blanket, it is kind of cool in here. Er, maybe you'd like to have the hassock under your feet; your legs look a bit swollen so maybe you should put your feet up for a while until dinner is ready." He hurried over and moved the hassock to her, cringing inside as he lifted her feet onto it. All the while he kept up his monologue, "And you Uncle Vernon, is your chair comfortable, would you like me to get you a pillow? How about you Aunt Marge, with your feet up like that you probably need a pillow." He took a throw pillow from the end of the couch and jammed it behind her head. "Uncle Vernon, you didn't answer. Would you like me to get you a drink now, perhaps a bit of brandy? I mean, that really was a long drive for you to come all the way to London to get me and all. I really wish you didn't have to do that. Maybe when I go back to school I could just take the train from here. I checked one time and I would only have to change once to get a train into King's Cross, and it really wouldn't be all that difficult, only takes a couple hours and that way you wouldn't have to do that. And it only costs a few pounds, so if you paid me say a few pounds a week this summer for doing all that work, maybe I could save enough up to take the train, and then it wouldn't even cost you anything, and besides, if I do all that work you won't have to hire someone else to do it. So what do you think?"

It was taking an incredible amount of energy to keep this up, but the effect was well worth it. When neither of them said a single solitary word for another minute, just stared at him in utter disbelief, he decided it was time for the coup de grace. "So, I don't guess you need me for anything else, so I think I should go now and help Aunt Petunia. Can I get you anything at all? No? Well, please just shout for me if you do need something and I'll come straight away. I'll be happy to get you anything you need." And with that he bounced out of the room and hurried down the hall where he set upon his aunt.

_This,_ he thought, _could be almost as much fun, maybe more_. Entering the kitchen he bounded up to his aunt, who turned with a startled look on her face. "Aunt Petunia, I missed you when you didn't come with Uncle Vernon to get me at the station. We could have had such a nice talk on the way home, but I suppose with Aunt Marge here, you needed to stay and keep her company. I just don't understand why Uncle Vernon had to come all the way up to London to get me though. I could, as I was just telling him, have just taken the train home, it really doesn't take all that long, and it's not like it costs a lot either. I think I could have scrounged up enough to do that. You should have written and told me Aunt Marge was here."

All while he was saying this he'd grabbed her and hugged her tightly, and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. Now he stepped back and asked, "So what can I help with my dear aunt. I'm sure there must be so many things to do. I know how hard you work to keep up the house, so would you like me to finish dinner? Or maybe you just need me to wash up the rest of the preparation dishes, clean around a bit and dump the bin. Is there anything else I can do at all for you?" While he said this last he was running water in the sink and started washing up the few thing she'd dirtied in making dinner. He kept up a rapid prattle all about what he could do this summer while she sat on a chair gaping at him, for the few minutes that took, then grabbed the dust bin and went out the back, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back Aunt Petunia. You think of what you need me to do next while I just get rid of this, I'll wash out the bin while I'm out here, looks like it hasn't been washed since yesterday; don't want it to smell bad do we."

He hurried across the yard, knowing Petunia would be watching through the window. He whistled a happy tune he'd heard on the WWN last summer, as he dumped the bin and cleaned it. He was actually feeling rather proud of himself. So far he had cut off Marge at the knees before she could even think of starting her rant, had sidetracked Vernon so effectively it would probably take him until bed time to figure out what he'd said, and had Petunia so flummoxed she didn't even appear to have recognized him. That all made him even happier, as he grabbed a clean rag from the shed and dried the bin carefully.

Re-entering the house Harry carefully replaced the bin in its spot, putting the lid on gently so he didn't make a lot of noise. Turning to Petunia, he asked, just as bubbly as before, "So did you think of what you needed me to do next Auntie? I'm sure there must be something." He waited about a heartbeat and a half, then said, "No? Nothing to do until after dinner? Well, I suppose I should go check on Dudley, see if he needs me for anything, and if not then I should get all my things put away before dinner. Idle hands are the devil's playground and all that. Waste not want not, either, so I shan't waste any time this summer, oh did I tell you I plan to stay **all three months**? I think Uncle Vernon was just astounded that he'd have the pleasure of my company and me to so willingly work around the house. I did mention that I wouldn't mind a small allowance, and he seemed to think that was a good idea, that way I can pay for new trainers for myself this summer, before I go back to school, and you don't have to buy them and besides that I can take the train back to King's Cross on the First of September so I won't be a bother to you. So, I guess you don't have anything you need me for then so I'll go check on Dudders and make sure he's okay, need to make up for some of the hard times I've caused him over the years." He was already almost to the door when he turned to look fondly at his gaping aunt and said, "Please call me if there is any little thing I can do for you Aunt Petunia. I really want to help this summer."

Now it was time to go and bug his whale of a cousin, as he hurried up the hall. He could hear low voices in the living room, it seemed they had come out of their stupor, and thought he heard Marge say something about how it had to be drugs. He chuckled, let her think what she wanted; he was going to do his best to drive them all bugfuck in the few days he was here. And if anyone tried testing him for drugs, he would have the last laugh. On the other hand he did have to be careful not to wind up in the loony bin.

At the top of the stairs he turned in at the door of Dudley's room only to find it closed. He listened at the door, fairly sure what the whale was up to, and sure enough could hear a rhythmic slapping sound and his cousin's rapid breathing. Trying the handle, he was half surprised to find it unlocked, but smirked evilly enough to give Lucius Malfoy jealous fits as he eased the door open.

Sure enough there was 'Big D', he chuckled as he thought, _Hmmm, maybe we should change that to little d instead_, with his pants around his ankles and 'spanking the monkey' for all he was worth. Harry plastered a surprised look of chagrin on his face, and said, "Oh, sorry Dudley, I didn't realize you were busy. Can I get you anything? A towel and flannel maybe? I don't think you'd want me to help you clean yourself up, but I'd be glad to get you those things. Would you like a drink from the fridge when you're done? Or maybe you'd like some tea to help relax you. You do look awfully tense."

It was all he could do to maintain his look of surprise and helpfulness, because inside he was dieing to let escape a huge laugh at the look on the whale's face. This went well beyond shock and for a moment he wondered if the boy was about to have a heart attack. His mouth was working like a goldfish low on oxygen, his hand was stuck in the upstroke position, though it looked as if Willy was wilting, and his face was alternating between the red of embarrassment and the white of fear in knowing he'd just given his cousin ammunition to use in the neighbourhood. It was obvious he didn't know whether to shite or go blind.

Deciding to let his pig-in-a-wig cousin off the hook, Harry backed out the door for the time being. "Hey, just let me know what you need Dudley. I'll just be over in my room," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the direction, "putting my stuff away." He smiled jovially one last time and softly closed the door, stepping across the hall into his own room. It was all he could do to hold in the laugh that was making his sides hurt until he could grab an old t-shirt out of his bureau and hold it over his mouth. Only then did he allow a highly muffled and very extended series of guffaws to escape. The whole thing had been perfect. Marge had set him up ideally and he'd managed to escalate from there. He was now poised to really enjoy the rest of his time here.

When his laughter finally subsided, he began putting his things away, being very careful not to leave anything magic related out of his trunk, except for his wand which he always kept on him. It was when he went to hide a few things under the loose floorboard beneath his bed that he got a real surprise, though. He found what looked like some kind of drugs in plastic bags there. He knew the one was marijuana, but the other was a white crystalline powder and he had no idea what it was. He hadn't been around Muggles much in a long time, so he didn't know what they were using in the drug scene these days. After a moment's thought he decided to ditch the stuff. He'd probably get a ration of crap out of the whale for doing so, but he didn't care. It looked like the slimy git had tried to set him up for something.

Checking the hallway and seeing Dud's door still closed he eased down the hall to the bathroom. Ginning fit to burst, he flushed bags and all. He flushed a second time just to make sure. Knowing he didn't want any residue on him, he washed his hands very well, even his arms up to his elbows, and flushed the toilet one more time just for good measure. He smirked at himself in the mirror and went back to his room to finish putting his things away. He'd see who had the last laugh.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

The family gathered around the table and everyone ignored Harry who sat quietly and ate the small portion he was served. He was accustomed to being ignored here, preferred it in fact, so he sat quietly after he finished eating and waited to be excused. He'd had so much fun earlier, he'd decided be politely quiet all through dinner and see their reaction. Dudley ate the rather larger portions his parents gave him, though it was a much healthier meal than in the past. He was doing his best to maintain a steady weight loss, or so he claimed, although Harry could see no difference. Marge allowed as how he was looking very fit. Harry thought he still looked like a pig in a wig, or rather a hog on a log perhaps, now that he was so much bigger. He wanted to get his weight down, or so he also claimed, to fight in a lower weight class and be almost assured of winning. Marge commented that it was always best to fight a weaker opponent.

Marge made sure Harry wasn't dismissed early from the table even though he'd politely asked to be. She told Vernon she wanted the boy right there where she could keep a keen eye on him. He grinned inside, two could play that game. Meanwhile the three adults had all had a couple glasses of wine with dinner, and when everyone had finished Vernon reached back and snagged the brandy off the sideboard. As he poured generous amounts for all three, it was clear they were all well on their way to being at least mildly inebriated. Unusual as this was for Petunia, it was not totally out of the norm for her to get sloshed. Them becoming drunk was not, on the whole, a good thing, in Harry's opinion. It was what had led to his burst of accidental magic directed at Marge that other time. He was better at controlling his temper now, but it was still an iffy thing at times. He decided to plaster a small smile on his face and just stare at Mount Moustache as he'd dubbed his pseudo aunt.

Harry didn't know what the hell was going on here though. Normally Vernon wanted him to hide out in his room when Marge was visiting, especially after that disastrous episode four years ago. This time Marge, it seemed, wanted to keep him even closer than she had then, and Vernon seemed to be encouraging it. He was bored though, so he quietly started clearing the table. He really hated to give up his smile torture which was obviously making Mount Moustache nervous, but desperation calls for desperate acts.

Harry really needed to visit the loo by the time he finished clearing the table, but Dudley was taking his time in there at the moment. The hog had even politely excused himself, at which Petunia and Vernon had beamed proudly and Marge had crooned over heartily, gracing the hog with her furry smile. When he heard his cousin exit the downstairs W.C. he politely asked if he might be excused to use the facilities and Vernon waved a hand in approval. He slipped down the hall, wondering where Dudders had got to, used the toilet, and when he was finished decided he'd best go clean up the kitchen. At least he'd be away from Mount Moustache for a bit. Then he could go back to messing with their booze fogged brains. He had just started back down the hall when he heard a noise behind him and his world exploded in pain as everything faded to black.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

When Harry came round, some indeterminate time later, it was to find the house crawling with police and Paramedics. He didn't know what to make of it, since he was currently being strapped onto a transport gurney and then was moved into the kitchen. A female medic shone a light in his eyes and asked several questions about the date and day and such.

She told him, "It looks like you have a mild concussion," then asked, "How do you feel?"

"Head hurts," was all he could reply.

"Any nausea, feel like vomiting?"

"No ma'am, just hurts like the devil."

"The Detective Inspectors want to speak with you before we take you to hospital, can you hold out a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I've been hurt worse than this at school; sports and the like," he added as an afterthought.

She took Harry's blood pressure, and checked his pulse and all those thing one sees these folks do on the telly, then stood back to make a brief report into her radio. "Shouldn't be much longer now, and we can get you out of here," she told him kindly. He shakily nodded his head in acknowledgement, and closed his eyes, just resting on the gurney.

He could hear voices talking in the hall, and it sounded like they were saying that all the adult Dursleys were dead and that he, Harry, was the suspect. He didn't know how they could think such a thing, but reckoned it would all be straightened out after a bit. Mostly, his head hurt and he really wished for Madame Pomfreyand some of her healing potions. Now he knew he was well immersed in the wizarding world, if he could wish to be swallowing those foul things.

Three people approached from the hallway, two men and a woman, all at least middle aged. The woman, who was rather attractive for her age, pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat near Harry, while the younger of the two men stood nearby with a pen and notebook at the ready. The older man stood against the wall just watching.

"Hello lad," she said in a friendly, but neutral tone. "I'm Detective Inspector Alyx Philpot, this is Detective Inspector Bob Higgins, my partner," she waved at the man behind her. Indicating the older man she added, "This is Detective Chief Inspector Jamie McGonagall." Harry looked sharply at the older man and wondered; he did seem to bear a resemblance to his transfiguration professor, though it was hard to tell through his bent glasses and a pounding headache. The lady went on though, drawing his attention back to her, "We're here to investigate what appears to be the murder of your relatives. Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

Harry was having a little trouble focusing, mostly because of the pain, but also because of his glasses. But he valiantly tried to tell them what he could. "I…I don't know…don't know what happened." And then he bowed his head and groaned as a wave of pain washed through his head. Finally able to continue, he said, "I… my uncle picked me up at the station, in London, from the school train, and when we got home Aunt Marge, who is actually my uncle's sister and not really related to me, wanted to talk to me. I put my stuff from school in Dudley's second bedroom where I sleep now when I'm here, and came downstairs. She wanted to talk and we had a nice conversation for a few minutes. I think she was concerned that I wasn't holding up my end of things about the house and like that. I made sure she knew I planned on being very helpful this summer, my uncle too, since he was there. And then I went and helped Aunt Petunia for a bit, then went upstairs to unpack. I looked in on Dudley for a moment, but he was busy so I went on into my room to put my things away. I finished that, then Aunt Petunia called us for dinner. The adults were all getting a bit tipsy after dinner, so I cleared the table and asked permission to go to the loo. I came out and was walking back toward the kitchen, and then I guess something hit me in the head 'cause I blacked out. That's about all I remember. Well, except that Dudley had kind of disappeared, but I reckoned he was upstairs playing computer games. He does that a lot."

He'd been looking at her as best he could while he talked, but it was difficult so he didn't really try to focus on anything or anyone. He could see now, though, that she looked at the older man—Detective Chief Inspector he thought she'd said—and it looked like the man nodded at her.

"Do you mind waiting a few minutes? We'd like to have a word with your cousin before you get carted off, if you wouldn't mind."

"No, I'll be okay I guess. Like I told the medic, I've been hurt worse in sports at school."

They went down the hall and he could hear them speaking with Dudley. The hog seemed to go on for a few minutes, then answer a few questions, but he couldn't hear what was said. Then the three returned.

"Lad, I'm going to need your close attention for a moment," the lady told him. "Could you look at me?" Harry looked up, still barely able to focus. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest for murder," she stated. Could you tell me your full name please?"

"Har…" his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and started over. "It's Harry James Potter." _This could not really be happening to me, could it?_

"Harry James PotterI arrest you on suspicion of the murders of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Marjorie Dursley. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you fail to mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence. Do you understand all of this?"

"Yes. I understand." _What the fuck?_

"Right, now just a couple more questions and we'll get you off to hospital. What is your age?"

"Sixteen."

"And your birth date?"

"Thirty-first July, Nineteen Eighty."

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Saturday"

"And the date?"

"First of June"

"Okay. That was just to confirm you are lucid. We'll send you off now." She nodded to the uniformed officer who explained he had to handcuff him to the gurney, which he promptly did. The two medics wheeled the gurney out the front door and as they passed the dining room he saw the three bloody bodies of his adult relatives still sitting in their chairs, and passing the living room he saw Dudley sitting in his dad's recliner. Then he was being carted out to the ambulance and didn't see any more of Privet Drive for a long time.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Harry was in pain, not that this was anything new for the young man. It seemed to be one of the constants in his life; that and being in deep crap on a regular basis. The policeman had taken the handcuff off his wrist while he was being examined, but stood by all the while watching. He had no idea what had happened in the house, only that somehow the adult Dursleys were all dead and he was being blamed. Well, he was used to being blamed for things he had nothing to do with, but he realized this might be a bit more serious than his normal brand of deep doo-doo. He snickered internally at the ridiculousness of that thought; talk about understatements! At least they'd taken off the handcuffs again and it was only the door to the rather barren room he was in that was locked.

Whatever happened, he had friends and that was the best thing in the world. He might have lost many of the people he was close to, but there were still others who loved him; of that he had no doubt. He'd get through this the way he got through everything else: with as much grace as possible and by sticking to his principles, his internal code of honour, which had never let him down. He just wished they'd give him something for the pain.

Finally the door was unlocked and a police officer came in and stood off to the side. He was followed by a nurse carrying a little paper cup and a plastic flask. "This will help with the pain," she said as she handed him the little cup containing two pills. She poured him some water in a plastic cup and he swallowed the pills and all the water. He still wished for some of Madame Pomfrey's foul potions, he knew they worked faster and better.

The nurse said, "That will likely make you sleepy, but at least you won't feel the pain. I'm going to take your glasses and get our optician to straighten them if he can. Is there anything else you need?"

"No ma'am," he replied. He hated being without his glasses, but handed them over to her so he'd be able to see out them eventually. He wished for Hermione and her Occulus Reparo charm right then. He really missed his friends at that moment, especially the bushy haired one and the fiery redhead who snogged so delightfully. He wondered if he'd ever see them again as he faded off to sleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

It wasn't the first time Harry'd ever been locked up, considering the Dursleys, and certainly not the first time he'd been unfairly charged with a crime, thanks to the Ministry. It was, however, the first time he felt absolutely no hope of getting out of his predicament; there was no Dumbledore to save him now. His court-appointed solicitor had just left, and the news was not good. He'd been here in the Surrey jail nearly a week and still had no idea whatsoever what had happened that night. He suspected Dudley was behind it all, but just couldn't see his fat bully of a cousin having the balls to murder his own parents and aunt. It just didn't make any sense.

He had tried and tried to remember what had transpired that night, but all he could remember was messing with everyone's heads, having had to listen to Marge's ramblings over dinner, and watching the three adults get pissed after. Everything after that was a blank until the police officer—Detective Inspector, he corrected himself—had told him he was under arrest for their murders. . With horror, he recalled the scene in the dining room. He'd seen Dudley's look of hate as he was carted past the living room door and he was sure he remembered the hog on a log had smirked for just an instant. It was a very fleeting thing, but he was sure it had happened He remembered the ride in the ambulance and how coolly and efficiently the nurses and doctors had treated him. He recalled being brought here to the jail two days later, booked, and strip searched, that he for sure never wanted to experience again, and being told he would be held incommunicado and in solitary confinement for the time being. But for the life of him he still didn't know how the Dursleys had died.

The solicitor had promised to have more information for him on her next visit, but for now Harry was just lost. He couldn't watch telly since he was not allowed in the common areas of the jail as a solitary confinement prisoner, which was not entirely unlike living with the Dursleys. At least he had some reading material from the library cart which one of the prisoners wheeled by every day. They were mostly old novels, and he could only have two at a time, but they kept him entertained and his mind off his problems, if only temporarily. He occasionally was given a newspaper which was usually several days old and appeared to have been read many times. The worst part, though, was that he was not allowed any visitors except for his solicitor. He'd never heard of that before, but supposed it must be something to do with being charged with Premeditated Murder. That was what he was told by the solicitor, when he met her today, along with a host of other charges. He'd asked why he couldn't have any visitors and the young woman didn't know, but would try to find out.

It seemed odd to have a very attractive young woman as his legal representative, but at least she was pleasant, if somewhat harried, and seemed to be on his side. She'd asked him to tell his version of the story and he had, what there was to tell. She'd taken copious notes, told him she'd get copies of the police reports to go over with him, and that she didn't see any way of getting him freed before trial, even on bail, since he had no assets. Well, that wasn't exactly true, but he didn't think the Crown would accept galleons and he had no way of getting to Gringott's anyway. For that matter he didn't even know if he had enough Galleons to exchange for enough Pounds to make bail, even if they'd let him.

Harry was sinking ever further into despair. With the headmaster dead and him being framed for murder, he had no idea what to do. Would someone else pick up the mantle and come to his rescue? Would anyone in the ministry even care? He'd certainly not endeared himself with Minister Scrimgeour, so that avenue was most likely dead to him. He'd no idea what to do, no inkling what fate he might suffer now. He supposed that, like Sirius, he'd most likely wind up unfairly imprisoned for a long time. It wasn't a pleasant future to contemplate. And that was ignoring the fact that if he was locked up, no one was going after the horcruxes. Further, since he was prophesied to bring about the snaky git's permanent demise or die trying, there was likely no one who could now. He briefly wondered what would happen to the Wizarding world, to the whole of Britain for that matter, if nobody could stop Voldemort. It worried him a great deal, especially what would happen to his friends. He was most worried about Hermione and Ginny. They were probably, of all his friends, the most vulnerable and highest on the list to torture, rape, and kill of all the people he knew, except for maybe Ron who'd be right up there as well.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sitting in his solitary cell the next day, Harry was trying to read a novel, but not concentrating on it as his mind kept being drawn back to his problems. Abruptly, he was informed by a gruff guard that his solicitor wanted to see him. He was taken to a private meeting room where he was seated across a grungy table from the solicitor.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have even more bad news for you," she stated flatly. "The police found both methamphetamines and marijuana on your person when you were arrested."

Harry felt the floor drop out from under him and thought he might be sick. It took him a few moments to get himself under control, at which time it all became clear to him. He knew exactly what had happened: it seemed that Dudders had bigger balls than he had thought. It was the only way any of this could have happened; the only way the drugs could have gotten there, and twice at that. Big D had finally shown his true stripes, or he was under the Imperius Curse, but he'd shown no signs of that.

"Ms. McDonnell, I know you probably hear this all the time, but I did not do this. Those drugs were not mine, and I sure as hell didn't kill anyone."

She sat back and looked sceptically at him, obviously thinking. "Mr. Potter, I want to believe you, but like you said I hear that a lot. The good news, is that they found no trace of chemicals or alcohol in your system from the blood tests." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Would you be willing to take a psychological examination? It wouldn't necessarily help you.

"I think I should think about that."

"Yes, I would advise you to think about it for a day or two. I'll be back to see you again soon. The prosecutor has your arraignment scheduled for the end of the week. I'll come and talk with you again before then at least once."

"Alright," he sighed, "I suppose I can only do what you advise. I will think about the psychological eval in the meantime. It's just that… well, I know I didn't do this, any of it, but I think I know who did."

Her eyebrows rose considerably at that statement. "Who do you think?"

"My cousin, Dudley. I don't know why he would have, but it's the only thing that makes sense to me. Is there any way you can check into that or get someone to?"

"I can't myself. As you can guess, they keep me quite busy. I will have a word with the prosecutor and try to get him to put a bug in the Detective Chief Inspector's ear. That's the best I can do."

Harry sighed deeply again. It looked like he was in another uphill battle, and he was just so tired of always having to fight. "Thank you ma'am, I guess that's the best I can ask of you."

"Harry, for what it's worth, I believe you. I will do everything I can to clear your name and free you. But I have to be honest; if your cousin set you up for this, he did a masterful job."

Harry laughed humourlessly, "Yeah, kinda looks that way. Who would have thought ol' Duddikins could have that much intelligence?"

Ms McDonnell sighed. "I have to go now, Harry. I'll see you again.

"Yeah, thanks. I really do appreciate what you are trying to do. By the way, could you get me something to read that would explain the process I'll be going through if I have to go to trial?"

"Good idea Harry. There actually are some pamphlets, but I'll try to find some books that are not too heavy on the legal jargon for you as well."

"Thanks, Ms McDonnell. Anything would help."

Over the next weeks Harry saw Ms McDonnell several times, and at her next visit was introduced to Barrister Ian Jeconais, who would be leading his defence because of the seriousness of the charges. Both were present at his arraignment hearing where he was charged with three counts of murder, three counts of use of a firearm to commit a felony, possession of controlled substances, possession of a firearm, and public endangerment. When he'd undergone the psyche eval, his social worker had been present, as well as Ms McDonnell. She returned the next week and glumly told him the results had been as she'd feared, and the psychiatrist had said he was in full control of his faculties. All in all, she told him, it didn't look good. The prosecutor had too good a case, with considerable direct evidence, and a supposedly squeaky clean eye witness.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Now Harry had been in jail for nearly seven weeks, and still he'd had no contact with anyone but Solicitor McDonnell, Barrister Jeconais, and Mrs Nonjon. Ms McDonnell and Mrs Nonjon both had told him they'd been visited a couple of times by Hermione, and one of those times Ginny had been with her. He really wished he could see them or Ron, or Remus, or even Professor McGonagall. Somehow, he knew that Scrimgeour was behind this, at least in part, because neither Ms McDonnell nor Mr Jeconais had any clue as to why he was not allowed visitors or communications. Neither had ever heard of a situation where even a murder suspect was not allowed to see anyone. They only knew that the orders had come from high up in the government and there was nothing she could do about it. Even they and Mrs Nonjon weren't allowed to bring letters to him or take his out, although the women had assured him the girls had had a stack with them when they'd visited last week. Ms McDonnell had, however, passed on a few messages from them.

She'd shaken her head, saying, "I've never known anyone to inspire such loyalty in their friends Harry. When I visited with Hermione and Ginny, they said to tell you that they love you dearly and will be waiting for you and trying to get you freed, no matter how long it takes."

He'd just smiled sadly and said, "That sounds like them. Didn't Ron come with them though?"

She'd looked grim at that and sighed like she was reluctant to say something. "I promised I would give you this message, but I'd prefer to spare you feelings. However here's what they said about your friend Ron. They said to tell you Ron is being a prat, just like during the tournament, whatever that means, but they assured me you'd know, and that he has refused to commit to believing you innocent."

Harry had grunted and frowned. That was not what he'd wanted to hear about the man he thought was his best friend.

"But," she'd continued sounding cheerful and obviously trying to cheer him up, "you shouldn't worry too much because those two girls are wholeheartedly on your side, as are a Remus Lupin and a Nymphadora Tonks. They came to see me yesterday and both offered to testify on your behalf. He told me that a Mrs. Arabella Figg also said she would do so; she was your minder when you were younger?"

"Yeah," Harry'd smiled again a bit, "she's one of a kind, Mrs. Figg. At least she could give you and the court some less biased background on me than Dudley and the neighbours will."

They'd gone on and talked a bit longer, and then just as she was leaving she added one more thing. "I almost forgot to tell you, Harry. Hermione said to tell you not to worry about Hedwig. She's taking care of her, and that she seems to miss you a lot."

"Thanks Ms McDonnell, that means a lot to me. In some ways Hedwig is my best and truest friend. She's been my pet since I was eleven and we've sort of grown up together, just like Hermione and me." He had a tear in his eye then as he thought about his feathered friend. He missed her terribly, not to mention the bushy haired brunette who was caring for her.

Ms McDonnell left then, saying, "I'll be back tomorrow".

The next day Harry, Mr Jeconais, and Ms McDonnell were once more in the grimy interview room and he was slated to go to trial the day after. Mr Jeconais told him, "It seems like the Crown has moved very fast to get you into court. It is almost unheard of for them to have gotten such a quick court date. As you know I've tried to have it held off for a bit longer, but I just couldn't really show the court a good reason to do so. I tried again this morning, but the judge wouldn't even talk to me."

"I know, sir. I guess it really doesn't matter. Better to be done with it and move on."

"Well we prefer to have a little more time for the dust to settle, so to speak, but we've just no other options now. We do have the defence witnesses who will testify on your behalf, but unfortunately they can only act as character witnesses, and just the three of them."

"That's Mrs. Figg, Hermione, and Remus, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Tonks wanted to testify also, but as she's only known you for about a year, I didn't think she would help much. Ginny wanted to but she's under sixteen and would need her parent's permission, which she said they wouldn't give for some reason."

"Yeah, there are others we could probably call, but that would have essentially the same problems. Either too young or just don't know me well enough."

"Believe me Harry, I had one of our investigators try to find someone in the area who could give some kind of damaging testimony against Dudley, but he said they all either didn't know anything, or wanted nothing to do with it.

"Dudley probably threatened them with bodily harm," snorted Harry.

"I'm afraid you may be right Harry. If there was anything else I could think of to do, I would, rest assured. However, let's move on to your testimony." They spent the next hours going over what he would say when it was his turn on the stand, and how he would answer potential questions from the prosecutor.

Harry knew that Mr Jeconais and Ms McDonnell had done their best and were being as positive as they could, but it was obvious her cheer was forced and she didn't hold out much hope for his case. His hopes weren't any better than hers.

The next five days were the absolute worst Harry had ever experienced, as the prosecutor presented a veritable mountain of evidence showing how he had obviously planned the murders, expecting to get very high afterward. They'd presented neighbours as witnesses who said how he always looked scruffy and had often damaged homes and play park equipment, all of whom claimed to have seen him do those deeds. For a motive it was proposed that he had always hated his family, which was also borne out by testimony.

And then there was the star witness, Dudley. When he got to the stand and had been given the oath to tell the truth, Harry had snorted under his breath. He knew what was coming, and wasn't disappointed, as the Hog on a Log gave a masterful performance. It started with the prosecutor simply asking Dudders to state what had happened that night. "Okay," the Hog related, "my cousin got out of school early this year. Seems they had some kind of trouble at the school and sent everyone home early. I don't know what that was about. Anyway, I just got home Wednesday myself from Smeltings, that's where I go, and my Aunt…" his voice cracked, and he blinked away some tears. "My Aunt Marge came the next day to spend a week or so with us, and…and…" he left off and put his head in his hands.

The prosecutor said in a soft voice, "Just take your time Dudley, no hurry here."

Dudley gulped and started again. "Anyway My…my dad went to pick up Harry at the train that afternoon, and they got home around five-thirty. Harry, he didn't like Aunt Marge at all. I don't know why. She was always kind and gentle, raises bulldogs you know. Anyway, as soon as he came in and saw she was there he went off on some kind of rant, like he didn't think she had a right to be there. My mother…" he choked off a sob. "My mother got him to calm down, then he put his stuff up in his room and came back down. My dad and him and Aunt Marge went in the living room to talk. I think Dad was trying to get him to be nicer to Aunt Marge. I had gone up to my room and when I came down once he was sitting there glaring at the two of them, while they pleaded with him to explain why he was so angry. Anyway, I went and got a drink and went back up to my room."

"After that it was maybe half an hour and my mum…" he choked again, "Mum, she called me for dinner. I think Harry came upstairs once before that, or at least someone did. I'm sure it was him 'cause he always walks kinda weird, like he's trying to be real tough like. But I thought it might be my dad too, 'cause it sounded like whoever it was went in my parent's room for a minute. Then I think he went in his room for a minute too, I don't really know."

"So, we had dinner then and Mum asked him to clear the table, we kind of take turns on that, and since I'd already been home a couple of days it was kind of like his turn. He got kind of huffy then but he did it anyway. I asked to be excused, since Mum…" he again choked off a sob, "and Dad, and…Aunt Marge were having a brandy and I went to the loo. It sounded like Harry went up to his room for a minute, then came right back down. I kind of had a bit of the trots, since I got home, so I was in there a while. So anyway, just as I was washing up, I heard a loud bang, and a bunch more loud bangs, then I ran out to see what was going on, and there's Harry standing in the doorway with a gun shooting…Oh God," he sobbed. It took him a minute to bring himself under control. "I'm sorry…" he sobbed again.

"That's quite alright Dudley, just take all the time you need," the prosecutor said kindly.

"Okay, so he was… he was shooting at them, and…and I ran up behind him, I don't think he heard me 'cause he was pulling the trigger as fast as he could, and I punched him in the back of the head. I think I grabbed him then to make sure he was out. He went out like a light, I'm an amateur boxer, see. So anyway, I threw him down then I went…" he gave another convincing sob and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. "I, er, I went and looked…at…at them, and… and they… they were…Oh God, they were, they were dead," he wailed. He put his hands to his face again. After about a minute of sobbing, he went on, "Then…then I called emergency and then when the officers got there all I wanted to do was run away. But they made me stay and tell them what happened, and…and then the ambulance came and then more police came and that's about it, I guess."

The prosecutor went on to ask about how the two boys had grown up and how Harry had been treated. Dudley had lied through the whole thing, but even Harry had to admit the Hog sounded convincing. Mr Jeconais and Ms McDonnell had tried valiantly to shoot holes in their case, especially in Dudley's testimony, and at times it seemed the jury was somewhat swayed by her arguments and clever questions.

The lovely young woman with bushy brown hair who testified on his behalf was balm to his eyes and his heart, but he was given no opportunity to speak with her. He could only sit in the dock and exchange loving looks with his pretty friend. The same was true with Remus and Mrs. Figg. The gaunt man looked good, but Harry could see the hopelessness in his eyes as he too tried vainly to show Harry was a good person. Mrs. Figg was as batty as ever, but told nothing but good things about the boy she'd minded, and outright called the neighbours who testified against him liars. That outburst, unfortunately, was stricken from the record when the prosecutor vehemently objected. Tonks had sat in the gallery, tears in her eyes at the times when the worst was said about him. She hadn't testified, but she had been great moral support.

In the end it took the jury all of two and a half hours to return a verdict of guilty. As he was led from the court he looked at the sad, tear streaked faces of his four friends. He mouthed "Thanks, I love you, all of you," to them. The door closed behind him and he realized that he, too, had tears on his face. Five days later he was given life imprisonment with the possibility of parole in thirty years; ten years for each murder. However, the judge then added twenty years for the drug charges and another thirty for the firearms charges. Q.C. Jeconais had explained that on the lesser charges he'd be eligible for parole after serving half the time on each. It meant he would be eligible for parole when he was sixty-six years old, and that only if he was the most model of prisoners would he get out at that time. Remus had looked absolutely shocked, Hermione, Tonks, and dear old Mrs. Figg were sobbing out loud as he was led away. He was returned to his cell and spent a sleepless night in utter shock and disbelief.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

The following morning he was given over to the custody of some men who seemed familiar, but who did not speak except to give him orders. They placed some odd looking manacles on his wrists and ankles and a belt around his waist which were all connected by chains. He could hardly raise his hands above his waist and walking was only done at a shuffle. He was then ordered into a car and they drove him to London and into an underground car park. The car drove into a lift and went down what seemed like a long way. He was taken from the car and placed in a small holding cell where his manacles were removed so he could use the toilet and sink in one corner. He cleaned himself up some and then lay on the cot wondering what would happen next. He didn't think this was the prison, so it must be a secure holding facility, he reckoned.

About an hour later a guard came and opened the cell door and pitched some scratchy grey wizard robes in to him. "Put those on and be quick about it," the man ordered while he stood in the doorway holding a wand on Harry.

Harry thought, _Shite! I know where I am at least_, but did as he was told. When he had the robes on, he was again bound in what he assumed were anti-apparation manacles, though this time the guard did it with a wand Two guards led him through a series of passages into a small antechamber where he was told to sit. One guard stood behind him until the door was opened from the inside by another and Harry's manacles were removed. He was escorted into a depressingly familiar chamber with seats galleried above him. He was pushed into a chair which was just as depressingly familiar only this time the chains wound around his arms legs and chest.

Looking up at the gallery he saw only four familiar faces, and they were not ones he had ever really wanted to see again. There was a panel of five people in plum coloured Wizengamot robes directly in front of him on the first level of seating, but he didn't recognize any of them. To the left of the judges, a little ways apart, sat none other than Percy Weasley who was apparently acting as court scribe again. However the sight which chilled him to the bone was the group of three people a couple of rows up behind the judges. Rufus Scrimgeour was flanked by Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. Harry's heart sank even further, if that was possible. Had his hands been free he'd have buried his face in them; as it was, he just hung his head in defeat.

"Harry James Potter, you stand accused before the Wizengamot," intoned the centre judge and Harry raised his head to face them, "of having killed three Muggles in cold blood. How do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty," he stated, but not as defiantly as he intended. He knew he had lost before he ever walked in here.

"Mr. Potter, despite your claim of innocence you have been found guilty by a competent Muggle court and sentenced to life imprisonment, plus fifty years. This court has reviewed those findings and fully concurs with their judgment. Therefore, you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison plus fifty years, such sentence to begin immediately. The wizarding world does not allow prisoners to be paroled. Do you have anything further you wish to say to the court?"

Harry looked up again, but only glanced at the grim looking judges. His gaze settled on the three corrupt politicos and his eyes hardened in hate. Filled with the injustice so often heaped upon him by the Wizarding World that he'd tried to love and which had repeatedly shat on him, he merely stated flatly, "You shall pay for your crimes!" Then he spat on the floor and said in a haunting voice, "Happy seventeenth fucking birthday Harry!"

Scrimgeour reached out in front of himself and picked up a wand, which Harry instantly recognized as his own. With a look bordering on glee the man broke the wand over his knee and threw the pieces over the heads of the judges and onto the floor at Harry's feet.

His head dropped back to his chest, and he felt hands grab him as the chains loosened and withdrew. He was shackled again and dragged from the courtroom, though he saw nothing. He did not attempt to walk, making the guards half carry and half drag him along. He was taken to a windowless room and seated on a hard chair. A roll of parchment with a cord through it was hung around his neck and the shackles removed. He dimly watched a wand tap the scroll and felt the tug of a portkey whisk him away.

He landed in a heap on a stone floor and a cold voice ordered, "Git yer arse up Boy!"

Harry didn't move; there didn't seem much reason to until a boot kicked him, literally, in the arse. He slowly got to his feet, head still hanging. The scroll was taken roughly from around his neck and he heard it unrolled, followed by silence for a few moments. He assumed the person was reading the scroll.

"So, the great Boy-Who-Lived, the **Chosen One**," the voice sneered, "has come to live at our little garden spot. How nice. Look at me Boy," the voice ordered again.

Harry looked up into a cracked, lined, hard eyed face. If he thought Moody looked hard done by, this man looked, impossibly, even worse. There was absolutely no softness in his face or his eyes. He looked almost as soulless as Voldemort, but the eyes were black, though he was nearly as lipless as old snake face.

"You'll get no sympathy here; no one will coddle you the way Dumbledore did. If yer a good little boy and don't make no trouble, you'll be fed regular and have warm blankets. Once a day you get to walk the length of your corridor twice. Once a week you get a half hour outside. Be a bother and these things will be withdrawn. Understand Boy?" Harry nodded. "Speak up Boy!"

"Yes… yes sir, I understand."

"Good." Then he rattled off a list of rules which Harry only half paid attention to. The man finally wound down and added, "These gentlemen," someone snickered behind Harry, "will escort you to your new accommodations." The snickering got louder bordering on guffaws. Hands grabbed him from behind, and forced his arms back. They were roughly shackled together and he was shoved toward a door. He didn't even bother to look around what seemed to be an office, it didn't matter at all. Harry knew his life was over.

The hands roughly dragged and pushed him along on stumbling feet for what felt like miles through twisting passages and down several flights of stairs. They had to wait several times for gates to be unlocked. Finally they stopped in front of a metal door with a small, mesh covered window at eye level and a slot in the bottom. The door was unlocked and Harry, again roughly, shoved inside. His shackles were removed, and then the door slammed behind him. Harry just stood there, not knowing how to feel or what to think.

Not having anything else to do, he took stock of his surroundings. He was in a stone room roughly eight by eight feet. On one side was a cot attached to the wall with a couple of blankets and a thin pillow stacked on a thin mattress. On the opposite side was a metal toilet, with a metal sink and metal mirror next to it. There was a small towel and flannel folded on the tiny shelf above the sink. Toward the front of the cell was a small table and chair combination, all welded together and attached to the floor and wall. Above that was a small shelf on the wall, which appeared to be for books or whatnot. He turned completely around and discovered that, other than the door, that was all there was to see; not that he'd expected more, just that he had hoped for a book or something. There were three torches lighting the cell, one on each of the walls except the one with the door. They looked to be of some sort of indestructible type, like were in Hogwarts castle, and appeared to be stuck to the walls with a permanent sticking charm. They actually lighted the cell fairly well, which rather surprised him. He'd always pictured the place as being dark and dingy. He also realized it would be hard to sleep with the torches lit, which was likely the purpose.

He stepped over to the bed, and sat down. It felt just like the one in the Surrey jail so he spread out the blankets, kicked off his shoes, and lay down, there didn't seem to be anything else to do. He didn't sleep, just stretched out on his back and let his mind wander. It didn't settle on any one thing, just scanned through the images of what had happened over the past two months. He idly wondered how his friends were, what they thought about his conviction. He was sure that Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Figg thought him innocent, but no one else had been there, and he didn't know why. He'd half expected a large Weasley contingent to be at the trial, or Mad Eye, or Shacklebolt, or someone. He wondered why Professor McGonagall hadn't come. Harry thought he had been largely ignored by the Wizarding World, but he was very grateful for the four of his friends who were there. It might make the next however many years bearable to recall their sad faces over the long days and nights.

It wasn't particularly cold in his cell, wasn't warm either. He was glad he had the muggle clothes on under the robes. None were all that comfortable, but at least he was reasonably warm enough. Actually, he was too warm with the blankets so he threw them off. He didn't know how long he lay there like that, but just as he was getting hungry, he heard footsteps outside and a cart being moved along and what sounded like trays being slid on the floor. Soon enough the footsteps stopped at his door and a tray of food was shoved through the slot at the bottom. He got up then and retrieved the tray, moving to the table and chair. He looked forlornly at the food. There was plenty of it, but it sure wasn't Hogwarts food. Tentatively tasting the gravy poured over some kind of meat he decided it was passable. All he had to eat with was a spoon and a fork, not even a table knife, but he managed to cut the mystery meat into small enough bites and ate his meal in a desultory manner. Again, he wasn't really thinking about anything, just chewing the meat, mashed potatoes and peas. _At least it's hot_, he thought idly, _must be a warming charm on the tray_.

There was a small bit of thick custard on one corner which he saved for last and savoured each tiny bite of. He thought of it as his birthday cake. _I guess there'll be no cake from Mrs. Weasley or Hagrid this year_, he thought. That further depressed him, but then he realized that he hadn't felt any dementors. _Oh yeah,_ he reminded himself, _they went walkabout with ol' snake eyes._ It might be prison but at least it wouldn't be the horror it had been when Sirius was here, without the soul sucking creatures that had guarded the place for so long.

When he'd finished his dinner he pushed the tray back through the slot, then went to lie on the bed again. For a minute he pondered whether he should try to keep himself in some kind of physical condition, which he'd tried to do in his cell in Surrey. It seemed like a useless thing, but he reckoned he didn't have much else to do, so he'd take regular exercise three times a day. He didn't know how often he'd be fed, but assumed it was three times daily. He determined to exercise about an hour after meals by doing the various callisthenics he'd learned in primary school. If he was only fed twice a day, he'd work in another period, perhaps just before bedtime. Not that it mattered much just that it was something to do. He'd work out a schedule as time went on.

Then he thought, _I will eventually get out of here_! He was determined in that. Someone had to rid the world of snake face, and he was most likely the only one who could. One thing he'd noticed in the Wizarding World was that the majority eschewed physical fitness, relying on magic to do most things. He reasoned that someone who was in good condition might stand a better chance in an all out fight. So, he would get in the best shape he could under the circumstances, and maintain it as best he was able.

A few hours later, after he'd put his plan to work and had a nice workout with lots of jumping jacks, sit-ups, pushups, and anything else he could think of, Harry heard a loud voice. The speaker was obviously using a Sonorous charm or something similar, the way it echoed through the prison, and made some innocuous threat to be good little lads and lasses or else, and then announced lights out. The torches lighting his windowless world were extinguished. There was still a small amount of light coming in through the openings in the door so he got up and stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt, folding his clothes carefully and laying them on the table. He used the toilet, washed his face, and lay down to try to sleep. He missed his friends especially Hermione who had always been so special and good to him. And he missed Dumbledore, the barmy old grandfatherly rascal who had taught him so much.

That's when the voices started. Coming from outside in the corridor, it sounded like the other prisoners were talking to one another. He thought he heard his name a couple of times, then someone shouted, "Hey Potter, that you, the fish they brought in today?" He didn't answer. There didn't seem to be any sense to.

"Yeah," someone else yelled. "Saw the scar and everything when he went by. He don't look so cocky now as he did a year ago in the Ministry."

This was followed by raucous laughter, and then a voice he knew only too well said, mockingly, "So what did you do Potter, get one too many mutts killed? Did you cry so hard over the Mudblood lover that they had to lock you up to keep decent people safe?" It was Lucius Malfoy, and he was as arrogant as ever. He didn't know who the other voices belonged to, but they all sounded like Death Munchers and he sure as hell wasn't going to be feeding their overweening egos by answering.

From what sounded like just across the hall, he heard a whispered, strained voice ask, "Tha' choo Harry Potter? Wha'd the Ministry sen'joo here for? I thought you was suppose' be th' Chosen One." There was more raucous laughter and various insulting cat calls from both ways down the corridor. That whispered voice, though, had sounded like Stan Shunpike so Harry got up and looked out through the opening in the door. It was indeed the rather careworn looking former Knight Bus conductor looking out of the door opening across from him.

"So the bastards still got you locked in here eh Stan?" He looked sadly at the other young man.

"Yeah, I still don' know what it was I was 'sposed to've done to wind up in here. Motherfuckers won't tell me a bleedin' thing."

"Well don't feel lonesome Stan, there's others here that don't deserve to be."

"Yeah, figured 'at. 'Course they's others wha' surely deserves it, if ya know wha' I mean."

"Yeah I do Stan." This set off more loud comments from the low-lifes down the way, but Harry ignored it. "I think the Professor was trying to get you out, but Scrimgeour was adamant that he had to been 'seen to be doing something'. I wish there was something someone could do for you Stan."

There were more cat calls and whistles from the peanut gallery, but Stan said, "Thanks, 'arry. I alus knew ya was a stand-up sort. Why you 'ere fer anyway?"

"They say I killed some people, but that isn't what happened. I was set up for it, but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it right now."

"Sucks to be you sometimes, don' it 'arry."

"Yeah, that it does Stan, that it does. 'Night Stan."

"Night 'arry. Don' pay no 'tention ta them arseholes, they jus' blowin' farts in the wind."

"Yeah, 'night."

"Night."

The Death Babblers, as he now dubbed them, continued shouting insults at him and Stan for quite a while, but Harry was able to tune them out. He'd read some books about meditation while in the Surrey jail and used some of those techniques now to find his centre and calm himself. It worked reasonably well as he lay in the semi-darkness and tried not to think about Hermione and Ginny and Ron and all the others.

Once more he had the same thought that had struck him earlier in the day. He whispered, "Happy fucking birthday Harry." Then he went into his meditative state again to block out those angry thoughts.

As he sank into his meditation, finding his centre, he could have sworn he heard phoenix song. He wondered if it was just the memory of his friend Fawkes. But then it seemed to get louder and grow in intensity. Harry's heart lifted and it beat with gladness. He knew that Stan and a few others would feel the same thing; remembered from Care of Magical Creatures class that the rest of the prisoners, the one's who'd earned their stay in Azkaban, as well as some of the guards, would feel just the opposite. To those, it would feel worse than a dementor attack; it would be like their souls were being wounded.

But Harry's soul was soaring as he sat up and listened to the most beautiful sound in the world. Then there was a flash of fire and gorgeous red and gold phoenix with a blue tinge at the tips of its feathers emerged from the flash and settled on the chair in his cell.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Out of the Shadows

Phoenix Rising

by

Herman Tumbleweed

A/N: Somewhere in Scotland is a very nice and very wealthy woman who owns Harry Potter, she kindly lets us lowly serfs play in her sandbox. I own a computer and a few other things of little consequence. I also make no money off this or much of anything else. sigh

Chapter Two

Out of the Shadows

To say that Harry was astounded would be a bit more than an understatement. He was quite literally gobsmacked as he stared slack-jawed at the swan sized bird. He didn't know what, if anything to say. For that matter he didn't know if there was anything **to** say. Speechless didn't quite seem adequate to describe his state. He knew it wasn't Fawkes, the colouring was quite different, but he also had no idea what it would be doing here.

The phoenix looked at him curiously for a few minutes as if sizing him up. It turned its head back and forth looking him over carefully, and then looked around the cell.

In his mind Harry then heard _"What place this is?"_

Harry had a hard time grasping what was going on for a few moments, but finally replied in a hoarse whisper. "This is a cell in Azkaban."

_"__What Azkaban is? What cell is?" _he heard again in his head.

"Er," he was still whispering, "Ah, Azkaban is the wizard prison and this is a locked room where I stay now."

_"__Ah, I see. This place, it is where they put bad people?" _

"Yes, except there are some here who are not bad people, only put here by bad people for their own reasons."

_"__Yes. I have heard of this. You are not a bad person."_ This last was intoned such that it was a statement of fact. _"Put here, you were, by these bad people to control you?"_

"In a manner of speaking. My Muggle cousin killed his family and blamed me for it, then some bad people made sure I was sent here. I think they want me to do some things for them I don't want to do, but it may be their way of making sure I can't interfere with them. I'm not sure what they want, but here I am anyway._"_

_"__Muggle is what?"_

"People without magic. Regular folks who don't know about the magical world, for the most part."

_"__Ah. Yes. In your mind I see that your best friend, someone you very much love comes from these Muggles."_

"You can see in my mind?"

_"__Only what you allow me to see when you speak to me. You need more training in an art you call Occlumency."_

"Yes, well… my last training in that didn't go very well." Harry scowled at the memory of Snape mind raping him.

_"__You bear much anger toward some. It is justified, but you must learn to control it. Anger can be used by humans to forge a path, to focus their energies, but too much and it darkens your soul."_

"Thank you," he replied dryly. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever get out of here."

The phoenix looked at him for a long moment and almost appeared to be amused. Harry didn't know you could tell expressions on a bird's face_. Maybe_, he thought, _I'm reading his thoughts or picking up these impressions._

_"__You are correct; I can give you my emotions when I choose."_

"Okay, that's interesting. Please forgive me if this sounds rude, but why are you here?"

_"__In each part of the world there is always one human who is a Phoenix Companion. Your friend, Fawkes I believe you called him, was one such. Since his Phoenix Companion died he returned recently to tell us of this and of the need for two to replace him and his Companion. I am here to be Companion to the next leader of the good people. I believe you often refer to them as the 'Light'."_

"Yes, Fawkes was the Companion of my headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. You've seen him? Is he alright?

"_He is sad, as you might guess, mourning as I believe you call it. But with time he will be better. It is a difficult thing for us to lose a Phoenix Companion, which is why we only do this once. Some never do so at all, but only because there are more of us than is needed for the task."_

"Okay." He thought for a moment, and what he was thinking didn't seem possible, so he was sure he was wrong. "Er, just who is to be your Human Companion?"

He heard a definite laugh in his mind then. _"A Phoenix Companion is visited by his Human Companion when the time has come. Therefore I am here. It did take me a while to be able to though. You were among the non-magical, the Muggles, for quite some time."_

"Okay, let me get this straight, you are referred to as a Human Companion, and the person you are with is your Phoenix Companion, correct?"

_"__Yes, that is the way."_

"I see. But you still haven't told me who your Phoenix Companion is. You can't be referring to me!"

_"__And why could you not be a Phoenix Companion?"_

Harry was beginning to understand why Dumbledore had always talked in riddles, it was an outside influence. "Er, to answer your question I can think of several reasons. First of all, is that I'm kind of stuck in this cell. Second, and probably most important, is that I'm just Harry; I'm no one special or important. I'm certainly not like the Professor was. I'm just Harry…" He trailed off, unsure how else to get his point across.

_"__You are young. Your headmaster was not always as you knew him. He too was young once. Fawkes came to him somewhat later in life, but Dumbledore was destined to become the symbol of what is good in your world. Thus, he became a Phoenix Companion when the former holder of that title in this part of the world moved on to the next great adventure. Isn't that how the great man referred to it often?"_

"Uh, er, yeah he did. But… but…" he ran out of words.

_"__You will not always be here. Soon it will come about that you can return to your duties and I will assist you."_

"Oookaaaayyy. Er, how long is not long?" He then muttered under his breath, "Now would be good, tomorrow even."

_"__I fear I cannot say, but we have much to do in the meantime, and there is much I can teach you. Occlumency and Legilimency were taught to Phoenix Companions by Human Companions originally, so that is where we will start. There is more than that, but that is a starting place. It will also help you learn to sublimate your anger until it is needed. You will learn to put it aside, and not to hold on to it until it is released, ah, inappropriately."_

"Okay, I guess. Are you sure you got the right person though? I mean my friend Hermione is much smarter than I am. Maybe you should talk to her."

_"__Yes, she would make a good Phoenix Companion, Fawkes spoke very highly of her. She has a good heart, and is as intelligent as you. I can see you feel very strongly for her as well. But it is you who holds the greater destiny. She could be at your side, and likely will be."_

"Er, right. Uh, for the moment I'm more worried about making sure she is safe, my other friends too. And I'm not nearly as smart as she is."

_"__And with these thoughts, heedless of your own situation, you don't feel you are anyone special? Despite that you are here and likely in peril, you are more concerned with their safety than you own, and this doesn't tell you that you are the lightest of the light? You are much smarter than you give yourself credit for, by the way. This lack of belief comes from the people who raised you. We shall work on that."_

"Of course I'm no different than anyone else! I only want my friends to be safe, just like anyone would. I think it is most important that the people I care about have the chance to live good lives. That's all. And I don't care what you say, I'm not nearly as smart as Hermione."

_"__Oi, Fawkes told me I would have my work cut out for me. He did not tell me, however, you were so stubborn."_

"I'm NOT…" his voice rose at that, and he brought himself under control, and thought about what he was going to say. He looked at the Phoenix sheepishly, "Er, okay, I guess I am a bit stubborn. But you should meet my friend Ron. Now he's stubborn personified."

He heard a chuckle in his mind. _"I see from your thoughts that he has hurt you several times, and yet you always accept him back. I see he is, or can be, difficult, but he too has a good heart. Let us hope we can win him back from his straying."_

They talked for quite some time, Harry finally learning he didn't have to articulate his thoughts, just project them to his new friend. Finally something occurred to Harry, _"I don't know what to call you. Do you have a name?"_

_"__Not one you could pronounce,"_ came the chuckled reply. More seriously he continued, _"It is the custom for the Phoenix Companion to choose a name for the Human companion, just as I shall have a name I call you in my own language."_

"Hmm," Harry mused aloud, "this could take some research and I have no access to any books. I took Hedwig's name from a book called A History of Magic which was one of my first year texts, but I don't recall that much else from that book. History has never been my favourite subject at school."

_"__History, or so I'm told, is, or at least should be, one of the most important subjects. I believe there is a quote I recall that those who do not learn and understand history are doomed to repeat it."_

_"__You obviously didn't have to learn from Professor Binns, who for one thing is obsessed with Goblin rebellions, and for another is the most boring teacher in the world. He's also a ghost."_

_"__Fawkes always told me Albus was a bit eccentric as Headmaster. But who would allow a ghost to teach children? History is a living thing and should be taught as if it is, by a living, breathing, energized being."_

_"__Yes, there were times when I could see how a particular thing could have been made much more interesting. Unfortunately all Binns does is read from his notes in a very boring monotone which is the best known cure for insomnia in the world. Even Hermione sometimes falls asleep."_

_"__I can see we shall have to make some changes, in due time, to the methods used at your school."_

_"__Yeah, there are a number of things I'd change about the school if I could. There are so many things that are slanted to those who grew up in the wizarding world that Muggle-born and Muggle-raised students have to find out on their own, or not at all until something terrible happens._ Hold on…" he said aloud, "what do you mean WE shall have to make changes?"

There was a joyous laughter in his head which spilled over into a short burst of phoenix song. Harry's heart lifted at both. _"There is much for you to learn my young friend, and in time you shall understand. Suffice it to say that the leader of the 'Light' always, ultimately, is a teacher. I feel your greatest destiny lies in revamping the way young magical beings, humans especially, are taught. The old ways are passing beyond in the light of a new world and magical species must adapt or we shall become the dinosaurs of this age. A greater waste of knowledge and ability I can not imagine."_

_"__Oh, okay. I guess we can talk about that later. I kind of wanted to be an Auror, but seeing as how the Ministry seems to be full of corrupt and outright evil people I don't think I'd ever want to work for them."_

_"__There is time for decisions Harry, later we shall explore the options. Now, I sense you are lonely for your own kind. I am not insulted; it is natural to seek the company of one's own species. Would you like to have a visitor?"_

Harry was more than a little surprised. "How could I have a visitor? Someone, and I suspect the Minister of Magic, has kept me totally isolated since I was arrested two months ago. I only saw a few of my friends in the courtroom and was never allowed to talk to them."

"Ah, but the Minister has no control over phoenixes and we can go anywhere we choose. So I ask again, would you like to have a visitor?"

"I, er, that is to say…" one face in particular popped into his head, and it was not the one he'd have expected, perhaps. But this was the person he most wanted to see just now. "Yes, my friend. I would like to see someone." And before he could say who, the beautiful creature rose into the air and disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry was dumbfounded. "You might have at least asked who I wanted to see," he grumbled.

Not knowing how soon he would have his visitor, Harry got up and dressed again. He checked his appearance in the poor excuse for a mirror and did his best to tame his hair with a bit of water, not really knowing who would be coming. He was the most excited he'd been in months, certainly since the first of June, but perhaps even longer.

Calming himself, he smoothed the blankets out on the cot and sat down to meditate and calm himself. It was just as he found his centre, that a flash impinged on his meditation and he opened his eyes to see the phoenix settling on the chair and was immediately pulled into a very close cuddle by someone with a lot of hair and a very warm, soft feminine body. It was, he could tell by the pleasant fragrances of her, she whom he had envisioned earlier; she who had always been, and remained, his friend at the darkest of times; she who he had discovered over the past two months that he loved and cherished above all others; she of the bushy brown hair and formidable intellect. His Hermione was here to hold him. His Hermione? Ron might take exception to that…

He clung to his friend with all he had. He had missed her so very much and it seemed like it had been forever since they had gotten off the train, since he had actually talked with her, since she had hugged him before he left with Vernon. So, for the longest time, they just stood and held each other. He could feel her sobbing into his shoulder and had to admit to a large lump in his own throat and a burning in his eyes, a wetness on his cheeks; Merlin, how he had missed her.

With a catch in his throat he finally choked out in a hoarse whisper, "I… I… I love… love you… Hermione."

She sniffled a couple of times as her arms clung even more tightly to him. He felt her take a deep breath and finally say in just as choked and rough a whisper, "I love you too Harry. I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered over and over.

"I love you more than… than life itself." He responded. "You are the one person I thought of the most, the person who enchanted my dreams, whose memory made the endless days bearable. Oh, I missed you so much. I really, really love you."

"Oh Harry, I've thought of little else for the whole time, than you and what you must be going through."

She showed no sign of releasing him from her embrace, and he wasn't complaining as he held her just as tightly. She felt so good in his arms, so pleasantly soft and curvy and warm and she fit just right against him. He never wanted to let her go.

"It wasn't so bad, really; just boring and lonely. I take it you met my new friend?" He chuckled.

She wheezed a small laugh between her sobs, which subsided then as she chuckled for a few moments. "I was just getting in bed and he, is it he?"

"Yeah, I think so anyway."

_"__Yes I am male."_ This was followed by a soft burst of phoenix song, which Harry was learning was the creature's laugh.

Harry chuckled. "He says, yes, he is male."

She pulled away a bit to look at him. She looked so beautiful to him, red eyes and tear streaks and all. "You can understand him?"

"He, er speaks in my head, I guess it's like telepathy. The bit of song you just heard was laughter.

"Oh, I see. I think. Uh, anyway I was getting into bed and I heard this outrageously gorgeous bird song, and then this flash of fire and he was in my room and sat on the end of my bed and looked at me. Then… then I saw a picture of you in my mind and got the definite impression you wanted to see me. And he flew up and hovered with his tail feathers in front of me, so I grabbed them and here we are. I don't even have my dressing gown on." She laughed softly. "Not that it matters, Harry. I would have come to see you if I'd been in the shower." She blushed slightly and looked down demurely. Then she continued, "I think about you a lot at night and when I'm in the shower, and all the time really. Oh, Harry, I love you so much. Why did it take this happening for me to see that? I've loved you from the day I met you I think. I can't remember a day when you weren't important to me; yes, even in third year when we were fighting over the broom incident. Every letter I ever send home usually starts or ends with something about you. My parents had so wanted to meet you this summer, to have you spend some time with us." She sobbed again and buried her head back in his shoulder, clinging as tightly as ever.

"Hermione, shush now, it's going to be alright." He stroked her back tenderly. "You'll see. Somehow we'll convince them of the truth. How could someone who killed three people in cold blood be a Phoenix Companion? Do you think my friend here is going to let me just sit here in Azkaban?"

"Azkaban? Is that where we are? Mr. Weasley told us that would likely be where you wound up, but… so soon? Didn't they even give you a trial?"

"The only trial I got was the one you testified at. What happened at the Ministry today was more like a formality. They just asked how I pleaded, pronounced me guilty, snapped my wand, and sent me here; took all of about ten minutes."

"Oh Harry, how could they do that to you? Don't they know how important you are? Don't they care what happens to the Wizarding World? My Sweet Merlin, how could anyone be so, so… such an idiot!? Ooohhhh," she growled, "they make me so angry."

But he noticed she hadn't moved from his arms and he smiled at her righteous fury on his behalf. _Merlin help the Minister if she decides to dress him down for this, or get him kicked out over it, or take him on in the next election._ Harry snickered at that thought. _Now, there's an idea_, he snickered again, in which he was joined by his newest friend's laughter.

_"__Oh I quite agree. She would be a considerable improvement over the past few dozen holders of that office, from what I learned from Fawkes."_

Into the side of his neck, she asked rather haughtily, but still not moving, "Is he laughing, and what in the devil are you laughing at Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, nothing sweet lady, just discussing running you for Minister of Magic when we oust that arsehole."

She was quiet for a moment, and at first he thought she hadn't heard him. Then she suddenly let loose with a loud snort, followed by a grunt of laughter, which was of course followed by her laughing uncontrollably against him as she buried her head into his neck and shook. She was clinging to him and he had to hold her up, since her laughter seemed to have made her knees weak.

"Oh you two clowns are really going to be in for it when I get you out of here Potter. Minister of Magic! Really! Who would vote for a Muggle-born for Minister? And that's not to mention I'm not even eighteen yet."

"I'd vote for you Hermione, and I suspect that once I've dealt with Mouldieshorts my voice will carry considerable weight."

"Mouldieshorts?" She laughed again.

"Well gotta call him something and I refuse to use the name he made up from a very bad anagram."

She laughed again, and he was finding the sound of it to be as uplifting to his heart as phoenix song. "Anyway, let's wait until I finish Hogwarts and 'Mouldieshorts' is dead before we run me for Minister; shall we?"

"Okay." He pulled her tighter against him for a moment, burying his head in her neck and hair, breathing in the scent of her like it was fresh air he'd not smelled for days. "You smell so good, Hermione."

She giggled, and said, "Actually, I had only just gotten out of the shower when your friend showed up."

He could feel his face heating up at the thought of a naked Hermione here in his cell. She laughed again as she pulled back to look at him, and then she smiled and did something he was not expecting. She kissed him. It was not at all the desperate, wet kiss he'd experienced with Cho. Nor was it the sweet giving snogs with Ginny. No, this was a meeting of equals; a kiss holding all the promise of a very long future together with someone who knew she couldn't live without him. He returned it in kind.

When the kiss ended, he backed up to sit on the cot, pulling her hands for her to join him. To his surprise she sat not beside him, but on his lap and wound her arms around him like she belonged there. _In a way_, he thought, _she does_.

_"__As I said earlier."_

_"__No more comments from the cheap seats, Mister."_

Their lips came together again and lingered in a sweet loving embrace that lasted for a long time. It never deepened beyond closed lips, but it was still absolutely perfect. He felt that he could stay like this with her all night long, or even longer than that; much longer, in fact.

As their lips finally parted, she looked deeply into his eyes for a long moment. He looked back into hers, seeing a warmth and depth of love he never expected. He gasped, "You really do love me, don't you. Hermione… I don't know what to say… except that I will always love you too."

"And I you, my dear sweet Harry. So," she moved her head to his shoulder and sighed, "how we gonna get you out of here Mr. Potter. I just can't have a prisoner for a boyfriend, now can I. I mean it just wouldn't be appropriate for the Hogwarts Head Girl."

Harry pushed her away slightly so he could see her face, and smiled broadly at her. "Really Hermione, you're Head Girl? So you're going back to school and Professor McGonagall was able to keep it open?"

"Yes, yes, and yes! She smiled happily at him, then leaned back in for another kiss.

Another thought occurred to him then. "Er, Hermione," he held her away again, "am… am I your boyfriend? Really?"

"Of course you are, silly. Would I kiss anyone else like I've been kissing you? Would I be sitting on the lap of anyone else? Would I, Hermione Jane Granger, be sitting on the lap of, and kissing anyone but, my boyfriend, dressed only as I am, in my rather revealing nightgown?"

Harry looked down then and realized she was wearing a very thin summer nightgown. In fact it was also a rather short one; and basically see-through. And the only thing between her lap and her feet were slippers. He realized that when he had been holding her earlier, she likely was showing off her knickers, and he couldn't tell for sure if she even had those on. That was just an assumption on his part. She for sure didn't have a bra on, that was made more than obvious by the slightly darker, round patches he could see through the thin satiny blue material at the tips of her very nicely shaped breasts; which, coincidentally were pointing at him, or at least her nipples were. He did what any red blooded British boy of limited experience with the fairer sex would do: he stared, and then blushed, and then pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He also immediately reacted in the same way as any red blooded seventeen year old would do and got hard in that place that becomes erect in most boys and men when faced with beautiful, scantily clad, nubile young women.

He felt her kiss his eyelids as if she wanted him to open them, kissed all over his face ending with a kiss on the tip of his nose. Finally her lips brushed his tentatively and then pressed firmly against them. He couldn't help but respond, leaning into the kiss and holding her tightly. She chose that moment to start wiggling her bum on his firming phallus, and he didn't really know what to do. He tried moving her away from it a couple of times, but she wriggled right back until she was moving suggestively on a rock hard erection. He moaned into her mouth, then gently pulled back so their lips parted by bare millimetres.

When he opened his eyes it was to find her looking rather amused and playfully she asked, "See something you like dear?" Her voice was pitched low and throaty and full of the love.

"Er," he closed his eyes again and gulped, then opened them and scanned her face searching for something, but he wasn't sure what. He could see her mind churning behind her eyes, and in the changing contours of her mouth, which settled on a determined, stubborn shape he knew only too well. Someone was in deep shite. He hoped it wasn't him, and from the way love literally poured from her eyes and seemingly from her body, he was fairly certain it wasn't. He wondered who was about to be on the receiving end of a Hermione Granger Crusade.

She grinned then as he stared open mouthed at her for a moment, then he looked at the phoenix. He chuckled, as he absorbed what his friend had to say. "He says you are a very determined young woman. He also said to tell you he can't pick up your thoughts as he does mine, as my Human Companion, but he does receive your emotions and says he approves of you a great deal. I think he likes you a lot Hermione. Should I be jealous? Getting ready to take my friend away so soon, and are you two planning anything I should know about?"

Hermione was speechless, temporarily of course. "Harry… you… you made a joke. You're spending your first night of who knows how many in this hell-hole and you made a joke!" She threw her arms around his neck and once more hugged the life out of him. After a moment she giggled, "You know this means we're going to win don't you?"

"Huh?" was the most intelligent response he could think of.

"Harry, really," he could tell she was going into lecture mode, "anyone who can make a joke like that while sitting in Azkaban has bigger stones than… than Godric Gryffindor, for goodness sake."

"Oh. Stones, Hermione?" He snickered at her casual use of the rather earthy term.

She grinned, "I'm allowed to be mildly vulgar on occasion, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, you are, sweet lady. Anyway, I just thought of something. We've been talking, and not really keeping our voices down. I wonder why no one has said anything. I had quite the audience earlier when I talked with Stan Shunpike. He's right across the way."

She put her hand over her mouth and had a horrified look in her eyes.

Their dismay was interrupted by a soft burst of phoenix laughter. _"Oops, didn't tell you that no one will notice your conversation. I have ways of confusing others so they do not notice what you are doing. No one will interrupt you, and if anyone looks through the window, they will only see you, Harry."_

"Ah, the smart arse over here just informed me that we don't have to worry. Basically he is keeping others from noticing us. From what he described it is like a Confundus field or something."

"Oh," she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad. I want to stay as long as I can."

Harry listened to his new friend and told her, "He says you can stay as long as you like, but should leave before morning."

"Hmm, that sounds good to me. Does that mean I can sleep with you?"

He was sure he resembled a gold fish as he gaped at her, trying to form words which refused to come."

She giggled, "I'm just teasing you Harry, relax. I love you, and one of the benefits of having a boyfriend is getting to tease him now and then."

Thinking about that he replied, "Don't forget that works both ways, young lady."

They both shared a laugh, then she asked, "So does your gorgeous friend have a name?"

"Yes, it's Hermione, and she's not just my friend now."

She swatted his arm playfully and said, "Oh, you! I'm talking about your OTHER gorgeous friend," while a smirk formed on her delicious lips.

He couldn't seem to stop looking at those lovely lips, now swollen from kissing. He wanted to snog her senseless. "No," he finally told her, looking into her eyes now, which enraptured him just as much. "Maybe you can help me with that, since I have no books to use for any kind of research."

She mulled that over for a bit. "Yes, I might have some ideas for that. What did you have in mind?"

Harry listened to a quick message from the phoenix, who then laughed again. Harry turned bright red.

"What did he say that he's laughing about again?" she asked.

"I'd rather not say," he choked out.

"Oh, come on Harry, there's no one here but the three of us. I don't mind whatever he might say about me."

"Okay, but don't get mad at me. He said…he said that you certainly do have ideas."

She laughed, a joyous tinkling sound, then whispered "Yes, Harry, I've had some very vivid fantasies about you and me lately." Her voice was very sultry.

Harry looked at her in shock for a moment, then closed his eyes as he tried to fight down the urgings below his waist, again. It didn't help that she chose that moment to wriggle her bum again.

"Uhm, er, yes," he could feel the heat in his face as he went on "anyway, as to a name for our friend here," he cast a jaundiced eye at the large bird and continued, "I was thinking something that has meaning. I mean, I can't just call him Fred or George, or even Gred or Forge, now can I. So we need your help, oh lovely library lady." He grinned mischievously at her.

She had a calculating look in her eyes as she grinned playfully back, then looked more serious and said, "Library Lady? Well," she huffed, a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth, "at least you said I'm lovely. Do you really think so Harry?"

"Indubitably, my dear. Why, in fact you are the loveliest woman within miles of this place."

"I'm probably the only woman within miles of this place," she growled.

"Hmm, good point. Actually I think there may be some females in here, but I try not to think about them. Okay, how about this then: you, Miss Granger are the loveliest woman to ever grace the halls of… Hogwarts." He intentionally drew the last out to see her scowl, before her face lit up like London at Christmas.

"Harry," she was blushing a bit, "I know I'm not ugly, but I'm certainly not that pretty."

He was very serious when he replied, "You are to me Hermione."

She kissed him then and smiled happily when they drew apart. "So anyway," she said, somewhat breathless, "a name for our friend here." Her eyes were dancing with something Harry didn't quite understand, yet. "Let me think. Hmm, I read a book on Native American shamans last summer and they talked a bit about phoenixes or something which sounded a lot like them. The Hopi called them Mochni, which means 'talking bird'. Then again, the phoenix is from Greek Mythology so maybe, erm… Oles, which is Greek for 'defender of man'. Your family is from Wales, if I'm not mistaken, that's where the name Harry comes from originally so we could possibly use Rhan, meaning 'fate', or Alawn, meaning 'harmony', or Penn, which means 'from the peak'. On the other hand, if you wanted to be a smart arse you could call him Barris, which is Welsh for 'son of Harry'." She grinned, and Harry tickled her just once to see how she reacted. He got a small jump out of her and a mock scowl. "You don't have to tickle me to express your displeasure Mr. Potter. Words are much more dignified, you know."

"True. But not nearly as much fun." He tickled her again, just for a second and she let out a small squeak before he quit. "Hmm," he mused, I think I like that sound…"

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter!" He saw a smile in her eyes despite her protest. "Now," she said in her 'bossy' voice, "back to the task at hand. I take it none of those suggestions really excite you?"

"Well the Welsh was a good thought, but the first one sounded too much like our redheaded friend." He noticed a dimming of the happiness in her eyes, but went on, "The second one is too hard to pronounce regularly, and the third one reminds me of those Yank comedian—magicians. I forget the name, anyway…"

She cut him off by asking, "Penn and Teller?"

"Yeah, them. The rest, don't do anything for me so far. Got any other ideas?"

The subject of discussion interjected, _"There are Muggle magic users?"_

"No, just some who use tricks." He then asked Hermione, "What do they call it, what so called magicians use?"

"Illusion; they use slight of hand and lots of tricks to create illusions of things."

"Yeah, that's it. Does that answer your question?" he asked the bird, who bobbed his head once.

Hermione appeared lost in thought for a moment, closing her eyes. She opened them and said, "Okay, seriously, Fane from Old English means 'happy or joyous', from Gaelic there's, Aodh, a word meaning 'spirit' and from Celtic, Cuinn, which means 'wise', then there's a word from…"

"Wait," Harry cut her off, "I like that. Cuinn…" he let the word roll around his mouth a few times as he repeated it. He looked at his Human Companion and asked, "What do you think?"

_"__Yes, I believe I like the sound of that also. And, of course, it does fit me so well, after all."_

"Yes, it does fit you well, and when you talk like that I can add a Latin word and call you Cuinn Clunis," he smirked. Aside, to Hermione, he repeated what Cuinn had told him.

She laughed out loud. "Yes, for that remark, it does fit. 'Wise Arse'; good name!" She smiled her best innocent smile at the phoenix, and was rewarded with a soft burst of his laughter. She asked, "Is he laughing?"

"Yes, that's his laughter." Harry smiled, and Cuinn bobbed his head in agreement. "He actually has quite a well developed sense of humour. We had a bit of trouble communicating at first, but that improved almost right away. Which reminds me, Cuinn; why is that? When you first came, your way of speaking, er, communicating was different and then it changed rapidly so you now say things like I would."

_"__Ah, yes, I should have explained. When I first met you I had only a rudimentary knowledge of your language which I learned from Fawkes. As we 'talked' I learned your language from your mind. It is part of the… joining process, if you will, between Companions. That is not really an accurate word for how our relationship is built, but it will suffice. At any rate, in our 'joining' I learned much about you and your world. Does that answer your questions?"_

"Yes, thank you Cuinn. This is brilliant. And thank you for bringing Hermione here." He then told Hermione what he had learned of the 'joining'.

"That is interesting, to say the least. Cuinn, will there ever be anything you tell or teach Harry that he won't be able to share with me?"

_"__Tell her this: If your relationship goes the way I expect, then no. If it does not, then there may be some things. And that is all I can say at this time."_

Harry told her that, verbatim, and laughed. "Now you know why the Professor was so barmy, he caught it from Fawkes."

She laughed at that, but had a calculating look in her eyes as she said to Cuinn, "I think you have no need to worry. I believe how you think about that is the way I think as well." Cuinn's laughter was his only response, and she smiled broadly at him, then turned to Harry with an impish look. "So Harry, here we are, all alone in your room with no one to bother us, give you any ideas?"

Harry was lost. He had lots of ideas, some of them ones he was sure he should not have about his best friend, now his girlfriend, especially when she moved on his lap. Finally he just shook his head to clear it when the idea of what he thought she had in mind finally percolated through. "Do you mean you… I can't say it," he blushed profusely.

"Yes Harry, I've discovered I'm very much in love with you. When Ron turned prat again I realized that there was only one man I could ever love the way I think love should be, and that man Harry James Potter, is you. And at some point soon, I want to share my love with you fully. In every way."

So it was time for Harry to be gobsmacked again tonight. That seemed to be happening on a quite regular basis. Seemed to be the day for surprises, good and bad. He really had no idea what to say to that, so said nothing for a long time just searching her eyes and seeing that she was dead serious; she wanted him, and no one else.

"Hermione, I… I want you too. I, oh goddess… I've thought about it a lot being shut up as I have. I… just can't, not here, not while I have no freedom. It should be special, and not in a place like this, the first time. And it will be my first."

"Mine too Harry, maybe that's why I want you so much. I think… I think the old saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder is very true, at least it has been for me this summer. I suppose you are right, not wanting to do that here, but I wouldn't care if it was in the middle of the desert, on top of a mountain, I don't care about place anymore, I just want you, Harry. I want you to love me and to help us both forget about all this for a while." She put on a wicked smile and said, "But I guess there are other things we can do in the meantime." Her eyebrows rose, as she moved in to kiss him.

Some time later Harry came back to his senses to realize they were laying down now, heads on his thin pillow and facing each other. He vaguely remembered how she'd pushed him back and he'd pulled his feet up onto the cot and she had wound up lying on top of him for a while, until she slid off, next to the wall and he turned toward her. They hadn't done a whole lot, just snogged mostly. But they did touch and caress each other a lot, and she had moved his hands to where she wanted them. He found the experience more than a little pleasant, and smiled softly at her now. This was a different side of her he'd never have guessed existed. He was very sure he liked it.

"You are different now, from what I remember. I like this Hermione a lot. What changed?"

She flushed a bit and smiled shyly. Slowly beginning to answer, her voice was low but her pace picked up as she spoke. "I think I grew up a lot in the last two months. I can't say for sure just why, only that I spent a lot of time with law books and badgering solicitors and policemen and bureaucrats trying to get you free, or at least to get in to see you. I got my driving license shortly after I got home and Mum and Dad got me a Volvo, because it's safe, mind. Then I spent a lot of time in the library and doing what I said. I haven't even done much of my homework yet." She laughed at what had to be a look of shock on his face. "And, Harry, I fell in love with you. I want to be the person I really am now, not the face I've put on for the Wizarding World for too long. But mostly, I want to be with you. I want us to be happy and at peace. I know that might not happen for a while, but it's what I want most of all."

Harry smiled again at her. This was something he could not deny he wanted himself. He didn't know when his feelings had changed; supposed it had been a slow process. But gradually, as his incarceration and isolation had lengthened, he'd realized he wasn't in love with Ginny, just liked her a lot. He'd finally realized the one woman he wanted was now lying on his narrow cot with him. "I feel the same way… Love." She smiled broadly at his use of the endearment. "It took me a while, but basically for the same reasons I came to know that it was you I loved, and always have."

"So," he altered course. "I would really like some news now. You seemed rather sad earlier when I mentioned Ron, and then later you said he was being a prat again. What happened?"

"Oh Harry, it was awful. I went to see them as soon as I got my car and my parents would let me drive that far. That was near the end of June. Ginny and I had been writing back and forth; Oh, Hedwig's been with me and she's doing well, but I think she misses you a lot though."

"Ms. McDonnell gave me the message. How did she wind up with you?"

"I'd better tell you the story from the beginning….

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was in tears, a not uncommon occurrence for her this summer. She'd not had this bad a time of it for… well, ever. While her school years were often turbulent and sometimes dangerous, her summers were usually quite placid. She'd spent weeks poring over books about law and judicial proceedings, talked with Harry's solicitor, even going so far as to drive down and visit her in her office. And she still could not get in to see her friend. She had a birthday gift for him she couldn't get to him, and the solicitor told her he was not even allowed letters at this point, let alone cards and such. She had no answers, just that it was highly unusual and she'd not been able to get the court to relent even a little. Hermione was not only frustrated she was highly incensed over the situation.

She'd spoken with her father and mother many times and even, with their permission, called and talked with the family solicitor. He didn't deal in criminal law at all, but promised to talk with someone who did and get back to her. He was a family friend and old college buddy of her dad, so was doing this as a courtesy for her. He'd put her in touch with a colleague who promised to look into the case on a pro-bono basis.

Her parents had her set up with driving lessons as soon as she got home and she'd passed her tests. Then they'd let her pick out a nice little second-hand Volvo sedan to drive. As always, she took the privilege of driving as seriously as she took all responsibilities. She always told her parents where she was going and got permission for extended trips like the one to Surrey last week. But being able to drive certainly hadn't solved her problem.

She'd driven down to the Burrow the day before, intending to stay a few days, but that had turned into a disaster. Hermione thought she harboured feelings for Ron and he for her. After his abortive relationship with Lavender this past year, she thought he might settle down and want to be her boyfriend. Having arrived late in the day Hermione had spent the evening getting to know all the older Weasleys again and getting caught up on all the news, especially about Harry. She'd told them what little information she had and gotten even less from them.

"Mr. Weasley," she'd asked, "do you have any idea what the ministry will do in such a situation, and what they might have done so far?"

"Unfortunately," he replied in a grave voice, "they have to let the Muggle justice system run its course. If they find him guilty he will then be handed over to the MLE and tried again under Wizarding Law. In a case where he's already been convicted by a Muggle court it then becomes merely a formality and he will be given the same sentence they imposed. For murder, he will likely be given life in Azkaban without the chance of release for any reason. As for what has occurred within the ministry, I haven't a clue. If they have done or are doing anything it is all being kept very hush-hush. My usual contacts won't even talk to me about it, which is rather suspicious. One man did tell me not to ask any more about it, in essence he said 'not to rock the boat'. It all seems rather strange, really."

Hermione was devastated and when she looked at Ginny, saw tears coursing down the younger girl's face. She smiled though at Mr. Weasley's obvious attempt to divert the two girls by insisting that she show him her car and take them all for a ride in it. The diversion had worked for a little while, although Ron had eschewed the 'Muggle contraption', he'd driven his dad's old Ford Anglia after all. She'd driven Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny around Ottery St. Catchpole for half an hour, then spent another hour explaining to Arthur how everything worked in the car as best she could. Mrs. Weasley had had to physically restrain him from taking anything apart several times, while Ginny and Hermione stood back chuckling at his antics.

Later, she'd asked, "What would have happened to Harry's possessions, I'm concerned about Hedwig."

Mr. Weasley replied, "The MLE would have interceded and removed any magical items or books from the house. It's likely that his things are stored in their department. As for Hedwig, she will likely be there too. I could see if they would perhaps release her to my care."

"Oh Mr. Weasley, could you? If you can get her, could I take care of her?"

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow," he'd replied.

Finally when it was too dark out to see they'd all gone back inside and the girls had gone up to Ginny's room and got ready for bed. They talked for quite a while about the past school year, about Harry, about Ron's lack of tact, about Harry, about what it would mean to the wizarding world with Dumbledore gone, but mostly they talked about Harry and what he meant to both of them and what, if anything, they could do to help him. Ginny wanted to go back with Hermione when she left, but was sure her parents wouldn't let her, even for a few days. Hermione would have loved the company so they determined to ask regardless of the likely outcome.

The next morning after breakfast Molly shooed them all outside to get some fresh air and sun so the three settled in the back garden to talk. Hermione was sat next to Ron on one bench, still hoping to start something with him. Ginny eyed her knowingly as she settled by herself on another bench.

Unfortunately the first thing out of Ron's mouth settled her mind permanently on the idea of ever having a relationship other than as friends with the insensitive git. "I saw Luna yesterday and she's really growing up, if you know what I mean. She's much prettier than she used to be. I wanted to ask her out, but there wasn't time. We're going to see each other again soon though, I'm sure of it… and he'd spent the next several minutes extolling the virtues and laughing over the humour of the blonde Ravenclaw. All while he was talking he missed the hurt look on Hermione's face and the fish-eye he was getting from his sister.

When he finally wound down on that topic Hermione asked, rather coolly "Ron, what do you think about Harry's predicament? You didn't say much last night when we were talking about it."

"Well, Harry always get out of these things doesn't he? So I expect that as the 'Chosen One' the Ministry will step in at some point and get him off. If they don't it means that he did it. I mean, after all, he hated those people, always complained about them. He did blow up the aunt one time, don't forget. No, I think he's got himself into this and that he should find his own way out. Besides, I don't know anything about Muggles and their ways, so there isn't anything I can do to help him."

He looked then at Hermione with a challenging expression as if asking her to argue with him. He looked surprised though, when she got up off the bench and went to stand behind Ginny, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. With as much ice as she could put into her voice she said, "So that crap you said the last day at Hogwarts, was just that: CRAP. You said, and I quote, _We'll be there, Harry… We're with you whatever happens_." Ginny winced at her tone and words. "So I take it this means that you're only _with him_ when things are going along well, when things don't look bleak; when Dudley Dursley hasn't framed him for murder." She nearly shouted the last line, and Ginny winced again, but placed a hand on hers and continued to stare at her brother.

"What the hell are you on about? Ron yelled back, standing now and growing red in anger.

Her calm icy tone returning, she answered, "It's the only thing that makes sense Ronald Weasley. I know, Ginny knows, and you would too if you'd use your head for something besides thinking about chess, Quidditch, and pussy, that Harry could not possibly have murdered the Dursleys." Ron was gaping at her now, his face even redder at her use of a vulgarism. "If you thought about your FRIEND," she shouted the word, "you'd remember that he only had to be there a few days and we were going to go be with him as soon as we could. But nooooo…" she drew the word out sarcastically and went on in the same vein, "just like with the bloody Goblet of Fire, as soon as it looks like Harry might have done something you don't like, you turn your back on him. HE'S BEEN THE BEST FRIEND YOU'LL EVER HAVE YOU BLOODY FOOL; AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?" She shouted.

Ron shouted back, "Yeah! SOME FRIEND! GOT MAD AT US EVERY CHANCE HE GOT LAST YEAR! AND THIS YEAR HE GOES OFF WITH DUMBLEDORE AND WOULDN'T EVEN TELL US WHAT WAS GOING ON! SOME BLOODY FRIEND!"

Now Ginny jumped up and put her face right up to Ron's, or as close as she could get with the ten inch difference in height, "You blasted, ignorant, hypocrite," she said, her voice as cold as Hermione's had been. "**You** ignored all of us most of this year, too busy snogging Lavvy and trying to get into her robes to even give a shite about what Harry or anybody else was doing. And as for last year, Harry was grieving over Sirius and no one helped him much. And then Dumbledore had to go and put him back with the Dursleys and insist he go there again this year; for what? For some bloody dubious protection left over from when his mother sacrificed her life. Have you ever in your life thought about anyone but yourself; ever had an inkling what it is like to be Harry Bloody Potter? His life really, really sucks, and all you can do is complain about being left out of some adventure that wound up killing the leader of the light side of this stupid war that will probably kill all of us."

Hermione was impressed. She had thought of a similar rant, but just stood back and let Ginny; the girl was on a roll. Ron just stood there with his arms crossed and glared at his sister as she went on.

"You self-centred arse! You are no more a brother of mine than that slimy worm I refuse to name until he comes crawling back and kisses the arse of every person in this family. That now applies to you as well. Come on Hermione, we're leaving!" And with that the fiery redhead turned on her heel and stalked off toward the back door.

"Well Ronald, you really stepped in it this time. Have a nice life, you backstabbing git." Hermione glared a moment longer at the stubborn idiot then turned and stalked after her friend.

They met Molly coming out the door. She asked, "I heard shouting from the clear in the living room, what's going on out here?"

"Mum your youngest son has just shown his true nature and turned his back on his best friend. **Again!** I can guarantee it will be for the last time though, because I for one will always remind Harry, if he's ever inclined to forgive the prat, just what that… person said about him." She stormed by her mother and stomped into the house.

Molly looked to Hermione, but all she could grind out was, "It's not my place to say, Mrs. Weasley." And she too stomped into the house and up to Ginny's room to get her things.

Ginny was throwing clothes and books into a bag when Hermione came in. "Ginny, what are you doing?" She asked, puzzled.

"I'm going with you to get Harry free, that's what I'm doing." Obviously the girl was still very angry.

"I don't think your mum will let you Gin. You know how she's been lately. She wants everyone kept close as she can, and still carries the clock around."

"I don't care. I want Harry, I want you, I want a normal life. This place is a madhouse!"

Hermione could see there was little reasoning to be done just now, so she gathered up her things and got ready to leave. Ginny was done when she was, so wordlessly they headed downstairs.

Molly was waiting in the living room for them. "Are you leaving Hermione dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. After the row we had with Ron, I don't think it would be good for me to stay any longer. I feel it would only upset your household for me to be here."

"Well," she said kindly, "I suppose you're right dear. I would like you to stay longer, but I understand." She turned to take in her daughter who had stepped out from behind Hermione and was standing angrily beside her. "And just where do you think you are going Missy?" There was a hardness to her voice.

The girl's voice was quavering with repressed anger, but she was respectful nonetheless. "Mum, I would like very much like to go and spend a few days with Hermione, if you wouldn't mind too much. I'm very angry with… your son right now."

Molly thought a few moments and nodded her head at her daughter. "Perhaps that would be for the best dear. I'll try to reason with your brother in the meantime." She looked at the two girls, appearing a bit nervous. "You two watch out for each other, please?" It was an order framed as a question, but both girls understood completely.

They'd all shared a group hug as both assured the frightened woman they would look out for one another at every turn.

That night as Hermione lay on her queen-sized bed she heard a sniff from the other side as the tears started flowing from her own eyes, and she rolled toward Ginny as the redhead rolled to her and they clung tightly to one another. They'd tried all day to get in to see Harry, to find out anything they could about him, and had been frustrated at every turn. Sometime later they both fell asleep, still holding one another, with at least Hermione wishing it was a certain messy haired, green eyed young man instead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So anyway," Hermione wound up her tale, "what basically happened after that is that the Weasley had a big split over the issue. The Prophet ran a few minor articles saying you'd been accused of the killings and were in jail awaiting trial and like that. They Implied the Ministry believes the charges to be true. Ginny is solidly behind you but Ron's still in pratdom; Mrs. Weasley still thinks the Ministry can do no wrong so of course Mr. Weasley has to at least pretend to go along with her; the twins think Dudley should be taken to the Ministry and given veritaserum and then turned over to them; and Bill and Charlie don't know you well enough I suppose, so they are on the fence."

"I didn't tell you," Harry interjected, "Percy was the court scribe at my farce of a trial. He never even looked at me."

"Figures," she said softly. Ginny still refuses to say his name or Ron's and won't talk to The Prat at all." She emphasized the words and giggled a little. "That's what she calls Ron right now. Her Mum's kinda mad at her, but at least tries to understand, despite her leanings. I'm sure that once Molly knows you're in here, she'll become more adamant with her. Ginny and the twins wanted to come to the trial, as did a lot of folks. There's a problem though with magical people getting into Muggle courthouses. If you don't have Muggle ID, you can't, essentially. It has to do with security because of all the tension around the world, and because of the IRA, I suppose. Anyway, then the Ministry passed a law this summer making it almost impossible for magical raised people with no family ties to Muggles to get Muggle identification, so there was no way we could get anyone else in. There were sure a lot of very unhappy people."

"Well, that explains that," Harry sighed. "I wondered why more people didn't come. I can just see the twins and Ginny. I'll bet they were all set to storm the courthouse, regardless."

"Yeah, kind of like that. I think the twins mostly wanted to do something to Dudley so he'd tell the truth. Ah well, we will get you out of here one way or another, my love." She caressed his cheek and smiled gently at him.

Kissing Hermione was addictive, Harry was finding out. He did so again now, and let his hands roam over places he'd never have thought to touch before. Her nipples were hard as rocks as he tenderly cupped her breasts, wishing he could remove the intervening cloth. Someday, he told himself.

When they came up for air again he asked, "What do you think is with Ron, anyway? I would've thought he'd outgrown all that stuff."

"I really don't know. I asked my mum, told her what happened, and she said it sounded like he was asserting his independence. I think she had the right of it, but I think it's more than that. I believe Molly has tried her best to keep all the kids, especially Ron and Ginny, as closely tied to her as she can. Ginny went through that thing with Tom Riddle's diary so she's basically immune. But Ron, I don't know. I think she really has tried to make him emotionally dependent on her, and to some extent succeeded. Except, it is going to backfire on her. He's reckless at times now. I saw him flying one day and he was doing really dumb stunts, showing off for Luna. She gave him right hell for it, but there you are."

"Yeah, doesn't sound too good, really. I miss him, you know. Not like I missed you and Ginny, but I do miss him. He might have been a twit at times, but I still love him as the brother I never had." He had a few tears in his eyes at that, and Hermione gently brushed them away.

She told him softly, "He'll come back to us, Love, you wait and see. He just needs to be Ron for a while, whatever that means."

"So, right. Thanks for that. Erm, how long did Gin stay with you?"

"Oh that first time she stayed almost a week. After that she came back for a day or two at a time, once a week or thereabouts. Of course, then there was the wedding so I didn't see her for a couple of weeks just before that because she was helping Molly. Once that was done, she came back as often as Molly would let her."

"How was that, the wedding, did you go?"

"It was good. I'd never seen a Wizard wedding before, of course, so it was really interesting. Not really all that different from a Muggle one I suppose, and you know what they are like."

"Er, not really. I've never been to a wedding of any kind."

"How could… Oh! Harry, I'm so sorry, that was rather tactless of me." She looked like she was about to cry so he kissed her lightly.

"It's okay my love. You can't know all the things I've done or not done in my life. I'm sure I'll get to go to lots of weddings in a few years, well, at least one anyway." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione giggled, "Are you proposing on our first date Mr. Potter?"

"Nope. I wouldn't do that to you, not here anyway. But some day I might want to ask that question, just because I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Harry," she sobbed into his chest for a moment. "I feel the same way. I don't think there's any way to know for sure about that, but I do know you're who I want. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I know love, and I'm sure you're who I want too. But this isn't the time or place to make those decisions, so let's get back to the other topic. When will you see Ginny again?"

She's supposed to come again in a few days. What should I tell her? She'll know you're here."

"I don't know. I worry about how she'll react to us being a couple, but she's strong too. I think she'll be okay with that most likely. I'm more worried about how she's getting along with the family. She needs them in more ways than I think she realizes."

"The twins have taken her under their wing. She's always been very special to them and, of course, to Bill and Charlie. I think she'll be okay too. Molly's getting weirder by the minute though. Last time I saw Ginny, it seems she wanted the twins to close the shop and move home so they'd be safer. They wouldn't even discuss it with her, Ginny said. They're making money hand over fist and don't intend to give that up."

"I'm glad they're doing okay with the store."

She laughed, "To hear them tell it, they'll run Zonko's and Gambol and Japes out of business within two years."

"Sounds like they enjoy being in business."

"Oh, they do, definitely. I think it's the challenge they like. They invent things and usually they sell, sometimes they don't, and that's what keeps them excited. They are nothing if not enthusiastic."

"That's good," Harry laughed. It's why I gave them the money; I knew they'd put it to good use. They're a lot smarter than their Owl scores showed. Did you ever find out what they got Owls in?"

"No. They wouldn't tell me, like it was a trade secret," she huffed, and put on a fake pout.

Harry laughed and kissed her pout, which melted upon lip contact. They snogged for a while again, just enjoying being close together. Finally he looked into her eyes again, and asked, "Why do you think we are so comfortable together like this? I mean, I'm not complaining, but this seems odd to me. I want this closeness more than anything, but I don't think I could have this level of comfort with Ginny."

"A couple of things, really. First of all, we've known each other for six years and been close in so many different ways most of that time. The other reason is that I think we are both dreaming."

"Dreaming?" he gaped at her.

"Yes, don't take me wrong, I want to be like this with you anyway, but do you really think I and the others would let you go to jail without a fight? I mean, really Harry, you're not the only Gryffindor here. With all you have done for others over the years, you have garnered a considerable amount of loyalty from your friends and close acquaintances. And with that, I think it is time for me to go. I love you Harry, remember this when you wake." And with that she kissed him sweetly and lingeringly, and then reached up to take the tail feathers of Cuinn again and disappeared in a flash of fire.

He was dumbfounded, gobsmacked, once again. "Okay," he told himself, "this is getting really weird. If this is a dream, why does it feel so real?" He expected Cuinn to return right away but he did not, so Harry lay on his back and thought about what he thought he had experienced in the past two months, especially what had occurred in the past few hours. He didn't know what to think, and slowly drifted off. He was both confused and amused as he lay in that half asleep state. If his was a dream he for sure wanted to wake up, but he still wanted 'his' Hermione, and his last conscious thought was, _Merlin, that girl can kiss!_

_Thanks to my beta team for all their help on this._


	3. Chapter 3 The Chamber of Love

Rising Phoenix

by

Herman Tumbleweed

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction. The world of Harry Potter and Co. belongs to JK Rowling and others with a lot more money and rich lawyers than me. I intend no copyright infringement and make no money off this. For that matter I make no money at all, in case certain gooferment agents were wondering; I leave that to the US Treasury.

**A/N:** **Please note** there is a radical scene shift at the start of this chapter. Clench your buttocks, it's a bumpy ride from here. grin In this version of the story I have deleted most of the "gratuitous" sex so as to make it adhere to the TOS of Fanfiction(dot)net. If you wish to read the story as originally written with considerable gratuitous sex you should go to my Yahoo group. Thanks for reading.

**Additional Notes:** Please understand that this is in large part a **PARODY** based, partially, on the works of many of my favourite fanfic authors. So as you read, please keep in mind the word **PARODY**. If something seems over the top, it is meant to.

Chapter Three

The Chamber of Love

Hermione came slowly awake and realized the Hogwarts Express was already in the outskirts of London. She must have slept for a couple of hours. Then she realized she was leaning against Harry and remembered her dream. "That was really odd," she murmured to herself, "it seemed so real." Sitting up she looked at her still sleeping friend and smiled. "_Goddess, can that man kiss!"_ She was glad she didn't say it aloud, though she wanted to shout from the top of the train that she'd snogged Harry Potter and was in love with him. _Right_, she thought, _that didn't really happen. I thought I would wind up with Ron. Was I just settling for second best because the best seemed unattainable? Hmm, I think I need to have a long talk alone with Mr. Sexy Green Eyes really soon. Ginny's really ticked that he tossed her over, so maybe… er, no, that's not really right. But what can I do? I've just realized I love him. I'm talking about Mum-and-Dad-this-is-who-I-want-to-spend-my-life-with type of love. Oh, bugger!_

Ron, Luna, and Neville all said they were going to the w.c., and trooped out. She reached over to gently shake the shoulder of her dearest friend. He'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they'd left and slept the entire journey. She wasn't surprised since it had been a series of very stressful days, especially for him. But now it was time to return to what she hoped would be at least a brief period of tranquillity for all of them. She really hated to wake him, but the train was slowing as it wound through London and soon they would be at Kings Cross and platform nine and three quarters.

Harry awoke slowly and grinned his endearing lopsided grin at her. "Where are we?"

"London, nearly to Kings Cross; I thought you'd want to be awake for our big arrival," she smiled softly back at him.

He smiled wider at her little joke. They could hear others moving around outside the compartment, but Harry looked around and sleepily asked, "Where are Ron and the rest?"

"Oh they all went to take turns in the loo before we get in. You slept the whole way; do you need to go too?"

"No, I think I'm fine for now." He stretched and looked out the window with an odd expression on his face. He looked back at her in wonder and asked, "Hermione, what's the date?"

"Pardon me?"

"I need to know the date today, what year it is. I think I've just had a very, very weird dream and knowing the date will help a lot."

"Oookaaayy," she looked at him in confusion, her mind whirling, but decided to answer his request. "Today is Friday, First June 1997."

"Oh Thank Merlin!" He declared. "It really was a dream!" Very uncharacteristically he pulled Hermione into a very intense hug and buried his face in her hair, pulling her face down into the crook of his neck. To her it felt just like in the dream.

Finally he eased off on his tight grip and pulled back from her, but didn't let her go, keeping his arms around her so their faces were just inches apart. Her mind was spinning fast enough to make her dizzy.

He said, "We don't have time for me to tell you all of what I just dreamed, but there is one thing I need to say and something I have to do. I love you Hermione; I'm not sure I even know what love is sometimes, but I know that what I feel for you has to be it…" He flushed a little and grinned saying, "Sorry, was babbling there, but in truth I think I always have since you stuck your head in the door on our first train ride and asked if anyone had seen a toad. You were just so cute, so caring, even if you were a little bossy." He chuckled as she smiled at him, and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

She was absolutely astounded that he'd apparently dreamed about this too! That they **were** in love! _Oh Merlin!_ she thought, responding to his kiss like it was the tastiest thing in the world. It was basically a chaste one, but it was full of the care and passion of two people who know each other very well and now know they are meant to be together. It was just like when they first kissed in the dream. _Did they somehow share that? _She wondered_. No, that's impossible! On the other hand,_ she reminded herself,_ this _is_ the magical world, so almost nothing is completely impossible_.

Harry pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, "I thought so!" he stated flatly, and she only hoped he meant what she was thinking. Before she could say anything, though, he continued, "Erm, there's only one hitch, love…" She raised an eyebrow inviting him to go on, smiling broadly at his calling her that. "I care about Ginny a lot, but I'm in love with you, and I know she cares a lot for me. I think that might be a bit of a problem." He looked and sounded dejected then, lowering his eyes as his chin sagged toward his chest.

Hermione knew the answer he needed to hear, and it didn't bother her in the least to say it. "I feel the same way about her, and about you. She's my very dear friend, but I love **you**, Harry. Not Ron, not anyone else. **You**, Harry James Potter, are my best friend and the man I love." She leaned in then and kissed him, this time with considerably more passion. When they pulled back, after a very hot kiss which left them both breathing hard, she looked deeply into his eyes this time and said. "I love you, Harry, and have for just as long. We can talk about it all another time, especially your dream. But I think we're almost there."

In fact, the train had slowed to a crawl. Harry said, "Look, I need to ask you something. I want to talk for a moment with Uncle Vernon when I find him, but if he is there alone I doubt I will go home with him. Do you think it would be possible for me to come and stay with you for a few days until I can get everything sorted?"

She kissed him briefly before replying excitedly, "I'd love it! And, I'm quite sure my parents would be more than willing as well. They've wanted to get to know you for a few years now, so I don't see any reason they'd say no. I'll ask as soon as we find them. But, I want to know about this dream, Harry, every detail. And I need to tell you about the one I had."

She'd said all this without taking a breath, and he laughed at her antics which were so definitively Hermione. "Okay, love, I'll tell you everything, and you can tell me, as soon as we can. Whether that's tonight or in a few days, it is etched firmly in my mind."

At that moment the first of their compatriots, Neville, returned, and over the next few minutes the rest dribbled in. Ginny came in a few minutes later, apparently to talk with Ron and Luna. She'd not spent much time in the compartment during the ride. Now she looked disconcerted and angry that Harry was holding Hermione's hand. Ron hadn't even noticed, being too busy rummaging in his trunk and blathering on about how they could fly at the Burrow, and practice Quidditch, and lots of other things. All the while, he was shooting smiles at Luna over his shoulder.

Harry reached for the redheaded girl's hand and pulled her onto his lap, which she fortunately didn't resist, although she still looked rather angry and hurt. He murmured in her ear so only she and Hermione could hear, "Ginny, I care for you a lot, but I love Hermione. I've only just realized it, and she loves me too. We all need to talk as soon as possible. Okay?"

Ginny's eyes went wide as she looked a myriad of questions at Hermione, who only nodded to her. The girl threw her arms around Harry and kissed him softly on the cheek, then reached for her other friend and pulled her into the embrace and kissed her cheek as well. Hermione was smiling very happily as Ginny said in a low, barely audible voice, "If it's not me I'm glad it's you, Hermione. Harry, I do love you, but I really do think you've made the right choice. Besides, there's always sweet loveable Neville." She grinned cheekily at them. Harry was very glad to see that, although she wasn't totally happy with the situation she had taken the news rather well.

"Hey," he whispered seriously, "I need you to do one thing for us, please try to distract Ron away from what happens with my relatives at the station. Maybe you and Luna can lead him off somehow?" At her willing nod, he gained an impish grin and added, "And take it easy on my second best mate now. He's kinda fragile, ya know." Hermione snorted.

Ginny pulled back from them, blushing a little, and Hermione winked at the younger girl. Both looked up at Ron who thankfully still had his back to them. Luna was looking speculatively at them all and grinned, giving them a knowing wink before turning back to Ron with her usual dreamy expression. Ginny hugged Harry again and gave him a brief chaste kiss, then got up and primly took a seat across from them next to Neville. She smiled warmly at the other boy. Hermione moved just a bit away from Harry, releasing his hand. He smiled at them both and nodded knowingly at the still blathering and clueless Ron.

Neville had watched the whole episode with a slight smile on his face, as if he knew it would come down to this. He smiled broadly now at Harry and gave him a double thumbs up. Harry mouthed, "Thanks, mate", and got a silent "You're welcome, congrats," in return. The two boys smiled for a moment then at the two girls who both beamed at Neville which he returned. Of course Neville had no idea what Ginny had just told them, so Harry silently wished him luck. He'd need it with the fiery redhead if she really did have her sights set on him.

The train stopped then, and the boys helped the girls with their trunks. Ron and Hermione actually did most of the work by levitating the luggage out onto the platform, both being seventeen now. They all found trolleys and, when luggage and pets were loaded, headed toward the exit. Hermione was able to spend a few moments privately with Ginny and arranged for the lovely redhead to hopefully come visit with her this summer. Ginny said she had to go home for a few days, at least, but would try to get her mum to let her come as soon as she could.

Molly and Arthur greeted their youngest children with big hugs, from which Harry and Hermione did not escape either. Harry thought Mrs. Weasley may have cracked a rib or two when she squeezed the stuffing out of him. He didn't mind though, because he loved the over-protective woman as much as he loved the rest of them; well, not as much as Hermione, naturally. He didn't know how he was going to get Ron and Ginny away from the Weasley matriarch in order to do what was needed now in the war, but it was something which could be worked on later. He needed his team to beat the 'big bad snaky git'.

Harry greeted Tonks with a hug, and Remus and Moody with handshakes. Then Arthur asked him, "Harry, what are your plans for the summer? Would you like to come to the Burrow?"

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, the headmaster wanted me to spend a few days with the Dursleys because of something I can't talk about here. After that I will likely spend some time with the Grangers. Hermione tells me her parents want to get to know me." He smiled warmly at his new girlfriend. Turning back to Arthur he added, "I do intend to come for the wedding though, if I'm invited that is." He looked abashedly at Molly.

"Of course you're invited Harry," she protested, "you're family!"

He beamed at the woman and her husband. "Okay, that's settled then. I'll be in touch later and we can work out the details. Sound good?"

"Sure, Harry," Arthur replied, "we can talk later since you have other plans to get to first. We have people scheduled to look in on you from time to time, and some of us will have another word with your uncle before you leave today."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. However, I wish to speak with him first. I need to know a couple of things which may or may not change my plans." He spoke quietly to the entire group of Order members. "You may all listen in, but please don't interrupt."

"Of course, Harry," Remus put in, "shall we go and find him and Hermione's parents now?"

He nodded. "How are you, Moony," he indicated Tonks holding the man's hand tightly, "looks like someone here doesn't want to let you out of her sight." He winked cheekily at Tonks.

Remus and Tonks both laughed, and she replied, "We're doing just fine, Harry. And Remy has been getting some well deserved rest after his big mission; although not too much." She winked in an over the top manner and grinned back at him just as cheekily while clinging to Remus's arm.

Harry laughed while Remus turned a bit pink and Tonks stuck her tongue out at her lover. He leaned in and kissed her, just to not be outdone, or so it seemed. Harry was happy for them. If ever two people deserved such happiness it was them. He knew Sirius would approve wholeheartedly.

By then the line at the barrier had thinned considerably and it was no time, as everyone chatted amiably, before the guard let them through a few at a time. Spotting Hermione's parents right off they first made for them where Hermione got huge hugs from both. She then pulled them to the side for a few words while most of the Weasleys, including Ron and Luna started working their way outside. The rest of the party went looking for a puce faced man, a horse faced woman, and a pig in human clothing. They only found the puce faced man standing alone, as Harry half expected. The crowds seemed to steer around him, staying clear of his almost palpable anger.

Harry walked up to his uncle and looked around, trying to act surprised. He asked, "Where are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?"

"None of your business, Boy! Get your things and let's go," he ordered.

Harry felt rather than saw a small crowd move up to flank him. He could tell from Uncle Vernon's eyes that the group included at least Moody, and probably Remus as well. "Uncle Vernon, tell me, is Marge at the house?"

The look of shock on Vernon's face told him the truth, but the man's face went well beyond puce into a deeper red. He growled, "None of your damn business if my sister is visiting,boy! Get your things and get moving. NOW!" He shouted.

Harry was implacable. "One other thing, Uncle, has Dudley been acting strangely. Has he taken to spending a lot of time at home and ignoring his old friends?"

The man got, impossibly, even redder. Harry was actually afraid he might have a stroke or heart attack right there. But his voice was low and mean when he said, "It's none of your damn business what Dudley does or doesn't do, you freak! You tell your freak friends there to get the hell away from me and to bloody well stay away from my family. Now, for the last time, **let's go**!" By the end he was hissing like the Hogwarts Express.

Politely, Harry said to him, "Would you excuse me for just one moment, Uncle Vernon, I need a quick word with my friend." Vernon glared at him which Harry ignored as he turned to see Moody glaring menacingly right at the man, with both eyes. Remus was surreptitiously pointing a wand, and Tonks and Arthur moving to the sides as if daring the fool to attack their young friend. Harry smiled at them before turning to the Granger Family.

Mr and Mrs Granger looked almost as angry as Moody, or Vernon for that matter, he wasn't sure which. Hermione looked shocked, but she smiled tentatively. He asked her, "Well, love?" He took her hand and pulled her around into a one armed hug, facing her parents.

Her smile broadened at his term of endearment, and she simply said, "Ready to go home, Harry?" She was looking into his eyes and he could feel the warmth of her love. It felt really, really good.

He looked at her parents who had moved together in front of the teens and they both lost the anger in their faces to smile warmly at him. Mr Granger stuck out his hand and when Harry gripped it the man said, "It's very nice to finally meet you formally, Harry. Please call me Keith, and this is my wife, Dorothy."

The woman smiled at him also, reached out to shake his hand and added, "We would be honoured to have you spend some time with us, Harry. We very much want to get to know the young man our daughter thinks so highly of."

"Thank you, thank you both. Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to say goodbye to my… to Vernon." He knew his face clouded at the mention of the angry man behind him, but he gave them a brief, tight smile before turning back to the bully on the receiving end of some mild bullying of his own. He noticed all three of their faces darkened as well, and smiled inwardly at that. Vernon was facing several rather angry adult wizards and equally ticked witches, not to mention a pair of rather irate dentists, and didn't look like he was enjoying it. In fact his normally florid face was a rather mottled colour, much like mixed raspberry and vanilla ice cream.

"Well, Vernon," Harry smiled grimly, "it seems that I don't really need to stay with you this year after all. So I reckon this is goodbye forever. Please give my regards to your wife, your son, and your sister." He carefully stressed the words so there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he did not think of them as family. "Also please tell them I hope they all have a good life. And the same to you, of course," he added as though it was an afterthought.

With that Harry turned his back on the now spluttering man who was exhibiting every sign of an impending attack of some kind. As he walked back to the Grangers he heard Remus tell Vernon, "You may leave now, Dursley; it seems Harry has no use for you anymore." As the Grangers beamed at him, Hermione especially, he heard Moody growl something but couldn't hear what it was. Hermione gave him a quick hug. He looked back over his shoulder as he pushed his trolley along next to Hermione following her parents toward the car park. Vernon was stamping away from the wizards ranting under his breath and scattering people before him as if he were a snow plough.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

During the drive to Crawley, the adult Grangers talked with the pair about the school year and sympathized over the loss of the headmaster. They'd not met the man, but Hermione had always spoken almost reverently of him, they told Harry. Then Harry had told them in broad terms of the dream he'd had and how he just was not comfortable going with Vernon. He wasn't sure why, and was a bit concerned about not renewing the protection afforded by going there for a time. However, he was learning to follow his instincts. Keith told him that was the best a man could hope for in life, well that and a good woman. Everyone laughed at that, though Harry and Hermione squeezed each other's hand, which they'd been holding the whole time.

Hermione then dropped her own bombshell that she had essentially dreamed the same things as Harry, including their meeting in his prison cell. This of course was met with dead silence. When everyone had processed the information, they all started talking at once, and it took a few moments to get it all sorted. When they finally did so, they had a brief discussion about the phenomenon, then went on to safer topics promising to come back to it later.

Arriving at the Granger's home, Harry was both pleased and amazed as they showed him to a room separated from Hermione's by a very nice bathroom, complete with a large shower and a whirlpool tub. He grinned at her, behind her parents backs, while she looked positively feral for a moment. He didn't know what that look meant. But the bedrooms were very nice, and at least three times the size of the cramped one he'd stayed in the past five and a half summers.

His room was very nicely decorated in neutral browns and tans with a queen size bed. Hermione's room was much like he'd imagined it would be, with a queen size bed as well, large corner desk, computer, bookshelves (full, of course), and a large walk-in closet. It was decorated in a rather feminine, yet subdued, manner, the colour scheme mostly shades of light red. Harry thought it was just like the love of his life, very nice and feminine, but also business-like where it needed to be.

After dinner that night, which Dorothy had prepared almost lovingly it seemed (and had forced as much down him as she could, reminiscent of Mrs Weasley), they adjourned to the family room. During dinner they'd talked pleasantly, just getting to know one another, or in Hermione's case catching up on her family which was all carefully explained to Harry. The youngsters talked about what they'd learned this year, and her parents told about their practice and such.

Now they were relaxing in the lounge, just chatting. Keith handed small portions of brandy to both youngsters, and served Dorothy and himself somewhat larger amounts. Harry was surprised to have been given wine with dinner, and was even more so now to receive the brandy. He looked a question at Hermione.

"Mum and Dad," she told him softly, while her parents listened with interest, "believe in treating teens as adults to every extent possible. So long as I behave as adult as I am capable of, they treat me as one. I believe you will get the same treatment here, much as you aren't used to it."

Keith added, "Harry, from what Hermione has told us you have been shouldering an adult's burdens for several years now. We," he indicated Dorothy and himself, "see no reason to treat you as anything but. And unless you give us reason to do otherwise, that's the way it will be."

Dorothy put her tuppence worth in then. "It is obvious to me that you two are very much in love, just as we were at about the same age. Oddly enough, I'm almost a year older than Keith, just as Hermione is older than you, Harry. I, for one, can see the depth of devotion between you two already, and that is something which only comes with maturity. As near as I can tell, you are both mature well beyond your years."

Keith sniggered," And besides, I always felt the so called age of majority was an arbitrary thing at best. Harry, please accept that the way we treat you is how we feel a man of your accomplishments should be treated. You haven't been a child for quite a while now, according to the lovely lady sitting next to you." Harry knew he had a very confused expression, but couldn't help it. Hermione just giggled softly.

Dorothy smiled also, and said, "Keith, I think we might have shocked the poor man into insensibility. Harry," she added more seriously, "I can tell you are a good man. Keith and I are both very good judges of character. So is our daughter. If she's in love with you, and she definitely is, that is all we need to know. Though obviously we'd like to know you better ourselves."

Harry was a bit disconcerted for a few moments, until Hermione leaned over and kissed him. Then he was very flustered. He blushed as she pulled away, still looking in his eyes.

"Harry, relax. I love you and my parents will too, very soon, I'm sure. You are among people who care about you."

"That's true, Harry," Dorothy said kindly.

Keith added, "Harry, you will be treated with nothing but kindness and respect here. Hermione has told us that your home life was not the best before now. So why don't we start getting to know one another better by you telling us more about that."

Harry listened in awe to what they all told him. He'd never realized people could be so kind without wanting something from him, except for the Weasleys of course. He instinctively knew that all these people wanted was for him to be happy and comfortable. It was an unusual feeling. He smiled, first at his new love, and then at her parents, while relaxing back against the sofa.

Hermione was sitting quite as close to Harry as her parents were to each other, still holding his hand. He took a sip of the brandy which he'd never had before, and at first wasn't too sure about. After a few seconds though, he realized it was very nice.

"Right, then," he began, "thank you, all of you, for that. You are right that where I grew up was not so good. Hermione doesn't really know the half of it though. Truthfully I've never told anyone, not even the Professor, about how it was. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

They all nodded, Hermione emphatically. She moved even closer and pulled his arm over hers so she was holding it against her, their hands intertwined on her thigh. He liked this a lot, and smiled at her in appreciation.

"Okay, it's not a pretty story, but here goes. I never really considered it home, I don't think they wanted me to…" and he told them, skipping very little detail, about the last fifteen years of his 'home' life. To his consternation, this caused no small amount of growling and rude comments from all three Grangers. Finally they got to the reason for him to not leave with Vernon that afternoon and the Grangers all laughed over how blithely Harry had dismissed the man. He blushed slightly at Dorothy's praise him for how he'd maintained his cool. Keith made some comment Harry didn't fully understand about un-anaesthetized root canals involving a certain obese individual, at which Dorothy and Hermione both winced.

Keith smiled evilly for a moment at Harry, "Just a thought really." Then he was back to his normal cheery self.

Harry whispered to Hermione, "Would you explain that later?" She nodded.

Then he began the tale of the dream he'd had on the train, in a bit more detail than he'd told on the way home. Hermione stayed silent until he was finished.

Then she said, "Harry, I fell asleep around two or so hours out of London and only awoke shortly before I woke you. What I seem to have experienced was the same as you, only from my perspective and with my own set of circumstances. And yet, I remember most of what would have happened to me: the fight with Ron, getting my driving licence, the anguish of not being able to see you, and then realizing one day how in love with you I was. Most of all I remember spending those hours with you in that cell, and talking with you and… did we really name the phoenix Cuinn?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, and decided to call him Cuinn Clunis when he was being particularly cryptic and snarky."

There was a moment of silence which was shattered as the adult Grangers exploded into laughter, joined by the teens. Wiping her eyes, Dorothy asked, "You didn't really decide to call such a noble creature a 'wise arse', did you?"

Harry blushed and said, "Er, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. He was being a bit of one at that point." That earned a bit more laughter. "Truth be told, I sure hope he shows up. I rather enjoyed getting to know him that little bit. They are very interesting creatures, phoenixes." Looking at Dorothy and Keith, he asked, "Did Hermione ever mention Professor Dumbledore's Companion, Fawkes?"

"She did," Keith nodded "though if you can expand on that we'd love to hear about him."

Hermione said, "Harry was around him more than I was, so he can, I'm sure."

"Yeah," he said, then yawned. "Oh, pardon me. Even with sleeping on the train I'm still kind of tired I reckon."

By then everyone had moved on from brandy and were finishing their evening tea. But then Hermione looked at him wide eyed as it all came together. "You think that what you had was a prescient dream, don't you? Er, what we had…" Uncharacteristically she was at a loss for words for a few moments.

"Well the first part of it anyway, Harry said while she wrapped her mind around the concept of them having shared a dream. "There was no way I was going to subject myself to that cow… forgive me, Mr and Mrs Granger, to Vernon's sister."

They both growled and waved off his apology saying that it was just fine he call her that and reminding him to use their first names. They looked as if they had other names for the Dursley family readily to hand.

"The last time she was there while I was, I did some accidental magic and inflated her like a parade balloon. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and Obliviators had to set her to rights." He chuckled at the memory. "It wasn't too funny at the time, but now it seems rather humorous. She was floating around and bouncing off the ceiling when I left." He hadn't previously told them about that when telling of his life.

Keith dipped his head and was shaking, then let out a huge belly laugh as his head flew back. Dorothy was laughing also, though not as hard as her husband. When she got herself under control she explained, while Hermione huffed and crossed her arms beside him. "Your dear friend there," she pointed at her daughter and giggled, "did something similar to her great uncle just before she got her Hogwarts letter. We found out about the wizarding world a bit early because of it, though he doesn't remember it naturally."

"Thank you ever so much, Mother!" Hermione huffed again, blushing profusely. Harry chuckled, but put his arm around the girl as her parents guffawed.

"Oh Hermione, stop trying to be perfect, dear," Harry comforted. "We've all done our share of accidental magic. I once turned my teacher's hair blue." As she and her parents snorted and chuckled over that comment, he moved his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder; all felt right with the world. "So," he asked to distract her from her embarrassment, "you have any theories on how we might have shared a dream?"

"Several, actually…" and she was off and running, explaining about several books she'd read about magical connections and such. Harry and her parents exchanged knowing, proud looks as she rambled on.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Over in Little Whinging, things were not quite so amicable, at least not for one resident of number four, Privet Drive. Dudley was crushed because somehow the freak had totally ruined The Plan. He wanted to be free of the freak and everyone else for the rest of his life. He never wanted to have to work for a living and he certainly didn't want to have to listen to the fat old toad across the table from him blather on about how lucky they were to have got shut of that 'Potter boy'. Dinner had been a noisier affair than normal as the adults celebrated. All three of them had had several glasses of wine with dinner, large portions of pudding, and were, of all things, continuing to discuss the freak and their good fortune over a second brandy.

"I alwaysh knew he wush trouble," Marge slurred, "good job he deshided to strike out on hish own. You mark my wordsh, we'll be readin' 'bout him bein' 'rested 'fore the month'sh out." Vernon and Petunia nodded in emphatic drunken agreement at Marge's drunken wisdom.

Petunia, on learning the _abnormal freak_ wouldn't be returning, had whipped up a special pudding which included a generous amount of rum. Dudley had also been allowed a couple of glasses of wine and a not so small amount of brandy, his father insisting he needed to learn how to handle it now he was nearly and adult. Those coupled with the rum in the pudding, of which he'd had several large helpings, had him feeling rather light headed and not thinking too clearly (not that most people would have noticed the difference). He didn't realize how drunk he was, even though he'd been drunk many times with his friends.

Dudley did notice, though, that the fat old crone was getting on his nerves. He'd heard quite enough about the freak who'd destroyed his plans of eternal hedonism. The three had been babbling on about the bastard now for hours, and he was sick of it. He mumbled about wanting to be excused but didn't wait for acknowledgement, then went to the loo, and had a piss. Having spent several minutes trying to pull on the clothes from his gym bag, which didn't seem to be working for some reason, since he'd fallen twice trying to pull on the pants, he finally said, "Ah to hell with it," and threw the sweat pants aside angrily. Forgetting about the balaclava, latex gloves, and surgical booties altogether, although he had managed to pull the sweatshirt on backwards (all of which he'd planned to use not to get gunpowder residue on him while he framed the freak).

He grabbed the old nine millimetre automatic, pulled back the slide, ejecting one round and not noticing the slide went back forward a bit oddly. Throwing the door open, the large boy staggered out the loo, and wobbled down the hall to the doorway of the dining room. With an evil smirk on his fat face and in his piggy eyes, he raised the gun, pointed it towards the fat cow's ugly mug and pulled the trigger. Naturally Dudley didn't know how dangerous it was to use a gun so encrusted with years of grime and rust from neglect. He was equally ignorant about the hazards of using very old ammunition.

In about three milliseconds the primer of the loaded round fired normally, but then the badly damaged casing exploded. And, since the floor of the firing chamber, along with the rest of the gun, was dirty and corroded very badly and hadn't seated properly, the hot gasses from the explosion were allowed to partially escape into the magazine, causing the rounds there to explode as well because of the badly corroded casings.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

In Crawley the group broke up for the night, even though it was only just past nine. The older couple went to their bedroom leaving the happy youngsters on the sofa to do whatever they liked. The new couple talked for a few minutes trying to work out how they might have shared the dream. Rather unexpectedly, Hermione moved even closer to Harry, which put her practically in his lap, and pulled his head down for a blistering kiss. He lifted her the rest of the way up so she was sat across his lap and she wriggled her firm bum against the firmness in his trousers as their tongues intertwined and danced about each other. Several minutes of snogging and heavy breathing later Harry's hand was making slow circles on her tummy. To his surprise she pulled it higher, cupping it around her breast, just as she had in the 'dream'. He moaned softly into her mouth as she again wiggled about on his lap. He tenderly kneaded her breasts and could feel the hard nipples straining against her jumper. It was only then that he realized she'd been braless since she changed clothes when they arrived home. He idly wondered why he hadn't noticed before, but reckoned he'd been too focused on other things. He wouldn't make that mistake again, not noticing such a thing.

Seemingly of their own accord his fingers found the way to the top button of her jumper and eased it open, slowly moving down to the next, and the next. When he'd undone the top four, his hand slid inside to cup a very soft, warm breast and Hermione groaned loudly into his mouth this time, pushing her chest into his hand. She pulled off from his lips and kissed her way around to nibble on his earlobe, which sent chills down his spine. Harry didn't know where this was going, but wasn't going to stop until she stopped him. He'd loved this woman for a very long time and wouldn't push it any further than she wanted to go; but he desperately hoped she'd let it go on for a long while.

Since his lips were free for the time being he nibbled on her shoulder and moved slowly down placing kisses on her upper chest as his face seemed bent on getting closer to what his hand was massaging. Not really knowing if he was doing this right or not, he pushed her jumper open as his lips trailed little kisses down her breast and then he placed a gentle kiss on his destination. Her hand slid up the back of his head into his hair, as his hand slipped under the other side of her jumper to massage that breast. She pulled his face even harder against her then and gave a long throaty moan as he continued for a while.

Forcibly withdrawing from that breast, since she was holding him so tightly against it, he kissed his way across to the other and repeated his performance. Meanwhile his fingers danced over the first breast and he then cupped it with the palm of his hand as he tenderly kneaded it. He felt like he could burst with the excitement of it all, but this was about Hermione and her pleasure, despite the fact he was greatly enjoying it also.

Hermione had never been this intimate with anyone before. She'd kissed Victor, just a quick one a few times, but never snogged him like tonight with Harry. She'd kissed Ron once or twice, just in a friendly way, but after the kisses she and Harry had shared on the train she'd been excitedly waiting for this moment all evening. She was very glad her mum had taken the hint, apparently her dad too, and they'd gone to their room. Now she had Harry alone, and was on the verge of dragging him to her room and having her wicked way with him. However, before she could seriously contemplate that, Harry's hand moved down between her legs as he switched breasts again, returning to the first one which had become very jealous of the other. She spread her legs a bit as his hand moved up her thigh to turn over and push down the front of her crotch. He pressed firmly against her, rubbing on the seam of her shorts and pushing it against her.

Several minutes later his love suddenly stiffened in his arms and a growl started boiling up from what sounded like her toes. She pulled his lips up to hers and kissed him hard, all the while breathing very rapidly and writhing on his lap. At first, Harry wasn't sure what was going on, only that she seemed to be enjoying it. Then it was over and a minute later she calmed down. Their kiss became gentler and very sweet, and after a bit she pulled back and buried her face in his shoulder. Still breathing hard she sniggered into his neck, sending more chills up and down his spine.

"Harry," she breathed, "that was incredible. I can't believe you got me to… made that happen with my pants still on. I think we should go upstairs now, and you should see what you can do without clothing in the way.

He jerked back in surprise. "Are you sure Hermione? I… I mean I want to, but I don't want to push you too far this soon… and… and what about your parents?" He was almost panicking now. He loved her more than life itself, but he didn't want to come between her and her parents in any way. Nor did he want to destroy the relationship he was building with them. But mostly he didn't want to endanger the relationship with his best friend, something he cherished more deeply than anything.

She chuckled, a throaty lusty sound, and whispered in his ear, "I want you, Harry, all of you. I want you to be my first and only, and I want that tonight. You are not pushing me anywhere I don't want to go." She pulled back to look in his eyes and continued, "If it's too fast for you, that's fine, I can wait. But if you want to, then I do too. And as for my parents," she smiled as if at a private joke, "they know what we're about to do. I told Mum earlier we might. By now she's told Dad and is… er… distracting him."

"You mean they are…?"

"If I know them, yes. The only reason they don't have as many kids as the Weasleys is because Mum had problems after delivering me and can't have any more children. She told me once she was devastated at first, but that Dad had loved her back to health, emotionally and physically." She laughed at his shocked expression. "So, I'm going to my room, lover, are you coming?" She growled low in her throat and kissed him deeply again, getting to her feet and pulling him up while maintaining her liplock on him. Hermione moved backwards up the stairs while dragging a very willing, but nonetheless nervous, Harry and placing soft kisses all over his face.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

Meanwhile in Surrey a certain Chief Inspector of Police was on the phone with the controllers at headquarters listening to a quick brief on a situation which had recently occurred a few streets over. A few moments earlier he'd been about to follow his wife upstairs, now he realized that might have to wait.

As she left the room she'd wiggled her behind suggestively and thrown a lustful look over her shoulder. He knew, after thirty-seven years of marriage, what she had in mind. That morning he'd received a letter from command 'requesting' that he 'consider' retirement, so they'd spent the evening talking over options and she'd finally convinced him that retirement would be a good thing. He wasn't fully convinced, hadn't ever looked forward to it, but was moving toward that decision, albeit at the pace of a depressed tortoise. He loved being a cop and it was much of what defined him. Retirement just sounded too… boring, if he was truthful with himself.

But now his mind was occupied by the fact that the scene locus he'd just been given was all too familiar. After deciding he should check the situation, he told control he'd be on-locus in about fifteen minutes.

He walked into the bedroom to find his wife, Janet, was lying on top of the turned-down bedclothes with a book, ostensibly reading, but her nightgown showed considerably more leg than normal. The sight excited him, as it always did, but he caught her eye with a resigned look.

She knew that look and sighed. "You look worried, love, what is it?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart, might be nothing I need to be involved in tonight, but I should go for a bit. There's something happened over on Privet Drive, so I'm going to have a look. Be back in less than an hour." He patted her lower abdomen and whispered, I'll be back soon as I can," and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, Janet." It was their standard parting and had been since before they married. His being a policeman had always worried her, but she'd lived with it, and he gave back as best he was able. He smiled and they blew each other a kiss as he pulled his casual jacket on, disdaining his tie this late at night.

Arriving on Privet Drive, Jamie pulled past the vehicles crowded in front of the house and parked in front of number eleven. He walked back to number four and smiled grimly to the officer controlling the perimeter, slipping under the yellow tape across the end of the front path. At the door he could see Bob and Alyx, two of his subordinate investigators, were already inside, along with the Scene of Crime Officers. One of his two long-time friends and co-workers was likely to replace him when he stepped down at the end of the month. He stopped on the 'clean mat' and grabbed surgical booties and latex gloves, pulling them on before he walked across the hydrostatic mat and into the house.

Bob and Alyx watched him enter and looked very grim as he approached them. Alyx said, "It's a messy one, Jamie. Looks like an attempted murder or murder/suicide. Neighbour next door in number six was watering her garden, said she heard a very loud bang, looked over the fence, saw the broken window and went and rang emergency."

Jamie looked into the dining room and could almost picture what had happened. He said, "I think there was another boy living here, as I recall, Bob, any sign of him?" He listened to the answer while watching the SOCO's do their grisly work, gathering evidence and such.

"Not that we've been able to determine so far. Mrs. Number Six mentioned that as well, but said he usually didn't come home from school until later in the month. Should we be looking for him?"

"Not sure, but look into it anyway, will ya?"

"Sure; anything else?"

"No, I'm reasonably certain you two rookies can handle this." He grinned at an old joke between long-time friends.

He was rewarded with the usual good natured, "We 'rookies'll' get right on it… Chief Inspector," this from Alyx who saluted him sloppily with a smirk. She knew he hated his formal title and used occasional opportunities to tease him with it.

"Might bring in a drug dog after you search the premises" he added as an afterthought, turning more serious.

"Right," Alyx replied, "we kinda thought that too. We'll have the coroner run full tox-screens and blood-alcohol on the bodies too."

"Right. Leave me a prelim report to look at Monday mornin' will ya? I don't know this neighbourhood all that well, just a few folks. Seems there was an old lady used to mind the other boy on occasion. Mind if I try to track her down for ya?"

"Not at all, Jamie," Bob replied, "always glad for the help, even from a fossil like yourself." He smiled impudently.

"Alright, you scallywags, get to work. See you both Monday."

"Right-o boss," Alyx returned.

In reality, even though he had made off-hand comments about the other boy and his minder, Jamie knew precisely where the old woman lived, and who and what she was. They had much in common, Jamie and Mrs. Figg, both being squibs. He'd met with his sister there on many occasions and they were both good friends with Arabella. For that matter, he knew some of the boy's story as well. He drove to the house and walked up. He was just reaching for the bell when the door opened a crack and a wizened old face peered out at him.

She threw the door open and pulled him in, saying, "Jamie McGonagall, it's 'bout time you come ta visit; even if 'tis for bad business. I seen all the cars down there and heard a bit o' what happened, thank Merlin Harry wasn't home."

"Aye, it's good to see you too, Ari. What do ya mean though, that Harry wasn't home? I thought the school let out today and the kids were all shipped off after Albus's funeral."

"Yep, ya got the right of it mostly, Jamie, but Harry never come back with Vernon. I sent an owl to Minerva right then and another as soon as I heard somethin' happened over there. Ain't sure why Harry didn't come back, but he wasn't with Vernon when he come back from the station. I was walkin' by and heard the fat bastard grumblin' about ungrateful brats and no-account freaks when he went in the house, but that's all I know so far. If ya want some tea, though, we might be hearin' from Minerva soon." She sounded hopeful he'd take her up on the offer.

"I thin' I would like that cuppa, maybe me sis'll be lettin' us know wha' happened tae the bairn." His brogue always got thicker around Arabella for some reason. He'd decided long ago it probably had to do with her home-bred warmth. In many ways she was a lot like his sister, just a lot shorter.

The two waited for the tea to brew while they talked over things about the neighbourhood and swapped news about mutual friends. He told her, as much as he could, of what had happened at the Dursleys, leaving out the gory details. Just as they were about to have their tea there were several soft pops outside the back door, followed by a knock on it.

Arabella looked out and then pulled the door open to admit several people. Jamie got up to hug his sister. He recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt, but not the young, blue haired woman with him, nor the older rather careworn looking man who came in last. He shook hands with Shacklebolt and was introduced to Miss Tonks, also an Auror, and Remus Lupin. Minerva explained Jamie's position with the police and that he was a squib who also lived in the neighbourhood.

After handshakes or hugs were exchanged all around they seated themselves at the table. Arabella put more water on for tea while Jamie filled everyone else in on what little he knew of events at number four, Privet Drive.

Miss Tonks was the one to give him the information he needed about young Harry. "When he got off the train he was looking better than I expected what with Albus's death and all, they were pretty close, but even at that he seemed a bit worried," she said. "We had all decided to have another chat with Vernon before Harry left with him, just as we did last year, but he asked us to hold back until he talked with Vernon first. When he talked to the pig, excuse me, the _gentleman_," she sneered the word, "Mr Dursley was as pleasant as ever he was."

Lupin snorted at that and muttered, "Which is to say he was a right bastard."

Tonks went on, saying, "Harry asked him some very odd questions then, almost like he already knew the answers. You want verbatim or just a synopsis?"

"A synopsis is fine, Miss Tonks." She looked at Minerva and got a nod of agreement.

"Just Tonks is fine, and Minerva hasn't heard this part yet either." Jamie nodded. "He asked where Petunia and Dudley were and got a snotty answer, and then asked if Vernon's sister was there at the house, which the… _gentleman_ didn't really answer, but you could tell she was. Harry had a bit of a tiff with her a few years ago and blew her up like a giant balloon. Right mess for the ministry, since he ran off right after and we had to track him down. Smart kid; went straight to the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, so the next thing he asks is if Dudley's been snubbing his old friends and like that. Anyway, the blowhard got all mean and told him to mind his own and get his arse going. After that he told the fat lump he wasn't going with him and left with Hermione Granger and her parents. We put guards on her place, which we'd have done anyway her being his close friend and all, and didn't put anyone here. Didn't seem any need to spread ourselves too thin if we didn't have to."

"Right, then" Jamie smiled grimly, "that makes my job a lot easier. At least he's not a suspect if her family can vouch for his whereabouts all evening. Tell me about the Grangers."

Minerva took over, "Muggles and, from what I understand, very well respected dentists. Have a surgery in Crawley which is where they live. I'll give you the address, but I think you and I should go and break the news to him." She looked at the clock on the wall and went on, "It's kind of late, and I don't see any need to burden him with this tonight. Why don't we go in the morning?"

"Good idea, Sis. I can't see disturbing them tonight either. Anyone else have anything they want to add?"

Lupin, Tonks, and Shacklebolt all started to talk at once, but stopped and the two deferred to Kingsley. His deep voice rumbled up from the depths as he chuckled at his friends, and said, "No matter what the neighbours say, he's a good kid. We heard a lot of talk, when we were watching him the last two summers, that he was a troublemaker and went to some school for criminals called St. Brutus's." Tonks and Lupin both snorted and scowled. Kingsley chuckled again at their antics and went on, "I'm almost sure the Dursley's started that rumour a few years ago. I don't even know if that's a real school."

Jamie told them, "It is, but they don't let them out for summer holidays. The only kids who get sent there have rap sheets long as yer leg."

"Yeah, kinda figured that. Anyways, he really is a good kid. The only time he gets in any kind of trouble is when he's trying to save someone; right, Minerva?"

"All very true, Jamie. He's one of my favourite students ever, and so is Miss Granger, for that matter. Delightful students, both of them, and a better young witch and wizard you'll never meet. What he lacks in technique he more than makes up for in sheer power and talent. What she lacks in talent and power is made up for by sheer genius. Together with some friends of theirs, they are a formidable force. They fought twelve Death Eaters to a virtual standstill last year and forced the Minister to admit Voldemort had returned." She chuckled, "Also caused the Minister to resign, ultimately."

There were knowing chuckles from the others as well. Jamie thought he'd have to hear the rest of that story some time, but right now he needed to go back and talk with his subordinates. However, he took the time to get more input from the others as to the Potter boy's character and actions over the years. It was an amazing story, to say the least.

As they finished up, he said "Well, thank you all for filling in some blanks. I'll get any more news I have to either Ari or Minerva as soon as I can. By the way," he turned to his sister. "I'm retiring the end of the month."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I thought they'd carry you out of that station – what's the Muggle term… feet first?"

"Well, sis, I tried to stay that long, but command, it seems, has other ideas. They 'suggested' it was time for me to retire. I could probably go teach at the academy but, no offence, love, that is your bailiwick; I just can't see myself as a teacher. So I reckon I'll become a fat old retired cop and spend me time weedin' the garden and chasin' me Janet round the house."

Minerva chuckled in spite of herself. "I wonder who it is will be chasing whom, if I know Janet. And I do; very well, mind."

It was Arabella's turn to snort and chuckle. She knew Janet rather well also. "Ye may be in for more than ye can handle, young Jamie," she drawled.

They all had a good laugh at that, then he took his leave promising regular updates and to fill Ari and Minerva in more about his taking retirement. Driving back to the Dursley house he wondered over a lot of what he'd heard, and some of it just didn't quite add up. Why Albus had put the boy here in the first place was at the top of the list. From the sounds of it, the boy wasn't exactly well loved in the house, more like barely tolerated. He decided that just for something to keep busy while he turned over his office to his replacement, he'd look into the background of the Potter boy. "_Might turn up some interesting things_," he thought. Besides, a fella needed a hobby, didn't he?

Back at the Dursleys he called Bob and Alyx outside. "I spoke with Mrs. Figg," he gave them the address and her full name, "and it turns out the boy goes to the school my sister teaches at up in Scotland. I talked with Sis and briefed her on the situation. I'm sure you both won't mind if she and I go and break the bad news to him. She also told me that he didn't come back here today, which he customarily would have. There was some kind of trouble at the school and it let out early for the year. At any rate, he apparently decided to spend some time with a young lady and her family instead."

"You go right ahead with that notification," Alyx chipped in. "I never did like doing that."

"Me either," Bob added. "Might be better anyway, being as your sister knows him. And since you can be introduced as her brother he'll probably be more willing to talk to you. Any chance he had anything to do with this?"

"From what I understand he might have had motive, but would be unlikely to, at least according to my sister and Mrs. Figg. He seems to have some sort of a strict moral code which only allows him to break rules to rescue other people, but never to harm others on his own behalf. Kind of strange, really, but that was the impression I got from both my sister and Mrs. Figg. And if the girl and her parents, dentists by the way, vouch for him then he has a solid alibi. So, anything new since I left?"

"Yeah, drug dog went through, and you ain't gonna believe this. The dog alerted on a small bedroom. Looks to have been the other kid's room. Looked like the wanker was trying to set up the other kid or something so he could kill the parents and collect the insurance or whatever. It alerted on young Mr Dursley's room where we found a considerable stash as well. Also there were some sweat pants, a balaclava, goggles, surgical booties and latex gloves in the downstairs loo, which lends even more credence to that theory."

Grimly, Jamie replied "Well, wouldn't be the first time someone tried that, now would it?"

"Got that right in one," Alyx added.

"Well, I'm off home. I still want that brief Monday. Oh, one more thing. Was there a computer in the house?"

"Yep, desktop and a laptop, both in the Dursley kid's room, why?" answered Bob.

"Maybe nothing, just a hunch, but have the forensics folks go over 'em carefully, will ya?"

"Gotcha, see ya tomorrow."

"Night."

He waved them back to work and went on home. It was more than the hour he'd promised Janet, by the time Jamie slid into bed next to her. He assumed she was sleeping, but was pleasantly surprised to find her awake and quite happy to see him. He didn't complain.

LLLLLLLLLLLLL

In Crawley two young lovers had been playing, fondling, tickling, caressing, and seriously snogging for the past hour or so, and now they were both completely nude. It wasn't long until anyone outside the room would have had no doubt what was going on inside.

When Hermione finally came back to herself, she realized their lips were still locked together and she started kissing him in earnest to show her appreciation for him being the wonderful man he was. They kissed tenderly for a long time, sweetly expressing their mutual love. She wondered, after hearing tonight all about his time with the Dursleys, how he had become so marvellous. She couldn't help but compare him with people like Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini and wondered how he had turned out so kind when he could as easily be as twisted and malicious as the ferret. She didn't know the answer, likely never would, so she was just glad he was what he was.

"Hmm," she murmured against his lips, "do I detect that you might be interested in a repeat of that incredible experience my love?" In truth, it had hurt like hell, and she was sore, but it had also felt absolutely wonderful, so she wasn't going to stop for anything.

Harry chuckled deep in his chest, which gave her a thrill as it rumbled against her breasts. "I think I could maybe be convinced to go one more time, my sweetness." He looked deep into her eyes and she felt as though he was examining her soul with those delicious green orbs. It felt alien to her, but oh so wonderful, to be so loved by him.

They'd had such a wonderful time so far, she smiled broadly. "Harry, I think it is going to be very interesting learning all about how to please one another for the next, oh say, hundred and fifty years or so. If you think you are ever getting away from me, Mister, think again."

"That, Ms Granger, is a two way street. Remember, I quite enjoy being with you as well." They looked into each other's eyes deeply then and kissed long and lingeringly, further consummating their mutual commitment, as they started moving once more. It was a little while before more raucous cries of delight could have been heard coming from the room, had anyone been listening.

Hermione never had any idea it could be like this. She knew her parents made love quite frequently and often heard the telltale noises from their bedroom, and occasionally from the pool late at night. With the way society seemed to be obsessed with it, there had to be good reason for it. Now she knew! It was wonderful, better than chocolate, better than coming home for holidays, better even than a new book! It was also highly addictive, since she couldn't seem to get enough. She didn't think she ever would either. Of course, right then she wasn't really thinking; it was just that little corner of her mind which always analyzed things and which was now mulling over the past few hours. That corner chuckled at the rest of her slow moving thought processes as it reminded her that not only had this man given her so much incredible pleasure, she had done the same for him. Her feelings went well beyond satisfaction and love for Harry. She knew she was giving him the things he'd always missed in his life, and that was so far beyond priceless it humbled her.

Harry knew he'd had a marvellous time, and from her reactions was sure Hermione had as well. That made him happier than just that they'd made love. Simply put, he would always have done anything in the world for this young woman, now he felt a great sense of satisfaction, and pride even, in being able to give her so much pleasure. He realized too that she and her parents had, in a very few hours, given him something he didn't even know he needed, a feeling of belonging. He'd always had love from caring people like Hagrid, Hermione, the Weasleys, and to some extent Professor Dumbledore. But as much as that all helped and Hogwarts felt like home in a way, he now knew that wherever Hermione was That Was Home. Unequivocally! For the first time in his life he felt complete.

Harry kissed Hermione then, in an attempt to convey to her all those feelings he'd just realized and could never put into words. This kiss, which was so much more, seemed to last forever, and yet could never be long enough. It seemed she was accepting his feelings and supplying her own. It was total communication where words alone could never be enough. When it finally broke, they both had tears in their eyes.

She smiled brightly but lazily at him, a most knowing and wonderful sparkle in her eyes. "I love you, Harry Potter, and that kiss was all the proof I ever need that you love me too."

"Hermione Granger, I will love you forever and beyond. For the first time in my life I feel so complete, so at home, and yet so much more than that…" he trailed of for a moment to think. "I can't say what I mean, so I tried to put it in that kiss."

"You did, Harry, oh sweet goddess, did you! I tried to do the same, because I felt what you were doing. And you did it masterfully, I might add. Which is not to mention, that everything else you've done tonight has been masterful as well." She grinned delightedly as he blushed at the compliment.

"Your nonverbal communication was just as clear, my love," he grinned cheekily back at her through his blush, "and absolutely perfect in every way too."

They both laughed softly then and their lips met once more as he stretched out along her side, snuggling up against her and pulling the sheet and light coverlet over them. She turned to him, their arms going automatically around one another, and just looked into his eyes for the longest time. For the first time in her life she could find no words, and, oddly, none seemed necessary. They just lay there exuding love, smiling into each other's eyes and that was plenty.

Sometime later, he didn't know how long, Harry woke slowly to find his arms still around Hermione and her body pressed close to his, their legs intertwined. She was still asleep and he just lay there watching her. She seemed so peaceful and innocent this way. He knew there was a formidable mind behind that lovely face, and he found he loved that mind for all the incredible things it came up with, but mostly because she used it and her heart to love him.

A short while later, her eyes opened sleepily and she gazed at him, looking quite content and happy. She said, softly, "Much as I hate to move, I need to go use the loo and we should probably take a shower. She giggled. _"When did I ever giggle_?" she asked herself. "_Oh_ _well, must be part of being in love_."

He knew she was thinking something interesting, but just asked, "Did I ever tell you how much I love your sense of humour?"

"Can't say as you have, but that's okay since I rarely show it. Just so you know, Harry dear, I love yours too. You have a playful side you let out way too seldom." She thought for a moment, but before he could say anything she added, "Hmm, come to think of it, I do the same. We both need to practice that; don't you think?"

He smiled broadly at her. "Precisely what I was going to say, m'love. We do both need to learn to laugh and play more. Even with what's coming down the road for us, we need to enjoy life, something I'm not well practiced at. I don't think you are either."

"Good point. Well, we will just have to practice that this summer in between… other things." She kissed him and after, said, "Now, I really need to go, and we both need that shower. Come on, lazy bones, let's get up."

"I'll show you 'lazy bones'," he smiled broadly as he threw the bedclothes off and rolled over her, kissing and tickling her as he went. He stood then on the side of the bed grinning down at her as she laughed. "Any idea where my glasses wound up, love?"

"Yeah," she was still chuckling at his antics, "they should be on the bed table there by the clock."

He looked closely in the dim light and found his glasses where she'd said. Putting them on he asked, "Want the light on?"

"Yeah, just on low though, one click."

Flipping the lamp switch one click, he blinked in the sudden brightness and turned to see Hermione doing the same, as she slid to the side of the bed and sat up. He pulled her to her feet and they kissed lingeringly as they held tightly to each other.

She finally pulled away, leading him to the bathroom. She was walking oddly, had lots of pleasantly sore muscles, and chuckled under her breath at the reason. Entering, she released his hand as she headed immediately to the toilet and turned to sit down.

Harry looked scared and embarrassed as he said, "I'm sorry, I'll just wait outside till you finish," and started to turn away.

"Hey, silly," he stopped and looked back at her, "we've just been as intimate as two people can be. I don't mind now if you watch me.

"Oh," he gulped nervously. "If you're sure… I guess it's okay." When she was finishing, he mused, "Hmm, I think I'm only now beginning to see how different it is for girls, women rather, than for men."

She chuckled. "Yes, love, it is a whole different thing for us. In some ways you have it easier than we do, but at least we don't have things hanging down to get in the way, like on a broom." She stood, and caressed him softly as she walked by to the shower, while he stepped past her to take his turn in the W.C.

Meanwhile, she was thinking "_This is so cool;_ _I'm going to love having a lover like this, that I don't have to hide anything from and who doesn't hide anything from me."_ Then she giggled as she stepped into the shower stall, "_I wonder if you can do it in the shower."_

Once he joined her, they washed each other's hair, while they talked softly. Done with rinsing their hair out, they soaped each other and had a very good time teasing each other. When they were both rinsed off, he pulled her up for a blistering kiss. Said kiss caused a further consummation of their love shortly.

As they cleaned each other up for a second time, it felt very nice to her having someone who cared so much and who didn't mind at all that she cared equally for him. She knew she'd never have had that kind of a relationship with Ron, and was very glad fate had smiled on them earlier today. After all they'd been through in the past six years she felt it was due, this bit of contentment and happiness. Then thought, "_Cool,_ y_ou can make love in the shower_," and giggled.

They carefully and lovingly dried each other, he even helped her get her hair as dry as they could, and made their way back to the bed. They straightened out the bedclothes and snuggled in together holding one another for a few minutes.

Hermione finally told her lover, "I'm going to roll over now, I usually go to sleep on my left side. You?"

"Yep, same. That's wicked; we can still be snuggled, and I can have my arms around the woman I love."

"And who is this woman who is in my way?" She said playfully and grinned.

"Oh, just some stunningly beautiful brunette who captured my heart and won't let go. I think her name is Hermione Granger."

She laughed and kissed him, thinking, "_Soon to be Potter, if I have anything to say about it."_ She didn't know a very similar thought was going through his mind. Rolling over, she snuggled back into him and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. She smiled contentedly. Soon his breathing evened out, and not long after she followed him into sleep, still smiling softly.

To Be Continued

**A/N:** Now you know why I said at the start of the chapter that there might be some over-the-top scenes. smirk 

**Firearms**** Aficionados Please Note**: If you don't believe a very old, dirty, and rusty weapon, like the one Dudley attempted to use, in conjunction with very old ammunition can explode the way I have portrayed here, ask any expert. I did; two in fact. Both said it is at least theoretically possibly and not unlikely or unheard of. I've had a few comments to the contrary, so I hope this clears up that I did my research.

HT


	4. Chapter 4 Harry and Hermione's Secrets

Rising Phoenix

by

Herman Tumbleweed

A moment in the life of a fanfic author:

The author stared dumbly at the young man holding a stick in his face. "Uhmm," he said eloquently.

"You forgot the disclaimer on the very first chapter."

"Uhm, yes… yes I did," the sweating man said quietly.

"You won't forget again, now will you," the raven haired youth said menacingly as his emerald eyes bore into the author's baby blues.

"Er, no. I won't forget… uh, just out of curiosity, who the blazes are you?"

"Who do you think I am you sodding fool?"

"Well," the author said testily, "you don't have to get snippy about it. You look like the central character of this story, but… but he's just a fictional character…"

"Is there magic in that story?"

One forehead slap later the author started typing:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, in fact I don't own much of anything. I suppose I could lay claim to the snarky phoenix, but I'll just admit I'm playing in Ms Rowling's sandbox and that she owns all of this, everything, even the wand holding guy behind me.

"Very good, said the young man. "Now would you care to come clean on the rest of it, or should I go have a chat with your 'fiends'."

The very nervous author gulped, "Erm, uhh, okay, if you insist.

A/N: Alright, so you see this piece of fanfiction is actually intended as a spoof, sort of… kind of a parody, well, er, maybe you could call it a semi-serious parody. It will be sad in places, funny in places, perhaps a bit strange… er make that a lot strange in places. You see I intend to spoof many of my favorite authors, such as, but not limited to: Kinsfire, Ishtar, Old Crow, Jeconais, Abraxan, Rorschach's Blot, Quillian, Udder pd, et al. I've asked all these folks for permission. Er, so I really hope they don't get mad at me. Anyway, so there you have it. If you find something objectionable, or think I have 'ripped off' your favorite author, I probably have, more or less with their tacit approval.

The author turned around to say, "Is that better…?" But there was no one there. "Weird," he muttered as he turned back to the computer and took out his frustrations with life on fictional characters.

Chapter Four

Harry and Hermione's Secrets

Early the next morning Dorothy Granger stepped out of her bedroom smiling as she recalled the previous evening. They'd wanted to get to know Harry for a few years now, and, having done so, discovered why her daughter thought so highly of the young man. She and Keith were already quite fond of him, and were definitely falling in love with the green eyed enigma. After going to their room last night they'd talked a long time about the young man, the obviously burgeoning relationship between the two youngsters, and what they should or could do to help them. In between, of course, they'd spent considerable time 'distracting' one another, from what was probably happening down the hall.

Hermione had intimated she might drag him to bed, and when she'd told Keith he'd just chuckled, muttering about his independent daughter. They had raised their daughter to think for herself. If ever anyone was going into a relationship with eyes wide open, it was her. They'd both been pleasantly surprised to learn what a level headed young man Harry really was. Not only that, they could tell he had a deep rooted sense of honour, a moral code of all things, by which he lived and did everything. It was amazing to hear him talk about how he'd done what he'd done in his life, with too large a dose of self-deprecation, but with a gentle humor and warmth which belied his young age. He seemed to be what the New Age folks called 'an old soul'. As she walked toward what was meant to be his room it occurred to her that her daughter could be classified that way as well.

Dorothy tapped softly on 'Harry's door' waited a few moments, rapped a bit louder, and, hearing nothing, she eased the door open. Inside was Hedwig asleep on her perch, Harry's trunk, and a bed which had obviously not been slept in. She smiled, closed the door and walked gaily along the hall, went downstairs, and softly sang "Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes", (she just loved the American singer, Jimmy Buffet) as she put the coffee on. Apparently Hermione had gotten her way last night, and she was very happy for her daughter and future son-in-law. _Now where did that thought come from_, she wondered.

She laughed softly and went on with her song as she walked out to get the Sunday paper. Taking a seat on the patio, she opened the paper to see something she would never have wanted to see, ever, but especially today. It chilled her to the bone, as she read the short front page article below the fold. She was not looking forward to showing this to the two love birds this morning, but knew she had to. Her stomach clenched as she thought of how happy they had looked as she and her husband left them entwined together on the couch last night.

Keith came out then with two cups of coffee and sat down after kissing her gently. It was their Sunday morning routine to have coffee and read the paper together. He looked at her worriedly and asked, "What is it, dear? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Wordlessly she handed him the front section of the paper and pointed to the article. He read it and gasped. Looking up at her, he said softly, "Thank God he came here last night."

Dorothy lost it then, and hugged her husband tightly. They were so in tune with each other that he'd voiced her precise thoughts. She just held him and trembled in his arms as soft sobs wracked her body. To think that the wonderful young man sleeping upstairs in their daughter's bed had come so close to losing his life absolutely tore at her heart. Apparently it did Keith's too. When she got herself under control and looked up at him he had tear tracks down his cheeks as well.

"How…" he started thickly, cleared his throat, and began again, "how did he know? That is one remarkable young man! Thank God Hermione loves him so much. I assume he's in her room?" He smiled a bit then.

"I'm fairly sure. He's not been in his at all." She smiled also, as they shared a knowing look. While it might be considered odd for the parents of a seventeen year old girl to deem it a good thing for her beau to have spent the night in her bed, the Grangers were not your typical British parents. They loved their daughter unconditionally and had long allowed her to make her own decisions, offering guidance where needed. As well, they were open about a great many things with her, including sex. They saw absolutely nothing wrong with Hermione having given herself to the man she loved on their first night home from school, if that is what they had both wanted and needed at the time. The elder Grangers were quite sure it was.

"When they come down," Keith said, "we should show them this right away. No sense in keeping it from them. Much as I hate to put a damper on their happy time together I doubt Harry would thank us, and I know Hermione wouldn't, if we tried to hide it for even a little while."

"Too right you are, love. Ah, the tangled webs we weave dear, the tangled webs."

"Bang on target, sweetheart. But man, what a dream that must have been; and now I have to wonder what else in it might come true in some other way. What a world those two live in!"

"Without a doubt," Dorothy smiled at her lover and at how insightful he was. She'd had the same thoughts on that as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione came slowly awake to feel the unaccustomed sensation of someone pressed firmly against her back, literally wrapped around her. She wasn't surprised or startled; she recalled instantly each and every wonderful moment of last night. What did slightly surprise her, pleasantly, were the pair of hands enticingly massaging her breasts, and something unusual pressed against her bottom. And, it was moving slowly back and forth across said anatomical portions. She decided she could get very used to waking up this way, and quickly. Smiling, she decided to assist his subtle approach, and soon they were once more lost in each other.

When they were lying together in the afterglow a bit later, he heard her giggle at some thought. Until last night, Harry didn't think he'd ever heard Hermione giggle. _Must be love, _he thought, as he sniggered against her neck. Just to be devilish he kissed her all over her neck and shoulders while she literally purred. _Must be doing this right_, he decided. _I'm so glad she likes what I do_. He'd been a tad worried last night that she might not enjoy it as much as she should. He would do anything to please this wonderful woman, and had wanted to give her as much pleasure as she gave him just by being her.

For her part, the woman in question didn't want this moment to ever end. However, reality was starting to set in, and once more she needed to get to the bathroom. As he lay beside her, she turned her head to see him grinning at her. "What are you so happy about, Potter?" She couldn't help but smile broadly back at him though.

He laughed softly, "I'm just very happy because I've given you so much pleasure. And, I have to say, you have given me just as much. I never knew sharing love with someone could be so… I don't know… fulfilling? So rewarding? I just feel like we've shared something unique, and very, very special."

He cupped her cheek as she rolled onto her side to see him better. "That's very profound, Harry." She reached up to cup his face also. "I'm no expert, obviously, since this is the first time I've been in love too. Really, it's my first everything, and I dearly hope it's my last. But I think that when two people are really strongly in love and totally committed to each other, the sex and the feelings that come with it are more than just special, they are extraordinary. My parents talked to me a few times about feelings and all that. We've always talked openly about sex and love and so many other things. Anyway, Dad said he'd had a couple of casual relationships before he met Mum. He said that there was no comparison with how it felt to make love with Mum. It was night and day different. So, Harry, that is why we both feel so happy, so fulfilled and rewarded. We've shared something a lot of people never find. We've shared our hearts, minds, and bodies in a way that **is** unique, because **we** are unique and our love is. And now I'm starting to sound like a cheesy romance novel, so…" she reached her lips across to his.

A long and lingering kiss later they parted and she slid out of bed, finding it almost difficult to walk, her muscles were so sore. She looked down at her new lover, and old friend, and smiled at the dumbfounded, sappy grin on his face. He was hers now, for life and she was his. Together they would take on the world, and Merlin help anyone, Tom Riddle and the Ministry included, who stood in their way.

Hermione toddled into the bathroom and used the loo; she'd barely held it while getting there. She smiled up as Harry came in a few moments later, obviously with a few sore muscles of his own. He pulled a couple of towels out of the cupboard and turned on the shower while she finished up. When she came out of the small w.c., he held her for a brief kiss, then took his turn. She adjusted the shower, and stepped in. He came in a few seconds later, and they washed each other carefully, just enough to get each other excited a bit, but not to go all out again.

They were both hungry and said so. Finishing quickly, Harry stepped through the connecting door to 'his room' and retrieved some clean clothes out of his trunk, paused to pay some attention to Hedwig, then rejoined his love in her room. He pulled his clothes on, watching interestedly as she donned hers. He was disappointed when she pulled on loose shorts and covered the sight he thought he'd always love to see. It then occurred to him she hadn't put on knickers, as she pulled on a tight and very skimpy tank top.

"Can I ask a couple of questions, Hermione," he smiled. She nodded, and so, blushing a bit, he asked, "You didn't put on knickers, and I thought girls always wore them?"

She laughed then as she walked closer and drew him into a hug. "I'll explain it all later, but basically this is more than I usually wear around the house, love. Normally I'd go down to breakfast in only a dressing gown if it's cool, or maybe just a thin nightie if it's a bit warmer, often nothing at all. I only got dressed to keep you from having blood flow issues, and so you might be coherent while we talk with my parents."

The image of how he recalled her in his dream, in only that thin, short nightie came to mind and he discovered there was, in fact, a blood migration to below his waist. He gaped at her, then finally was able to ask, "Don't your parents… mind?"

"Not at all, dear. Who do you think I learned it from? We often wear little or no clothing around the house in warmer weather, and not all that much more when it's cold, for that matter. We just prefer it that way. I'm sure Mum and Dad are dressed this morning to avoid embarrassing you, but I hope you can get used to that mode of dress. It really is a lot more comfortable. Obviously Mum and I have to wear knickers when we have our periods, but other than that we often go nude when we can. If you can get used to it, I think you'll find it much more comfortable."

"Oh," was all he could say. He thought about all he remembered from his dream, and realized he'd heard some of this before and wasn't really as surprised as he thought he'd be. Now it was all starting to make sense. "Okay, got it." With that he removed his shorts, took off his boxers, and pulled the shorts back on. He cast the boxers on her bed, and grinned at her as he pulled off his t-shirt. "That better?" He was holding the tee shirt in one hand to take downstairs with him in case he became uncomfortable without it on.

She'd been laughing the whole time at his actions. "Harry, I love you," was all she said as she hugged him again. "Let's go, I'm hungry. All that fulfillment and rewarding has worked up quite an appetite," she ginned impishly, delighted that he was being so open to new things.

As they walked down, holding hands and talking quietly she asked, "Can you give us more detail later today about the dream? You seem to have been changed by it. I'll share mine as well."

"You're right, I have. I think you have too, though." She nodded in acknowledgment. "I feel like I lived two months or so of a life that I get to do over again, and differently. Before that I would never have been able to make love with you last night, or walk around this morning without boxers, or any of the things we've done. It just seems right, somehow, to be how I am now; to be more open with you and to worry less about the minor details. So, yes, I'll try to fill in as much as I can. I think perhaps I should write it all down over the next few days so I remember it. And you too, dear; we need to record as much as we can of what we both recall, I think."

"I have a better idea. Why don't we tape it while we just talk. It might help to have Mum and Dad there when we do, so they can ask for clarification if we muddy the narration. That way, it will be faster too, and we don't have to wait for each other to write it out to read about it. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, just right. I hadn't thought of that. Do you have something to record with, or will we need to go buy something?"

"Mum and Dad use little hand-held recorders in their office all the time, so we have them around the house too. I'll get them to let us use one and get some tapes from the office if necessary. We might need to go buy some if they don't have enough extras, but that's no problem."

"Okay, good."

At that moment they entered the kitchen and Hermione asked, "Would you like some coffee and toast to get started with?"

"Sure, sounds good. How can I help?"

"Just sit on that stool there and let me play housewife," she giggled. _Merlin!_ She thought, _I have got to stop this giggling. It is so unlike me. Then again, I've never been in love before, so maybe it's just right."_

Harry seated himself as they talked softly about things they wanted to do in the next few weeks. He told her he would tell her all about the horcruxes and such, but would rather her parents heard all of it, if she didn't mind.

She told him, "I've always been mostly open with them about what goes on at school, so they know a lot of it. But I think we should sit down today and bring them up to date on all of our adventures over the years, and then get into what to do next before we start on our dream journal."

"Yeah, makes sense. It would give them a better idea too, of what we're talking about when we mention things we recall from the dream."

"Precisely. I'm so glad you're as smart as I am love, it makes things so much easier." She smiled in a way he wasn't sure he knew the meaning of.

"Er, Hermione, I'm nowhere near as intelligent as you are. You know that. I can't remember things the way you do, I can't do half the spells you know how to."

"Harry, my parents will agree with me on this: there are different types of intelligence. You are as smart as me, just in a different way. I can't do half the things you take for granted." He was shaking his head in disagreement, so she became more authoritative, "I'm going to beat this into your head until you believe me, Harry James Potter. YOU ARE HIGHLY INTELLIGENT! Get over it. We don't have time for you to be all self effacing and overly humble. Keep reminding yourself that you are smart, and when I need to," she added softly and kindly coming over to hold him, "I'll remind you as well. Okay, Harry?" She almost sounded angry at first, but her fervent manner was loving too. He could see it in her eyes, that passion she held for many things, and now had for him. He'd seen it last night several times.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'll try to remember. It may take some getting used to, but I'll do my best. Thanks for that." 

"You're welcome. Besides," she kissed his cheek and moved back to the toaster, with a saucy wink over her shoulder, "do you think I could fall in love with anything less than a genius, that I would give my body to a dolt? Best think again, if you do." Then she laughed at his expression which he was sure was rather surprised at the least.

After they had their toast buttered, they carried it and coffee, along with a carrier containing different jams, out to the patio to join her parents. As they approached the table, oddly, her parents stood up and helped them put stuff on the table then pulled the two into a group hug. Harry was overwhelmed and practically gobsmacked. He was also blushing as he realized he was now face to face with the parents of the woman he'd made love to several times last night, and again this morning; and under their roof, no less.

Dorothy and Keith pulled back to look at the teens, who were both blushing, Harry considerably more than Hermione. Both adults thought they looked very cute, and very happy, and they really hated even more now to break the news to them.

As everyone settled around the table Keith couldn't help winding Harry up a bit. "So, Harry, sleep well, did you? How was the bed?" He was grinning slyly at the young man.

Harry's intelligent reply was, "Er… Gck, er, yes… uh, sir. Yes, sort of."

Dorothy said, "Keith, you stop that right now." She smacked his arm, while Hermione was blushing too much to be of help at the moment. "Harry dear, we know where you slept last night, and it is just fine. Isn't it, dear?" She gave her husband the evil eye. "No need to be embarrassed. Hermione let us know what might happen, and I assume she told you about our liberal views on such things."

"Yes… yes ma'am, she did. Th… thank you." He was still blushing fit to start a fire.

Keith added, "Just having you on a small bit, Harry. Really, we know how in love you two are, so not to worry. We trust Hermione to know what she is doing, and, frankly, after our talks last night, we trust your judgment as well." He smiled and winked at Harry, then at his daughter. "Besides, you two are practically glowing with happiness and love this morning."

"Th… thank you, both of you. I… really… I… I do love Hermione with all my heart." She smiled hugely at him and took his hand under the table. "And your approval of our, er, relationship means a lot to me. Something… something I realized late last night, was that for the first time I feel at home, that wherever Hermione is, that is home. And the two of you have made me feel like family already." He was starting to choke up now, his voice becoming thick.

Dorothy said, seriously, "Harry dear, we are so very glad you came here yesterday. Obviously Hermione is as well, but there is something we have to… well to show you would be best I think." Harry's insides departed through the floor. "I'm really sorry to have to do this, especially with how happy you two are right now, but something happened in Surrey last night." She picked up the paper and handed it to him. She was curious what Hermione had been yelling at Harry about in the kitchen a few minutes before, but figured that could wait until later.

Hermione leaned against him and together they read the article. Harry's insides returned, having gained several orders of magnitude in mass. It felt like the proverbial lead weight in his belly as he realized all of his relatives were dead. Hermione sobbed and threw her arms around him, holding him close to her. He didn't know what to think as his arms automatically returned the embrace seeking her strength. He didn't like those people at all, but he certainly didn't want them dead. It might have been worse, perhaps, if it had been a Death Eater attack, he knew he'd feel even more badly about something like that, but he didn't have the slightest idea how to deal with this. It appeared that someone, most likely Dudley, had tried to kill someone else and the gun exploded killing all of them. Harry felt chilled then and absently pulled on his t-shirt, almost pulling it over Hermione as he did. She let go just long enough for him to finish, then pulled him even closer, and his arms twined around her again, picking her up and pulling her onto his lap, without thinking. He was thinking it was just like in the 'dream', but different this time, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

Two things happened more or less simultaneously then. The air was filled with phoenix song and with a flash of fire Cuinn appeared, circled the table singing softly and lifting all their hearts, especially Harry's and Hermione's; and the doorbell rang. Everyone sat frozen for a few moments while Cuinn settled on Harry's shoulder, and rubbed his head on the young man's cheek, still singing. He also rubbed Hermione's cheek, which caused her to giggle. The two adults were stunned, and it was only the second ringing of the bell which brought them out of their stupor. The two teens were smiling happily at the phoenix's appearance, so Keith got up and went to answer the door. His wife was as entranced with the swan-sized bird as the youngsters.

Reaching the door Keith was surprised to look out the side window and see a woman he recognized accompanied by a man he didn't. He opened the door and said, "Good morning, Professor McGonagall, how may I help you?"

"Good morning, Dr. Granger, this is my brother, Jamie McGonagall. We'd like to speak with Harry if we may."

"Of course, come right in. Please forgive me for being startled. Of all the people I might have expected to see this morning, I'm afraid you weren't on the list." He smiled and chuckled, as both the professor and her brother did as well.

"Not at all; I suppose seeing me would be rather unexpected so soon after school ended," She replied. "As I said this is Jamie McGonagall, and this fine gentleman," she introduced, "is Dr. Keith Granger."

The two men shook hands, exchanging pleasantries after which Keith asked, "What's this all about?"

Jamie looked closely at him for a moment and said softly, "Bad news, I'm afraid. Young Mr. Potter's relatives were all killed last night. I am the Chief Inspector of police for Surrey and we've come to inform the lad of the tragedy. I thought it best to bring Minerva along, since she knows the boy so well."

"I see," said Keith, then smiled self-deprecatingly and added, "actually I don't see at all, but please do come through and it might be best to explain what I don't understand to all of us. I'm afraid Harry already knows, though. It was in the Morning Mail."

"Oh dear," Minerva exclaimed. "We had hoped to talk with him before he could learn of it that way."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Professor McGonagall. He seems to have another visitor just now as well. Let's go and see everyone."

As they walked through Minerva asked, "And who might that visitor be?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I'll let Harry make the introductions; shall I?" Keith was smiling slightly as he led the two mystified McGonagalls out to the patio.

Harry looked up and was very surprised to see Professor McGonagall whom he'd last seen less than twenty-four hours earlier, accompanied by a tall, well built, elderly gentleman. They seemed at least as shocked to see him sitting with a phoenix on his shoulder, and Hermione on his lap. There was a moment of confusion as the two new arrivals stopped and stared at the large bird, mouths hanging slightly open. The professor recovered only a moment before her companion, who Harry remembered from his dream. He was Chief Inspector McGonagall, and now seeing them together, the family resemblance was even more pronounced.

Everyone stood then and Keith made the introductions, saying, "Professor, you remember my wife?" Dorothy and Minerva shook hands and spoke their greetings, then he continued, "This is the professor's brother, Chief Inspector McGonagall," to which Dorothy's hand went to her chest, but she recovered quickly.

"How nice to meet you, Chief Inspector." 

"It's Jamie, please, Dr. Granger, and er, Dr Granger."

"Only if you call me Dorothy. One too many doctors here, I'm afraid," she winked at her husband.

"Of course, Dorothy, thank you."

Keith continued, "And please, call me Keith. This lovely lady is our daughter Hermione, and if you haven't met him, our friend Harry, whom you came to visit."

Hermione greeted the man first saying, "It's a pleasure, sir, but I had no idea my favorite professor had a brother."

The professor in question moved up to shake the girl's hand as well, saying, with a small smile, "I suppose that as a teacher, I tend to keep my private life, well, private. It's nice to see both of you, though of course I wish it was under better circumstances."

Harry put an arm up for Cuinn and transferred him to the back of his chair, while Hermione was introduced then stepped up to meet the Chief Inspector. "Good morning, Professor, Chief Inspector," he shook both their hands. "I am always glad to see you, Professor, and it is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I reckon I know why you're here. We'd just read the article before you came."

"Oh, Harry," Minerva said, her face sad and uncharacteristically putting an arm around him. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. We wanted to break the news to you a bit more gently and came as early as we dared, this being Sunday."

"I guess it's okay, Professor. It was quite a shock, and I really don't know how to react, but I'm still glad you're here."

"Lad," Jamie interjected, but speaking kindly, "I need to ask a few questions, so lets get the formalities out of the way first; shall we?"

Harry nodded and Keith added, "Why don't we all sit down now." He'd pulled a couple more chairs up that they didn't normally use. Everyone agreed and, as the mesh patio table was quite large enough to seat six comfortably, he sat at one end with Dorothy on one side of him and Hermione on the other. Harry, of course sat next to his love, and Jamie sat on that end, with the Professor next to Dorothy.

Dorothy asked, "Can I get either of you some coffee, or would you prefer tea?"

Both opted for coffee so while she went in to retrieve cups and the pot, Jamie started. "Mr. Potter, it is my duty to formally inform you that your relatives Vernon, Petunia, Marjorie, and Dudley Dursley were all killed last night, apparently by the explosion of a handgun which was being handled by your cousin, Dudley. Now before you say anything, please understand that I am acting in an official capacity here, and as such, anything you say I have to regard as evidence in our investigation." Harry nodded.

"Right, then," the inspector continued, "I have to ask this; can you tell me where you were last night at approximately eight thirty pm?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied formally, "I was here at the Granger home from about five-thirty on."

Jamie looked at the two adult Grangers and asked, "Can you verify that Mr. Potter was here all night from the time he stated Doctors Granger?"

Keith answered as Dorothy poured coffee all around, "Yes, or at least until my wife and I went to bed at around half nine. In fact he was with us from the time we met he and my daughter at King's Cross until then. I'm sure Hermione can vouch for his whereabouts after that time."

Professors McGonagall's eyebrows rose at the implications of that statement and she smiled knowingly at the two blushing teens. She'd noticed, of course, her sitting on his lap earlier, and how close they were keeping to each other, holding hands under the table. She'd ask about this development after Jamie was done. She was also dieing to know about the phoenix.

Jamie turned to Hermione, who was blushing rather brightly and asked, gently, "Miss Granger, can you also vouch that Mr. Potter was in your company all evening?"

"Yes sir, he was hardly out of my presence all evening, except when we were changing clothes or using the facilities, and such as that. I know he never left the house since he's not licensed to apparate yet. We went to bed at a bit after ten, and he, well…" she looked abashedly at the professor, "he was in my company all night as well," she finished, actually sounding rather proud.

Jamie chuckled, "I can't, of course, use that part about apparating in my report, but thank you, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, is there anything you wish to add to what they've told me?"

"Nothing I can think of, sir, except to say that we came home, had dinner, talked for quite a while, and then what they said. Mr. and Mrs. Ganger went to bed, and Hermione and I went up a bit later." He knew he was blushing like a Weasley, but couldn't help it.

"Would it be correct to say that you are not overly upset by the death of your relatives, Mr. Potter?"

"Erm, I'm not entirely sure how to answer that, sir. We never got on well, to say the least. From what the Grangers told me last night, what I was subjected to over the years I lived with them could be considered child abuse. I don't know why they acted as they did, except that they hated magic and tried to, as they said once, 'stamp it out of me'. Since I go to Hogwarts, they obviously failed in that, but my life was never good with them, even in the summers between terms. I can't say I hated them, but I certainly didn't like them in any way. I'm not sure if I should say all this, but frankly I'm not all that fussed about them being dead. I'd never wish that on them, but it doesn't really bother me much either."

"I understand, son, or rather, after talking with Minerva and Arabella last night I think I'm beginning to anyway."

Keith interrupted then, "Jamie, er, Chief Inspector, I have to ask this; Harry told us last night much of how he was raised by those people. How is it that Child Welfare never got into the act? I know that he had to have shown signs of the abuse, and if I read Harry correctly, he only told us a small part of it. So I'm wondering how he was allowed to stay in that environment for all those years. I mean, look at him. A sixteen year old boy, nearly seventeen should be taller and more well built than he is. Admittedly my medical training is minimal as a dentist, but even I can see that this young man was not raised properly. And another thing; we've only just begun to really get to know Harry, but he is without a doubt one of finest people I've ever met. It amazes us all that he came out of that environment as emotionally intact as he is.

Harry was quite embarrassed over Keith's rant at the Chief Inspector, but he didn't know what to say. Dorothy was looking angry, Professor McGonagall was decidedly shocked, Hermione also appeared angry, but was still holding his hand tightly as if to reassure him.

Inspector McGonagall held both hands up in a placating gesture to Keith and said, "We'll get to that in a moment. Please allow me to finish my official duties. Then, I have some questions of my own in that regard. Now, does anyone have anything else they wish to add to what you've already told me?" When everyone indicated they'd had their say, he went on. "Mr. Potter, based on the evidence we have collected at the scene and from the statements given by you and your friends here, I have to tell you that you are not going to be investigated for this incident. I, and my other investigators, believe this to have been either an attempted murder on young Mr. Dursley's part, or possibly a murder/suicide attempt. If it was the latter, it succeeded spectacularly. I don't wish to put anyone off their breakfast by describing the scene in detail, but essentially the handgun being held by Dudley exploded, apparently when he pulled the trigger, and killed all four of them, more or less instantly. According to the coroner's preliminary report, all four died within moments. Now, do you have any official questions for me?"

"No sir. I think you've covered the situation well enough for now. I will need some guidance as to how to proceed from here, but I suppose that can wait until later."

"Good, now I'm going to take off my cop hat for a bit. May I call you Harry while we're being informal?"

Harry smiled at the man. He was so much like his sister, but less forbidding than she was most of the time. "Yes, please do. I've never been too comfortable with such formality,"

"Right. Please call me Jamie then, and that goes for all of you. Now, off the record, Harry, I know at least some of the implications of you being associated with that lovely creature on the back of your chair. Obviously I can't put in my report that 'the subject could not possibly be a murderer since he has a phoenix', but I know what it means, mostly anyway, and that's good enough for me. In my position, my opinion carries a lot of weight with the prosecutor, so you have nothing to worry about. With what these fine folks have told me, you have an air-tight alibi anyway, so that's that."

"Thank you, Ch…Jamie. I appreciate you telling me that." As usual, Hermione seemed to be bursting with questions, so he looked at her and nodded. "Jamie, my dear girlfriend is going to bubble over if I don't let her ask some questions now." He smirked at his love, who maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Chief, er, Jamie," she began, "I don't wish to be rude, but are you a wizard? Being as strong and talented a witch as Professor McGonagall is I would think her family would be the same."

Minerva smiled at her favorite pupil, her eyes gleaming at the insights of the young woman. Jamie answered however, "I'm not offended in the least, Hermione. Is that okay I call you that?"

"Of course."

"Good, then; I'm that oddity among magical families called a squib." He smiled as the girl's eye's got bigger. "It happens in the best of families," he chuckled and was joined by Minerva. They had long ago come to grips with the disparity. "I didn't wish to work within the Wizarding world without magic as so many of us do, so I took it upon myself to get a good Muggle education and became a 'Bobbie' right out of university. I'd already married my Janet, who is also a squib, and we have raised three fine Muggles who know little of the magical world. Does that answer your question, dear girl?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, but I have this thirst for knowledge which sometimes overrides my manners and common sense." She blushed slightly.

"Not at all. As a famous person once said, the only stupid questions are the one's not asked, or something like that. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Actually, yes, about what my dad was saying. I grew up as a Muggle, obviously, and I knew a girl who was abused sort of like Harry was, and she was taken from her home when she was ten, the year before I started Hogwarts. What can we find out about why Harry seems to have slipped through the cracks?"

"Very good question, Hermione. As a matter of fact I will be in the process of turning my office over to my successor, for the next month, so I should have some time on my hands. I thought that for something to do," he looked at Keith and Dorothy as he said this, "I will investigate why Harry was allowed to remain in that home. I was asking myself the same questions last night, frankly." He turned to Minerva, "Do you have any idea why Albus allowed that to happen. I can barely imagine him putting Harry there in the first place. Surely he could have found a magical family to place him with."

Harry spoke up then, "It was because of the blood protections given me by my mother sacrificing her life for mine. He felt that with Petunia being my mother's sister, it would give me a greater level of magical protection." He didn't want to hear anyone run down the Professor, however he had often wondered about that since he started at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall spoke then, "I asked Albus that very same thing the night we left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep and his answer was that they were the only family he had. I didn't know about the blood charm, Harry, was that a spell Lily cast, or was it something Albus did?"

"I'm not sure. He never explained more than that, Professor."

"Harry, and Hermione too, while we are here in your home please call me Minerva. With all that the two of you have done in the past few years, you've earned the right."

Both teens beamed and thanked her. Jamie asked then, "Well dammit, Minerva, didn't anyone from the magical community ever go check up on the boy? I mean, besides Arabella. For God's sake, at least you or Albus could have looked in on him from time to time."

"You are right, Jamie," she responded, seeming rather chastened Harry thought, "it only makes sense that we should have, but for whatever reason Albus wanted no one interfering. I think he knew they hated magic, and thought that if we stayed away it would help them at least pretend to be normal. He also wanted Harry to grow up away from the limelight and attention of being 'The Boy Who Lived."

"Well, I'm certainly going to look into the Children's Services Department and find out how Harry wasn't tagged by them. There is definitely something fishy there. If I find out that Albus or anyone else messed in that department, they'll hear me screaming invectives in the Department of Mysteries." The man looked about as intimidating as Harry had ever seen either his sister or Professor Dumbledore. It was almost frightening.

Minerva smiled, proudly Harry thought, at her brother. "Calm down now, Jamie boy, no need tae get yer blood pressure up," her brogue getting a bit thick.

Jamie smiled back at her, warmly, and said, "Yer right, Sis, but things like this involving children always make my blood boil, and you know it."

She smiled around the table and said to everyone, "We Scots are a passionate lot, as you all know, and us McGonagalls are up there with the best of 'em."

Everyone laughed as her comment broke the tension. Dorothy asked, "Jamie, could you, or would you be able to, let us know what you find? I know there's nothing we can do about it now, with the family all gone, but we're becoming very attached to this young man and we'd like to know what happened." She reached across the table to pat Harry's hand, looking fondly at him. He smiled back, a lump in his throat at her comment and her gesture.

"Sure," Jamie told her. "If there's too much derogatory about the department I may have to edit it, because those things have to stay within the government until dealt with, but I'll give you what I can."

"Thank you. That's all we can ask."

"Now," Minerva spoke up, "I, for one, want to know when you, Harry, acquired your new friend."

Harry flushed a bit, before answering, "As usual, Pro… Minerva, that's a bit complicated."

She smiled indulgently, and said, "When, Harry, was anything to do with you not complicated."

Harry, Hermione, and Minerva all laughed, the others just smiled, not quite getting the joke. When they all finished chuckling he replied, "Er, I don't really know how to tell you this story without sounding crazy enough to spend the rest of my life in a padded cell, but it seems that on the train home yesterday I had a dream in which I lived the next two months after having been framed by Dudley for killing his parents and Marge." He turned to Jamie and added, "I met you in that dream. It was almost like an… 'alternate reality', Hermione called it last night, and near the end of it Cuinn here, showed up, just as he did here a bit ago. He and I have been talking a little while you've been talking about other things, and he says that is about the best way to describe what occurred." He looked a question at Hermione, who nodded. "The really interesting thing is that I still have all those memories of the next two months, plus to further complicate things, Hermione showed up in my cell, actually Cuinn brought her to me, shortly after I met him."

Hermione took over then. "If that is not enough, I had sort of the same dream. Harry slept almost all the way to London yesterday, and I fell asleep about two hours out of King's Cross. I dreamt that I spent two months trying to see Harry, testified at his trial, and two nights after he was sentenced in the Muggle court I was getting into bed when our friend here showed up and took me to him. We talked for a long time, and then we both fell asleep and woke up on the train, or something like that. The last part's a bit fuzzy for me, but anyway then I woke up and woke Harry."

Jamie had a disbelieving look on his face, but said nothing. Minerva sat there looking at the two, her mouth in a familiar thin line, and seemed to be thinking. Finally she asked, "Has this kind of thing ever happened to either of you before?"

Hermione shook her head, but Harry asked, "You mean other than with Mouldieshorts?"

Minerva snorted a laugh, and Jamie looked like he'd swallowed his tongue for a moment before he started coughing. Minerva slapped him on the back until he got his breath back. When he could look at Harry again, he grinned at him and said with a rough voice, "Good name for him, Harry. I have to admire your guts. Most people can't even say his name, and you make up jokes about him?"

"Well, Jamie, you could say that snake face and I have a more personal relationship than most." Harry grinned back at the man.

"Oh Harry, lad, we have got to have a long talk one day." Jamie laughed then and coughed a bit more.

"I think I'd like that, Jamie, whenever you want is fine with me."

"So, Harry," Minerva obviously wanted to get the conversation back on her topic, "So what does this mean, that Cuinn, is that what you called him?" Harry nodded, "What does this mean that he has come to you?"

"Erm," Harry blushed profusely, again. "It, er, means that I'm essentially Professor Dumbledore's replacement as the leader of the 'Light' in this part of the world." He saw Hermione beaming at him out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at her, transfixed for a moment by her pretty face being made even lovelier by her wide smile. It soothed him, as did the way she was rubbing her hand in his. She knew him so well, and he'd never get over how lucky he felt to have her in his life, this he knew without a doubt.

Drawing his attention back to her, Minerva asked, "So can you tell me why he showed up at the end of your dream, what, two months from now, but yet in this 'reality', he showed up today?"

"Yes, I can." He looked at his love again and smiled softly at her, "He told me just when you were coming in. I asked the same question, and his reply was that he came when I had come to know love, in both instances, and when I needed him the most. The other reason was that in the 'dream', I was in a Muggle jail and he had to wait until I was in Azkaban and alone before he could come."

Jamie and Minerva both gasped and she put a hand to her chest, "You were sent to Azkaban… as a sixteen year old?"

"Well, technically I was seventeen; I was sentenced on my birthday."

"And who was the idiot…" she stopped, and Harry could have sworn he heard a feline growl low in her throat. "When will we ever have a Minister who is more concerned with doing the right thing than they are with power and looking good?" It was a rhetorical question, but they all shook their heads in resignation.

Then Harry listened to Cuinn for a moment and said cheerfully, "After I defeat the snaky git, we show the Wizarding world that the way they've been doing things isn't working, and we then get Hermione elected; that's when." It was Minerva's turn to cough, and Dorothy joined her. Keith was looking a bit green around the gills, Jamie was laughing and Hermione was glaring at Harry, but with a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

When everyone was calmed again, Jamie said, "Large… very, very large, my young friend. You almost make me want to rejoin the Wizarding world just to watch the fun when you two take over."

"Huh?" was Harry's intelligent reply.

Keith snorted and said, "I believe he is referring to the size of your boys, Harry."

Harry was lost for a moment, then he laughed and blushed as he got the reference. Hermione still looked lost, so he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Testicles." The other two women were looking daggers at the respective men in their lives.

Hermione blurted out, "Oh those are too…" then immediately turned beetroot and clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she'd said. The adults all laughed uproariously, as did Harry, though he put an arm around her and kissed her hair in between laughs. He was blushing almost as much as she.

"Okay," Minerva said, still laughing "I think that fulfills the way too much information category. Now back to something mentioned earlier. You both had the same dream, or at least have memories covering the same period and events. Does Cuinn also have those memories?"

"Yes, he does," Harry replied. "He says it happened, but it didn't. On the other hand, as I told Hermione in the dream, now we know why the Professor was always a bit barmy, he caught it from Fawkes."

That got another laugh from Minerva, and Jamie. She asked then, "So his answers are a bit cryptic at times?"

"You could say that. Why does everyone in the Wizarding world like to talk in riddles? It drives me round the twist sometimes. Anyway, it seems that it's part of the phoenix culture. They sometimes know things, but don't always know the why of it; or they can predict events, but only give guidance when absolutely necessary. It has more to do with their very long lives and having lived through a considerable amount of history than with anything dodgy like prophecy and such. Although they don't interact with humans all that much, they do observe and record history in their own fashion."

"Well," Dorothy said, "I don't know about anyone else, but I could use some breakfast. Would you two like to join us?"

Minerva said, "That would be lovely, Dorothy, may I help you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Minerva. But I will borrow my daughter for a bit." She looked hard at Hermione who smiled back sweetly, and held up her and Harry's clasped hands.

Dorothy sighed, and turned to Minerva, "On second thought, those two have become Siamese twins in the past twenty-four hours, so perhaps I could use a bit of help."

Jamie interjected then, "I've already eaten, so I'm just fine. I should really be going soon. My Janet will want to spend as much time as she can with me today. With my job she's become rather jealous of the time I usually reserve for her." They all laughed at that, the adult Grangers nodding knowingly.

As she stood Minerva asked, "Harry, just out of curiosity, why do you plan to make Hermione Minister and not yourself? After you kick 'Mouldieshorts,'", she smiled at the allusion, "back to Hades, you could do anything you want."

"True, Minerva, but on the other hand, as my lovely girlfriend informed me this morning, we all have our own brands of intelligence. I feel that Hermione has the type of intellect which would make her better at handling that type of thing. She has the passion to make logical and humane improvements in the Wizarding world as a whole, and the patience to deal with those kinds of people. I have my own talents. We'll probably take a bit of time off, after he's gone, then I was hoping you could perhaps use a good Defense teacher in a couple of years."

Hermione positively radiated her happiness at his answer, and Minerva looked happy for a moment as well, then got a calculating look in her eye. "You will," she smirked, "let me know in advance when you decide to move me out of my office, won't you?"

Harry and everyone laughed. He responded with a cheeky grin, "Of course, Headmistress, will a few hours notice be sufficient?" She laughed, as did everyone else, and followed Dorothy indoors.

Jamie looked at Keith, and said deadpan, "Brass!"

Keith replied, "Steel!"

"Hmm, Titanium, perhaps?"

Keith laughed and said, "Indubitably, and I for one am glad he's on our side."

"Hey," Harry laughed, "I'm right here ya know."

Jamie chuckled as his eyes danced, looking at the young man. "Harry, you are one of a kind, that's for sure." Turning more serious he said, "Before I forget, there is one thing I need you to do. Could you come by my office in Greater Whinging next week and give a formal statement? I'll need one from you as well, Keith, or from Dorothy, and from you, Hermione."

Harry looked at Keith, who answered, "Sure, Jamie, we'll come by on Wednesday if that works." Harry and Jamie both nodded. "I have nothing scheduled that day this week and was hoping to introduce Harry to the gentleman's game." He winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and they heard a snort from inside. Dorothy yelled out, "I'm really sorry, Hermione, I tried to talk him out of it, but he insists Harry learn to golf."

Hermione growled at her dad and hugged Harry's arm tightly. "He's mine, Dad, you can't have him!"

Jamie and Keith roared with laughter, while Harry was a bit confused. He looked tenderly at his girlfriend and saw the playfulness in her eyes. After the laughter died down, she said, with a sigh, "Well, if it keeps Mum and me from having to go chase little white balls around with you, then I guess I can let you borrow him on occasion, Dad." Harry joined the laughter this time.

"Seriously, Harry," Keith asked, "would you like to try golf? Ever played?"

"No, but I'd be glad to give it a try. It does look kind of interesting and challenging."

Jamie snorted, "Lad, challenging is an understatement. I've been trying to coax those little white balls into holes in the ground for over forty years, and I'm still learning."

"Sounds like fun then," Harry said. Hermione sighed again. He looked at her and asked, grinning, "I take it you don't like the game, love?"

"Dad likes it so I've tried it a few times, but you know I've never been much for sports, so I prefer to ride along with Dad and read a good book. I'll let you go with him, but only if you promise not to become obsessed with it." He held his hand over his heart in the universal gesture, and leaned over to kiss her. "Yeah, that's what you say now, Harry Potter…" she grinned devilishly, and whispered softly in his ear, "But Mum told me how to keep your mind on the important things," and she growled softly.

Harry blushed again and the other two men roared with laughter once more. "Harry," Keith said, "if she said what I think she said you may be in trouble."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he looked around the sky and quipped, "Nice weather we're having," which got another good laugh.

Keith brought things back to earth, though, asking, "Any particular time that would be best for us to come by your office, Jamie?"

"Would ten in the morning be good for you?"

"Yeah, that'll work just fine. I'll see if I can get an early afternoon tee-time for the local course, so we should be back in plenty of time. That way, the female half of the Siamese twins can go along to Surrey and the two love-birds won't go into withdrawals." He winked in an over the top manner at Jamie. Harry and Hermione responded with the appropriate blushing which gained more guffaws from the two men.

Hermione included an "Oh, Daaaad," and stuck out her tongue at him.

A bit more soberly but still smiling, Jamie said, "Harry, I would like very much to spend a day with you soon and have that talk. I'm likely going to be busy the next month, I'm retiring at the end of it, but perhaps in July we could get together for a day, maybe take in a round of golf and talk about your life. We'll even take the good Doctor along for a chaperone, so your girlfriend doesn't accuse me of corrupting you." He winked at Hermione.

She looked at him and said, deadpan, "Jamie, I'd be more concerned about my Dad corrupting you than the other way around." She'd obviously found a way to get back for the "Siamese twins" comment.

Keith got a fake pained look on his face, put both hands over his heart, and whinged, "You wound me, daughter. How can you say such things about your dear old dad?" Harry and Jamie were soon all but rolling off their chairs, they were laughing so hard.

When they all regained their composure Jamie looked at his watch, jotted a few things in his notebook, and sighed. "It's been a while since I had a more enjoyable time with people I hardly know. I look forward to getting to know all of you better in the near future. Meanwhile, I need to be off home now. Me Janet's gonna be a fumin', if I'm much later."

Harry said, "I was wondering about that. You came here to deliver the worst of bad news and here we've been joking and laughing for the past half hour. I think it's all Cuinn's fault. I told you they make ya barmy." Cuinn's loud complaining squawk was all the confirmation they needed that he'd hit the nail on the head. The phoenix laughed along with them that time. "Actually," Harry said then, "he told me just now that it is rare for humans to be down hearted around a phoenix. They tend to lift our spirits when we feel sad or depressed. So that's why we've been able to have a good meeting, despite the circumstances."

"Jamie," he continued, "can someone help me with getting the Dursleys buried and all that. I know of no other relatives they had, so I imagine it is all going to be up to me." Hermione pulled him closer to her as he said this.

"We have a department chaplain service who can help guide you if you need, Harry. I'll have them give you a call here; shall I?"

Keith added, "I think that might be a good starting point, but of course Dorothy and I will help in any way we can as well. I imagine we need to contact our solicitor first thing tomorrow and make an appointment. There are bound to be legal issues with their estate, and we'll need to get that looked into."

Harry said, sincerely, "Thanks, both of you. I'm going to need all the help I can to get through this, I think."

Hermione said softly, "That's what we're here for, love. It's what family does." Keith nodded vehemently, voicing his assent.

Harry got a lump in his throat at that and his eyes stung with unshed tears. He pulled Hermione into a tight hug for a minute while he regained his composure. She looked over her shoulder at her dad, and at Jamie, who both smiled at her. She said softly to Harry, "It's okay to be weak here, love. We love you, and you never have to be anything but yourself around us."

Harry looked at her then and smiled. "I…it's just that I'm not used to having others to depend on like this. I mean you and Ron have always helped me out at school, but this is so different from that. I just get a bit emotional thinking of having you and your parents in my life now."

Jamie interjected softly, "And that, lad, is the way family should be. You have what you need now, despite what those gormless prats did to you. Remember to lean on your family and let them support you when you need it."

Harry looked up then to see Dorothy and Minerva standing across the table looking concerned. He smiled at them and said, "Thanks, Jamie, and Hermione, and all of you. I'll get used to having people who really care about me, but it may take some time. I just need you all to do what Hermione promised about something else," he smirked, "and smack me on the back of the head when I forget."

Everyone chuckled, though he saw a warning look in Hermione's eyes not to push it. He smiled, kissed her and said, innocently, "I love you, Hermione."

She melted against him and said, "Oh, you… you… man you!"

That broke the tension once more as everyone, even Hermione chuckled. Dorothy asked, "Are we eating out here everyone?"

They all agreed that that was a fine idea, being as it was a very pleasant, late spring morning. Jamie said his goodbyes and Keith walked him out to get directions to the Surrey Central Police Station, and to give the other a business card and some phone numbers, receiving the same in return.

He said to Jamie, "This is likely to be a real legal mess for Harry, don't you think?" If the Dursleys left a will, it is likely that he's hardly mentioned in it, and derogatorily at best."

"You're most likely correct, Keith. Do you have a good solicitor who can help him with that?"

"Yes we do. He's one of the best, helped us to set up the corporate entity for our practice and has done a great many things for us over the years. When both our parents were getting on in years, we had him set up their estates so it'll be relatively easy to deal with when they pass. I think he can help us with this."

"Sounds like he really is a good one. If you have any troubles, feel free to call me, I have some contacts here and there which might grease the wheels a bit. I also know some very sharp legal minds as well."

"Thanks for that, Jamie, and for everything this morning. You know, it's barmy, but for all intents and purposes we just met Harry yesterday, but it feels like I've known him his whole life."

"He is a remarkable young man, no doubt. I know how you feel, I've spent, what, a bit over an hour with him and he seems like my long lost nephew. Quite the man, he's going to be, I'd say."

"No argument from here on that one. Let's get together for that round of golf as soon as we can, though. I'll bring Harry along, I think it could be lots of fun."

"Yer on, Keith. Well, Janet's a waitin', best be off now. You folks take care of yourselves and keep an eye on our special young friend out there." 

"Thanks, Jamie, it was a pleasure."

"Same here." As Jamie walked out to his car he shook his head, wondering how the hell he was going to write his report and not make the kid sound like a saint. He was looking forward to discussing this with Janet, she'd be tickled by what he had to tell her.

As Keith headed back toward the patio, he noticed his wife and Minerva were back in the kitchen, thick as thieves as they talked in low voices. He wondered if that boded well or ill for his peace and sanity. As he reached the patio doors, he paused and watched his lovely daughter and her handsome boyfriend as they talked and laughed, apparently teasing each other about something. It was a very innocent and pleasant sight, one he knew he'd cherish for years. How lucky they all were, he thought, to have the young man come into their lives. He was very good for Hermione. It had been years since she'd seemed so happy and carefree. He decided he'd love the young man for that alone, but was finding he already held strong feeling for him for who he was. He still thought that a bit odd, but put it down to Hermione having mentioned him in every single letter she ever sent home. He chuckled and walked out to join the happy pair, deciding it was the lesser of two evils to interrupt their fun rather than the plotting in the kitchen. He didn't even want to know what that was about.

Over breakfast Harry and Hermione explained to her parents and Minerva what they proposed to do for the rest of the day. Her parents were fine with that, and looked excited at the prospect of hearing of Harry's adventures from the horse's mouth, so to speak. Hermione asked, "Professor McGonagall, would you care to join us for the day? I think we could really use your input on some decisions we need to make."

Harry added, "I agree wholeheartedly. In fact I have numerous questions and you are most likely the best one to have the answers. However, in order to have a fully informed discussion including everyone, we need to tell our stories first to put it all in perspective." He smirked at his love and asked, "Did I get that all right, all those big words and everything?"

In her most posh voice she replied, "Why you did exceptionally well, my dear Harry. I, of course would expect nothing less than that from my boyfriend." Then she spoiled it by giggling, and everyone laughed again.

Minerva surveyed her two students over her glasses for a moment, and asked sternly, "Is there anything you might have to say, that I really don't want to know about."

Both looked a bit sheepish for a moment, but then Harry smiled cheekily, and said, "Why, how could you ask such a thing, Professor?" After the requisite laughter died down he added, more seriously, "No, Minerva, I don't think there's anything we could say which would be any more shocking than what you already know about. At least I don't think so…" His expression showed him to be a bit perplexed for a moment, and he then looked to Hermione.

Hermione gazed back at him and smiled gently, then turned to Minerva and said, "There might be one or two things, but no worse, really, than what you already know of."

She laughed, "Alright you two scamps, fair enough. Besides, it might prove educational. Every time I think I've seen it all in that school, someone like the Weasley twins, or the Marauders, or you come along, and teaches me I know nothing."

Everyone laughed at that, and they finished their breakfast at a leisurely pace. When it was done, and everyone was sitting back Minerva's curiosity got the better of her on a couple of things. "Harry, where did you come up with the name for Cuinn? Did he tell you that was what you were to call him?"

The Phoenix gazed warmly at her, she thought, as Harry turned to look at Hermione. The girl replied, "I'd better answer that. It was part of our dream. Harry said he had to come up with his own name for him and I gave him several possibilities until he liked one. I got the names mostly from a pet naming book Mum and I were looking at, over Christmas hols, when we were talking about getting an owl."

"Ah, I see, and so that's where you came up with a Celtic name?" Minerva cocked one eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly," Hermione looked smug, "actually, Cuinn I found in an old book at Hogwarts library one day recently when I was looking for topics to do my Transfiguration Essay on for the summer. It was on the work of Merlin, and had a list of some of his successors in the Royal Court. Cuinn the Wise was one of the King's sorcerers about two hundred years later."

Minerva shook her head, and looked at Harry. "I believe, Mr. Potter, that your choice for the next Minister is absolutely correct." Harry beamed at a blushing, but proud, Hermione and gave her a hug while the adults all laughed.

Harry then told her the joke about Cuinn's "nickname", to which she looked back and forth from one youngster to the other and to the phoenix a couple of times. Then she shook her head, trying her best, to no avail, to hold in a laugh. When Keith and Dorothy started chuckling she could hold it no longer. Harry then explained precisely why they'd added that, drawing another squawk from Cuinn and another round of laughter from the humans.

"Alright, you two rascals, just one more question for now, and this is only to satisfy my own curiosity." She smiled at the pair of lovers, as she stated, "I don't recall there being any romantic attachments between you prior to you leaving the school yesterday. As a matter of fact, Harry, you were seeing Miss Weasley the last I recall."

Harry grinned, and flushed a bit. With his left arm tightly around the bushy haired witch as he replied, "Minerva, like I said, that was a very interesting dream. One of the things that occurred while I was spending two months in jail, was that I realized this lovely woman is who I love. I do care a lot for Ginny, but Hermione is who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

There were three sharp intakes of breath, and one sigh from around the table. The latter came from under his arm as she looked up to smile hugely into his eyes, and then kissed him blisteringly. Once more, as they had last night, they put all their feelings into that kiss for a moment, parting to smile once more at each other. When they finally looked over at the others it was to see that both women had a hand each to their chests and tears in their eyes. Keith looked amazed, as he took his wife's hand and smiled fondly at her, then at the kids.

Hermione asked, "What? Did we do something wrong? It was just a kiss," she said perplexed.

Dorothy took a breath and said, 'That was a kiss like My Fair Lady was just another film, my dears. That was so breathtaking, I could feel it." The others nodded in agreement.

Minerva smiled, "There was magical energy coming off you two, and…"

She was interrupted by Cuinn trilling his laugh. Harry listened to him for a moment and said, "That's enough from the cheap seats, mister. I'll have you know that no matter what you say, it was just a kiss."

Keith snorted and quipped, "Yeah, and Mount Everest is just a large hill, an atomic weapon is just a huge firecracker, and a hurricane is just a slight blow."

Minerva added, "Trust me when I tell you that what you two share is literally magical. When you kissed you radiated magic, and I'm not joking." She looked happily stern, when she said that; something which only she could pull off.

The two looked at each other and smiled lovingly. She said, "I told you last night it was magic, Harry."

"Yes, you did, love, and as I recall, I agreed with you."

"Okay," Keith chuckled, "getting into the too much info territory again."

This time instead of blushing the pair beamed at her parents, remaining quiet. "Oh Lord," said Dorothy. "Should we start planning a wedding?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock for a moment. Hermione finally laughed and said, "Not just yet, Mum," though she never took her eyes off her lover.

Harry turned to the adults and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with this darling woman who has made my life complete, that is for sure. But I think we need to fulfill certain other obligations first. Why don't we tell our stories now and then make some plans for the summer? Minerva, would it be possible for you, or someone, to take us shopping in Diagon Alley and Muggle London tomorrow? There are some things I need, clothes mainly, and there are also a few books we want to look for."

"Certainly. I'd be glad to; as a matter of fact I could use a trip to the Alley myself and I believe Tonks is free tomorrow. Why don't I contact her and the two of us meet you here a bit after nine."

Hermione replied, after looking to Harry for confirmation. "That's great, Minerva, thank you. Mum, would you like to come with us? I know poor Daddy has to work in the morning, but Harry really needs some new clothes and what better way than for four wild women to take him shopping?"

Keith gave Harry a sympathetic look. "You do realize that you will spend all day buying clothes which, by yourself, you could ordinarily get in about an hour don't you?"

Harry laughed as the women all huffed in annoyance. He squeezed his lover and smiled at the other ladies, as he told Keith, "Ah well, as long as it keeps the important women in my life happy."

Keith laughed, "Excellent answer, Harry."

Dorothy smiled, "Oh Harry, what a wonderful young man you are; already making points with your prospective mother-in-law, not to mention your headmistress."

"And his future fiancé," added Hermione, as she hugged him hard.

They spent the rest of the day doing exactly as they'd planned, telling the story of Harry's life, relating the dream and making plans for a variety of activities for the summer. They'd decided to take it easy for the next month and a half, just getting themselves in shape, but not worrying too much yet about what they needed to learn.

Hermione would have preferred to start the learning right away, but had to accede to the logic of having some time off as well. Keith and Dorothy wanted to take them on holiday for a couple of weeks as well as some briefer trips about Britain, so she admitted they could best use the time the way Harry recommended. Minerva agreed that it was often best to give the mind a short rest at the end of the school year and do other things, especially for teens. She reminded Hermione that she was only a young woman once, and to take advantage of that now, especially since she had a handsome young man to spend it with. This of course embarrassed Harry, which all were more than happy to take advantage of, even Cuinn.

Late in the afternoon, when they had finished their tales Minerva said, "The first thing we need to do is get you a very good, and very slick, Wizarding solicitor. It is possible that the Ministry could try to use the deaths of the Dursleys to control you in some way. I just happen to know the slickest of the slick. So do you for that matter. His name is Elphias Doge, and he has frequently turned down offers and pleas to serve on the Wizengamot, preferring to work in his own way doing the right thing for his clients. He was a friend of Albus for many years, and he personifies what it means to do what is right rather than what is easy."

"Okay," Harry said, "I'll speak with him. How soon can you get in contact with him?"

"May I borrow some parchment, oh never mind I have some in my purse, but could I have Hedwig deliver the message?"

"Of course," he replied. He went to get Hedwig and asked if she was up for a delivery. The owl, of course, preened for a moment and looked haughtily at him as if to say, "_Need you ask?_" He laughed softly at his long-time friend and smiled. She rubbed her head on his cheek as he carried her back out to the patio on his shoulder.

Minerva had written her note by the time they returned, and Hedwig was soon on her way. Minerva stated, "He should arrive within an hour if he's available. Now, I get the feeling there is something you are not telling me, Harry. What are you holding back?"

Harry asked Minerva to cast a strong privacy charm, then related all he knew about the Horcruxes and wound up by telling them the prophecy. Hedwig returned after about forty-five minutes with a note from Doge saying he was unable to come now, but asked that they set an appointment in his office, suggesting One p.m. on Tuesday. Harry wrote back saying the appointment time was fine.

When they were all done talking things over, one thing occurred to Harry that he'd thought of earlier when Hermione was relating her side of the alternate reality. "Love, why didn't you apparate instead of driving to the Burrow?"

"Oh," she flushed a little, "actually it was mostly that I wanted to get the driving experience, but also I wanted Mr. Weasley to see the car. I also wasn't totally comfortable with apparating that far, I think, but mostly it was the driving." She grinned, "Besides, it gave me time to think about you."

Everyone laughed at her admission, and the conversation moved on. By dinner time they had the summer fairly well planned out, and Dorothy, who'd been taking notes, had a full page of appointments made or that they needed to make.

Minerva left after dinner, and they all spent the evening talking and learning to be a family, something Harry wasn't familiar with. He fit well with the Grangers, though, and soon found he was more than comfortable with his love's parents. It seemed odd to him, but he was happy nonetheless, as her parents said goodnight and shoved the two into 'their' room. Harry heard laughter in the hall as Dorothy pulled the door closed and he found himself wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved above all others. They made love for what seemed like hours, in the shower first, then on the bed, in the shower again, and finally fell asleep, once again with him wrapped around her.

In the morning, feeling impish, Hermione gently rolled Harry onto his back and carefully crawled under the bedclothes so as not to wake him. She then began an act she knew would waken him gently but surely. A bit later she felt the sheet lift off her for a moment and grinned, knowing all he could see was her mass of bushy hair. A moment later she felt his hand on her, exploring, which felt very nice and made her as excited as he was.

It was some time later, after both were sated, when she came back to herself, and crawled up his body and out from under the bedclothes to lay on top of him in what was becoming her favorite position for relaxing. With a very mischievous grin she asked, "So, Mr. Potter, did you enjoy waking up that way."

"Oh Baby, did I ever," he enthused. "I'll have to wake you some morning that way and see what you think."

"Mmm, I can hardly wait," she purred.

"Just out of curiosity," he asked looking a tad flummoxed, "what made you want to do that."

She grinned wider, "Oh, I woke up and there was something poking me in the back, and when I reached back I at first thought I had hold of a snitch. So I just rolled over to see what you felt like at the end your first Quidditch match." At his still confused look, she added, "You know, with the snitch in your mouth?

Harry finally got it; he'd all but forgotten about catching the snitch in his mouth that first match, probably because he didn't really want to remember how so many had taken the Mickey out of him over it. He laughed, though, at her salacious grin and the cheeky wink. "Well, I enjoyed that a lot, but personally I prefer keeping my snitch in its very own snitch box."

She had to think for a second, then said, "Mmm, I like that too."

He pulled her up for a long kiss leaving them both a bit breathless. They talked for a short while, then got up and showered, managing to keep it down to some minor fondling.

As they headed down, she noticed Harry had on the same clothes from yesterday and asked, "Is that why you need to go shopping, love; lack of outfits?"

"Not to put too fine a point on it, dear, but yes. I realized this morning I have nothing else decent to wear. Everything else looks like it came from a tent maker."

She chuckled, "Well we can't have you going around looking like you came from the wrong side of the tracks now can we, my dear loving lover. You know I could transfigure some of those things for you, if you'd like."

He grinned at her wording and replied softly, "Yes, but they would still be Dudley cast-offs, and besides, I just want to look good for my sweet, wonderful woman, that's all."

She mock swooned as they entered the kitchen and he caught her, laughing as he did so. "Oh Mother," she overacted, "I've just received the finest of compliments from my fine gentleman friend. "Whatever shall I do?"

Her mum looked over from the other side of the counter and remarked dryly, "Try snogging some sense into him, dear. Oh, wait, no that won't work, you'll only wind up making him cry out your name again."

Her dad walked in just then and remarked, "Yeah, never knew you could get so many syllables out of Harry and Hermione."

Harry set her on her feet as they both blushed profusely. "I…" she began, "I guess I forgot the silencing charm last night."

"Quite alright, love," her mother responded. "Your father and I think we may have learned a few new words last night," she grinned cheekily.

After the requisite blushing was out of the way, they all settled down to a nice simple breakfast of cereals, fruit, and toast. When it was done, Keith and Dorothy went off to get ready for the day, while Harry and Hermione cleared up the kitchen. Actually, Harry mostly watched as she did the majority with magic. When they were done they sat themselves on the patio, and Dorothy came out to join them shortly after. Keith came and kissed the women goodbye, patted Harry on the shoulder, and went off to the surgery. Dorothy had rescheduled her appointments for the next few days to have some time with her daughter, and now Harry as well.

A few minutes past nine, as they visited over a last bit of coffee, there were two soft pops in the yard and two women appeared. Harry and Hermione immediately were on their feet, wands drawn. He asked the older woman, "Who is our newest friend?"

Minerva chuckled, saying, "Cuinn, although you do add Clunis when he's being particularly snarky."

The youngsters lowered their wands and they all said good mornings to one another. Tonks chuckled when they were done with the greetings, "Moody would be proud of you two for that."

Harry grinned, "Where do you think I learned it from?"

It was at that point that there were another four pops in the yard to which all four of them drew wands and pointed them menacingly at the new arrivals.

To Be Continued 

Thanks, as always to my betas, Keith, Mione, Tommy, Ken, and The Unknown Beta. You folks make my writing so much better than it would be without you.

**Firearms**** Aficionados Please Note**: If you don't believe a very old, dirty, and rusty weapon, like the one Dudley attempted to use, in conjunction with very old ammunition can explode the way I have portrayed here, ask any expert. I did; two in fact, and both said it is at least theoretically possibly and not at all unlikely or unheard of. I've had a few comments to the contrary, so I hope this clears up that I did my research on that.

HT


	5. Chapter 5 Detention with Scrimgeour

Rising Phoenix

By

Herman Tumbleweed

A moment in the life of a fanfic author:

The author looked up to find another stick pointing at his face, and followed said stick up to a smooth, shapely arm, which he followed up to a very feminine, shapely body, which he followed up to a very pretty face containing a pair of lovely, if determined, brown eyes, surrounded by masses of bushy brown hair. "Er, can I do something for you?" he asked nervously.

"Are you planning on putting My Harry in jail again?" she demanded.

"Uhh… er, maybe?"

"Oh, okay, so long as Cuinn's available, no problem. Now, you won't forget the disclaimer again, will you?" she said with a hard edge in her voice.

"Er, no. I think I learned that lesson." He started typing industriously:

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, don't own any of this. JK Rowling and several other entities with very smart and rich lawyers do, so I'm just borrowing her little world to play with for a while. I promise to return it all relatively unscathed, not to make any money from this, and somehow to have fun while doing that.

"Very good," the young woman stated. "Now for the other part?"

"Er, right."

A/N: I'm kinda sorta borrowing things from other fanfic authors in a paltry attempt to kinda spoof them and still write a coherent seventh year fic which follows all the things Ms Rowling has laid out in the first six books. Spoilers galore, lots of steamy sex, some violence, and eventually I may even get around to some action."

"Er, how was that?"

"Author's names?" she demanded

"Right, picky, picky, picky," he grumbled.

Further A/N: Some of the authors I creatively acquired ideas from include: Kinsfire, Old Crow, Jeconais, Abraxan, Rorschach's Blot, Quillian, Udder pd, and Bobmin356. Most have given their permission for me to use and abuse them. They have my undying gratitude not only for allowing me to do this, but also for the countless hours I have spent in puerile perusal of their stories.

"Better?" he asked, but when he turned his head she was gone. "Weird," he reiterated. "Cute though…" he mused as he went back to abusing fictional characters in order to make his life seem less mundane.

PS: Before you have a conniption and start throwing rocks at me, look in OotP at the bottom of page 133 (middle of pg 123, Bloomsbury ed.) for Arthur's reference to the department mentioned in the first paragraph.

Chapter Five

Detention with Scrimgeour

Harry found he was holding his wand on four blue robed Magical Law Enforcement Patrol officers, and his stomach took a vacation again. None of the new arrivals had wands drawn when they Apparated in, which Harry thought was rather sloppy. He could see out the corner of his eye that Hermione looked about as sick as he felt and Minerva looked angry enough to chew…well, MLEP officers.

But it was Tonks who took charge right away, stepping forward. "Auror Tonks!" she stated authoritatively, "Identify and state your business here." The MLEP officers looked dumbstruck.

It was obvious to Harry they hadn't expected any resistance, much less to be facing an Auror and three others holding wands on them. Since none of his friends had lowered their wands yet he kept his pointed at the officers as well, even though he was sure he knew what was about to happen.

The oldest one said, "Tonks, I'm reaching in my pocket to get my ID," and he carefully pulled a wallet out of his robe pocket, opening it with his badge and MLEP identification showing. "Sergeant Daniel Crookson; my men and I have a warrant to arrest one Harry James Potter on suspicion of Allowing Harm to Come to Muggles Through Inaction."

Minerva stalked forward, "Daniel Patrick Crookson, what is the meaning of this!" She demanded. The sergeant and his men all quailed and took a step back under the fury of their former Transfiguration Professor. Tonks just lowered her wand, smirking; it appeared she would let Minerva handle it.

"Uhm, er," the sergeant looked very nervous with Minerva waving her wand under his nose, "I er, as I said, Professor McGonagall, we have a warrant…" he fished in his pocket producing a folded piece of parchment which he then held up like a shield.

Minerva snatched the parchment out of his hand, opened it, and read the contents. "Tonks," she backed away from the officers, and turned to hand the warrant to the Auror, "read this piece of codswallop and tell me if this is a real law. I've never heard of such claptrap."

Tonks took the offending parchment and held it like it was a snake about to bite her as she read the contents for herself. Sighing and putting her wand away, she turned to look at the three still at the table, "Harry, I'm sorry, but this all looks legal to me." She glared at the MLEP officers, "Pat," she demanded, "did His Nibs get this law passed this morning and have it back-dated, or what? There was no such law on the books as of my shift on Saturday, so far as I know."

"I wouldn't know about that, Tonks, I'm just doing what the Captain ordered. He handed me the warrant a bit ago and told me to take a team and do this. That's all I know, honest." He looked pleadingly at Minerva.

Harry laughed, albeit somewhat insanely, at the situation. "Minerva, you know, and I know, and anyone with half a brain could figure out what Minister Scourgifloor has done here. He thinks if he throws me in jail, I'll do what he wants. I won't, and I'll tell the bastard to his face that I will rot in Azkaban before I support someone who'd throw Stan Shunpike in there as a Death Muncher. I've had it with the Ministry; they can all go rot in hell for all I care." He looked at Tonks and grinned, "Certain wonderful friends aside of course." She just smirked at him.

He turned to Hermione and drew her into his arms. "I love you, sweetheart, but I think I have to go now." He kissed her like he'd never see her again, then released her and stepped up to Dorothy giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. The woman clung to him for a moment before releasing him with tears in her eyes.

Harry walked toward the sergeant, taking the warrant from Tonks as he passed. He had to tug it from her hand and she looked at him like holding onto it would keep him there. He said softly, "It's okay, Tonks. No matter what they do, I'm still the winner, we all here are, because we know the truth and they are slime balls who only think they are better." He kissed her and Minerva each on the cheek, saying to the latter, "Would you hold onto my wand for me?" When she nodded, he handed it to her and added, "Get hold of Elphias Doge and see what can be done about this please."

She growled angrily, looked at the officers as sternly as he'd ever seen her do, and said to him, "I will, Harry, don't you worry."

With that he read the warrant over quickly, handed it back to the sergeant, and told them, "I'm ready to go. But you can tell your keeper he's made a very, very big mistake, and I won't take this lying down."

Nervously watching the brassed off witches, two still with wands in their hands, and a very angry dentist, the young officers searched him, shackled him in anti- Apparition manacles, and all five of them Portkeyed away. Harry landed with officers on either side holding him up; it was the first time he'd ever used a Portkey and arrived upright. Two of them marched him down a series of corridors, through several secured doors, and into a cell where the manacles were removed. The door slammed shut with a thud and the squelch of a Colloportus being applied to it. He laughed again at the ridiculousness of the situation and sat on the narrow bunk staring at the wall for a bit.

It wasn't that he didn't know how to feel, it was just that he didn't know which emotion to focus on. He was a mass of seething, conflicting feelings as first anger warred with self doubt, which gave way to incredulousness, giving over to amusement at the stupidity of the wizarding government, and on and on. Every few seconds he felt something different, but finally he calmed down enough to remember the meditation he'd learned in the dream/alternate reality. Shaking his head at how dumb this all was he sank into a meditative state.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there until he was disturbed by a lunch tray being passed under the door. He then ate without any enthusiasm, pushing the tray back through the slot when done. Being restless he paced the small space for a while, wondering when someone would come talk to him. It took a while, but he realized he might be here alone for some time, just like before. With nothing better to do, he ran through the exercises he recalled doing in the Surrey jail. That seemed to help calm him, so he sat again, going back into his meditation. As he found his centre it was then that he heard Cuinn's song, and with a flash of fire the large avian appeared and settled on the cot next to him.

"You look rather amused," Harry said.

"_Oh, I am, my young friend. Now you know why it was important for me to come to you, or at least part of it anyway._"

"You mean there's more to this fiasco than what you've told me?" He asked becoming a bit miffed at his friend.

"_There is always more to a story than one sees at first glance_."

"Yeah, right. Okay, want to tell me the rest of the story?"

"_All things at the proper time, Harry. You shall know what you need when it is time for you to_."

"Yup, Albus caught it from Fawkes, there's no other answer." Cuinn laughed and Harry did as well, feeling much better with his friend present. "So, what do you think I should do now, oh wise Human Companion."

_"Allow_ _the small minded fools their day, and let your… what do you call him, Barrister? Yes, allow him to handle things. I have communicated with Fawkes, and he advised the same. He told me your Barrister is a very shrewd man. Let the law run its course, I think you'll be surprised_."

"Alright, doesn't seem like I have much choice in this anyway."

They talked silently then, for several hours, even through Harry's dinner tray. When he'd finished eating, Cuinn decided now was a good time to start teaching Harry Occlumency. When they were done with the lesson, Harry was tired and lay down, getting sleepy almost immediately. He was barely awake still when Cuinn flashed away, to return less than a minute later, saying, "_I thought you could use some company again_."

Harry was engulfed by a mass of bushy hair and a soft, warm, female body throwing herself onto him. He gently tugged the blanket out from between them, and pulled her tightly against him as he covered her with it. There was barely room for them to lie side by side, but he was happy with her lying on top of him for now. It was only after she had kissed him like he had her that afternoon, as if she hadn't seen him in months, that he got a chance to talk with her.

"So tell me, my dear love, does this seem familiar in any way to you? Perhaps suffering a bit of déjà vu?"

She chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes. He pushed her hand away and finished drying her tears for her. It was the one thing he'd always had hated to see most of all, her pretty eyes and face with tears. He didn't think they belonged on such beauty.

"Oh, Harry," she began, "it was just so awful after you left. Mum was angry and we were both in tears, Minerva was just standing there seething with anger, and Tonks…" she chuckled, "Tonks proved the language of the Auror corps is, shall we say, colourful." He laughed softly picturing the scene.

"Anyway," she continued, "everyone calmed down after a few minutes, Mum and I dried our eyes, then Minerva and Tonks went to Counselor Doge's office. He told them he'd cancel his other appointments for the day and see what could be done. Did he come see you yet?"

"No, haven't seen anyone since I got here, except for a very sexy witch in my favourite nightgown; well, and a certain snarky phoenix."

She giggled. "I put this on when I was getting ready for bed because I missed you terribly. I wanted so much to hold you and tell you it would be alright, and for you to do the same for me. I'm scared Harry, apparently the Minister did exactly what Minerva said. It looks as if he got that law passed this morning and back dated to the first of May, then used it to have you arrested. We assume they plan to keep you here or in Azkaban until you do whatever it is he wants. Minerva came back later to tell us, and that she had tried to see the Minister but was told he was too busy today. She made an appointment for Friday which she was told was the earliest she could do so." After a momentary giggle, she added, "Minerva was told, by Percy no less, that she could see Umbridge instead, if she didn't wish to wait for an appointment with the Minister. She told him loudly she did not wish to see an incompetent, untalented, minor functionary, but would rather wait and speak with someone half-way intelligent."

Harry laughed again, already picturing Percy's reaction. "How did Percy take that?"

"She said he turned an odd shade of red," Hermione laughed as well, "then spun on his heel and marched off. I'm sure she was using her classroom voice and that it reverberated all over the office. Knowing Percy he didn't know whether to kowtow to Minerva, or hold the Minister's line, but he apparently chose the Ministry over common sense once more."

"Figures," Harry said darkly. "I can't imagine how a Weasley could wind up being like that; can you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think Molly may have had a lot to do with it. If you think about it, he is a lot like she is."

Harry contemplated that for a minute, and realized she was right. Percy was a lot like Molly, in that he always took the 'party' line, just like she had with the Ministry a few times, the articles in Witch Weekly back during their fourth year, and whatever Dumbledore had said was gospel to her. "You are absolutely right. I'd never put that together before, love." He grinned at her, "And you wondered why I thought you'd make a good Minister?" he teased.

She laughed then, kissing him lightly. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while, not talking, just being together. He was massaging her back under the blanket and his hands seemed to automatically slide down to her silky soft bum, and up her back under the nightie. After a few times of that she leant forwards again to kiss him more lingeringly, slightly grinding her pelvis back and forth against his. He moaned into her mouth, and she reciprocated.

When their mouths parted, sometime later, she chuckled, "Want to get laid in jail, Mr. Potter?"

In answer, he pulled off the silky nightie and slid his hands under her chest to massage her breasts as she lifted herself up to reach with one hand and push his boxers down.

A long while later, when they came down from the high and could breathe again, she giggled and said, "Well that should keep your mind off things for a while."

"Got that in one, love," he snickered. "At the very least it will give me something to think about when the solicitors and the Ministry lackeys are pattering on self-importantly about their dragon dung."

She laughed a bit more and said, "I love your sense of humour, Harry. Even at the worst of times, like now, you find ways to make light of things."

Seriously he told her, "I have to, my sweet Hermione, it's the only way to maintain what's left of my sanity. Besides, Minister Scroungeyfouler has to learn a lesson somehow…" He left off as they both laughed at the nickname. Finally he just said, "I love you, Hermione. I'm really glad you came tonight. Will you try to come every night darling?"

With an impish grin she replied deadpan, "Only when you make me do so darling, I'm done with doing it to myself. Oh, you meant will I come see you?" She giggled, and added, "I will, dear, but only if you make me come when I come."

Smiling hugely he took up the banter, chuckling, "If I make you come when you come will you make me come when you come, so we can come together a lot when you come often?"

"Oh yes, my dear Harry, I like to come with you, so I will come frequently to make you come, so you can make me come when I come and when we come together like we just came it will make me want to come even more, so I can come a lot."

Harry was laughing so hard, she was bouncing on top of him, and she was giggling just as hard. "Stop," he begged, "I'm going to bounce you off on the floor if you keep that up."

"Meany." She chastised playfully. "But if that's the way you want to be, I'll just have Cuinn take me home so I can get some sleep." More seriously she said, "Actually I should get back, love, I didn't tell Mum I was leaving and if she finds that I am gone she will worry."

"Alright love. I really am glad you, er, came tonight, in both ways." He grinned and they shared a long, passionate kiss. "Oh, would you bring me something to read next time you come, honey," he grinned again.

"Oh I assure you, my sweet, you won't have time to read when I come," she said in a seductive voice. "But I will bring something for you to peruse when I'm not coming, next time I come, love." Still grinning impishly she slowly, pulled the nightie back on.

They got up then and shared another passionate goodbye, him gripping her bare bum below the hem of the nightie, pulling her against him while she clung tightly to his chest, her breasts pressing into him. She whimpered as she said, "I should go, love. Much as I'd like for us both to come again, I don't want to worry Mum."

"I know, love, and I don't want her worrying either. Hopefully I'll see you again tomorrow night. Keep safe for me, Hermione. Make sure the order has guards at the house, and get Minerva or Professor Flitwick to check and help improve the wards on it if they need it. Okay?"

"We already worked on that today. She and Tonks both checked them. They also put an anti-Apparition ward around the property, so no more unexpected visitors."

"That's good." He groaned, "I don't want you to go. It's hell being away from you."

"Me too," she moaned, "I missed you so very much today. How'd that happen, Potter, when did you get so deeply into my heart?"

"Probably when you got into mine, Miss Granger." Then he added in a lower voice, "or maybe when you took all of me so deeply inside you Saturday night."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was a giggling Hermione who kissed and hugged him tightly again, then asked Cuinn to take her home. When she arrived in her room, still chuckling, she found her mother sitting on her bed looking worried. "Cuinn," she said, "wait a minute, please. Can you take a book back for Harry?" He nodded so she went and selected a book for her lover to help him pass the time, smiling as she handed it to the phoenix who gripped it in one talon and gave her a wink as he flashed away. She could feel his amusement at her selection.

With the phoenix gone she went and hugged her mum. "Where were you? Dorothy asked. "I was really worried when I came in a few minutes ago and couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry, Mum. Cuinn showed up, just as I was getting in bed, and took me to Harry. He's being held at the Ministry for now, so we had a nice talk… and things." She blushed slightly.

Dorothy grinned, "And were things okay, with… **things**?"

"Oh yes, Mum, we talked quite a lot about coming a lot when I come, and things like that."

Dorothy shared a giggle with her and then asked, "Love, what did Harry find out today, if anything."

Hermione immediately turned a bit angry, "Those low-lifes put him in that cell and he didn't see another person all day, so he didn't find out anything at all! They didn't even give him anything to read. I sent that book back with Cuinn so he'd have something besides me to keep his mind busy." She smirked as she said, "It was that nice book you gave me last year. Think that will keep his mind off his troubles?"

"Oh dear… are you trying to drive the poor man insane?"

"No, Mum, I just wanted him to be ready when I come back, so I can come lots." She smiled innocently at her mother.

Dorothy laughed at her brilliant daughter. "That must have been some conversation you two had, dear."

"Yeah, Mum, the talk was nice, but the sex was incredible." She blushed but went on. "Mum, I read an article once in one of your magazines about mutual orgasms and in it the author said they are very rare, and usually only happen when two people have been together a long time. But Harry and I have had two now, one last night and another tonight. Does that seem strange to you? Wait a minute; actually the first time we made love we had one, so that makes three."

Dorothy clutched her chest and looked wide eyed at her daughter, "You've got to be joking, your first time? And two more already? And your first time was Saturday night?"

"Yes, Mum, it was."

"My, he must be a very special lover, or maybe you both are." She smiled and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, "I think your dad and I," she said in a low, conspiratorial tone, "were together for nearly a year before that happened. It is quite rare, but it does happen to us now and then. And is it ever incredible when it does!"

"Yeah," Hermione answered dreamily. "When it happened the first time I thought I was going to explode, but tonight it was so unexpected it felt like we were one person for a little while."

Dorothy chuckled, "I know that feeling, dear daughter. So anyway," she grew more serious, "what does your lover have to say about his situation?"

"He's really kind of depressed, I think, or at least he was before I got there," she grinned, "but he still has his sense of humour and he said Cuinn started teaching him Occlumency tonight. He'll start teaching it to me as soon as he has a good enough grasp on it. He said he wasn't surprised about what Doge said. He's really miffed at the Minister."

"Well that's understandable, anything we need to send him? I mean, besides you, dear." She grinned also.

"No, I don't want to send a bunch of things in there in case they get suspicious. We'll have to see if we can send a few items in with Mr. Doge, clean clothes and the like, but other than that, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

"Okay, honey, just tell me what he needs, and what to do. I hate to admit it, in a way, since we've only known him a couple of days, but your dad and I already do love Harry a great deal. He is a very special person, but I suppose you already know that," she laughed.

"Yes, Mum, I do know that, but it is really good to hear you say it too." She pulled her mum closer and hugged her tight, the tears which had been threatening since she got back finally spilling over. She was angry and hurt and scared and a myriad other things, but it really helped having someone to share those feelings with who loved her Harry too, and understood at least part of what she felt.

When she finally looked up, it was to discover her mum had tear tracks as well. She hadn't realized the woman was also crying when she had released her anguish. "Mum," she asked, "are you okay?"

"Hey," Dorothy sniffled, "that's my line, dear." She grinned a watery grin and grabbed the tissues off the bedside table. As they shared the box, and wiped their eyes and blew their noses, the two women shared something else as well, which both had thought was a long time off: the love of Hermione's life. They talked a long time about how wonderful he was, and what they thought about his life, and a great many things.

It was very late when Hermione finally crawled into bed, but she felt better. It really had helped to have her mum there and to be able to talk openly and candidly about everything, even sex. She was very grateful as she fell asleep thinking about her parents and her green eyed man.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry had gone to sleep shortly after Hermione left last night, and when he woke in the morning it was to find Cuinn looking at him with what amounted to a phoenix's smirk. "Okay, Cuinn, what has you so happy this morning?"

"_Your mate sent a book back with me last night, and I believe you will find it very interesting, not to mention educational._"

Harry picked up the book from the floor by the cot, and turned it over to read the title. His mouth fell open when he read, 'Beginning and Intermediate Sex for Witch and Wizard Dummies'. He laughed and laughed as he realized what Hermione was trying to do. Her purpose was twofold, he was sure: she wanted to distract him, and let him learn something they would enjoy together. As he thumbed through the pages he could now see how Hermione had come up with her ideas for positions. He even saw a drawing of a man lying on top of a woman's back like they had done Sunday morning. He laughed, and of course got an erection thinking of how that had felt.

After using the meagre facilities in one corner to clean himself up, Harry felt a little better. Just as he finished straightening up his cot, breakfast was shoved through the slot at the bottom of the door. It occurred to him how similar this cell was to the one in Azkaban, just a bit smaller, and with no table and chair. After finishing his lacklustre breakfast, he made himself as comfortable as he could and began reading the book Hermione obviously thought would entertain him. A couple of hours later, he heard the Colloportus being removed from the door, so he hid the book under his pillow and moved Cuinn up to his shoulder as the door swung open.

A pair of burly, and surly, MLEP officers greeted him with a command to turn his back so they could shackle him. He grinned at their gaping expressions when they noticed the phoenix on his shoulder, but did as he was directed. When his wrists were chained to a heavy belt around his waist, he was led out, again through several locked doors to a small conference room. The guards seated and shackled him to a chair, rather nervously he thought, and told him someone would be in to interview him shortly. He sat talking in his head with Cuinn, asking questions about last night's Occlumency lesson until the door opened and several people came in.

Minister Scrimgeour, looking as leonine as ever, was followed by Cornelius Fudge who was as portly and dapper as always, Dolores Umbridge was smirking in her toad-like way, and Percy Weasley, with his ever-present parchment, ink, and quills, appeared as self-important as ever he did. Harry snickered internally thinking, "_This is going to be so much fun."_ Cuinn laughed aloud as he got an idea of what his friend planned.

This of course drew all of their attention to the large bird, causing the four to stop and stare in perplexity at it. Scrimgeour recovered almost immediately, stepping over to the chair at the opposite end of the table from Harry. The others arranged themselves on either side of the Minister, Percy and Fudge sitting on Harry's right, Umbridge on his left. No one said a word for a moment, then Scrimgeour looked fiercely at an amused young wizard and stated, "Good morning, Mr. Potter, I assume you know why you are here." It was not a question.

In a rush Harry cheerfully greeted the group, coincidentally insulting each. "And a bonnie good morning to you Minister Scapegoater, of course it would be more pleasant under different circumstances, but I am rather pleased to see you. It was very kind of you to bring along my other friends as well. It is so nice to see you Ex-Minister Sludge, Ex-High Inquisitor, and Underdeskertary Umbrage, and I'm especially happy to see my favorite family traitor Pusillanimous Weatherby. It is really so kind of you to all come and visit me while I'm in jail for a bogus law you passed and back dated in order to use against me. I had rather hoped I would have the pleasure of your company soon Minister Scroungegouger, it has been all of three or four days since we last visited. I would have preferred to have my solicitor present, but I suppose a young man such as myself has no rights in your eyes. So therefore, I can't expect too much consideration from any of you, now can I?"

It had the effect he reckoned it would. Fudge looked like he was about to pop, kind of like Vernon would have; Percy looked more than a little affronted and almost as angry as Fudge; Umbridge, as always, assumed her customary 'I will have your balls for this' smirk, which Harry realized was her normal look, now that he thought about it. She didn't seem to have the normal range of facial expressions others had; he thought that very odd.

Scrimgeour, however, scowled for a moment, then laughed and nodded in approval of Harry's assault. "Well done, Mr. Potter. Always take the offensive when it presents itself so readily to you. I congratulate you on what must have been a well thought out rant. Haven't heard so many people insulted with so few words since Lucius Malfoy was arrested. Have you been taking lessons from young Mr. Malfoy perchance?" Percy was scribbling madly to record a transcript of the meeting, while the other two looked at the Minister in shock and awe at his acceptance of the boy's behaviour.

Harry smiled happily at the man. "No, the ferret didn't have the wit to come up with something off the cuff like that. He had to keep Crabbe and Goyle around so the three of them could share their mutual half a dozen brain cells. I'm sure he used them a bit more often that the others, but there you have it. Now, Minister Scrimpfooler, what may I do for you? Oh, where are my manners? Please forgive my not standing in your august presence, but the guards shackled me a bit too tightly to this chair for me to rise. You have my most humble apologies for my lack of courtesy to your position."

The man waved off the apology, "Think nothing of it, Mr. Potter. I understand that under your current circumstances the niceties of polite society are difficult to maintain. However, in answer to your question, I believe it is more a matter of what I can do for you, than the reverse. You see, I have a bit of a problem on my hands, and I believe you are just the man to solve it for me, in return for which we can set aside all this unpleasantness."

"Ah, the carrot and stick approach. I had wondered if that would be your method. I'm listening."

"Well you see, Mr. Potter, there is this Dark Lord out there causing considerable trouble for the country at this time, as you are no doubt aware. Now I'm certain he didn't mean to do so, but Headmaster Dumbledore, through his actions toward you, made it clear in my mind that you are one who can defeat this man who is making my life so difficult. Unfortunately my constituents are becoming somewhat unhappy with the current state of affairs, especially after the great man's unfortunate demise, so I would like you to take on the role of finding a way to rid us of this menace to society. To that end I have a proposition for you."

Harry waited a beat, but the man didn't continue, apparently pausing for him to respond. He thought for a second about how to reply then laughed lightly. "Ah, Minister Scumgaffer, how delightful. Which of these morons," he indicated Fudge and Umbridge, "came up with this idiotic plan? Or was it a group effort?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you misunderstand your position completely I'm afraid," the Minister replied lightly. "I fear that if you do not choose to cooperate with us completely you will unfortunately spend considerable time incarcerated. On the other hand I can promise we will provide you with very good training for however long it takes in order for you to solve our problem. I would of course, also ask that you mention your cooperation in our efforts to the press. In return for your full collaboration on this project I will see that all charges against you are dropped and that all evidence in the case is destroyed. Now, what say you, my young friend?"

Harry listened to Cuinn for a moment, thanking his friend for the assistance. "It is kind of you to make such a generous offer, Minister, but my friend here has recommended that I decline. For, you see, any training you could offer me would, in the main, be substandard compared to what I can gain elsewhere."

Umbridge could hold her temper no longer. "You ungrateful brat," she ground out, "you have no idea what we can do to you. You will agree to the Minister's demands or we shall find ways to make you."

Scrimgeour spoke next, "Relax, Dolores, young Mr. Potter has had his say for now. I'm sure a few more days of waiting without anyone to speak to and nothing to occupy his mind will get his attention." Harry could see Fudge was seething underneath his calm exterior, and Umbridge only maintaining her cool by sheer force of will. Scrimgeour looked benignly at Harry, smiled in a fatherly way at him, and as he rose from his seat added, "Please enjoy your stay in our fine facilities Mr. Potter. I'm afraid I must return to my office now, affairs of state and all that, you know."

The amused prisoner smiled warmly at the Minister and company, "I hope you have a pleasant day, and that the affairs of state are not too taxing, Minister. I shall, I suppose, return to my humble quarters to await your next visit. I do so look forward to it; after all, what else have I to do?" He smirked internally as he thought of the book awaiting him when he was taken back to his cell.

"Rest assured, Mr. Potter, I will find my duties and surroundings considerably more pleasant than yours. By the way, I don't know how you managed to get that transfigured creature on your shoulder in here, but I will not remove your delusions by transfiguring it back to whatever it was, just yet." Cuinn and Harry both laughed at that. The Minister, regardless, bulled ahead. "No, I believe temporarily we will allow you to keep your friend there, but should you not come around to our way of thinking it may be necessary to find out what sort of creature is hidden under that transfiguration. Good day to you, sir." And with that the man walked out the room followed by the others who each took the opportunity to give Harry a mean, calculating, disgusted, and/or menacing look. He smiled warmly at each, bidding them adieu.

Harry was returned forthwith to his cell, to find his bedding and his book missing. There was only the bare mattress left for him to recline or sit on. He laughed as Cuinn made a comment about Ministry idiots and snickered in his mind. "I agree, my friend," he said aloud, "but wait until there is no one in that room before you take the book. Make them wonder how the hell I got it back. It will be ever so much more fun that way."

Cuinn laughed and suggested they get on with Occlumency training, so they spent several hours on that until lunch was delivered. The phoenix allowed as how he needed to eat also, and left for a while. When Harry was finished with his meal, he slid the tray back under the door and lay down for a bit of a nap. His mind was filled with visions of a certain gorgeous brunette as he let it wander. He'd rather enjoyed baiting the dickhead minister and company, so he couldn't wait to tell her tonight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

A relatively short distance off, the young woman on Harry's mind was seething with anger as she listened to Elphias Doge explain what had transpired to land Harry in jail. They were keeping the regular appointment they had made for today, even though Minerva and Tonks had gone to see the Barrister the day before.

The man had waffled on for several minutes about Ministry procedures and finally got to the point. "What all that boils down to," Doge told them in his wheezy voice, "is that the Minister did exactly what we suspected. From what you tell me of their previous meetings, I'm sure his goal is to gain Mr. Potter's endorsement of his paltry efforts against the Dark Lord, and possibly to have him trained to defeat said snake. Now, I have filed paperwork with the Wizengamot as his solicitor of record. There is one thing I require to make all of this legal, and that is a retainer fee. I think one galleon would be sufficient for the time being."

Hermione smiled at the man, reached into her pocket, extracted a galleon, and placed it on the man's desk. He smiled also, and nodded his head. She asked, "Have you been allowed in to see him yet, sir?"

"Not as yet. I likely will need to appear before the next Wizengamot open court session and make a formal request, and even then Scrimgeour can block my entry to the holding cells for several days. I'm afraid the Wizarding government and court systems fall well behind their Muggle counterparts, Miss Granger. On the other hand, I shall make every effort to visit him at the earliest possible moment. I have assigned my assistant, Quillian Quirrell, to monitor the case and keep us abreast of whatever transpires. For instance, we have found out that the good Minister," his tone on those words was less than complimentary, "visited with Mr. Potter for about half an hour this morning. I'm sure he politely requested his assistance and cooperation. Unlike Fudge, the current leader of our people is a smooth operator. He will use the rewards and punishments method and only resort to more drastic measures if he doesn't get what he wants in the time he thinks he should."

Hermione had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, both at the solicitor's windy explanations and at the idea of Harry giving in to Scrimgeour. She knew her boyfriend only too well and, considering how he had stood up to Umbridge two years ago, she was sure the Minister was going to ultimately have to resort to those stronger measures. Even then, it wouldn't work.

Doge went on though, saying, "I understand that Mr. Fudge and Ms Umbridge accompanied the Minister on his visit and that none of them were pleased with the outcome."

Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner, and laughed. "Mr. Doge, you have no idea how Harry would likely react to those two being in the room. I'm not entirely sure myself, but I hope he merely insulted all of them and let it go at that. Since you didn't mention the Ministry being blown apart, I believe that is what happened. He will not have endeared himself to anyone in the room, I assure you."

Minerva added, "Mr. Potter might not be the most well spoken young man I have ever taught, but he has been known to have a sharp tongue on occasion when the situation warranted. Case in point is when he confronted Dolores Umbridge after she called him a liar during his first day of class with her."

Hermione nodded, "He has a much sharper mind than he lets on most of the time. I swear sometimes, that he was hiding behind my efforts in class; hiding in plain sight so to speak, so as not to draw attention to himself."

Doge mused, seemingly pleased, "That is good to know. It will help me considerably to have a very smart client, so long as he will do as I request of him."

"One thing about Harry," Hermione answered, "is that he will usually do what is asked by someone trying to help him. If you are straight and forthright with him, he will respond well to that. He values honesty and courage above all things."

"Then he and I should get on well. Despite my reputation to the contrary, which I admit to having fostered, I value those same things. It is the main reason I have always rejected serving on the Wizengamot. Someone has to keep them honest and I seem to be quite good at it."

"That's what we have been told," Minerva interjected. "I, for one, am glad you are on our side in this, Elphias."

He smiled and replied, Minerva, I assure you both."

The meeting broke up after they met with Mr. Quirrell briefly. He told Hermione that, yes, Quirinus, who had caused all those problems during Harry and Hermione's first year, was his older brother. Minerva already knew him from his days as a student, naturally. He told them that his brother had not been typical of his family, but rather had apparently been led astray by someone. Also, he reassured them that neither he nor his family held Harry responsible for his brother's death, all of which was attested to by Doge. Hermione said she couldn't possibly hold his brother's actions against him, and they parted on friendly terms.

The two left the offices, going to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, feeling slightly better about the situation. At least the men leading the legal fight would do their best for Harry, and that helped their spirits considerably. Lunch finished, Minerva accompanied Hermione to the bookshop and then went home with her, staying only a few minutes before going back to her duties at Hogwarts.

Hermione spent most of the rest of the day at home, visiting with her mum and reading up on Ministry legal procedures which seemed left over from the dark ages and dodgy in the extreme. The Minister, it seemed, was very nearly a dictator and could do much as he or she saw fit. The Wizengamot, which should have had some say over what laws were put in force, was little more than an overly pompous, permanent jury pool. She could see no rhyme or reason for the way laws were enacted other than to serve the whims of the current leadership. It was something she intended to change one day.

After she and her parents had dinner and were talking in the lounge, she was surprised when Cuinn flashed in and landed on the coffee table. "Well," she asked, "what brings you to visit so early my friend?"

She immediately got a picture in her head of a notepad and pen. "Oh, does Harry need something to write notes on?" When the phoenix nodded she went to retrieve the items, and handed them to Cuinn who grasped them in a talon and flashed away again.

"Well that was interesting," Keith remarked, "I sure hope we get to visit with Cuinn more when this is all over," Dorothy nodded her agreement.

They went on with their conversation for a few more minutes, to be only slightly surprised when Cuinn reappeared and landed in front of Hermione again. This time he had a note in his beak which he gave to her. In Harry's untidy handwriting she read:

_Hermione Love,_

_If possible, and you have one available, could you send a journal back with Cuinn? I would like to keep track of what they do to me each day, but will need to send it back and forth with Cuinn each evening. Also when you come tonight would you bring a blanket, pillow and sheets? It seems the guards and/or Scroungegooer have decided I don't need anything but a mattress. Also, I could use some clean clothes. If you have had a chance to pick up anything for me, please bring a fresh set, or perhaps transfigure some like you suggested._

_I miss you terribly, my dear heart, and look forward to seeing you later. I had to have Cuinn steal the book back for me, since they took that as well while I was having a 'meeting' with His Nibs and company. I'll tell you all about that later, darling. Can't wait to see you tonight, but give me a bit of time to write in the journal before you __come__. I seem to get a bit distracted with you here, for some reason._

_All my love, _

_Harry_

Hermione sighed and smiled as she read the note, giggling over the last. She handed it to her parents to read and went to her room. She quickly retrieved a blank journal and brought it back for Cuinn, who gave her a head rub on the arm before he flashed away again.

Keith said, "What is it with these people that they think they can get away with doing what they are doing to Harry?"

Dorothy added "I don't understand what they think they can accomplish with this at all; do you dear?"

Hermione sighed heavily, "It seems to be a long standing tradition in the wizarding world, to intimidate people into doing what you want." she explained. "They are very slow to change; consequently they do things as they have done for centuries thinking it is what is best. I spent all afternoon reading about their archaic legal system which sounds a lot like something from the time of Henry the Eighth. What they don't understand, at least most of them, is that the world has changed around them while they've been insulated from it. I don't see how this could happen, what with Muggleborns coming into the society frequently, but apparently they don't listen to us at all. It's very sad, really, to see a society with so much potential to do good in the world be so insular, but that is the way of it. I know Harry wants to change it, as do I, but it is very likely going to be a long, uphill battle."

"Now, as to what the Minister thinks he can accomplish? Unfortunately he does not know just how stubborn Harry can be. He thinks that intimidating him will cause Harry to give in to whatever it is he wants, but it just will not happen. He might have had a better chance without Cuinn and the rest of us to support Harry, but with all of that he has already lost and just doesn't know it. Harry will literally allow himself to be sent to Azkaban, and then probably spend his nights here rather than do what the fool wants."

Keith gave a low whistle, and smiled, "Like we said yesterday, the young man has more fortitude than anyone I've ever met. Honestly, dear, I am very glad you are his friend, despite what it could do to our lives. It sounds like your world needs him."

Dorothy hugged his arm and smiled at his understanding. Earnestly, she said, "Hermione, we want you to know we will do whatever you need of us to help in this. You have but to ask, and if it is within our ability to do so, we will."

Hermione smiled sadly at her parents, a tear escaping, "Mum, Dad, I don't know what to say. I knew you would say that, but I can only tell you that Harry and I both appreciate it. I don't know if there is anything for you to do, but if something comes up I will ask. For now, the one thing you can do is to stay as safe as possible. Always be aware of your surroundings. If anything looks or feels out of the ordinary try to get away from it or contact the Order. I'm going to ask Minerva if they can place guards on your surgery during the hours anyone is there. The surest way for the Dark side to try to get to us is in indirect ways."

"That makes sense," Keith replied, looking thoughtful. "It's exactly what the bad guys always do. If they can't attack directly they go for your weaknesses. We'll remember that."

"Yes," Dorothy continued that thought, "I remember your grandfather talking about how they did such things during the last war. It does make a lot of sense."

They talked for a while longer about ways the two muggles could be watchful and what to look out for. Finally Dorothy said, "Come on, sweetheart, lets go find some things for you to take to Harry, bedding and whatnot."

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione went over and hugged her dad before the two women left the room. Quietly she told him, "Keep an eye on Mum for me, you have better training than she." He nodded as he released the hug, squeezing her arm in acknowledgement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry was very happy to see his love that night, not so much because he wanted to share his news with her, but simply because he felt more complete when he was with her. When she had finally pulled away from their initial embrace he looked in her lovely eyes and said, "I love you, Hermione, I'm so glad you came again."

"Oh, I love you too, Harry, but I haven't come yet. Are you going to do something about that, dear?"

They both laughed, as they picked up the bedding she'd brought and quickly made up the cot so they could be comfortable. They laid down then and talked for a long time, interspersing the conversation with long, sweet kisses. She laughed heartily when he told her of his meeting with Scrimgeour and crew, especially the names he had used for each. Her mood darkened a bit when he spoke of Percy, but he brightened her back up by the simple expedient of kissing her until she forgot what they were talking about. That state didn't last too long, but she was happier.

"Harry," she said, "Mister Doge says that it was just what we thought; that the Minister passed that law yesterday and back dated it to One May, just to put you in jail."

He laughed softly, "I know, love. He didn't even acknowledge that when I mentioned it, but I could see on Toad Woman's face that it was true."

Laughing at his name for the woman, she said, "But we have to get you free, love. You can't learn much in here that will help us, except for Cuinn's teachings, and we sure as hell can't go after the Horcruxes with you locked up."

"I know, m'love, we'll get to that when we can. Cuinn seems to think Mr. Doge will find a way, so don't fret about it. As much as I'd like to go back to school this fall and be Head Boy to keep the Head Girl company" he grinned and pecked her lips, "if I'm not out of here rather soon that may not be feasible."

"Yeah, too true, love. Okay, well we can work on those plans later. I'm sorry, by the way, but we didn't get around to buying you any new clothes yet. I transfigured some that should fit fairly well, but I'll need to write down some sizes for you so we can get a few things. Do you want Muggle clothes or robes?"

"Hmm, better get me some of each. I prefer the Muggle clothes, but if I have to go to court, I'll need some nice robes. My ones from fourth year are way too small now, and aren't really fit for that anyway. I'll trust your judgment on things."

"Ooh, does that mean I can buy you boxers with little hearts on them?"

Harry grinned, "M'love, you can buy me boxers with red kisses all over them if you like, since you, perhaps your parents, and a house elf or two would be about the only ones likely to see them," he laughed.

She scowled at the mention of house elves, but couldn't keep from chuckling, and then got a calculating look in her eyes as she said, "So if I transfigured a pair to say 'Property of Hermione" on them, that would be okay then?"

He laughed as he pulled her into another long, soft kiss. When they were done snogging, and giggling over things she could put on his underwear, he asked, "So, if I were to put 'Property of Harry Potter' on some of yours, I take it you wouldn't mind?"

She laughed, "Oh, I've taken care of that already, Love." With that she got up and pulled up the thin gown she had on and showed him a pair of very tiny knickers which barely covered her shaven pubis and which read 'Harry's Snitch Box', in very small letters of course.

Harry fell back on the cot laughing, pulled her down, and soon had her naked. He held the knickers up to look more closely at the little triangular patches which had minimally covered her, and on the back it said "See Front Label" and laughed some more. Pulling off his own boxers he climbed on top of her and they kissed for a very long time, then made love for a long time as well.

"That was one for the record books I think," Hermione purred as they lay together holding one another.

"No doubt, Love. I hope Cuinn's silencing is as good as he claims, otherwise the guards are going to think really odd things are going on in here."

Snickering, she responded, "If they'd heard, I'm sure they'd be here already. And wouldn't they be surprised?"

"Yeah, I reckon they would at that," he laughed, kissing her softly. "I missed you again today love. That's the hardest part of this. I sometimes just lay here and think about you and all the times we've done so many different things together. Not just our most recent activities either, but all those things from first year on. I think of all the times you saved my arse, or helped me with homework, or just were there for me."

"I know, baby; it's almost as hard for me too. I have things to do, but I think about you constantly. That's what I remember most about the 'alternate reality', the thinking about you and what you must have been going through. I was so worried about you then. I'm worried about you now too. I'm so afraid they'll decide to use…t… tor… torture or something on you to get you to capitulate." She started crying then, and all Harry could do was hold her tightly to him.

Cuinn had so far turned his back to them and at least feigned sleep when they were together like this, but now he spoke softly in Harry's head. He listened to the phoenix and nodded. In her ear he spoke softly, "Don't cry, my dear, sweet Hermione. Cuinn told me he would never let that happen. If they tried he would flash me to you and then take us somewhere safe. Okay, love?"

She calmed immediately and he dried her tears with his thumbs. "Oh, Harry, sometimes I'm just such a girl! I worry about things even when I know I shouldn't."

"Honey, it's one of the things I love about you. You have the right to worry about me. I worry about you too, you know. It's what people in love do."

"You're right, love. I'll… I'll try to remember that."

He wiggled his hips then, and leered at her. "Maybe I can give you something else to think about?"

She giggled, "Oooohhh," she sighed contentedly, "for me?"

They giggled and laughed and talked softly as they moved together. When they came back to themselves Hermione found she was wrapped tightly around him, and his arms held her just as firmly. It felt like heaven, like magic, she giggled.

"What… what's so… funny… love," he panted.

"Just… a… random… thought," she panted back. He eased his arms out from under to hold his weight off her and smiled lovingly; his handsome face and ever-nessy hair damp with sweat, but beautiful in his love and happiness. "_How_," she thought, "_could someone be in jail and be so happy? Must be love; or magic, or maybe both_." She giggled again. At his lifted eyebrow she said, "Just happy you are **my** sweet Harry. I want you out of here, but as long as I can come and bring you some happiness, I'll take what I can get, love."

"Hmmm, sounds like another one of those cheesy romance novel lines to me," he smirked.

She hit his arm playfully, but couldn't help laughing again. "Yeah, really does, doesn't it?"

They lay together for a while, quietly, before he asked if he should get off now. She replied softly, "I hate to say yes, dear, but I suppose. Can I lay on you for a while though?"

"Sure. I was hoping you wouldn't leave just yet."

"I want to stay as long as I can baby. I miss you so much at home now. My bed feels way too empty and big without you in it. Seems kind of strange, since you only slept there two nights, but it does."

"Yep, I feel the same way. I slept so much better with you in my arms. We ever get out of this mess, I never want to spend another night away from you, ever."

"Only one, dear." At his raised eyebrow she told him, "The night before our wedding, silly?"

"Oh, well, if you think that's really necessary…" At the face she pulled, he couldn't maintain the serious look he'd put on to say that, and smiled hugely at her. "Are you proposing to me, Miss Granger?"

"Nope, that's your job, and I'd never want to take that pleasure away from you," she smirked.

They continued to banter for a while, after they switched positions, and then she just lay on him as they both got lost in their thoughts. Hermione decided she must have drifted off for a while, but came awake to Harry stroking her back, his hands softly caressing all the way down over her bum and back up to her shoulders. It felt delightful and she moaned against his chest, not saying anything but still showing her appreciation. She didn't know how those hands, so roughened by Quidditch and broom flying, potion making, and a myriad other things he did, could feel so soft and tender on her skin, just that it was heavenly.

Finally she looked up at him and said, "Much as I don't want to, I should go so we can both get some sleep."

"I know, love, I was just trying to make it last as long as I could." He kept up the soothing light massage, and she hoped he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"That feels marvellous, Harry. You can do that to me anytime," she cooed.

"Oh, maybe I should save it for when you've had a bad day?" He grinned at her.

She lifted her head onto her hands and spoke with her chin moving her head up and down as she did, "Oh, you don't have to save that for special occasions, love, we can find something else for that."

He laughed softly, "Okay. I'll do this whenever I want to make you feel good, which is all the time."

She grinned, "Deal, but now I have to find something to reciprocate."

"There ya go with them big words again," he smirked.

"You know what that one means, and don't tell me otherwise, Potter." He just smiled, so she reached up to kiss him. He stopped rubbing long enough to hold her tight while they kissed, then went back to it. "Oh, Harry, I don't want to leave, but neither of us is going to get any sleep like this. I tried using my wand and it doesn't work at all; there must be a magic dampening field here."

"Yeah, that makes sense; wouldn't want the prisoners to have a wand stuck up their wazoo when they were put here and then be able to break out."

She giggled, "Wazoo, love? Is that even a word?"

"Not according to the dictionary, but blokes use it all the time. Must be a guy thing."

"Must be," she shook her head, chuckling "Okay dear, let me up so Cuinn can take me home."

"Okay, sweetheart," he replied softly, but he kept right on stroking her back.

"Honey, I can't leave while you are doing that," she said softly.

"Uh, huh," was his soft reply.

Hermione groaned and lay there relaxing in his arms, feeling his heartbeat under her chest, and occasionally kissing him. She knew it was very late and that neither of them had anything important to do the next day, but she still felt they should get some sleep. Eventually she took the bull by the horns, so to speak, and snogged him for a long time, then carefully sat up. He looked disappointed, but resigned as he sighed.

"I really should go, Harry. I don't want to and I know you don't want me to, but we do need a little sleep, love."

"I know, I guess I'll see you again tomorrow night?"

"Only if I can come when I come, darling," she grinned, despite the sultry tone in her voice.

"Oh," he grinned back, "you can do that; in fact I'll make sure of it." Smiling she reached down and picked up her nightie and pulled it on. Harry held up her g-string-like knickers and asked, "Can I keep these." His eyebrows waggled a few times.

She giggled and then looked her most sultry at him saying, "Oh course, dear, I rarely wear them anyway, you know."

His eyes got big then, as did his smile. "That's good to know, just in case."

She lay back down on him and they kissed again, then she rose and slid her feet into her slippers. He stood as well, and they kissed again, holding each other tightly for a minute. Then she stepped back looking longingly at him, "Bye, love, see you tonight. Cuinn, you ready?"

The phoenix rose into the air, she grabbed his tail feathers, and they flashed away. Harry stood looking at the spot where she'd been and felt his heart fall. Then he shook himself and smiled, realizing life was like that, or at least his was. He determined it would get better though. He didn't know how or when, but he knew it would.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione took the initiative, with her parents' help, and got Doge and Quirrell to handle the legal mess that was the Dursley estate. It was not at all unusual for solicitors to work in both worlds, they told her, seeing as how there were so many Muggleborns now in the Wizarding one. He was able to get them buried, with considerable help from Jamie and his contacts, but getting their estate settled looked to be a long term project. Their will had only done one thing for Harry: provided he was at least sixteen at the time of their death: it had emancipated him, not that it did him a lot of good at present. It did solve certain issues though, Doge explained, as Harry could now legally act as an adult in handling the remaining details of their estate. Still, it was a large cock-up in everyone's opinion, though Doge and Quirrell dryly said they enjoyed a good challenge. Whenever there were papers for Harry to sign, she ferried them to him, and Quirrell or Doge would witness and notarize his signature on her say so. The paperwork seemed endless to both Harry and Hermione.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was Friday before he had another visit from the Minister. Shortly after he finished his breakfast the door was opened and he was again shackled, led through a series of doors, and again seated and left waiting in the small conference room. After perhaps fifteen minutes the Minister entered, with a different clerk this time and without his cronies, taking his seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. Have you been well?"

"Good Morning Minister Scumgouger, I've been as well as can be expected under the circumstances, thank you. And how have you been keeping?"

The clerk scowled at Harry, but Scrimgeour merely smiled benignly and replied, "I've been quite well, thanks. Keeping busy you know, what with the entire Ministry to oversee, laws to enact, and my family to spend my evenings with. Can't complain a bit."

Harry smiled wider at the not so subtle jabs. "I too have kept busy. I have lots to learn from my friend here," he leaned his head against Cuinn, who bobbed his head at the Minister, "and of course I've been reading lots and exercising. My girlfriend comes to visit each night, and we have wild passionate sex several times, and then of course we talk for hours on end too."

Scrimgeour just smiled more broadly. "Ah come now, Harry, the guards tell me you have hardly moved from your cot and that all you do is stare at the bird. You do have a vivid imagination, though, I'll grant you that. We confiscated that book, and it went missing the same day. I suspect one of the guards took it home to his wife for a bit of training, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged. "As you say Minister Scowfouler. I'm sure your days are more pleasant than mine. I doubt I could say the same for your nights, but to each his own."

The man laughed, "I do enjoy your pluck, Potter. You seem to have more scrap in you than anyone I've met in years. But what say we cut through the crap son, and get you out of here. You're just going to waste away both magically and physically, locked in that tiny cell and not doing anything all day."

"Ah, but Minister Scragglyflower, I have lots to do, as I told you."

"Well, you certainly are keeping your mind sharp thinking up all these insults, Mr. Potter. Don't forget that you will soon be seventeen and I can then legally let you spend a bit of time in our **other facility**. I daresay, you would find that a bit less hospitable."

"Oh dear, Minister, is that Azkaban you refer to? Why, I heard you had to clean it up and make it even better than this place. Now, you can send me there, as you did poor Stan Shunpike, but it will do you no more good than keeping me here. Why don't you let me go so I can get on with the business of killing Mouldieshorts?"

The man laughed, his mane of tawny and grey hair bouncing as he did. His bushy eyebrows rose and fell with his laughter. "But, Mr. Potter, can't you see," he chortled, "we want entirely the same things. Oh, young man, we could work so well together. I can give you training you can't even dream of which would make you invincible to the Dark Lord. So come now, let me take you out of this place and get on with the business at hand."

Harry laughed as well. "I have absolutely no intention of taking training from anyone assigned by the corruption you laughingly refer to as a Ministry. Why within an hour Snake Face would know exactly who was training me and where. You must really consider me to be a silly fool. Don't forget, I am Dumbledore's man, and there was someone who did not gladly suffer fools."

Scrimgeour's face darkened then, but only for a moment, almost immediately returning to that of a smiling old lion looking at his next meal. "We shall see, Mr. Potter, we shall see." And with that he stood and, gesturing to the nameless clerk, limped out the door. "_His leg seems to be bothering him more now_," Harry thought.

That night, Hermione related Minerva's tale of visiting the Minister. It seems she had threatened him with dire consequences resulting from his actions. He had smiled wickedly and threatened her in return by intimating he would see someone 'less opposed to Ministry guidance' installed as Headmistress. She'd told him 'over her dead body', and he'd replied that he hoped it wouldn't come to such a confrontation. She had then carefully explained how the Ministry, and he, could take their interference at Hogwarts and put it where the sun never shone. To say the least, Hermione told him, it was not a productive meeting. They'd both laughed, knowing how determined and acerbic their beloved Transfiguration professor could be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

And so it went for the next few weeks. Each morning Cuinn took the bedding and his books back in a clever carrier Hermione had rigged that first night, though he kept the 'Dummies' book, which Cuinn had stolen back. No one entered his cell to confiscate it again, so he read when he wasn't learning with Cuinn, or exercising, or thinking about his love. He often missed her in the long empty hours, but she came each night and that helped immeasurably. About twice a week the Minister would visit and they would trade pleasantries. Scrimgeour would threaten, Harry would reiterate his position. Scrimgeour would promise dire consequences and Harry would shake them off like water from a duck. It was the classic impasse, and neither side was willing to give an inch. Harry noticed after a couple of weeks he'd started bringing female clerks who were becoming prettier and wearing more revealing clothes. He and Hermione laughed over that, but the feral gleam in her eyes made him wince. Also Cuinn didn't go with him every time as it seemed to throw the scum off a bit not knowing if the creature would be there or not.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been studying everything she could find on Ministry organization and history, as well as taking driving lessons again. Her instructor had been very surprised at her skill, and remarked that she must have been driving quite a bit already. She'd just smiled at the kindly woman and kept quiet, letting the her think what she would. After getting her driving license she'd led her parents to the same Volvo, saving a lot of time car shopping. The purchase complete (Hermione had bargained the salesman down even more than her dad had in the previous reality) she drove home with her mum sitting nervously beside her.

She spent some time with the Weasleys, and Ron was acting oddly she noticed. He seemed to want something to happen between them, but then he'd mention Luna. It was like he didn't know what he wanted. Hermione didn't disabuse him of his illusions, preferring to let him work it out for himself.

Finally, one day when she was visiting, he took her for a walk and he seemed very nervous. "Hermione," he started and stopped for a second. Seeming to pluck up his courage then, he went on, "I, erm, I have been dating Luna for the past few weeks. I, ah, wanted to tell you, because… well because I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know how you feel about me, I mean, we kind of danced around each other the past couple of years, and I kinda hoped we'd get together one day. But now I have Luna, and I really, really like her, and well…" he trailed off, obviously not knowing where to go next.

They'd stopped near the orchard in the shade of the trees. Hermione looked up at the trees and sighed softly, relieved. "Ron," she said kindly after a few moments of silence, "I care a lot for you. Harry and you are my dearest friends, Ginny too, for that matter. But I think you have made the correct choice." He lost a lot of his nervousness then, she could see, as his shoulders relaxed and his face eased to a small smile. She went on with the rest, deciding to get it all out. "Frankly, Ron, I've made a choice too, as has Harry. I can't explain it all right now, not without Harry here, but we are seeing each other and are very much in love. I always knew it would be one of you two, and honestly thought it would be you for the longest time. But some things have happened, and I found I love Harry just that bit more which makes him the one I want to be with. Does that all make sense to you?"

It was a nearly gobsmacked Ron who looked at her with his mouth hanging partly open. "How… when… but… but he's been in jail for the past while. How? When? Er, sorry, I'm having trouble wrapping my brain around this."

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry about it, dear, I assure you it is just as odd for us. Remember he did stay with us for two days before he was arrested. We discovered it then, almost right away, as soon as we had some time alone." She wasn't about to try to explain the whole thing now, it was just too complicated. "Anyway, I love Harry and I am very, very glad you have Luna. I've come to have a deep respect for her in the past two years, and I think you could be very good for each other." She wanted to divert his attention from Harry if she could.

"Right. Oh Luna is one of a kind, no doubt," he said smiling. "I love her sense of humour, and even if I don't always know what she's talking about I enjoy being with her. She makes me laugh, and she makes me think, and she's just fun and exciting to be with. Oh bloody hell, Hermione. I'm sorry, that sounds like I never had fun with you, and that's just not true. I always have enjoyed your company too." He looked slightly distressed.

"Ron, my dear, dear friend, there's hope for you yet," she laughed as she hugged his arm for a moment. "I do believe you have grown up a bit and your emotional depth is way beyond teaspoons now. Good job!"

"Thanks… thanks, Hermione, I'm trying. Luna says that it is just a matter of taking my time and thinking about what I'm saying, both before I say it and as I'm speaking. I'm finding it works pretty good most of the time. My temper doesn't jump out like it used to."

"Ron, that's great. Harry and I have noticed lots of changes in each other too." "_Damn_," she thought, "_shouldn't have said that_." "What I mean, is I've noticed lots of changes in myself trying to get Harry free, and his Barrister says the same about Harry. They still won't let me see him though, as I told everyone earlier." She wasn't sure if he bought her cover-up, but he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Yeah, it kinda sucks having to grow up," he said with a grin, as she sighed internally, thanking her stars for quick thinking. He continued, "But I guess we all have to do it eventually. Dad told me one day, that he didn't want any of us to grow up too soon, but that the war seemed to be forcing it on us, despite what Mum wants. She'd keep us all locked in the shed if she could, to protect us from the war…" and then he'd gone on a while about Molly, as the two of them walked back to the house. Luna met them, having just arrived. She and Hermione left Ron alone for a few minutes to go and have a girl talk about the men in their lives.

When they rejoined him, Ron pulled them off and asked, somewhat panicky, "What about Ginny? She could be very crushed by this."

Luna answered before Hermione could, "Oh she already knows, Ronald. She's known for ages. Don't worry, love, she's working on Neville; and don't you dare go and give dear Neville any grief. He's a very good man, as you well know, and Ginny needs someone down to earth like him."

Hermione was quite surprised by the girl's insight, though it made sense when she considered it. Luna seemed to work on a different level than the rest of the world, to see things in a different light. They'd then talked for a while about Harry's predicament and Ron had surprised her with his calm appraisal of things.

He said, "I can see Scrimgeour's strategy and imagine what tactics he's using, but we all know it's not going to work. Harry just won't bow to the demands of someone who'd do that to him."

Ginny was finally done with the chores for the wedding she'd been helping Molly with, and joined them. They all talked a while longer until Hermione had to leave for home. The two girls had taken a few minutes off by themselves and she'd found out that Neville seemed very interested and they were exchanging letters almost daily.

That night she told Harry about the conversations she'd had with Ron, Luna, and Ginny. He told her he was happy for their friends, and pleased Ron was showing signs of maturity.

And so their time went. Hermione coming to visit each night, and leaving only when they could no longer keep their eyes open. They often complained about the narrow cot, wishing it was big enough for her to sleep with him.

Finally after about a month, Harry was taken from his cell one day after lunch and placed in the usual conference room. Cuinn had gone out for his own meal, but Harry figured it didn't matter. This time when the door opened it was not the Minister, but an old man who Harry thought he should know, and another man who looked vaguely familiar. Then Harry remembered: Elphias Doge, but hadn't a clue to who the other was.

"Good day, Mr. Potter," the old man wheezed, "it is quite good to see you at last. I see you recognize me so let's skip the pleasantries, shall we?" He gave a nod in the direction of the door and put a hand to his ear.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of the listener. "Certainly, Mr. Doge; it is good to see you though. So far my only company has been the gentleman who is the latest to fleece the wizarding population."

"Yes, that is my understanding as well. I'm afraid the Minister, like all his ilk, has his priorities a bit disarranged. However, allow me to introduce my associate, Mr. Quillian Quirrell."

Harry nodded at the other man, who had an odd little smile on his face. He said, with some humour in his voice, "Yes, Miss Granger recognized my name as well. He was my brother…" and he went through the same speech he'd given Hermione.

When Mr. Doge confirmed what the man told him, Harry nodded and smiled at the young man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Quirrell. I am sorry for the loss of your brother."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Shall we get on with our business then?"

Harry liked the men already. He'd not previously had much interaction with Doge, so he didn't know him well, but he liked his attitude, as well as that of Quirrell. Turning to the older man he asked, "What can you do about getting me out of here, sir?"

"As you can guess," he winked, "I've been trying to do so since the day you were brought here. Needless to say there are many who are rather upset on your behalf, a Miss Granger in particular," this was said rather dryly, "so we have kept a constant pressure on the Ministry for your release. However, the powers that be seem to believe you are a danger to society at present and refuse to allow me to extricate you. On the other hand, I was able to bring you a few things, clothes and such," Quirrell placed a bag on the table in front of Harry, "and I promised to pass on a few greetings from your friends."

Playing along, Harry sounded excited when he asked, "You've seen Hermione, and Ginny, and Ron? What about Professor McGonagall, is she going to be able to keep the school open?"

Doge wheezed a laughed, "Yes, we have especially seen Miss Granger frequently; she seems to have made you a project of hers. As for the Weasleys, there has been no end of redheads visiting my office. I believe nearly all of them have been to see us in the past month. There was even a lovely young blonde girl by the name of Lovegood who accompanied Mr. Ronald Weasley and who asked a myriad of questions. I believe she mentioned The Quibbler." He had a light dancing in his eyes on that, and looked pointedly at the bag. Harry nodded again and grinned. "Your friends all send their regards and hopes that you can be released soon. As for Minerva, the fate of the school is still up for debate, rather heated debate I might add. We should know by the end of July."

Switching topics the old solicitor said, "Now, Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us your side of the story as to what happened the day you got off the train from Hogwarts." He winked again and Harry took this to indicate he already had the full story from Hermione.

Harry spent several minutes telling what had happened at the station, how he'd gone home with the Grangers, and the very unpleasant surprise he'd had the following morning in the newspaper. He described talking with Chief Inspector McGonagall and the Headmistress, and then his subsequent arrest and imprisonment, while Quirrell took copious notes.

When he'd finished his recitation, Mr. Doge asked him, "Do you have any questions on this for me?"

"Only that I wish someone could explain to me how the Minister can hope to gain anyone's cooperation by putting them in jail," he said acidly while looking straight at the door.

Doge wheezed another laugh, Quirrell joining him briefly. Doge said then, "Ah, Mr. Potter, your Miss Granger told me you were quite intelligent. It is so refreshing, after all the waffling one hears in the Ministry, to have someone cut right to the heart of the matter. I was going to suggest that our defence centre on the dubious legality of the law which was obviously passed with just your situation in mind, and also quite obviously made retroactive to ensure your arrest. Does this meet with your approval?"

Harry thought for a few moments, and nodded. "Yes, sir, it does. I think it is time the Ministry learned that its responsibility is to the people, not the other way around."

Quirrell spoke up then, "Well said, Mr. Potter. I, for one, completely agree with you.

Doge nodded, smiling at Harry. "We shall see you again soon, Mr. Potter. For now we should return to our office and work on obtaining your release."

"Of course, Mr. Doge. Thank you for coming. Mr. Quirrell, it was a pleasure to have met you."

Doge looked thoughtful for a moment and added, "I thought you should know that the Muggle police found the plans Dudley made for the crime on his, what was that term, Quillian?"

"Laptop computer."

"Yes, on his laptop computer. Marvelous devices these Muggles invent don't you think? At any rate it seems he had been planning to surprise and frame you for the murders all along, and it was only you not going to the home which prevented that occurring. I'm glad we don't have that to deal with, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Mr. Doge, someday I hope I can explain why things happened the way they did, but thank you for telling me that. At least I know he was planning it, though that seems so out of character for him."

The men again bid him good day and left, but Harry sat for a time wondering when he would be returned to his cell. When the door finally did open, he was surprised to see not one of his surly, burly guards, but instead a young woman in a skimpy Muggle dress, with buttons all up the front. He noticed three were undone at the bottom and two at the top, and wondered about it. She was carrying parchment, quills, and ink, so he assumed the Minister would be there shortly as well. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," she smiled warmly, "Minister Scrimgeour will be along in a few minutes. He was detained in his office and asked me to keep you company until his arrival."

Harry thought she looked and sounded familiar, and since she was being pleasant he saw no reason to be otherwise. "Good afternoon, Miss. It was kind of the Minister to think of my comfort."

"Yes, he is a rather kind man, don't you think?"

"Frankly, in my position, I'm afraid I would have to disagree with that, but on the whole I'm sure he is a fine man." The girl looked to be only a couple of years older than Harry, so he asked, "Weren't you in Ravenclaw a couple of years ago?"

"Excellent memory you have there. Yes, I finished last year, so I was just two years ahead of you. We were all quite thrilled when you won the Triwizard Tournament, and it was always a pleasure to see you play Quidditch even if you did beat us most of the time." She smiled, and although she had set her things on the table, didn't seat herself yet. She walked closer and sat on the edge of the table, her dress hiking quite high up her thighs. Harry couldn't help but notice the tan coloured summer dress was very thin material, and that she had very nice legs and cleavage. Nor did he miss that the dress being unbuttoned at the bottom was displaying rather a lot of her very nice legs.

Doing his best to maintain his composure, since he had a very good idea what was going on here, he looked her in the eye, doing his best at ignoring what he could see lower. "I'm terribly sorry I don't recall your name, but it is a rather large school and one can't know everyone."

"Oh, I apologize as well; I should have introduced myself." She was toying with the third button on her dress. "I'm Mindy Brocklehurst, my sister is in the same year as you, also a Ravenclaw." She turned more toward him, one leg on the table and crooked to rest under the other so there was even more of a gap under the front of her dress.

"Yes," he swallowed as blood began migrating south, girlfriend or not he was still male and sixteen, "I, er, have classes with Mandy frequently of course. But that explains why you look so familiar; there's a strong family resemblance."

She'd finished fiddling with the third button, since it was now open, and moved on to the fourth. He noticed she was braless and gulped again, not at all liking where this was going. Then he had a thought of how he could work this to his own advantage, knowing he would never accept any of what the young woman seemed to be offering. He was almost sure this was being done at the Minister's command or suggestion. He silently sent a message to Cuinn, whom he heard laugh in his head.

The phoenix sent back, _"I had hoped not to give ourselves away quite this soon, but now seems as good a time as any."_

Harry chuckled under his breath still looking her straight in the eye, while she scooted closer on the table and finished undoing that button and moved on to another. "You should know, Miss Brocklehurst, that I have a girlfriend who I am very much in love with. I'd really appreciate you not doing what you are doing."

"I'm not doing anything I haven't wanted to do for a long time, Mr. Potter. You are an incredibly sexy man, you know."

Harry kept her talking, while she inched closer and her hem hiked higher and higher proving beyond doubt that she had no knickers on, and then she leant forward and also proved clearly that she had no bra on. But as she leaned close to him and the top of the dress opened wide, there was a sudden flash of fire followed by the flash of a camera. Cuinn and Quirrell had arrived. As the young woman yelped in surprise and jumped back from Harry, there was another camera flash, followed by the Minister barging through the door, and then there was another camera flash, followed by one of fire. Only the three of them remained in the room and Harry grinned wickedly.

Scrimgeour looked fit to be tied, in fact he was approaching the puce of Uncle Vernon on a good day. "WAS THAT ONE OF YOUR SOLICITORS AND A PHOENIX, POTTER? He bellowed.

"Why yes, Minister Scumscraper, I believe that was Mr. Quirrell who came to take photos of your attempt to blackmail me with this young woman. I apologize, Miss Brocklehurst, I'm sure you were just following orders, but I did warn you I have someone very dear to me." The girl was beetroot red and trying desperately to rearrange her clothing, buttoning herself up as fast as she could. She glared at him but said nothing.

"Now, Minister," he shifted his attention back to the spluttering bureaucrat, "was there something intelligent you wished to discuss with me, or did you just come here today in an attempt to cause me more problems. You can send me to Azkaban," his voice turned hard and as cold as liquid nitrogen, "you can send me to Hell, you can do all in your power to try to make me do what you want. But I assure you, sir, it will never happen! If you do not let me out of here, the scum Death Eaters and Voldemort will take over Wizarding Britain, probably Muggle Britain shortly after, and then move on the continent. I'm done with you, Minister Scumbucket, and your thieving cronies, and your tarts, and your fool MLE guards. You can take the entire Ministry and shove it up your arse and bugger off."

Harry continued, eyes blazing and wild magic flowing around him, "You thought that was a fake phoenix I have for a companion, but now you know the truth. I can leave here anytime I bloody well please, or you can let me go. If you try to put me in Azkaban, I will be gone before the slam of the door closing on my cell stops echoing in the corridor. And if I am forced to do that I will take everyone dear to me and leave you and Wizarding Europe to deal with your own version of Hell, while we go elsewhere. I hear Australia is nice. Now get the bloody hell out of here, take this trollop with you, and don't come back until you are prepared to release me."

Miss Brocklehurst, still as red as ever, picked up her things and bolted out the door while the angry Minister looked calculatingly at Harry, nodded once and left, leaving Harry to wait a long time. When he was returned to his cell an hour or so later, he was left shackled, his bag from Doge and Quirrell had been confiscated, and he found that even his mattress had been removed. He sat on the cot and laughed at the foolish predictability of the idiot Minister.

He called Cuinn, who appeared and laughed at him. "What's so funny, you overgrown partridge? You think it's comical that I'm sitting here shackled with no mattress?" He knew the phoenix could read his thoughts so quit trying to hold back a laugh, joining his friend for a few moments of levity. "Okay, my friend, got a plan?"

When the phoenix related his ideas, Harry laughed again and lay down on the cot as instructed with his back to the wall. He stayed that way for a few minutes, while Cuinn flashed away. The phoenix returned bearing a bemused Quirrell who immediately sussed the situation and took a few more pictures. Harry then stood, Quirrell wrapped an arm around him, and grabbed Cuinn's tail feathers. Moments later, they were in the office of a certain solicitor.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, nice of you to join us," Doge said happily. "Miss Granger and Professor McGonagall should be here shortly, I believe. Would you care for some tea while we wait?"

"Why thank you, Mr. Doge. Perhaps you could remove the accoutrements supplied by the MLE so I might enjoy the tea more fully?"

"Why of course, Mr. Potter, but only if you promise to call me Elphias from now on."

"I'd be glad to, Elphias, providing you call me Harry. Same goes for you, of course, Mr. Quirrell."

They all laughed at their silliness as the latter said quite formally, "But of course, Harry, and please address me as Quillian." That got them to laughing even harder. Doge finally waved his wand in the general direction of Harry's shackles which immediately fell away, but they were still all chuckling over their tea when the two aforementioned witches arrived.

Minerva came through the door first and stopped just inside to stare open-mouthed at Harry. She was rather roughly shoved aside as a brunette blur blew by her to engulf the young wizard, sobbing against him as she held him as tightly as ever she had. He stroked her back and hair, murmuring softly in her ear until she calmed. When she finally looked at him he brushed away her tears and grinned.

Then she started, "Harry, how did you get out? Did Mr. Doge get you free? Do you still have to go to trial? Have they dropped the charges? Tell me, love, do I get to take you home with me?"

Whoa, Hermione dear. I'll explain all of what happened today, just relax. Let's sit down so I can tell everyone what just occurred. Mr. Quirrell, I'm sorry, Quillian, how soon will those pictures be ready?"

Quirrell grinned, "This is a new product recently developed by your business partners, called a Wiz-a-matic camera. I'm told they got the idea from Miss Granger here. So the pictures are ready now."

With that he handed Harry the stack of photos which were very clear. On top was Miss Brocklehurst leaning over Harry in all her nearly undressed glory. Hermione growled possessively, which Harry liked a lot. Next shot showed a very surprised young woman moving away from the shackled wizard, and the third showed the enraged Minister coming through the door yelling something as the witch tried to set her clothing to rights. That was followed by shots of Harry mugging for the camera on his bare cot from several angles. Hermione growled almost as loudly as Minerva, who was looking over their shoulders. Harry handed the photos to Minerva, took Hermione in his arms and sat down with her on his lap to cuddle, kissing her soundly.

"I'm okay, love," he told the angry young witch. But I'm kind of an escaped prisoner right now, so I guess you'll have to keep me at your house for a while, if you can stand to, that is."

Hermione looked extremely distraught when he said he was escaped, but softened immensely when she realized she got to 'keep' him. "Okay, Potter," she said sternly, but smiling a bit regardless, "spill. What's all this about, Harry?"

He told the whole story of the afternoon, supplemented by Elphias who told of Cuinn arriving and giving him the image of a camera and a sense of urgency. He'd dealt with Fawkes on a few occasions so immediately dispatched Quirrell. When the younger solicitor had returned they'd looked over the photos and decided to wait a while just in case the phoenix returned. Sure enough, he had, and when Harry and Quirrell finished by telling what little else had occurred, that brought everyone up to date.

Minerva shook her head, "I just don't understand what those fools over there think they can accomplish acting this way."

"Neither do I," Elphias replied. "From what Harry just told us, he warned the idiot, and he tried it anyway. Makes no sense, unless he wanted Harry to escape…"

"That is likely what he hoped I would do, Elphias, but he doesn't know anything much about phoenixes obviously. For that matter, I don't think anyone in this room knew Cuinn could put up that repeating image of me lying on the cot. He says it will last about a week, and he and I will have to go back and renew it every so often. He has a way of monitoring the corridor, and if it looks like anyone is coming to get me, he can have me back before they can get the door open. Next time we go I'll leave the shackles on the floor, just to tick them off. Cuinn also said that Minister Scraggyowler will probably take me at my word and I will have no visitors until they put me on trial, most likely on my birthday."

Elphias sat back and thought. "Yes, I think our feathered friend is correct. It is very unlikely that cell door will be opened before the thirty-first. I will, naturally, raise as big a stink as I can in the Ministry about them denying me access to my client. Meantime we shall keep Mr. Potter under wraps at Miss Granger's home, and Quillian and I shall continue working on his defence. We will come to see you, Harry, and work out a strategy for the trial, but we will advise you when we wish to visit."

"That should work a treat, Elphias. I think I will enjoy myself much more there than I did as a guest of the MLE," Harry said dryly.

Hermione hugged him and whispered, "You can bet your arse on that, Potter!"

Harry laughed and then turned to Quillian. "What did you mean earlier when you said 'my business partners'?"

"The Weasley twins, of course. Didn't you know they made you a minor partner?"

"No, I had no idea."

"They've also given Miss Granger a stake in things, now that her camera idea has taken off. She makes a small amount on each one they sell."

Hermione beamed at him. Harry didn't know what to say for a moment then finally got his thoughts out. "I wish I could speak with that pair of idiots. I never wanted part of their business. What percentage did they give me, anyway?"

"I believe it is twenty percent," Quirrell answered. "If you wish to retain us as your family solicitors of record, we can get all the details for you."

Doge grinned at his junior partner. Harry caught that and had a very good idea what the two knew that they weren't saying. He said, "What do you need to become my family solicitors of record, Quillian?"

The man picked up a prepared document off the desk and handed it to Harry saying, "We just need you to sign this letter of retainer which allows us to file the proper documents with the Ministry, and to advise Gringotts."

Harry laughed at the two solicitors' shrewdness as he read through the document, Hermione looking it over as well. When she nodded her approval of it, he signed and handed it back to Quirrell, smiling. He shook his head, "You two don't miss a trick do you?"

Doge replied, "Wouldn't be very good solicitors if we did that, now would we Harry? Now it just so happens, I can tell you, that we also represent Messrs. Weasley and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Ltd. You do in fact own twenty percent of the company, and have voting rights as a major stockholder."

Harry thought that over for a minute, and asked, "Would it be possible for you to transfer ten percent to Hermione? I never asked for that money I gave them, and I sure never asked for a percentage of their company." At Hermione's noises of disagreement, he went on before she could protest further, "I'd never have finished that tournament if not for you, love, so in a very real way, at least in my mind, you deserve half of the reward I got for that. Please take it, that way no matter what happens to me I know you always have at least one source of dependable income." He turned back to the solicitors, "Can do?"

Quirrell answered, "Yes, Harry, we can do that. I should consult with Fred and George first, but I'm sure they will have no quibble with it."

The rest of the meeting went quickly as they discussed a few other minor details. Then Minerva and Hermione left to go to the Apparition point, and Harry shook hands with the two solicitors. Cuinn flashed him to Hermione's bedroom, where he waited for her. She entered a few minutes later, already shucking her clothes, giving him a look which strongly suggested he do the same.

He smiled at his love as they entwined with each other and fell onto the bed, kissing and stroking each other fervently. It was like they hadn't made love for the whole time Harry had been locked up and were now bent on making up for lost time. In a real way, they were two halves of a whole, and this seemed the only way they could express that.

Some two hours, and numerous orgasms later, they were waking from a short kip and Harry was smiling. When she sleepily returned the smile he said, "I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

"I was just thinking that we have a whole month, or most of one anyway, to do little but study, play, learn Occlumency, and make love. I like the idea, don't you?"

"Mmm, especially the last part," she snickered, "though the studying and playing wouldn't be so bad either. I suppose we should goand talk with Mum now, and at some point we need to devise some sort of a schedule as to what we are going to do until Mr. Doge can get you a trial."

Harry laughed, "Oh my love, don't ever change. Only you would schedule your summer." At the knitting of her eyebrows, he added, "It is what I love about you, Hermione: that you are constantly thinking ahead so to keep things organized. It has helped me a lot over the years, even if I did fight you over it most of the time."

"Oh," she smiled, "well in that case, I'll just keep doing it. Someone has to keep you in line, Mr. Potter. Besides, I seem to recall we had worked out a loose schedule before you were arrested." She smirked, but then she couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling up.

They shared lots of laughs and tickling and casual fondling as they quickly cleaned up in the shower and dressed. She had some new clothes for him which had been more than she wanted to send with the solicitors, so they dressed in loose and very casual shorts, and only took their shirts along in case. He didn't mind that she was topless, though he had trouble looking anywhere else.

They spent several hours with her mum, and the three of them took to the pool late in the afternoon. Fortunately for Harry the ladies wore suits and had bought one for him, which he put on almost reluctantly. It was a pair of racing trunks which left little to the imagination, but as soon as he saw the women, he realized what they had on was just as revealing. Luckily for him Dorothy wore both pieces of her suit, though Hermione only wore the bottom. He had to admit that Dorothy could pass for Hermione's not too much older sister, despite being nearly forty. She obviously kept herself in good condition. After Hermione had taught him some basics of swimming, which required a considerable amount of touching and fondling, they were all able to have a fun time in the pool splashing and playing. Harry couldn't recall ever having so much fun, even if he did swallow a lot of water.

To be continued A/N I wish to thank my wonderful betas, Kinsfire and 'Mione, who worked on the first drafts last year, and Tumshie 1960 and Ken Warner who have gone over the latest edits. You all have helped me get this looking a lot better than I can alone. You are all great! The name Daniel Patrick is a nod to my son, whom I've not seen in many years, but still love dearly.

43


	6. Chapter 6 Scrimgeour at Bay

Rising Phoenix

by

Herman Tumbleweed

Another day in the life of a fanfic author:

The man looked up from his keyboard to find a tall, thin woman who seemed old, but still very sprightly, glaring sternly at him, and incidentally pointing another stick at him as well. "Ah," he said, not really surprised, "How may I help you ma'am?

She snorted, "So, Mister Author, how are you going to get my young friend out of the pickle you've created for him? I'm warning you, young man, it had better be good."

"Er, ah, creatively?"

"Well, I suppose that will do to be getting on with. Now, a disclaimer?"

"Yes, ma'am." The author started typing slowly but industriously:

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Ms Jo Rowling, except perhaps for a few minor things not worth mentioning. And since I have no money and make no money from this it wouldn't do any good for the rich lawyer people to sue me anyway. Er, anyway, it's all hers and those other rich people with all those rich lawyers."

"Is that sufficient ma'am?"

"Should do for now, I suppose," she sniffed. "And are you going to thank those other folks you've, how'd you put it? Oh yes, creatively acquired things and ideas from?"

"Yes ma'am, I was just about to…"

"Well, on with it then, don't dally."

"Yes ma'am, again he typed industriously and slowly:

A/N: I've borrowed ideas from a number of sources in the creation of this masterpiece, er, okay, this fine piece of fanfiction. They include my friends Abraxan & Kinsfire, as well as Old Crow, Quillian, Udder pd, Bob and Alyx aka Bobmin356, the incomparable Jeconais, and Rorschach's Blot. All have been asked and most have replied in the affirmative. The inspiration for this particular chapter is from several sources, and I can't recall who they are, but I like to think it is fairly original. But then, what author doesn't think he or she is being original? At any rate I thank those wonderful authors for allowing me to abuse them and their ideas, and for their contribution to our marvellous world.

"How was that ma'am?"

"Very nicely done, for a rookie."

"Hey, why do you call me that, I've been writing for years and years."

"And how many times have you been published outside of fanfiction?" she replied acerbically.

In a very soft voice, he replied, "Once, well, and a few times in letters to the editor and stuff like that." He looked up again and there was no one there, once more he resignedly remonstrated, "Weird… you'd think they don't trust me or something, and some of those women are scary…"

Chapter Six

Scrimgeour at Bay

The month went by rather too quickly for Harry. On his and Cuinn's first trip back to his cell, the surly burlys came in and picked up the shackles, looking curiously at him, and left off his bag. It had some clothes, as expected, and a copy of the Quibbler. He took most of that back to the Granger's with him and he and Hermione had a good time laughing about the over-the-top article on the Minister's paltry attempts to 'contain' the Death Eater menace; Luna's influence from her visit with Doge, obvious.

Cuinn continued to return him to his cell every few days to redo the illusion. Harry asked him one time, _"Cuinn, I guess it really doesn't matter now, but why didn't you take me out of here sooner?"_

"_I did consider it__, Harry, but we had no way of knowing when you would be visited and it seemed too much of a danger at the time."_

"_Yes, that makes sense. Hermione asked me about that, and it was the reason we came up with as well. Thank you."_

Hermione went to Bill and Fleur's wedding, and came back glowing with her report of all that had happened and how wonderful the couple looked. She said she'd spoken with nearly all the Weasleys and they had all been very angry at what the Minister had done to Harry. The twins, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny had seemed ready to storm the Ministry to free him, but, of course, they took their dad's position into account and realized they couldn't really do that.

The twins had put together a marvellous firework display for the evening, which had everyone oohing and aahing. All in all, Harry had really missed going, and wished there had been some way to do so. He hated being cooped up at the Grangers, but had to admit it beat the devil out of where he'd spent the last three months or so, subjectively speaking.

Toward the end of July, Doge and Quirrell came for one of their visits and said they had a trial date. Elphias looked at Harry seriously and said, "It is set for thirty-first July. Does that surprise you at all?"

"Not in the least, Elphias. It is what the Minister said he would do right from the start, even though it is my birthday; or maybe _because_ it is, knowing that… gentleman." Harry had spoken the last very dryly and with a touch of bitterness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Life went on, Hermione keeping up a frequent correspondence with the Weasleys, Ginny in particular. The fiery redheaded girl had visited a couple of times to stay with her while Harry was in jail, before he 'broke out'. Fortunately, during July, Ginny was too busy to visit, what with the wedding and all. Ron had written a few times, sending letters to her for Harry which he read but didn't reply to because supposedly he wasn't getting any post in his cell. There was, of course, nothing earth shattering in his letters, but he did mention Luna in each one and said they'd gone out quite a few times.

One afternoon shortly before the trial, Hermione became kind of morose, what with her period due in a couple of days. She was quite worried that they'd have to follow through on his threat to Scrimgeour about leaving Britain. She loved her home and country, and didn't want to leave. Not knowing how else to help her, Harry had just kissed her soundly, and picked her up. Walking to the pool, he'd jumped in since they were both nude at the moment and no one else was home. He was getting comfortable being nude with her, but still wore at least shorts when her parents were home. They, too, had kept something on most of the time so as not to make him uncomfortable. The two teens made love in and alongside the pool for a couple of hours that afternoon, by the end of which Hermione was in a much better mood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

The trial, when it came, was almost anticlimactic, but not unexciting, in a strange way. Harry had returned to his cell early that morning dressed in the nice charcoal grey robes Hermione had gotten for him. She had roused him quite early to 'wish' him a happy birthday, again, since she'd done so shortly after midnight. The 'wishing' had required considerable moaning, groaning, and shouts of pleasure, of course.

At around eight a.m. two guards came and took him from his cell, again in shackles. No one had ever commented about him not having them on when his surly, burlys came to remove them a couple days after his last meeting with Scrimgeour. He was kept for a short time in the same antechamber as in the alternate reality, his shackles removed, and then led into courtroom ten and to the same chain wrapped chair. Harry looked disdainfully at the chair before sitting down; he was not the scared fifteen year old who'd been here two years prior. Now he was a brassed off seventeen year-old with too many horrors in his memory, and too much dislike for some of the people sitting on the benches above him. Surprisingly the chains only rattled when he sat, as they had done during that previous hearing.

It looked like Elphias had wrangled the full court into session, as he'd said he wanted. There was also a small contingent of the press in the gallery, sitting behind him. Harry was not happy, but not surprised, to see the usual suspects, Scrimgeour, Fudge, and Umbridge, sitting to the senior judges' left. Also sat there was none other than Dawlish, who Harry understood was the new head of the DMLE. Harry assumed he was the Lead Interrogator, given his position at the bench, which he recalled from what Hermione had read and told him about. Doge and Quirrell were seated right of the five senior judges near an opening in the seating, probably so they could come down to the ground and speak up to the court Harry surmised. There was a similar opening near Dawlish.

Far over to his left and separated from the Wizengamot, were Hermione, most of the Weasleys, Jamie McGonagall, and many Order members, including a haggard looking Remus. Harry remembered the full moon was just past, only a few days before. "_Must have been a hard change for him this time_," he mused. He smiled grimly at his friends and acquaintances, receiving nods and smiles of encouragement in return. He sent his love, in a look, to the lovely bushy haired woman, getting a small grin and a very sultry look in return. He smiled more fully, and she blew him a kiss.

Madam Marchbanks, who, along with Tiberius Ogden, had been reinstated to the court at the same time as Dumbledore, appeared to be in charge of this session. Harry wondered if she was now the Chief Warlock, or was that Chief Witch? She banged a gavel on the desk and in a commanding voice she said, "This court is now in session to hear the case of Ministry of Magic versus Harry James Potter. Interrogator Dawlish will read the charges." Doge nodded at Harry who stood as he'd been instructed in one of their strategy sessions. He noticed a number of surprised looks at his action, and at his clothing, not the least of which came from the trio of dratted bureaucrats.

Dawlish rose, cleared his throat, and read from a parchment, in a flat voice, "Ministry of Magic versus Harry James Potter. It is alleged that Harry James Potter did wilfully and with forethought on the date of One June, Nineteen Hundred and Ninety-Seven fail to return to the home of his relatives who are listed in court documents as his guardians of record. It is further alleged that said action resulted in the deaths of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and Marjorie Dursley due to the explosion of a firearm, an event which would have been mitigated by the presence of a magic user in the household. He is therefore charged with the crime of Allowing Harm to Come to Muggles Through Inaction." There was a considerable amount of rustling in the Wizengamot gallery and a number of them looked pale, staring open mouthed at Dawlish and Scrimgeour.

Harry thought Madam Marchbanks looked like she wanted to be sick, but once more she commandingly asked, "Harry James Potter, how do you plead to these charges?"

At Doge's nod Harry spoke clearly, determinedly, and loudly so all in the room could hear, "I plead not guilty to the charge under this law, which was passed and back dated solely for the purpose of imprisoning me and bending me to the will of the Minister of Magic, thereby making the law itself illegal."

The resulting uproar was considerably more than Harry had expected. Madam Marchbanks let it go on for a few moments as she looked calculatingly at Harry, and he thought he saw a glimmer of a smile at the corners of her mouth, though it was hard to tell with all her wrinkles. There was definitely a sparkle dancing in her eyes. When he glanced at the scumbags who'd put him in this position, he saw much what he expected. Scrimgeour looked placid, but uncomfortable. Fudge looked like he wanted to bluster something inane, and Umbridge looked like she'd just swallowed a fly, and was enjoying it. Harry didn't think he'd ever understand those people.

Madam Marchbanks brought the court back to some semblance of order with her gavel, though there were still mutterings behind her in the judge's gallery. More than one member was looking at Harry in a superior, knowing, and loathing manner; several gazed at Scrimgeour the same way. He wondered just how this was going to play out. Marchbanks stated, "Plea so recorded. Mr. Dawlish, Lead Interrogator, you may proceed."

Dawlish stood and made his way to the floor, coming to stand near Harry and addressing the court. "The Ministry contends that Mr. Potter, on the afternoon of One June refused to return to the home of his guardians of record and by so doing allowed a tragedy of unparalleled proportion to be perpetrated on that family. From the records of the Muggle police we have determined that Dudley Dursley apparently attempted to murder his family by use of a weapon known as a hand gun. Said weapon exploded killing all four of the residents in an extremely brutal fashion. We further contend that had Mr. Potter been in residence that evening, even though he was underage at the time, he could have, at the very least, mitigated the situation and most likely have saved all those lives."

"We feel it is incumbent upon all magic users to guard the sanctity of life, even Muggle lives when in their presence. By Mr. Potter refusing to accompany his Uncle home on that fateful day he therefore placed that family in harm's way, disregarding their safety in favour of his own comfort. It is our understanding Mr. Potter spent the remainder of the weekend in the company of Miss Hermione Granger, a witch and classmate of his, who resides with her Muggle parents. We see no logical reason for Mr. Potter to have ignored his duty to his family in favour of staying in another Muggle home. In fact we believe his actions to have been solely for the purpose of sleeping with his paramour, disregarding common decency as well as his responsibilities to his family."

The whole thing made Harry very angry, especially the last. How could these fools blame him for not protecting people who had abused him his whole life? And for them then to drag Hermione into it and cast aspersions over something as pure as their love made his blood boil. The chair was starting to shake a bit, and magic was starting to swirl lightly around him. He saw Doge make a small placating gesture to him, and heard Cuinn in his mind sending calming thoughts. He took several deep breaths, willing his anger to go elsewhere. If he lost control now it could be disastrous and he knew it, but that didn't make it any easier.

Dawlish wasn't quite finished. With a small smirking smile he stated, "We further intend to show that the defendant has a long history of disregarding the laws of our world, that he has used magic on three separate occasions in front of Muggles without due cause, has broken into Ministry facilities, endangered his friends, and totally disregarded the rules of our beloved Hogwarts, all with the apparent aim of glorifying himself and further enhancing his reputation as The Boy Who Lived." Having finished his remarks, Dawlish returned to his seat.

Madam Marchbanks then asked, rather dryly Harry thought, "Are the Interrogators prepared to call witnesses?"

Dawlish replied, "We are Madam Chief Judge."

First Dawlish presented the court with documents from the Muggle police showing the results of Dudley's folly, complete with graphic police photographs. What followed was a parade of Ministry lackeys who proved beyond a doubt, in Harry's mind, that the Ministry was only interested in furthering the careers of its people and not in caring for the needs of the people it was supposed to serve. The first was Mafalda Hopkirk with copies of every letter ever sent from her office to Harry, including the one concerning Dobby's use of a hover charm. She also talked about his use of accidental magic on Marge, and his Patronus in the alley. She was followed by a string of Obliviators and Accidental Magic Reversal Squad personnel who attested to having to set the Bearded Lady to rights four years prior. Then there were a number of others testifying to the 'fact' that Harry and his friends had broken into and damaged or destroyed large sections of the Department of Mysteries.

Harry saw Doge smirk when that was going on and Quirrell was watching them with open glee. They hadn't discussed what might be done about this kind of testimony, but Harry could hardly wait to see what the wily barrister and solicitor had up their collective sleeves. Doge passed on interviewing all the other people until it came to the last who seemed to be a senior Unspeakable.

When Madam Marchbanks asked if he wished to interrogate the witness, Doge replied he did, rose, and stepped down to the floor. He stood directly in front of the man in the witness' chair and asked in a calm, almost bored voice, "Mr. Gilliam, you are an Unspeakable, yes?"

"I am," was the brief answer.

"And would you care to tell us the nature of your work as an Unspeakable?"

"Mr. Doge," the man sounded scandalized, "I can not talk about my job there, everyone knows that."

In the same almost-bored tone Doge asked, "Would you care to tell us in general terms what the Department of Mysteries does, exactly."

Dawlish jumped to his feet, "Objection. I see no logical reason for this line of questioning, Madam Chief Judge."

Harry had to stifle a snort then as Cuinn quipped, "_Wizard logic; now there's an oxymoron._" It was much like what Hermione had told him in the room with the black and purple fires when they went after Quirrell in their first year.

Marchbanks looked at Doge as if weighing his intent and said, "Sit down, Mr. Dawlish, your objection is overruled. Mr. Doge I will allow you to continue this apparently unfruitful line of questioning provided you get to the point, and soon, sir."

"Yes, Madam Chief Judge, I shall endeavour to do so." He gave her a slight bow. Turning back to Gilliam he asked, "Would you like me to repeat the question, Mr. Gilliam?"

"No, Mr. Doge, I recall what you asked, and I have to give the same answer as before. I am not allowed to reveal any of the work done in that department."

"I see," said Doge, who then smirked slightly at Harry.

"Mr. Gilliam, would you care to explain to the court the procedures for entering the Department of Mysteries?"

"I would have to reply the same, sir. I am not at liberty to divulge that information."

"I assume then that the procedure is complicated and not easy to master unless one is trained for it. Would that be a correct assumption, Mr. Gilliam?"

"Yes, Mr. Doge, that is quite correct."

"I see," Elphias repeated, still using the same semi-bored tone. "Then, Mr. Gilliam, would you care to explain to the court just how it was that six school children were able to access the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?"

Gilliam opened his mouth, looked at Doge in fear, and glanced up at the judges in consternation, looking extremely flummoxed. He then snapped his jaw shut and glared at Elphias. Finally after a long pause, he said quite softly, "I can't"

Elphias pounced, "Forgive me, Mr. Gilliam, would you say that louder so the entire court can hear your response?" He sounded quite pleased.

"I said, I can't," the man ground out, sounding positively livid, and his face looked it.

"Forgive me again, Mr. Gilliam, but does that mean you are under strictures as to revealing that information, or that you just don't know."

Gilliam looked ready to hex Elphias but he answered, "I don't know," in clipped syllables

"Fair enough, Mr. Gilliam. Perhaps you know the answer to this question: How did twelve Death Eaters enter the selfsame bowels of the Department of Mysteries. People, I might add, who were mostly escaped prisoners from Azkaban. Can you explain that, Mr. Gilliam?"

"No sir, I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"I cannot, sir; I have no idea how that occurred." He was starting to sound and look a bit defeated, his anger morphing to despair.

"Mr. Gilliam, I have it on good authority that you are one of the most senior people in your department. Is there anyone who can explain these occurrences in the most secret location in Wizarding Britain?"

"No, Mr. Doge," the man said dejectedly. "No one has yet discovered how all those people were able to access the department."

"I see, so I suppose then you would have no idea how those selfsame escaped convicts and other Death Eaters were able to gain access to the Ministry building itself late at night."

"No sir, no one has discovered that means of ingress either." The man sounded downright despondent over that admission.

"So, Mr. Gilliam, it would be more correct then to say that Mr. Potter and his friends didn't exactly break into the Department of Mysteries. It sounds to me that they rather just strolled in like it was the Centaur Liaison Office." That last comment brought a few titters from all round the galleries. Doge smirked at Harry again.

"No, Mr. Doge, I don't suppose it is correct to characterize the entry of the students a year ago as a break-in. That is what you are asking, is it not?"

"Precisely, Mr. Gilliam. In fact, according to all the records I have ever found concerning that evening, there is absolutely nowhere that it is stated that a 'break-in' occurred anywhere in the Ministry of Magic, despite that considerable damage was inflicted on the facilities. Is that correct, Mr. Gilliam?"

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"Then, Mr. Gilliam, would you care to recant your earlier testimony in regards to Mr. Potter having 'broken into' the Department of Mysteries and 'causing considerable damage'? Or would you prefer to face charges of perjuring yourself to the Wizengamot and for me to file a lawsuit against you and your department on behalf of Mr. Potter for slander."

Gilliam looked up at Madam Marchbanks and said, "Madame Chief Judge, I withdraw my previous comments in regards to the incident of June last year in the Department of Mysteries as regards Mr. Potter. I apologize to the court and to Mr. Potter for my incorrect statements."

"Thank you, Mr. Gilliam," Marchbanks stated, looking at him as if he'd have been supper had he not recanted.

Doge smirked at Harry and said, "I have no further questions for this witness, Madam Chief Judge. However, I ask that the earlier comments of this witness concerning the fictitious break-in at the Department of Mysteries be stricken from the record, and that those same comments from his colleagues also be stricken." He returned to his seat and Harry thought he saw the distinguished barrister slap hands under the table with Quirrell. It was a small victory, Harry thought, but a victory nonetheless.

Harry glanced at Dawlish and saw he was fuming, but not nearly as much as the Minister and cronies. Harry turned to look up at Hermione, who was smiling broadly, and grinned at her. They exchanged a wink, then he directed his attention back to the court. It seemed the Interrogators had saved what they thought was the most damning testimony for last.

Dawlish stood and in a loud voice said, "I call Auror Nymphadora Tonks." Harry turned to see Tonks enter from the same door the other witnesses had, and could tell she was nervous, as well as more than a little angry. When she was seated and had promised to tell the truth and all that, Dawlish asked, "Auror Tonks, on the day of One June, this year, did you observe Mr. Potter speak with his Uncle, Vernon Dursley, at King's Cross Station?"

"Yes, Interrogator, I did."

"And would you relate to the court what was said during that conversation?'

"Yes. Harry asked Mr. Dursley where his aunt and cousin were, to which Mr. Dursley replied it was none of his business…" and Tonks went on to recite almost word for word the brief conversation he'd had with Puce Face that day. Harry was impressed with her memory.

When she'd finished her recitation, Dawlish asked, "And did Mr. Potter appear anguished or happy when he left with Miss Granger and her parents?

Tonks looked like she didn't want to answer that question, and Harry had a good idea where the slimy DMLE Director was going with this. However Tonks did as they both knew she had to do, though she grimaced at Harry as she said, "He appeared to be quite pleased to be going with her and her parents."

Dawlish smirked and asked, "And how did Mr. Dursley take this turn of events, Auror Tonks?"

Again Tonks looked extremely uncomfortable answering, "He appeared to be very angry about it as he walked back to his car."

"Auror Tonks, would you have any idea why Mr. Dursley was upset at this turn of events?"

"I'd be just guessing, sir."

"That's quite alright, Auror, as an expert in human behaviour from your training then, would you care to 'assess' the man's motivation for being angry?

Harry saw Madam Marchbanks look sharply at Doge who briefly smiled knowingly at her. She returned a similar look.

Oblivious of the byplay, Tonks went on, "Yes sir, he was undoubtedly angry over having to come to London for no reason, plus the fact that he'd been antagonized by the nephew he didn't like very much."

Dawlish didn't look like he totally liked the answer, especially the last part, as he said, "Thank you, Auror Tonks. Madam Chief Judge, I have no more questions at this time."

Marchbanks looked inquiringly at Doge who stood, "You may question the witness, Mr. Doge," she said formally.

"Auror Tonks," he smiled at her and Harry as he approached, "were you on duty as an Auror that day, were you there in an official capacity?"

"No sir, I was there as a favour to Acting Headmistress McGonagall. My shift ended after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. Several of us were asked to ride the train from Hogsmeade to London, and to see that all the students and their families got out of the station safely."

"Were there any Aurors on duty at the station that day, either inside platform nine and three-quarters or out in the public areas?"

Dawlish jumped up and spat out, "I object, Chief Judge, this line of questioning has nothing to do with the case at hand."

Marchbanks looked thoughtfully at Doge, who remained quiet, and then got a knowing gleam in her eye. "I'll allow the question and subsequent ones in this line, but please do get to the point, Mr. Doge. Sit down, Mr. Dawlish."

Doge again bowed slightly to Marchbanks, and said, "Thank you, Madam Chief Judge. Auror Tonks, your response to the question?"

Tonks grinned, "No, Solicitor Doge, there were no other Aurors there, except for a few who were off duty and picking up their own children, or with the small group of us acting as escort."

"I see. And were there more than the usual number of Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Officers on duty that day?"

Harry could see that Dawlish was fuming, as were Fudge, Umbridge, and Scrimgeour, the last looking rather green at the moment.

"No sir," she replied. "I saw no unusual presence of MLE personnel present at the time, except as I stated before, those there to retrieve their own children."

"Tell me, Auror Tonks, in your opinion as an expert in such things, did it seem odd to you, given that there had been an attack on Hogwarts just days before, that there was not more security provided for the students, to the future citizens of the wizarding world?"

Dawlish again jumped to his feet, but Madam Marchbanks cut him off, "Mr. Dawlish, you asked for conjecture on the part of the witness earlier, as an expert witness. You can't have it both ways, sir. Sit Down!" she commanded. He sat, reluctantly, it seemed to Harry.

Tonks grinned at Elphias, "Yes sir, it did seem very odd to me that the Ministry did not place a number of guards around the station. In my professional opinion there should have been numerous members of both the Auror Corps and the MLEP on duty both inside and outside the confines of platform nine and three-quarters."

"I see," Doge smiled neutrally at her, "Auror Tonks, do you know why there was not such a force in place?"

Tonks looked to be between a rock and a hard place, as she frowned for a moment. She was about to rat out her bosses, Harry reckoned, and he didn't like the position his friend was being forced into. However, in the overall scheme of things perhaps it was for the best. "_Merlin_," he thought, "_I'm starting to think like Dumbledore. Not such a bad thing really, but I don't want to be playing with people's lives like he did either."_

"_Ah yes_," Cuinn quipped, _"the great chess master. He was quite good at it, don't you think?"_ Harry just grumbled under his breath about the barmy old codger.

It took Tonks a few moments to come to grips and decide what to do. Finally she took a deep breath and looked straight at Madam Marchbanks. "Yes, Mr. Doge, I do know why no one was sent from DMLE…"

She was cut off by Scrimgeour jumping to his feet and shouting, "THAT WILL BE ENOUGH, AUROR!" Calming slightly, he turned to Marchbanks and fumed, "This line of questioning has absolutely nothing to do with the crime Mr. Potter is charged with and cannot serve any useful purpose."

"Minister Scrimgeour," Madam Marchbanks said with considerable asperity, "you may run the Ministry but you do NOT run the Wizengamot. I have already ruled that I will allow this line of questioning. Since you seem particularly displeased with the potential answer from Auror Tonks. I most especially want to hear that answer now. If you do not sit down, I will have you removed from this courtroom. Remember, Minister, the Wizengamot is a completely separate entity from the Ministry, which is mandated to support it."

Scrimgeour sat, muttering to himself, and Harry could have sworn he heard the man say, "…mandates and charters can be changed."

Harry had quite enjoyed Madam Marchbanks taking the Minister to task; he glanced up and saw that all his friends in the gallery seemed to have enjoyed it as well.

Madam Marchbanks said calmly, "Auror Tonks, please continue with your answer. Do you need the question repeated?"

Tonks looked straight at Marchbanks, ignoring her bosses, to say, "Yes, Madam Chief Judge, and no, I recall the question. As I was saying, I stopped in Auror Headquarters the Saturday morning before Professor Dumbledore's funeral to make sure there were no urgent messages. Technically I was on duty at the time, as it was a regularly scheduled shift for me. There was a notice on my desk announcing that all personnel who wished to attend the services at Hogwarts were to be allowed to do so, and would have the remainder of that shift off to mourn. However, supervisors were advised to make sure minimum staffing was in place to secure against possible attacks elsewhere at the time of the event."

"After the funeral was finished, I was standing near Director Dawlish when the Minister approached. I had observed him talking with Mr. Potter a few minutes before, and he looked less than pleased when they parted. When he met up with the Director, they talked for a few moments about other things and the Director then asked if the Minister thought added security was advisable for the Hogwarts Express later in the day. Mr. Dawlish stated he had not given such orders as yet, but easily could with all the DMLE personnel at the funeral. The Minister replied that he saw no need to strain the budget for a low priority target like the Express. When Director Dawlish stated he thought it might be a slightly higher priority for the Death Eaters than the Minister thought, the Minister replied that he was sure the Director was wrong on that account. He went on to say that the Death Eaters seemed to be content with harassing Muggles and that with Dumbledore gone, they wouldn't have any reason to attack the Express. Director Dawlish laughed and said that perhaps the Minister was correct, after all what would be the point in attacking a bunch of school kids. They then walked away from me and I did not follow."

Harry thought Marchbanks looked angry enough to chew through the doors at Hogwarts, in one bite. She looked over at Scrimgeour and Dawlish with obvious loathing as they studiously avoided her gaze. Fudge joined his two fellows, while Umbridge gazed placidly at the elder judge and blinked once in her toad-like way. There was also considerable grumbling and movement in the judge's gallery, and when Harry looked over at his friends, they all looked about as angry as Marchbanks.

Doge waited a few moments for things to settle a bit. He seemed to be hiding another smirk. "Auror Tonks, after you and your friends confronted Mr. Dursley along with Mr. Potter, what did you do then?"

"We all left the station after ensuring that all magical people had left who were not on-duty employees. I then Apparated to Hogsmeade, went up to Hogwarts and conferred with Professor McGonagall, who felt that with Mr. Potter visiting the Granger home it might be prudent to post some of our other friends near there. I then Apparated to Crawley and spent the next several hours under a Disillusionment charm keeping an eye on the house. I went home at about ten p.m.

The next day I took another four hour shift watching the house, as did a number of other people. We did the same thing the last two summers when Harry was in Little Whinging, so as to ensure his safety. This was at the request of Professor Dumbledore, who had gathered a number of folks to do this. We all felt it would be prudent to continue what the Headmaster had seemed to think was a very important duty to the Wizarding world."

"Thank you, Auror, for your enlightening answer. Now, did any of your group go to look after the folks at number 4, Privet Drive in Little Whinging?"

"No sir. With Harry not there it didn't seem necessary to do so."

"I see. Just a couple more questions to tie all this up. Did the Ministry of Magic have any personnel on duty at the Granger residence that night, or at any other time that you are aware of, to guard Mr. Potter?"

"Not that I am aware of. I asked Senior Auror Shacklebolt if the Ministry was going to provide any security at all to important people other than the Minister and a few other high ranking Ministry officials, and he said we were not."

"I see. Now, Auror Tonks, so far as you know did the Ministry provide any security at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey on the night of One June, this year?"

"After Harry was arrested, I was curious about that myself, sir, because I was very angry that the Minister had apparently used his influence and position to do so. I found that not only did the Ministry not provide any security for Mr. Potter, there was a directive sent to all departments that no one was to be in the vicinity of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey for any reason, for the period of One June to One September."

"And do you know the date of that directive and who signed it?

Scrimgeour was on his feet again, "Madam Chief Judge the line of this questioning has absolutely nothing to do with the case at hand. I demand that you put a stop to it at once."

Madam Marchbanks looked over at the Minister and calmly raised one eyebrow. "You **demand**, Minister? For your information Minister Scrimgeour it is I who determines what is germane to a line of questioning. I find this rather fascinating, and enlightening, frankly. Therefore I shall encourage Mr. Doge to expand upon his questioning of Auror Tonks to his heart's content." She glared at Scrimgeour, obviously challenging him to argue further. He sat. To Tonks she said, kindly, "Please continue, Auror.

"Yes, Madam Chief Judge. The order was dated Thirty May, and signed by Director Dawlish, and countersigned by Minister Scrimgeour."

"Hmm," mused Doge, "I wonder why on earth the Ministry would not want to guard, or even allow magical persons in the vicinity of such a valuable resource as one of Hogwarts most well known students, one who is supposedly The Chosen One. Do you have any notions on this, Auror Tonks? Is there any reason you can think of which would cause the Minister to not want anyone near the home of Mr. Potter during the summer?"

"I could only guess, Mr. Doge. I can think of no logical reason the Minister would take such direct action, except that perhaps plans were afoot to cause Mr. Potter some problems and place him under some kind of suspicion. The result of that would then, of course, necessitate bringing Ministry personnel, most likely DMLE, into the area. But as I say, that is merely my opinion; if I wanted to set someone up for something it is what I would do. We have used similar tactics in the department as a matter of course in apprehending suspects."

Doge looked speculatively at Tonks. "Auror Tonks, in your opinion, as an expert in concealment and disguise, would you say it would be possible for a magical person to hide in the area of a home such as number 4 Privet Drive and to influence an individual in that house, without the magic being detected by your department; more specifically by Ms Hopkirk's office?"

"Yes, Mr. Doge, it is possible, given the types of enchantments surrounding the property. Magic of some varieties, such as an in-place Imperius Curse rarely set off those detectors, especially if the individual controlling the person cast the curse outside the protected area. They could remain under an invisibility cloak, or be under a Disillusionment charm cast before entering the area if they wanted to check the efficiency of their curse. There are also some little known invisibility charms which could be used in such a manner."

"Thank you, Auror Tonks, you have been most helpful. Just one last question, are you and Mr. Potter friends?"

"I think we could be considered friends, sir. I've known Harry for over two years and we've always got on well. He is close friends with my boyfriend."

"Thank you, Auror. I have no more questions at this time, Madam Chief Judge."

"Mr. Dawlish, do you wish to further question this witness before she is dismissed?" Marchbanks was looking at Dawlish as if daring him to even leave his seat.

Dawlish looked at the old woman and shook his head, "No, Madam Chief Judge, no further questions."

To Tonks she said, "Thank you, Auror Tonks, you have been most helpful in this matter, and more than a little patient with proceedings. You may be excused."

Tonks left the witness chair giving Harry a small, sad smile. She looked like she knew she hadn't really helped all that much, but also that she had effectively ended her career. Harry swore to himself he'd make sure she had a job of some kind if the DMLE fired her. If nothing else, he could use a good and loyal bodyguard for himself, Hermione and her parents.

Elphias climbed back to his seat and sat looking at Harry with one raised eyebrow. Harry wasn't sure what the man was thinking, but it looked like he was not totally confident.

Marchbanks then asked, "Mr. Dawlish, do you have any more witnesses?"

"No, Madam Chief Judge, the Interrogators have concluded their case at this time."

"Thank you, Mr. Dawlish. Since it is close to noon, I suggest that we all take a break. Court will resume at one-thirty." She banged the gavel, and everyone started getting up from their seats. Doge walked over to Marchbanks and talked for a moment to her. She nodded and said something back to him, smiling at Harry as she turned toward the doors.

Doge walked down to where Harry sat waiting for his surly, burly guards. Smiling, the man said, "Madam Marchbanks has given you over to my custody, as an officer of the court, for the luncheon period. Do I need to have you shackled," he grinned, "or can I trust you not to run off for the next while, until we return to court?"

Harry grinned in return, "No, Barrister Doge, I think I can behave myself for that long." He looked back at the door he'd entered from and saw the surly, burlys being talked to by Madam Marchbanks. They looked unhappy, holding their shackles and not getting to use them, but they nodded to her and left.

Harry waved to Hermione who all but ran down to meet him as he started up the stairs toward the visitor gallery. She threw herself into his arms and they kissed deeply for a moment, lost in their love, ignoring the world around them. When they finally broke, it was to find they were surrounded by every one of the visitors. There were numerous handshakes, backslaps, and hugs. He was again fairly certain Molly had cracked a rib. Doge and Quirrell finally got the group moving and they exited the courtroom en-masse moving through the lower levels of the Ministry and heading up to the Atrium.

Doge finally got Harry and Hermione off to one side and said in a low voice, "I want to spend lunch with just us four, plus Hermione's parents, and Minerva, if that is alright with you two." They both nodded and voiced their consent. Harry wasn't really up for a big crowd anyway. When they were all gathered in the Atrium, Elphias announced, "Everyone, I need Harry and Hermione and her parents and Professor McGonagall for a strategy session. I'm afraid you will have to do without us for lunch."

There was a loud cry of despair from the Weasleys, especially the twins and Ginny, but they all told Harry they'd be back after lunch. He told them, "Thank you for your support everyone. I feel a lot better knowing I have all of you backing me up, no matter how this comes out. We'll see you in a short while."

Elphias took out a pocket watch with a long chain on it. "Everyone grab on to this Portkey, and we shall be off."

Minerva asked then, "Elphias, do you mind my brother joins us?"

"Not in the least. Welcome, Jamie, it is good to see you again."

The tall, thin Squib, nodded and shook the barristers hand, saying, "Good to see you as well, Elphias."

Hermione asked, "Can Muggles use a Portkey, Elphias?"

He chuckled, "This one they can; I use it often for clients who have Muggle relatives. Not to worry Hermione, I wouldn't leave Keith and Dorothy behind."

She looked a bit sheepish as she showed her parents how to touch or grab the Portkey. When they were all ready Elphias tapped it with his wand and for a few seconds they all were swept by the wind, then landed in Doge's office, some on their feet, some not. Harry and Hermione were holding to one another and managed to just barely remain upright, but had to help her parents up.

Keith quipped, "You Wizard folk do have some… interesting methods of travel, I must say."

Dorothy looked a bit windswept, but enthused, "That was better than the new roller coaster at Euro-Disney. What a ride, dear. Is it possible to take one of those to the continent? That would be super."

Everyone had a good laugh at the enthusiasm of the Grangers as Doge and Quirrell led them into a conference room. Harry was surprised to see two house elves industriously setting up luncheon for the eight of them. He pulled Hermione tightly to him, they hadn't let go each other since they kissed in the courtroom, but she stiffened against him on seeing the elves.

"Love, let the elves be for now. In a few years we'll be able to do something about that, but not right now, okay?"

She smiled up at him. "Sure love, I can wait. You promise?"

"I promise. Work on some ideas, do some research dear, and find out the best way to help them. We can't just set them free with no support in place. What would they do then?"

"See, that's why I love you; you are capable of thinking ahead, even strategically, despite what Ron thinks of your chess abilities."

"Why thank you, dear." He smiled, and added dryly, "A more ringing endorsement I couldn't ask for." Then he kissed her to get rid of her smirk.

Elphias invited them all to be seated as the happy looking elves served lunch. While everyone filled their plates a man came in and spoke quietly with him for a few moments, answered several quiet questions, then the man slinked out. He was one of those people who seem to have a knack for disappearing in plain sight; someone who could be right in front of you and you'd never notice him unless he spoke up or moved. Though he'd seen the man talking with Elphias, Harry couldn't have described him no matter what. It was like he was wearing a Notice-me-not charm.

When all had started on their luncheon Elphias spoke up, "The gentleman who just spoke with me is one of my assistants. He was in the courtroom this morning observing the Wizengamot judges. He tells me that in his estimation, and his estimations are like most people's facts, that he puts the current tally at twenty-one for acquittal, and twenty-two for conviction, with six undecided. He also estimated that those six are evenly split as to which way they are leaning. For those of you wondering, Dumbledore's seat has not been filled yet and by tradition will not be for ninety days from his death, out of respect for the passing of the Chief Warlock."

"Harry, I will pull out all the stops in my attempt to get this to go the way we want, but it does not look good. Even using the finale we planned, it may still not go the way we wish. Keep in mind, that in the case of a tie, it is the Minister who casts the deciding vote. That of course, in this instance, could only happen if someone got sick suddenly, or abstained, which is just as unlikely."

Harry groaned; he'd known this, but he didn't have to like that Scumscraper might be the one deciding the fate of Wizarding Britain, perhaps the whole of Europe and beyond. He would follow through on his threat to the idiot, but that didn't mean he had to stay in Australia or wherever. He could always get what training he needed and return in a year or so, hoping Snake Face hadn't got too tight of a hold on the country. He would prefer to stay here and involved, knowing that his presence would, at the least, distract Voldemort.

Hermione took his hand and rubbed it in both of hers, smiling softly at him. She knew what he was thinking; it was very close to her own thoughts. There was a lot she could do in and for the wizarding world, but she was smart enough, savvy enough, to know that right now her job was to support Harry, to be his anchor and his comfort when he needed it; also his boot in the arse when he needed that too. They were a very well matched team, and they both knew it, though she thought she knew it better than he. Not that one was more important than the other, rather that Harry lacked the self-esteem and confidence to realize he was everything she had told him he was, and more. She'd keep working on that; she'd promised him, and had her mum, dad and several others to help.

Lunch finished, they all sat back and discussed what had happened in the morning while Elphias just listened. He seemed to be taking it all in, and mulling things over. At the last, just before they needed to return, Harry thought he saw a gleam come to the man's eyes, one which he thought held certain satisfaction and plans to cause no end of trouble for someone. Harry knew not to ask, there wasn't time, but he surely wondered what the man had thought of that they hadn't talked about before.

The Grangers greatly enjoyed the ride back to the Ministry, whooping the whole way. Harry thought they were a bit barmy, but had to admire their enthusiasm for new experiences. He thought he was definitely going to enjoy being around them for many years to come. They were fun people who enjoyed life.

Back in the courtroom Harry resumed his place in the very uncomfortable chair. After a few moments, the Wizengamot members re-entered through a door to his right, Madam Marchbanks leading the way. Dawlish, the Minister, and company were already in place, diligently ignoring Harry, while talking amongst themselves in low voices.

When the judges had all resumed their places, Marchbanks banged her gavel and brought the court back in session. She turned to Dawlish and asked. "Director Dawlish, have you any closing remarks?"

Dawlish stood and walked down to the ground, still ignoring Harry. "The Ministry feels that it has, beyond a shadow of a doubt, proven Mr. Potter to be guilty of the crime he is here to answer charges for. In the interest of brevity we did not call all of the witnesses we could have, in fact have not brought to the court's attention many of the other things we could have. We believe that the facts speak for themselves. Mr. Potter did in fact, on the evening of One June, this year, refuse to return to his home in Little Whinging, and thereby place his Muggle relatives in danger. By so doing, he knowingly allowed harm to come to those same relatives by the simple act of placing his own safety and comfort above theirs. While it could be argued that Mr. Potter had no way of knowing the intentions of his cousin, Dudley, he knew that not going to that home could well place them in danger from attack by Death Eaters, since the location of the home is not entirely secret." Harry absently noted that the location would be more secret but for the cracked sieve that was the Ministry at keeping secrets. He snickered softly at the thought, and Cuinn tittered in his head.

Dawlish went on, blithely oblivious to Harry's thoughts, "It could be shown to the court that Mr. Potter has made a long and singularly infamous career at our Beloved Hogwarts of ignoring the rules and placing other students in danger. The Ministry feels that enough of these hijinx and blatant abuses of privilege have been publicly reported that it is not in the interest of the court to draw out these proceedings. It is our sole desire to bring this miscreant to justice once and for all. Too long has the Wizarding world allowed poorly disciplined youngsters free reign, which has resulted in one too many dark lords causing havoc. The Ministry wishes only to prevent this one more bad seed from growing to fruition. I thank you all for your patience and forbearance in this case, and for doing what I know will be the right thing; that you will find Mr. Potter guilty and send him away from decent Wizarding folk. That concludes my remarks, Madam Chief Judge."

Harry had been watching the six people who he thought might be the swing votes, and saw that at least two or three of them seemed to be swayed by the arsehole's comments about potential dark lords. He was sure hoping that whatever Doge was contemplating was powerful. Dawlish returned to his seat, and there was a slight pause while the five senior judges conferred on something.

Harry looked up at Hermione whose pretty face was marred by a scowl, but when she caught this glance and his brief smile of reassurance she brightened and returned the look with a dazzling smile. She seemed to know what was on his mind then, as she gave him a saucy wink. He winked back, and, in that way they'd always had, each knew instantly what the other was thinking. In a brief instant love, lust, future plans, and schemes to make the ministry pay for this travesty passed between them. The both knew they'd be just ducky, even it they had to follow through on his plan to move 'down under' or wherever. Tahiti was supposed to be really nice.

Madam Marchbanks called for Doge to present his opening remarks. He rose to stride with measured, almost regal, steps down to stand beside Harry, placing a hand on the young wizard's shoulder in a fatherly manner. He had changed clothes after lunch and was now dressed in elegant brocaded robes which, while not as flamboyant, were every bit as fine as those worn by Dumbledore on such occasions.

"Madam Chief Judge," he began, speaking in a very formal way, "members of the Wizengamot, Minister Scrimgeour, distinguished Interrogators, I bid you good afternoon and hope your luncheons were relaxing and satisfying after our eventful morning here. It is our intention to show that, despite my distinguished colleague's masterful presentation to the contrary, Mr. Potter has always kept to the highest moral standards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has furthermore always held the laws of Wizarding Britain in the highest regard. My young friend," he patted Harry's shoulder, "has always fought injustice, sought the truth no matter what that might be, and unwillingly set aside only such rules and laws as might have been an impediment to righting a grievous wrong or rescuing a friend."

"In return for his efforts he has received by turns the adulation and unwanted attention accompanying his fame, as well as the scorn, nay, the vilification of his peers and even Wizarding Britain at large. Much has been written in the Wizarding press about young Mr. Potter which is untrue, unfair, and at times malicious in its intent. Through all of this the young man brought before you this day has been true and steadfast in his course, guided by our esteemed and sadly deceased former Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Chief Mugwump. Further, he has adhered to his own moral compass and an internal code of honour, from which all of us could learn."

"Now as Mr. Potter stated in his plea, we also intend to show that the crime, and I use that term very loosely, for which he is here to answer is as a result of an unjust law which was enacted for the sole purpose of bringing Mr. Potter under the heel of the current Minister of Magic. We can and will show that this law was presented and enacted on the Monday following the sad deaths of his hapless relatives and made retroactive by a month, thirty-four days to be precise. We can and will show that there have been in the past, numerous efforts made by unscrupulous politicians in similar attempts to bring under their will, uncooperative leaders of factions within our society. In all but a very few cases these efforts have failed dramatically, often with dire consequences to all involved, not to mention Wizarding Britain." This last he said straight to Scrimgeour, who didn't even flinch, though Harry thought he saw a shadow cross the man's eyes. Fudge, on the other hand was shifting about uncomfortably, and Umbridge looked to have swallowed another fly, one which was not so tasty as the last.

Doge then went into a lengthy description of the legal precedents he had described in his opening remarks, as Quirrell dutifully handed copies of the Wizengamot's own historical records to the Chief Judge to be marked into evidence. Harry was lost immediately, so spent his time observing each of the judges again, especially those he thought were the swing votes. It looked as though Doge might be getting through to some of them, but it was really hard to tell. It was easy to determine the ones who'd already made up their minds that he was an upstart who needed to be kept in his place. They were the ones speaking in low tones to their neighbours and not really paying attention. Harry knew that one way or the other, in the next few months or years what they thought of as their safe little world would change. It had to or it would die, if it wasn't obliterated by Voldemort.

Harry looked up at Hermione who was fixated on the old barrister seeming to hang on every word. He knew from experience she would be able to quote the man almost verbatim when he was done, and for weeks, even years, afterward. He smiled at his genius girlfriend, even though she didn't notice. Looking elsewhere in the gallery he caught Ron's eye, who gave him a thumbs up and rolled his eyes at Hermione's fixation, but smiled knowingly. He too seemed to know the importance of the outcome here, as well as the importance of Hermione's future role in Wizarding society. It looked like he'd finally got a clue. He smiled fondly back at his best mate, surreptitiously returning the thumbs up.

Eventually Doge finished boring everyone silly, but not before presenting the court with documentation which clearly showed Scrimgeour's machinations with the law he'd passed. Many of the judges were interestedly perusing the documents he'd given over, as he started calling witnesses. He first called Minerva, who related an accurate account of Harry's years at Hogwarts, admitting that he had, on occasion, seriously bent many rules. However, she qualified that by saying he had only ever done so with the intent of helping some friend, or to save the school from some sort of trouble. She gave specific examples of each.

Then Doge had called several of Harry's classmates, nearly all of the sixth year Gryffindors and some from a few other houses. They had included both of the Patil twins, who both smiled very fondly at Harry. He'd then called Hagrid, who naturally told of how Harry had helped him send Norbert off to Romania and how he'd always been a very good student in his class. Moving along he brought up Kingsley Shacklebolt who told of the times Harry had been instrumental in capturing Death Eaters and other unsavoury characters.

Finally he called Ron to the stand. The redhead told how they'd met on the train and how lost Harry had seemed at first in the Wizarding world, but how he had adapted over the years. He admitted how he, Ron, had forsaken Harry prior to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, but had been forgiven afterward, relating how they had been steadfast friends ever since. He told of the many times when the Boy Who Lived had been treated poorly by other students, but how he had always forgiven them as well, preferring to concentrate on his studies and on doing the right things. By the time Ron and all the others were done Harry was beginning to wonder who they were talking about and why he hadn't been made a saint yet.

Dawlish questioned only a few of the witnesses, seemingly at random, but the worst admission he got from any of them was that, yes, Harry had broken a number of school rules. Upon further questioning by Doge, they had told that in each instance it was as the barrister had stated in his opening remarks, he'd only done so to help, or save someone. Even when Ron was questioned he never once lost his cool, though his ears did turn red when Dawlish mentioned certain escapades which could have been disastrous. In the end Elphias had managed to negate any and all aspersions cast on Harry's character by Dawlish's biased lines of questioning. Fortunately none of the witnesses, except Ron of course, seemed aware of Harry's invisibility cloak; at least none mentioned it.

Doge's last witness was Hermione. When she took the witness chair, resplendent in another set of lovely blue robes which gave her an air of sweetness and purity somehow, she smiled lovingly at Harry, winking again. He smiled back, unable to hide his love for the young woman.

"Miss Granger," Elphias asked, "would you describe your relationship with Mr. Potter for the court?"

"Yes, Mr. Doge; Harry and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. We would likely be engaged by this time were it not for this unpleasantness."

"So you are very, very close, then."

"Yes sir, we are."

"Would you classify your relationship as that of soul-mates?"

Harry wasn't sure where Doge was going with this, and was getting nervous. Hermione however seemed to have sussed the nature of what the barrister was doing as she answered, "Why yes, Mr. Doge. Harry and I both feel more complete when we are together. More to the point, we both feel incomplete when apart."

"So this time Mr. Potter has been in jail has been especially hard for you, under the circumstances of your relationship with him."

"Yes sir, I believe that would be an accurate assessment of what I, and Harry, have gone through recently."

"Now think carefully, Miss Granger, is there any time in the past months when you felt especially close to Mr. Potter when he was not in your presence?"

"Why yes sir, there have been numerous times."

"Would you care to describe the reason you felt that way, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Mr. Doge, that is quite easy for me. I have felt closest to Harry when I care for his owl, Hedwig, and when in the presence of his Human Companion, Cuinn." Now Harry knew exactly where Elphias was taking this, and thought it was utterly brilliant. He'd switched tactics to have a very sweet looking Hermione introduce the phoenix rather than Harry.

"Human Companion, Miss Granger? To whom or what do your refer?"

"Why to the phoenix, Cuinn, who came to Harry on the Sunday following our return home from Hogwarts." There was considerable commotion in the galleries, especially from the press behind Harry, from where he could hear the most furious scribbling yet.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but did you say a phoenix has bonded with Mr. Potter?"

"To be more precise, Mr. Doge, Cuinn has 'joined' with him as the Leader of the Light."

"Leader of the Light, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Cuinn told Harry that when the Leader of the Light dies, the next one is joined by a phoenix as his Human Companion, and the leader is called a Phoenix Companion. There are several around the world, in various regions, and all are Witches or Wizards of exceptional ability, intelligence, and talent. I have verified this in several sources from the Hogwarts library. Headmistress McGonagall was kind enough to let me use the library for some research on this and a few other things this summer."

"So you are saying that Mr. Potter is the new Leader of the Light for Britain, by virtue of him being joined by a phoenix?"

"Yes, Mr. Doge, that is correct."

"And how do you know this to be fact?"

"As I said before, I have done some research in the Hogwarts library and verified that phoenixes only join with Leaders of the Light. Also Cuinn told Harry this, and he told me. Harry has never lied to me, at least not about anything important."

"Very well, Miss Granger but we have seen no evidence of the phoenix here in the courtroom so far. Is there any way you know of to bring the creature here?" Harry could hear Cuinn laughing in his head. They'd kept their link open during the entire trial so the phoenix could know what was going on.

"Mr. Doge, the phoenix will only come when he is asked by his Phoenix Companion. If you were at all familiar with Professor Dumbledore's Companion, Fawkes, you would know that no one actually controls phoenixes. Fawkes would usually do what the Headmaster asked of him, but was in no way controlled by him."

"I see, thank you, Miss Granger, for enlightening us on the nature of phoenixes." He turned to the bench and addressed the judges. "Madam Chief Judge, with your permission I should like to ask Mr. Potter to call the phoenix in question at this time, in order to prove its existence. I believe it has great bearing on this case."

"By all means, Mr. Doge," she replied. "Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind?" She looked positively delighted.

Harry chuckled as Cuinn said in his head, _"It is always thus, some fool human has to see the phoenix to prove it's real, and the poor phoenix has to interrupt its lunch to be put on display. As I believe our friend Keith would say: Showtime!"_

Harry replied to Madam Marchbanks, "I would be glad to, Madam Chief Judge, he should be here any…" he was interrupted by the sound of phoenix song which made nearly everyone in the courtroom smile, and a few grimace, and as Harry finished with "…moment," Cuinn flashed into the chamber still singing. He circled the courtroom once, landed on Harry's shoulder, and laughed while nuzzling him, flew over to Hermione and nuzzled her cheek as well, earning a giggle, then flew up to Marchbanks and sat in front of her looking quizzically at her.

Madam Marchbanks looked sceptically at the bird, then her face broke out in a huge smile. She said softly, wonder in her voice, "I feel so loved and is he giving me an image of… well, I can't… oh my, thank you, Cuinn." Cuinn chirped at her and bowed his head, then waddled down the bench to stare, in what amounted to phoenix anger, at Scrimgeour, who sat back, his face holding a look of horror.

Cuinn flew back to Harry's shoulder, singing again, which made Harry and Hermione feel marvellous, but put a deepening look of dismay on Scrimgeour. Fudge looked like he'd faint, and Umbridge looked… like Umbridge, although one who had swallowed a **lot** of very un-tasty flies.

Harry looked up at the judge's gallery and saw similar reactions on the faces of most of them. They were either enraptured, fearful, or looked sick. He was afraid the latter two outweighed the former, and wondered how that would affect the outcome.

Doge took the initiative then, saying, "Madam Chief Judge, I have concluded questioning Miss Granger for now." He strode back to his seat in the same manner he had come to the floor earlier, as if he were the King who'd been addressing a session of Parliament. Harry loved the man's posturing considerably better than that of the Ministry lackeys who had no style whatsoever. Doge had panache to spare. He hoped the man would be around for a long time so he could teach that to Hermione and him. It was something which could prove very useful in the years ahead.

Marchbanks looked over with almost a sneer and queried, "Mr. Dawlish, do you wish to question the witness?"

Dawlish rose and said formally, "I do not, Madam Chief Judge." Then he continued with something which lost him even more points on Harry's internal tally sheet. "I can see that nothing of use to the Interrogators could be gleaned from so biased a witness." He sat with a smirk at Harry and Hermione, who both just shrugged, though Harry gave him a look which would have made most men cringe, Hermione thought. She beamed happily at her protective boyfriend.

After dismissing Hermione, Marchbanks called a brief recess as it was already mid afternoon. Harry had thought she might carry the trial over to tomorrow, but they seemed intent on finishing today, which was fine with him. Hermione came to talk softly with him, while Doge and Quirrell conferred briefly with the unnamed man from earlier, who then disappeared back into the gallery.

Quirrell came and talked with the pair, while Doge left the chamber briefly. "Our assistant says that it is still going to be very close," Quirrell told them. It seems a few were swayed by our defence, but probably not enough to have a clear-cut victory. Elphias will give a very brief closing, and then call for a vote. We should know within an hour."

Harry didn't know if that was good or bad, and Hermione expressed the same sentiment. Between the two of them they expected the worst and hoped for the best. They were realistic enough to know how corrupt the Wizarding world was, and how entrenched in its ways. He asked Quillian, "Why didn't Elphias, or Dawlish for that matter, question me?"

The solicitor gave a small laugh, and replied, "Harry, we never put a defendant under questioning if we can avoid it. Dawlish and company wouldn't dare, you are too sharp for them to get to you; and Scrimgeour's afraid of you." Harry nodded, that all made sense.

When court resumed, Doge again strode regally to the floor, once more placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. He told Madam Marchbanks he was finished calling witnesses and wished to present his closing.

At her request to get on with it, he looked up at the judges and shook his head. "Members of the Wizengamot, I find that I am at a loss as to how anyone could find this fine young man guilty of anything but wishing to hold on to fleeting youth. Most of us are old enough not to accurately recall what it is like to be sixteen or seventeen, even if we have descendents of that age. Our memories just don't do that time of life justice."

"Mr. Potter has never done one thing to purposely harm another being who was not attempting to harm him. Furthermore, I ask how this court could find a guilty verdict, for any crime, against one who is destined to become the next Leader of the Light; how could a guilty verdict be found against anyone for a law passed solely for the machinations of the Minister of Magic."

He shook his head again, "No my friends and fellow officers of the court, you can only find my client, my friend, this fine and upstanding Leader of the Light and future leader of the wizarding world, the young man who is most likely to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not guilty. You can only find that this fine and moral young man to be innocent of these charges. You must in fact find him innocent _and_ strike down this unjust law; to do otherwise would be to liken ourselves to the dark forces which seek to rob us all of our freedom. You must, in the final analysis, decide to take a stand against corruption, to set aside pettiness, and do as young Mr. Potter has always done: stand for what is right; stand for what is just. It is the only way our world can survive; the only way our world can prosper; yes, the only way we can live as members of Wizarding society and hold our heads high. We must, this day, free from the bonds imposed by our corrupted government, a young man who wishes only to do that which is right, rather than that which is easy."

"That concludes my remarks, Madam Chief Judge. I leave the fate of my client in your capable hands."

Harry thought that the last line, a direct quote from Dumbledore, was a very nice touch. He also thought Elphias was smart not to go on and on as had Dawlish, since it was quite late in the day. He was sure the judges would all want to be done with this and go home to their families.

Madam Marchbanks said then, "Thank you, Mr. Doge. The Wizengamot will take time now to debate amongst ourselves and shall render a verdict shortly." With that she once more banged her gavel and rose with the other senior judges to walk back to the judge's gallery. Once there she waved her wand, obviously putting up a silencing charm around the members.

Everyone else stood and stretched. Harry rose and walked to where Elphias and Quillian were seated. Quietly he asked, "What do you think are the odds now?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment, and Doge answered, "I really don't know, Harry. I think we may have swayed enough with Cuinn and Hermione and such, but I just don't know. There are entirely too many old hard-line, pure blood, bigots on the Wizengamot to get a really fair trial these days. They all tend to vote as a block, and with so few swing votes, it could go either way. All we can really do is wait."

Hermione had come down as soon as Harry got up from his chair, and she stood beside him, holding his hand, as they both listened to the barrister. She asked for the umpteenth time, "Harry, will you really do what you said? Will you leave Wizarding Britain for a time?"

He answered her question more for the benefit of the others, than her, because he'd said the same before. "I think I'll have to, love, and I sincerely hope you and your parents will come with me, at the very least. I'd like to be able to take all our friends if I could. We can talk about that later though, love. Cuinn said that I need to spend a night in Azkaban, if they send me there, so as to impress my magical aura on the cell in order for him to do whatever it is he does. He either can't or won't explain that to me. I get the impression it is not exactly magic that he does, but rather creating some kind of a mind illusion. He wants to give me a few days to get out of the country before his _illusion_ fades. I wish I did understand, maybe someday, eh love?"

She smiled, "Yes, my Harry, some day we shall understand much more than we do now, in many things." She laughed then, "I think we're getting into cheesy romance novel territory again, love.

They all four laughed as Harry looked over at the Judges behind their Silencing charm. He could see Madam Marchbanks and a number of others arguing with several very old witches and wizards who seemed to be gesticulating wildly and yelling a lot. Harry was glad he didn't have to listen to that; he'd had more than a lifetime worth of people yelling on Privet Drive.

The group was joined by Keith, Dorothy, and several others, including Ron and Ginny. They sat or stood around the barrister's bench and talked quietly about anything but the trial. No one wanted to jinx it by speaking any further. Most had not met Cuinn before and commented on how pretty he was, and received translated snarky comments from the avian for their trouble. He was quite a hit with the small crowd.

After nearly an hour, the witches and wizards in the Wizengamot seemed to get done yelling at each other and started moving back to their seats. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and kissed him on the cheek. He returned both, whispering, "I love you, Hermione. We'll come through no matter what."

She replied, "I know, my love, what comes will come. See you in a few minutes or tonight, whatever they decide. I love you too, darling."

As they all moved back to their seats, Madam Marchbanks walked to hers as well, but she did not look happy. Harry was no longer nervous. Between Cuinn's influence and the simple fact that in the grand scheme of things it really didn't matter what these fools did, he just didn't care what happened now. Sure, he would rather they set him free, but he would be, no matter what.

Marchbanks banged her gavel, angrily Harry thought, bringing the court back to order. In a stern voice she said, "The clerk will call the roll. This vote will go on the record so the Wizarding world knows who voted which way. Harry could hear a lot of furious scribbling in the press section. It took about five minutes or so for the clerk to call the names of all forty-nine members and to tally the results. Harry kept track in his head, but was unsure of the result. He looked first at Doge and Quirrell, before gazing up at his love. All three were scowling deeply, and his heart sank. He had kept an accurate count after all. He knew those three would keep it straight. There was a lot more scribbling in the press, and a lot of angry murmuring in the visitor gallery as word spread from one to another. Ginny, Ron, and the twins all looked ready to storm the Wizengamot and make those voting for conviction change their votes by force. Hagrid looked as if he might do the same, without help. Jamie looked somewhere between disturbed and excited, as if awaiting Harry to take over the Wizarding world and create some excitement. Harry chuckled at the man's faith in his and Hermione's abilities.

Hermione looked very sad for a moment, then brightened slightly and gave him a small smile. It helped, and he returned a soft, loving smile of his own. Then he turned his attention back to Madam Marchbanks who had got to her feet. She looked absolutely furious, but resigned as well.

The old witch spoke, sounding sad as well as angry, "The tally of votes is thus: In favour of conviction, twenty-six, opposed to conviction, twenty-three. Despite my own feelings that a gross miscarriage of justice has been carried out this day, I have no choice but to do my duty. Mr. Potter, you are hereby convicted of the charge of Allowing Harm to Come to Muggles Through Inaction. Do you have anything to say before sentence is passed?"

Harry rose as he'd been instructed by Elphias. He looked over for a moment at 'The Three Stoopids', as he'd begun to think of them, Scrimgeour looked pleased with himself, Fudge as if Christmas had come early, and Umbridge had her usual gotcha-by-the-balls smirk. He was about to burst their bubble, he hoped. "Thank you Madam Chief Judge, I would like to address the court with a few remarks," he said politely, before his voice turned harder. "As you stated, Madam, a gross miscarriage of justice has befallen the Wizarding world today." Then his voice turned to ice, "To Ms Dolores 'bloodquill' Umbrage, ex-Minister Crud, Minister Scumgripper, and all you idiot blood-purists who just voted to send the Leader of the Light for Britain to prison, to you all I say: On your own heads be it when Tom Riddle and his Death Munchers come to call at your doorstep. I hope the self-proclaimed 'Lord' Voldemort is as kind to you as you deserve!" There were numerous gasps and cringes when he said the name, but he spoke over them. "If you ever want my help again, send me a billion Galleons, and I'll think about it. Happy flipping seventeenth birthday, Harry," he finished bitterly. Retaking his seat, he glared at 'The Three Stoopids' and around the judge's gallery.

Silently he told Cuinn, "_As soon as she passes sentence, go ahead and leave, my friend, I'll see you tonight_." Cuinn gave a chuckle in his mind and a warm feeling of affection.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Marchbanks smiled at him, "a most enlightening speech. I shall now pass sentence, even though it sorely grieves me to do so." Formally, she intoned, "Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty by this court of the charge of," and here her voice took on a tone of extreme distaste, "Allowing Harm to Come to Muggles Through Inaction. The sentence for this conviction is a mandatory ten years in Azkaban Prison. However, there is no proviso for the snapping of your wand, so at the conclusion of your sentence all rights of the wizarding world will be yours once again, as a qualified wizard." With that she banged her gavel and said, again with distaste, "Guards, you are to bind the prisoner and dispatch him to Azkaban prison forthwith. Mr. Potter, may Merlin and the Gods look favourably upon you."

Harry smiled kindly at the elderly witch, then at Doge and Quirrell, winking at them. Then he turned a sad smile on Hermione and her parents. He winked at her, but it was a bittersweet moment. None of them wanted it to come to this, but it had. He knew they would uproot their lives for him, but it was not how he'd have preferred things to go.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Less than an hour later, Harry again found himself in a room at Azkaban. This time he landed on his feet, and was greeted by the same foul looking, and foul smelling, senior guard. The man gave him the same stupid speech about being a good lad and all that, which Harry didn't bother listening to at all. He looked around the office which gave new meaning to the word 'nondescript'. He didn't think he could even describe it to Hermione if he had to. The only thing that could be said about it was that it was stone, had a wooden door, and a desk. That was it. When the mean senior guard was done with his instructions, the other guards once more took him roughly down to the bowels of the prison pushed him into what he was certain was the same cell, removed the shackles, and slammed the door, laughing as they walked away.

As soon as the guards left, he turned to look across and see if Stan was there. Sure enough there was the gaunt young man staring back at him. "'at 'choo, Harry Potter? What them Ministry fools doin' puttin' you here? You couldn'ta done nuttin' to be put here."

"Thanks, Stan, for saying that," he said sincerely. "I'm afraid that damnfool Minister, Scumbucket, would beg to differ with you."

Stan laughed, as the peanut gallery, mostly Death Babblers, Harry recalled naming them, started in calling out insults. Harry ignored them and told Stan. "I'll get you out of here, somehow, Stan. Trust me, won't be long at all."

He heard Lucius Malfoy call out, "Going to take me with you too, Potter. I could help you on your way to greatness and glory like you never dreamed of boy." Then he laughed maniacally, and Harry tuned him out.

"Talk to you later, Stan, I have to do a few things right now, but take it easy for the time being. Be ready to leave when I say so, okay?"

Stan looked totally flummoxed, but he nodded his head before Harry turned away from the door. Having given Stan, and all the Death Babblers, something to think about, not to mention the guards who he was sure listened to everything, Harry made up the cot, and sat down for some meditation. He'd had a very stressful day, and it wasn't over yet. He hoped Hermione was taking things better than she had looked when he was taken from the courtroom. He knew she didn't want to leave Britain, he didn't either for that matter, but it looked like it was going to be necessary. He just didn't see any other way of getting the kind of training he needed to find the rest of the Horcruxes, not to mention be prepared for his next confrontation with Mouldiwarts. He was glad Cuinn had flown to her shoulder and was crooning softly to her as Harry was led from the courtroom. He knew the phoenix would calm her fears.

Sometime later Cuinn showed up singing softly. Harry came out of his light trance and smiled at his friend. "_So," _he asked_, "did I miss anything after I was so gently removed from the courtroom?_"

"_No, your mate was very upset by the turn of events, but she is better now. I followed her to her home and comforted her as best I could. I will bring her here later, after she has some time with her family."_

"_Thank you, Cuinn, she needs that time with her parents too, but it is hard for me to be here without her_."

"_I know this, Harry, and it is only for this short while. I believe something is about to change again, so you might not have to suffer here._"

"_Oh? What do you mean?_"

"_I'm not entirely sure. But something seems odd that I can't quite put a 'talon' on._"

"_Oh, that clears that up_," Harry thought dryly.

"_We should not discount any possibility."_

"_Okay," _Harry thought for a moment_. "We should talk about this later when Hermione is here."_

Cuinn didn't respond to what was largely a rhetorical comment, and the two sat in companionable silence for a time, Harry slipping back into his meditative state. Later, he realized he'd not been served dinner, and figured he probably got here too late for it. He was kind of hungry though, so he asked Cuinn, "_Would you mind going to ask Hermione for a note pad and pen again?_"

"_Not at all_." With that, the phoenix flashed away, returning a few minutes later with a pen and pad.

There was a note on the top sheet in Hermione's tidy script. He smiled as he read what she'd sent.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I miss you terribly, and can hardly wait until I can see you tonight. I lay down on my bed when we got home, and it felt so empty without you. When I do come to you, Dad would like to speak with you as well. Is that okay with you? I asked Cuinn if he could bring him, and he nodded. Make sure he can bring Dad back without me, because once I get there I don't want to have to leave again until you come home with me. (I almost wrote 'come with me', giggling here). If you need anything, and I assume that's why you asked for a note pad, send the message back with Cuinn when he comes to get me/us and I will bring what you need._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled again at the words of the bright young witch who'd captured his heart and soul. The note had sounded just like her, as they usually did. He then had a brief conversation with Cuinn and wrote back to her.

_My loving Hermione,_

_Cuinn says fine to all of what you asked, and there's no problem with taking Dad back by himself. The magic in his travel has nothing to do with the magic in the person, so not to worry. Please bring me some Muggle clothes and something simple to eat. I guess I got here too late for dinner. Also, he says I've been here long enough now for him to put up the illusion to cover our conversations and whatnot. I still have to spend the night for the illusion to become longer lasting, like before, but that won't keep you from being here with me. At least this cot is a bit wider so we can share it all night long. (wink, wink)_

_See you soon, my love, miss__ you too. This has been a horrendous day for all of us. I hope it gets a lot better soon._

_Loving you with all my heart,_

_Harry_

Cuinn was gone for quite a while this time, nearly an hour. Harry meditated for a while, then sat thinking about how to talk with Keith. He knew what the man wanted to speak about, so he made sure that what he wanted to tell him was logical and fair.

With the customary flash, Cuinn arrived, gently setting Keith and Hermione on the floor and then settling himself on the table. Somehow he managed to look quite pleased with himself as he sat there preening his feathers. Not that Harry had much time to notice, since he was almost immediately engulfed by a pair of feminine arms and masses of bushy brown hair. She clung to him as though to never let go. He held her the same way, being as it had been a very long and stressful day for all of them. After the required blistering kiss he looked through her hair at Keith, and said, "Hi Dad." He thought the man had tears in his eyes as he wrapped both youngsters in his arms. For a long time the three of them stood there holding on to one another.

At the last, Keith pulled back and looked at the two lovers, shaking his head. "Harry, I still want to know who the Asian was you cheesed off."

Harry chuckled softly, still holding Hermione tightly, and she him. "I would too, Dad, I just don't know why the world keeps crapping on my head like this. Ah well, what is, is, as they say. Now, I reckon you want to talk about what happens next?"

"Too right, and thank you, Harry, thank you for the marvellous compliment. But more to the point, how do we keep you hidden until we can get you out of the country?"

Harry looked seriously at Keith and said, "I know you always wanted a son, I always wanted a dad, so I guess we both win. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind my calling you and Dorothy, Dad and Mum. As for the other, I think we'll be okay for a short time at the house, but I can't use any magic there, and I have to stay hidden. We can get Minerva, or Tonks maybe, to cast Notice-me-not charms on the back yard and house so that even wizards and witches looking there won't see anyone. At least I think that'll work. If I can get Hermione's face off my neck for a few minutes, we can ask her." He was rewarded with a chuckle from the side of his neck, which naturally sent pleasant chills racing up and down his back.

Finding it rather cramped with the three of them standing, Harry asked Keith to sit in the chair, and he was able to seat himself by simply bending down and picking up his girlfriend who only gave a mild squeak as he did so. He sat with her across his lap, while Keith laughed softly at them. "So," Harry bent his head down trying to see his love's face, "what do you think, darling, will that work, or should we do something else?"

Hermione straightened up then and laid her head against the side of his. "That will work just fine for the time being. I can actually set the charm; Professor Flitwick let me practice it just before we left school. I was using it some of the time this summer anyway," she grinned at the men, "while you were at the house, Harry."

Harry grinned at Keith, "Did I ever tell you that your daughter is brilliant?"

"Yes, I think you may have mentioned it a time or two, Son," his voice got thick on that and he had to clear his throat. "I may have mentioned the same to you on occasion as well, I think," he finished, grinning.

Hermione pulled away from Harry a bit and said, "I can have Cuinn take me back to the house if all you two want to do is talk about me." Then she couldn't hold in a chuckle and she smiled widely at the two most important men in her life. "Now," she said after a moment, "what else do we need to talk about tonight? Safety of you and Mum is probably the highest priority at this moment, I think," she said seriously to Keith.

"I had a thought about that," Harry sighed. "I'd say Tonks' career is in the bin right about now, so why don't we approach her about coming to work as a personal bodyguard for all of us. I know I have a lot of galleons in my vault, and I'm sure it is more than enough to keep her paid and take care of all of us for a while. I don't know for sure how much is in there now, haven't been able to go to it since third year, but with what Sirius left me, it should be considerable."

Keith started to say, "Harry, Son, I can't let you…"

Harry cut him off, "Yes you can, Dad. It's because of me you are all in this mess. So please, let me pay for what I can."

Keith smiled, "Alright, we can talk more about who pays what share later. Now, I assume you are dead serious about leaving the country?"

"Unless someone can come up with a very good alternative, where I don't have to stay hidden all the time. Cuinn can maintain an illusion on the cell here for a few weeks, but it is a bit of a pain for him to do. Besides, I like having him available all the time in case we need to rush for cover or something like that."

Cuinn said, _"I agree, Harry, we can keep you hidden here in this land for a time, but it is not the best."_

"Our feathered mentor over there agrees. Why did you ask, Dad?"

"Because Dorothy and I love our work, love our practice and our patients and our home, but we're only married to each other. If we have to leave our home and practice and go elsewhere, it will be hard for us, but we can do it. We won't let the two of you go off alone. Whether you like it or not, you need us; and frankly, Son, we need the two of you also.

So, tomorrow I will start the day with a visit to our solicitor, if he's available. I've already spoken once with him of this possibility. At the very least I'll make the soonest appointment I can get. I will also place an ad in the trade magazines offering the practice for sale. Also, Mum and I," he grinned at Harry adding an aside, "she'll love you calling her that. Anyroad, we'll look into leasing out the house or whatever we have to do. We might just hire a caretaker for the property. Just have to see what's best."

"Alright," Harry replied, "I don't want you to have to do all that, but I don't know how else to do this, Dad. Despite what I told those prats in court today, I can't let Snake Face take over the world, even the Wizarding portion of it. And we all know he won't stop there."

Cuinn chirped in agreement, and Hermione who had been uncharacteristically silent for a while, spoke now, "Harry, just so you know, Mum, Dad and I have talked about this possibility several times. We didn't want to bring it up to you before now unless we had to. I apologize, love, if that hurts you, but you just had so much on your mind before that we didn't want to bring this in until necessary."

"Not at all, dear, I understand. Merlin knows I've kept enough secrets from you in the past year or two. That's all done with I hope, and we need to get on with it. Is there anything I can do Dad, or Hermione, to help? Oh, I know one thing we need to do right away. I'd like for you, love, to go see Mr. Doge and have him take you to Gringotts and get you a key to my vault. If there is any paperwork I need to sign, call Cuinn and ask him ferry it. That alright with you, Cuinn?" The phoenix nodded and chirped another agreement.

"Harry, I shouldn't have access to your vault yet," she protested.

He put a finger to her lips and said, "Love, I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. Married or not, whatever I have is yours also, so please don't argue on this. Besides, I can't go to the vault, so someone has to."

She sighed and smiled, especially when he mentioned marriage, and acquiesced. "Okay dear, you're right. But don't think this gets you off the hook of an engagement ring, Potter," she smirked, impishly.

Keith and Harry laughed. He kissed her and said, "Okay, sweetheart, but do you think maybe I should propose first? And no, I am not doing so in this cell."

"Alright, baby, I can wait on that, I suppose," she said with her recently acquired mock pout. As usual, Harry kissed the pout, which lasted for several seconds. Keith laughed at their silliness, wholly appreciating what they were doing for each other, as only a father who loves both his daughter and her beau can.

"Harry," he said seriously "when you get home in the morning we can talk all this over again. I mostly just wanted to see you tonight. What Dorothy and I have to do is really of no consequence in the larger scheme. I just wanted you to know we support you and will do whatever it takes to keep us all safe, and to ensure we all survive this war. How else am I going to get to know my grandchildren?" he smirked.

"Daddy!" Hermione nearly shouted. "Sheesh, do you mind we get married first?" Harry just gulped.

"No, I don't mind at all, sweetheart, just don't make me wait too long to become a Grampa. Got to have someone else to spoil, now I've got you two just about raised."

Harry gulped again, knowing Keith was having him on, but it was a reality he was not prepared to face any time soon. He definitely wanted children with Hermione, but hadn't really thought about it before. It was sobering.

Hermione looked at Harry, then at her dad, and huffed, "_Now_ look what you did, Daddy, you broke him again. You and Mum have just got to stop doing that," then she added slyly, "if you want grandchildren that is."

They both laughed and Harry eventually joined in, though belatedly. "I, erm," he cleared his throat, "I, er, want kids, but not for a while. I'm sure Hermione has things she wants to do, don't you love? Before we have children, I mean."

She hugged him tightly, saying into his neck, "Yes, my dear sweet Harry, I have things I want to do in my life. Children would be nice in a few years, but we should wait until we conquer the Wizarding world first, don't you think?"

Harry laughed again, "Yes dear, we do need to do that, and first would probably be best. We know our children will be magical, but we don't want to bring them up in a world like the one we live in today."

"Okay, love, I agree. Soon as we set those old fools on their arses we have kids."

He could feel her smiling against his neck, and smiled also. "Yep, that's what we'll do." Harry wondered then, "Why didn't Dorothy come with you?"

Keith smiled, "Hermione told us, from what she recalled, that the cell might not be big enough for four people. Is it possible to get her here? I think we could all fit, don't you?"

Harry immediately started scribbling a note to Dorothy. "Cuinn, I know you were listening, do you mind going after Dorothy?"

"_Not at all, Harry, although you could have invited them all at once and saved me a trip, you know. Sometimes humans just take us poor creatures for granted. I mean, really; do I look like a beast of burden to you?_" He took the note from Harry's hand and flashed away, returning in about five minutes with a bemused Dorothy. Meanwhile Harry related the latest snarky comments from his Companion, and they all had a good laugh over it.

When Cuinn flashed in with her, Harry grabbed her immediately in a tight hug, and said, "I'm sorry we didn't think to send him to get you sooner, Mum."

"That's alright, Harry; I didn't mind, since I… did you just call me Mum?"

He pulled back to look closely at her, grinned and nodded his head. He then kissed her on the cheek, saying, "I hope that's okay."

"Okay? OKAY?" she almost shouted, then sniffled and added in a more normal, though choked voice, "It's more than okay, Son, it is what we want too. I don't know how you did it, but we already love you like our own." She was silent for a moment, then asked, "Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?"

"I'm pretty sure. I know they were very nice and kind people, and I like to think they were a lot like you and Dad. So since you don't have a son, and I don't have parents, as I told Dad earlier, you're elected."

"Thanks… Son. I love you Harry, we both do."

"I love you too, Mum, and you too, Dad." That required a group hug and lots of sniffling on the part of the two women, not that the two men exactly had dry eyes. When everyone had gotten their composure back, they all sat around talking for a while longer. Dorothy immediately pitched a fit that they hadn't given Harry his dinner yet, and moved Keith out of the chair so Harry could sit and eat. He took his lover with him, sitting across his lap as usual, and the elder Grangers just shook their heads at the two.

While Harry ate, they filled Dorothy in on what they'd discussed earlier, deciding to talk more over breakfast in the morning. They spent a few moments making contingency plans for other possibilities also. After that they talked about family stuff, just being friends who all loved one another.

Keith and Dorothy acted like they didn't want to go home, and finally admitted to not wanting to leave Harry in this cell, even with Hermione for company. He sent them off finally, with the reassurance it was only for the one night, and that they would both be home for breakfast.

After they left, and Cuinn had told Harry he wouldn't be back for a while, the two snuggled together on the cot, snogging and talking softly. Harry rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, smiling at the fact she was wearing his favourite blue see-through nightie. His hands roamed up and down her back, stroking from the top of her shoulders all the way down over her bum and back up, in that way that always made her relax on him, and forever excited her. In the past month they'd gotten very adept at reading each other's state of arousal, and he could tell she was very aroused now. So was he, for that matter, as she rubbed her middle back and forth on his, exciting him through the layers of cloth.

"Harry" she murmured in his ear, "there are entirely too many clothes in the way here; don't you think we should do something about that?"

"Mm, hmm, we should. Would you care to solve that love?"

"I would be glad to, darling, but you have to stop rubbing my back for me to."

"Mm, hmm, I will, soon…"

"Okay…"

It was in fact several more minutes before Harry could get himself to stop caressing her soft skin. It didn't matter to him what on her he was caressing, it was all soft and creamy and felt wonderful to his hands. Apparently it was just as nice for her, since she would never move when he was doing so, unless it gave him better access to caress something she wanted rubbed. Basically that was everything.

Hermione sat up, and started undressing him, unbuttoning his robes to pull them off, then pulling off his boxers to let his throbbing thriller spring free of its confinement. Last she pulled her nightie over her head and they just stayed still doing something they did often, looking at each other's bodies. They both had become enraptured with the lines and curves of the other, so it was satisfying, in a way, to once more gaze like this after a full day spent clothed.

Harry reached up to fondle her nipples as she ran her hands up and down his belly and chest. He was getting a lot more hair in a line from his pubis to his chest now, they'd both noticed recently. She liked stroking her fingers through it, feeling the soft hairs glide between her fingers. He liked it when she did, just as she liked how he gently fondled her nipples to hard little peaks, then let one hand work its way slowly down to her curly little bush. After he ran his own fingers over the fur for a few moments, he slid his hand down to caress the insides of her thighs, almost but not touching her. Likewise she stroked her hands down and around his raging rigidity, which caused him to unconsciously push up slightly against her hands. They were looking each other in the eye now as they stroked and fondled one another to extreme arousal.

Both were panting in anticipation and without a word they simultaneously tenderly touched that which they'd avoided. As she ran her soft hands under him, and then up his length, he cupped his hand under her very wet womanhood, and slid a finger just slightly inside, teasing her tenderly. As she gently took hold of him, he pushed his finger inside her slowly, and as she started stoking up and down his charged chopper, he let his finger find her little nub of pleasure. She bucked into his hand as he teased her, rubbing lightly over those sensitive nerves. He too bucked slightly as her hand came to the top of his length and her soft palm grazed over the oh so excited tip.

When they could stand no more, he pulled her down on him, their lips meeting for a long gentle kiss as she lifted her hips, and he guided his tip to her opening. Very slowly, they came together giving each that fulfilment they'd waited all day for. It was a moment they'd shared many times in the past month, but each and every time it had been special. It was like coming home from a long journey, a feeling of completeness unmatched in the experience of either. As their tongues languidly caressed each other, they stayed still for a minute or so, enjoying that feeling of reward for giving of themselves to one another so fully.

At a very leisurely pace, they moved together building gradually to the desired pinnacle. After she had come once and they again moved slowly toward the goal, it was, as so often happened with them, that both reached climax at the same time, growling, groaning and howling their gleeful joy to the ether.

Some indeterminable time later, he came back to his senses, and found their lips still stuck together, each panting through their nose thirsting for air, neither willing to disjoin those lips any more than they'd have removed her nether lips at that moment. But the kiss had turned now to a loving meeting of two equals on a level transcending mundane normal existence. They were two titans who'd joined in the most intimate of battles and both were the winners, as they always would be.

When their lips parted later, she whispered "Happy Birthday, Harry, my love." He just kissed her in reply, smiling against her lips.

They made love several more times that night, as if to make up for the Ministry's interference in their lives. The floor, they found, was too cold to use some of the positions they'd learned from that wonderful book, now dog-eared and rather bedraggled looking, but they used their fertile imaginations nonetheless and pounded against one another with him behind, her sitting on him facing away, him on top in the classic missionary position, and just about every other way they could think of. Eventually they collapsed together after a second mutual orgasm and lay breathing hard in each other's arms, grinning tiredly. They fell asleep just after Cuinn returned and started crooning softly to them.

Tomorrow was just around the corner, and it would bring what it would, but they would face it together. With the support of a snarky phoenix, a pair of gentle, tough dentists, and all their other friends, life would not take away the happiness they felt being together this night. No matter what the morrow threw at them, it didn't stand a chance.

To be continued, the author grinned cheekily.

A/N: Once again, my sincere thanks to Kinsfire and 'The Un-named Beta (she gave me grief for 'outing' her one time), for working so hard in the beta process, and going over this more than once, answering interminable questions and putting up with my neurotic perfectionism. Thanks also to my new beta/Brit picker Tommy (who finds all my missing commas and other punctuation, and missing capitals) and to Ken who gives it one more eagle eyed beta look just to catch all the little things the rest of us miss. And thank you for reading and for the kind reviews.


	7. Chapter 7 The Pigs with Two Faces

Rising Phoenix

By

Herman Tumbleweed

The author felt a something pointy press against the side of his neck and winced. "Not again," he complained. "How am I supposed to write this with people poking sticks at me all the time…" he looked up… and gulped.

"What you got against toads, Boy?" The woman was about five foot by four foot and looked for all the world like a toad, he didn't quite know what to say to her, at first.

Thinking not too quickly the author gulped a couple of more times and replied, "Er, ah, nothing, ma'am. I like toads."

"Then why you always sayin' I look like one?"

"Uhmmm, because it's funny?"

"To you maybe, but my pet toad doesn't like it, so knock it off!"

"Er, yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"You gonna remember the disclaimer this time?" She waved the stick menacingly.

"Oh yeah, got that part down to a science. No problem." He started typing furiously:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or most of the characters contained in this story. I'm not getting one red cent for this and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is for the enjoyment of the author and such warped, weird fiends, I mean my fan family, as may read it."

"How's'at, ma'am?"

"Not too bad, for a rookie. Now, are you going to do the other part, sonny?"

"Er, other part? Oh, you mean the":

A/N: Okay, yes I have creatively acquired some of the ideas for this story from other fanfic authors, and I thank them from the bottom of my black little thieving heart. Most of them have given me permission to abuse their wonderful ideas with my paltry attempts at humour. The victims, er, donors include, Kinsfire, Old Crow, Abraxan, Jeconais, Udder pd, Quillian, Rorschach's Blot, Bob and Alyx aka Bobmi356, and some folks I may have forgotten about, purely accidentally of course. If you want to read some really, truly fine work, check out these authors… after you read and review mine of course.

"How'sat," he looked up to find the Toad Woman gone, just like the others. "Weird…" he ingeminated… "I do wish they'd stop calling me a rookie though…"

Chapter Seven:

The Pigs with Two Faces

Hermione came slowly awake, snuggled up to Harry with his arm around her, but something was definitely wrong here. For one thing they were sitting up, for another they were on something which was moving, and to make matters worse she could hear soft voices nearby; and, unfortunately, or fortunately given the nearby others, they had clothes on. "_Oh bugger, bugger, bugger_," she thought. She knew where she was, but didn't want to open her eyes and confirm it. She did anyway, one of them at least, instantly confirming what she knew to be the truth. Opening the other eye to make sure the first one wasn't lying to her, she blinked a couple times, groaned, and stretched. Just then Luna realized she was awake, told her they were almost to London, and that the three of them were going to the loo.

As soon as the door closed behind the others, Hermione cast Colloportus on the door, and swished her wand at the windows to close all the blinds. Then she climbed carefully onto Harry's lap and kissed him awake. He smiled without opening his eyes, whispering, "I love waking up to your kisses m'love."

Hermione giggled, he'd said the same thing almost every morning for the past month, except when one of them had woken the other with some form of sex play. "Mmm, I love waking you that way love, but you might not be happy when you open your eyes."

He thought about that for a moment, and without opening his eyes, said, "We're back aren't we?" His voice was resigned but hopeful.

"Yup." She giggled again, "Ready to do it all again, dear?"

He opened his eyes then, to look lovingly at her, "As long as it's with you, my sweet Hermione."

She smiled brightly, "No other way to do it, my Harry." They kissed long enough to make them both a bit breathless.

To her chagrin he lifted her off his lap, and said, "It's good we talked about this possibility yesterday, babe. But now we have several things to do." She nodded, pulling out a notebook and scribbling madly. He called quietly, "Cuinn, we need you my friend," and with a flash the phoenix landed on the seat next to Hermione.

"_I ask again, oh wise and profound Phoenix Companion, do I look like a beast of burden?"_

Harry snickered, told Hermione what he'd said, then replied, _"_No, oh wise arse Human Companion, you look like and overgrown partridge."

"_Humph, so that's the respect I can expect. Okay for you, mate, I'm outa here."_

Harry laughed and again related the avian's comments to her. She smiled and asked kindly, "Can you take this note to Professor McGonagall and bring her to platform nine and three-quarters, Cuinn?" He nodded and took the note Hermione handed to him, accepting her brief stroking of his neck, then launched himself and flashed away again.

Harry heard in his head, _"At least __**someone**__ appreciates my beauty and intelligence_." Then the avian added,_ "See, I told you things would change…" _and laughed.

Harry related what Cuinn had said, and they both laughed at the phoenix's wit.

"Baby," she asked, "what else do you think we need to do before we get to King's Cross? Anything you can think of other than what we discussed last night?"

"No, we just need to confront Ron and Ginny as quickly as possible and hope for the best. If Neville comes in first I'll ask him to go find her. I'd wager he knows where she is," he grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure he does, dear." She grinned as well. "You think he still fancies her after all this time? We've never talked about that in the alternate realities."

"I'm almost sure of it" he said with a knowing smile. "I saw how he looked at Dean, and then at me when she was going out with each of us. He got kind of distant toward each of us when we were dating her. I was kind of surprised he sat with us today. He's a good bloke, and I want him on our team. He's smart, probably smarter than me, and nearly as smart as you." He grinned crookedly at her.

"Okay, wise arse Phoenix Companion, you know what I have to say about that." She looked fiercely at him for a moment until the lopsided grin got to her and she had to smile. She'd never been able to resist that grin. Crawling back onto his lap, she looked into his eyes and said, "I know you're having me on, Harry, but I want you to stop even joking about that," she said seriously. "Even when you joke about something, you tend to take it inside you. I know you are very intelligent, and I will keep reminding you. I love you, dear, enough to be mean and make you remember it."

He lost his grin as that thought struck home, "Er, you wouldn't stop…"

She laughed, "Oh, Merlin no! Goddess forbid! I couldn't stop making love with you if I wanted to, which I don't. But I will find other ways to remind you. Besides, Mum and Dad made it very clear that using sex as a weapon is a very bad thing in a relationship. I'd never punish or reward you that way, it's just not right. By the way," she snickered as she kissed him lightly, "you do realize this means we are both virgins again, don't you?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, then smiled broadly. "It does, doesn't it. Think we might remember how to have a good time though?"

She caught the devilish twinkle in his eyes, and replied, "Oh, I don't know. I seem to have this huge gap in my memory. You think you can teach me a few things?"

"I think so, maybe," he bantered back. "I seem to recall this really good book in your bookcase which might help some." He chuckled as her eyes smouldered with passion. He turned serious for a moment then, "Are you sure you want to start making love again right away, Hermione? I love you with all my heart, so don't feel like you are depriving me of something, alright?"

"Oh Harry… how did you get so wonderful growing up with those… people. And yes, I want you tonight. I remember all the wonderful nights in your arms and I don't think I could sleep well without you, my love. And it is a foregone conclusion if we are in the same bed we are going to have sex," she smiled impishly.

"Too true, love," he chuckled. Just then the door rattled and Hermione waved her wand at it to remove the Colloportus charm.

Neville came in looking dumbfounded when he saw Hermione sitting on Harry's lap. The latter smiled up at his friend, and asked, "Neville mate, could I ask you a favour?" At the other young man's stiff nod, he continued. "We will explain what is going on as best we can, but we need Ginny here when we do, so we can get all of you lot involved and informed. We'd rather only go through it once though, mate. Can you go find her for us?"

Neville looked dubious but nodded, "Sure mate," he replied, "I know where Ginny is."

Hermione grinned at their friend, "I'm sure you do, also could you try to hurry Ron and Luna along as well, if you see them?"

He smiled self consciously at her, "Sure, I can do that." Then he turned and left shaking his head, still looking perplexed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk feeling a bit bemused. After calling a house elf for tea, she turned her chair to gaze at the new portrait. Albus was sleeping just now, after they'd talked, briefly, earlier. That wasn't what had her disturbed; rather it was that she'd actually fallen asleep for an hour or so. She almost never had a kip in the afternoon; "_Must be the stress from the past few days_," she concluded. The other thing troubling her was that she now seemed to have some memories which were impossible for her to have.

The elf brought the tea, bowed and smiled shyly, then popped away. Minerva greatly liked the unassuming little creatures and thought Hermione had the right of it. "_Hermione_?" she thought, "_When did I start using her given name_?" Then in a rush of memories she recalled the entire series of events: from spending that Sunday with the Grangers and Harry, to the travesty of a trial. She looked again at the clock on her desk to verify the date, as she had when she'd woken a bit ago. And yes, it still said 1st June. "_Oh Merlin_," she thought, "_Now it's happened to me too! Do I need to prevent what occurred before? How would I do that?_"

As she sipped her tea, contemplating possible actions and consequences, a familiar phoenix flashed into existence, flew once around the office singing softly, then landed on the desk. "Hello Cuinn," she laughed softly, as she got an impression of amusement from the beautiful avian. "Ah, you have a message from Harry and Hermione, I take it?" Cuinn bobbed his head as he gave her the note. She thought he looked decidedly pleased. Opening the note, and chuckling at the delightful creature, she read:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Please meet Harry and me at Kings Cross, platform 9¾ when the train arrives. It is quite literally a matter of life and death. Everything is fine on the train, so don't worry there, but we need your help when we arrive. We shall explain as best we can when we see you. Cuinn, the phoenix, has said he will transport you, so please allow him to. We are in London now, and should be in the station shortly._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Hermione and Harry_

She chuckled again, knowing Hermione couldn't know she 'remembered' the 'alternate reality' also. "Ready to go, Cuinn?" she asked as she rose stiffly to her feet. Cuinn launched himself from the desk to hover in front of her until she grabbed his tail feathers. For a few moments she felt as light as she had when a young girl, then there was a double flash and he set her gently on the platform at King's Cross to gasps of awe from the assembled crowd. She looked down the tracks as she heard the distant sound of the train's whistle, and said to him, "Good timing." Cuinn trilled a brief laugh, which made her smile broadly and give a low chuckle, as he settled on her shoulder.

She was coming to admire the snarky creature and his rather unorthodox manner. She'd known Fawkes quite well after her forty year association with Albus, but he had been much more decorous than Cuinn. She thought Fawkes had been a good offset to the Headmaster, just as this creature seemed an excellent foil to the oddly shy Harry. That thought also brought a smile, as she thought about the comments the young man made at the end of the 'trial'. Despite the stern demeanour she displayed for her students, she quite enjoyed those in her life with a highly developed sense of humour and/or irony. It was one of the things which allowed her to survive, sanity intact, with students such as the marauders and the Weasley twins. Even though she kept it to herself, when disciplining such troublemakers, she'd often laughed uproariously with Albus or other staff members over students' antics and pranks. For that matter, Albus had been nearly as bad as their students with his jokes. That thought, of course, brought a lump to her throat and a sting to her eyes. She ruthlessly pushed that away for now, as Molly Weasley approached, looking surprised at her appearance here, and amazed at the presence of the phoenix. Arthur was just behind, also looking at her oddly.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

As Minerva was ruminating over the differences between two phoenixes, a pair of dentists were making their way into King's Cross, sneaking bemused looks at each other. They had arrived at the station nearly an hour early after a fun day in London. Having done a bit of shopping, they'd then had lunch at a restaurant which had been a favourite since their teenage days. It was, in fact, where they'd gone on their first date, during the last year of secondary school, and where he'd proposed a few years later. It still had the same quiet ambience and charm from those long ago times, so they went there perhaps once a year or so. It gave them back a small taste of those young love days.

It had been their intention to wander the grand old station for awhile before meeting Hermione, but Dorothy had fallen asleep shortly before they got to the car park and Keith hadn't wanted to wake her. The week prior had been rather stressful, what with their busy surgery and news of the death of the school's headmaster. Keith had felt a bit sleepy himself so set an alarm on his watch and joined his wife for a short kip.

When he awoke and shut off the alarm, he was at first disoriented because he had these strange, impossible memories. He checked his watch for the date to make sure he wasn't going round the twist.

Dorothy had awoken then, yawned and stretched, and said, sleepily, "I really slept didn't I. What time is it, love?"

"Er, it's quarter past five, we should go in now. I let you sleep, dear, and had a kip myself as well."

Now as they walked into the station Keith couldn't help recalling the strange memories he had of picking up Hermione and Harry two months ago, and yet they were just now arriving. It was disconcerting to say the least. He had a good idea what had happened, but that didn't make it any easier.

Dorothy was having the same difficulty as her husband, though she didn't realize that was the case. She remembered they'd taken Harry home with them two months ago, learned to love the enigmatic young man, and then it got a bit fuzzy. Finally she could stand it no longer as they neared the entrance to platform 9¾. She saw Vernon Dursley waiting angrily nearby, and saw Keith noticed the man also.

"Dear," she said tentatively, pulling him out of the path of people hurrying to and fro and stopping against one of the columns, "do you feel like you have some odd memories you shouldn't have?"

His look of surprise told her all she needed to know, but he said, "Yes, two months worth; you too?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "and now it is all starting to come back to me. This is the same thing the kids experienced before. Bit disconcerting, don't you think, love?"

"**Bit,** is a **bit** of an understatement," he laughed. "Okay, we can safely assume, I hope, that the kids remember also, so all we have to do is wait for them to come out and tell us what to do. We have the plans from, er, last night," he flushed, "so we only need to confirm with them." He was looking a bit sheepish over the 'last night' comment which hadn't really happened to the rest of the world, only to a select few he reckoned.

Dorothy laughed, "Yes, love, I'm having the same problem thinking in tenses of what has happened and what hasn't, what might and might not, and all that. Mind bending, to say the least, sort of like some of our dental school classes." Then she leaned in closer to murmur, "Or a mutual orgasm," and chuckled throatily.

Keith took a deep breath; she knew what mentioning that subject, in that voice, did to him. His eyes crossed for a moment, then he took another deep breath. He murmured back, sounding almost serious, "You had to do that here, where I can't retaliate didn't you?" but he smiled as he leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

Keith knew his best friend was teasing him and would make it up to him tonight, especially if the 'kids' came home with them as they fully expected them both to do. Hermione was a given, of course, but he was sure Harry would as well; at least he sorely hoped so. They would have to wait and see how the next few hours played out.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Chief Inspector Jamie McGonagall woke with a start. He sat up from his recliner where he'd uncharacteristically dozed off, and blinking the sleep from his eyes he realized, after looking at his watch, it was for about an hour. He had the very odd sensation of déjà vu, and of intrusive, improbable memories. He got up and walked to his den where he looked at his desk calendar, which confirmed it was still 1 June. _"Merlin__, am I going barmy already?" He thought. "I haven't even retired yet. Is this what I have to look forward to? Long, afternoon kips and wondering what day it is?"_

"Bah," he said out loud. Then muttered, "Wait a minute, now I recall… Oh heavens, those damn fools are still alive and somehow I have to prevent… Sweet Merlin, how the devil...?" He started pacing the small den as Janet stuck her head in.

"What were you saying love? Were you talking to me, or just mumbling to yourself?" She smiled at her obviously agitated husband. "Calm down, Jamie, why don't we go and have tea, and you can tell me what's troubling you."

"Yes love, the tea sound good, actually. And, ah, okay I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh at me, or have me committed over this story," he laughed, albeit shakily.

She smirked, "I couldn't do that, now love. Who'd keep my feet warm at night… and mow the yard, come to think on it."

As he followed her to the kitchen he laughed at his wife's little joke, but was still worried over her reaction to what he needed to tell her. Once tea and a plate of her homemade biscuits were on the table and both had their tea fixed, she looked softly at him.

"Jamie, is this about you retiring, love? I know it is not what you want, you're a young and vibrant man. But dear, we all have to come to that sooner or later. Think of all the things we can do, the travelling we've always wanted to do and couldn't seem to find time for." He was shaking his head, but she went on, "And don't forget all those half finished projects out in the back shed." She smirked on the last, knowing he'd never finish some of the carpentry fiascos he had in the shed thinking he'd set them to rights one day.

Finally he was able to get a word in, "No, Janet, it's not about that at all. I'm coming to grips with that, slowly, but getting there. No, I need to tell you a fanciful tale, that happened, but it didn't," he flushed then, something he hadn't done in years. "Janet, love, we both grew up in magical families, so we know there's much more to the world than is readily seen, agreed?"

"Yes love, but what's this about?" She was a patient woman, had to be to live with a cop for a husband, but this was edging on bizarre, and he'd not even started yet.

"Love, I have lived the next two months already, and now know some of the things which will happen. Not the small details, like horse races and such, just some of the broad strokes, especially the ones concerning Harry Potter."

She gasped, and looked pleadingly into his eyes asking for the nice young lad three streets over to be okay. Everyone in the area knew the Dursleys and hated how they treated the lad, but even Jamie had never been able to do anything about it.

He went on then and told her what he could recall, the Dursley's deaths, of spending an hour or so the next day with Harry, his new family, and Minerva, his retiring, the sham of a trial, all of it. And when he was done she just looked at him, mouth agape, their cold tea still in the cups.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry and Hermione had spent a very restless few minutes waiting for the others. When at last Ron and Luna came in followed immediately by Ginny and Neville, they were still sitting close together, though not holding hands this time.

Harry spoke first, after Luna pulled Ron away from his trunk and onto a seat; she apparently sussed something was going on and reacted accordingly. "Look, guys we only have a few minutes to explain some things. I'm afraid you are going to have to take a lot on faith, but we need all of us together, the same team who went to the Ministry a year ago, the same group who fought the Eaters a few days ago. It is critical we all work together. I know a lot of this is going to sound crazy, but please listen until we finish, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and he launched into a much abbreviated tale of what had transpired in, subjectively, the past four months to him and Hermione. She interjected a few comments from time to time, but largely let him tell it.

When he was done and everyone was looking at them sceptically, she said, "Look, I know we can't prove any of this right now, except for the phoenix, but that is all we can show you for the moment.

In his head, Harry said to Cuinn, "_Showtime, my friend_," and chuckled.

Cuinn responded, _"Gotta see the phoenix do they, oh bother. Minerva is giving me a very nice scratching just now."_

Harry laughed as, with a flash, Cuinn landed on his outstretched arm, also laughing. All four of the others in the compartment were dumbstruck. Harry introduced them, "Cuinn, my friend, I would like you to meet my best mates, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, and my very close friends Ginny Weasley, Ron's her brother, and Luna Lovegood, whose father owns and runs the Quibbler magazine. Everyone, this is my friend Cuinn." Still they sat there looking gobsmacked at the large avian. Cuinn trilled a low song at them and everyone relaxed, but yet they said nothing for a few more seconds.

Hermione took over now. "Look, I know of no other way to do this, and it needs to be out in the open. For all of us to work together, you need to know that in that period of time, which is four months for us, Harry and I fell in love. We've been together for quite a while actually, at least for us. I know this seems sudden to you, but I assure you it is not. Ginny, Ron, this might affect the two of you the most, but it needs **not** to be a secret between the lot of us."

Harry looked fondly at Ginny who looked hurt and angry for a moment, then her face cleared and she softly gave nearly the same answer as she had in the last alternate reality, "I'm glad it's you Hermione; and Harry, I'm happy for you. I think you've both made the right choice." With that she got up and sat on Harry's lap to kiss him gently, then drew Hermione into a hug as well. The two girls kissed each other on the cheek and smiled fondly.

Hermione asked, "Still best friends?"

"Always," Ginny replied. Then she smirked and said, "You won't get rid of me that easy, Granger, he is just a boy, after all. Now something really important…" She was interrupted by Harry tickling her, to which she gave a laugh bordering on a scream. "Stop, Harry," she laughed. When he quit, she looked stern for a moment and said, "Harry James Potter, that was not very nice!"

He grinned and said, "Yeah, payback's tough sometimes, isn't it?"

Smiling, she quipped, "Two can play that game, Potter. Watch your back."

"Oh, I'm watching it, but I prefer to watch Hermione's, if you must know." He winked at each girl, getting groans for his efforts.

After Ginny returned to her seat, Harry looked across at Ron, who had remained quiet. "Ron, you going to be okay with this?"

Ron looked perplexed for a minute, as if he still hadn't quite wrapped his mind around the whole thing. He finally got something in gear though, and said, "Yeah, I think it's brilliant, really." He turned to Luna and said, somewhat formally, "Luna, will you be my girlfriend and let me be your boyfriend?"

Harry was very surprised, but let this play out. Hermione took his hand and when he looked at her, she smiled softly and winked. As always, they both knew more or less what the other was thinking. He smiled and winked back, a promise of things to come later that night passing between them. Their eyes smouldered with love and passion for a few moments.

Meanwhile, Luna took Ron's hand and said softly, "About time you asked, Weasley. You've been flirting with me for weeks, and almost constantly for the past few hours." She smiled softly then and added, "I'd love to have a strong, tall, redheaded boyfriend." After he smiled, she added, "So long as you promise two things. One, you will need to listen to me when I tell you something. And two, you are going to have to improve your study habits, love. I cannot go out with someone who lets a fine mind rot in his head. Got it, boyfriend?"

Ron looked flummoxed again briefly as he wrapped his mind around a few more difficult concepts, then smiled and leant down to gently kiss her. She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a full blown snog.

Neville looked embarrassed as he watched that scene play out. Ginny, on the other hand, watched the two for a moment, and then got up to move over to Neville's lap. He squeaked in surprise. "So, Longbottom, since I've been thrown over," she winked at Harry and Hermione, who smiled at her daring, "do you think you could stand to have a girlfriend with red hair and a temper to match?"

Neville was the latest to be assaulted by the gobsmacked bug today, twice now actually. The poor man sat there imitating a goldfish for a few moments, until Ginny took the initiative and just kissed him, ending his misery and making up his mind for him. It had worked with Harry, why not with his other best mate.

While Neville was getting his first tonsil swabbing, Ron did his best to ignore that, Luna having let him up for air. Making the best of things he asked, "Harry, what was that you said about your cousin?"

"Oh, well in the first alternate reality, he set me up for the murder of his parents and Marge. In the second I was at Hermione's and he was drunk and tried to do it anyway, but the gun exploded and killed all of them. So this time, I need to prevent him from doing anything. I think he may have been influenced by someone, or by magic somehow, or something like that. He's just not that way, really. A bully, yes, but not a killer; he doesn't really have that much courage."

The train had stopped and all were gathering their things now. Ron thought over what Harry had said, then asked, "But why would someone influence him like that. To me it makes no sense when they could just wait until you are alone and get you directly."

"Ron, think tactically. What's the best way to take me out if you can't get close enough to kill me yourself? Remember, I've had guards near me most of the time for the past two years; and it's not as if the Death Eaters can just go strolling around Little Whinging. No, something changed in Dudley after that Dementor attack, and I'm wagering it is somehow connected to Voldemort, at least indirectly."

Cuinn told him then he'd meet him on the platform, "_With all these youngsters I'll be torn wing from drumstick if I stay in here._" Harry chuckled softly at his Companion's comment, who then flashed away, while still listening to his redheaded friend go on about things.

"Could very well be," Ron mused, as he and Hermione levitated trunks out of the compartment. "When did you get so smart, Harry? I don't recall you ever putting things together like this before, at least not without being hit in the face with it." He grinned at his friend, to let him know he was having him on.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised, not seeing his grin. "Harry is very intelligent, and don't you ever…"

"It's okay, love," Harry cut her off, "he was just taking the Mickey." He smiled at how protective she had become, realizing they both had, for that matter.

"Sorry, Ron," she said smiling sheepishly at their friend, "it's just that I'm working on Harry to make him realize he really is as smart as I am, just in a different way."

"Alright, Hermione, I get the picture." To Harry he said, "When did she get so defensive of you anyway."

Harry laughed, "Probably after a few months in jail, I think." That got him some strange looks from others in the corridor. He ignored them and told Ron quietly, "We have a very close relationship now, and look out for one another. It has become almost instinctive."

Ron laughed, and said with chagrin in his tone, "I noticed. Remind me not to get on her bad side about you, mate."

Hermione huffed at him, good naturedly, while Harry smiled warmly at them both. The other three had remained mostly quiet, Neville with a sappy grin on his face, and Luna with her eyes sparkling. Harry wasn't sure why she looked that way, at least nothing seemed to be obvious, other than her relationship with Ron. He decided that must be it. Ginny was overseeing poor, confused Neville, so he got all his things and made sure Trevor was contained. Slowly they all made their way through the crowded passage and to the exit.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

As the train whistle sounded again, closer this time, Molly asked, "Minerva, Headmistress I mean, what brings you here? No trouble I hope. And where did you get that lovely phoenix? Is it yours, just as the Headmaster had Fawkes?"

Minerva smiled at her friend of many years, "Molly, please, I'm still Minerva to my friends. As for my lovely friend here, this is Cuinn and he is Harry's Companion. Cuinn, these nice people are Molly and Arthur Weasley, friends of Harry and Hermione."

Cuinn bobbed his head and trilled a soft greeting while the Weasleys gaped, seeming confused by her answer. At that point Cuinn flew up from Minerva's shoulder and flashed away, which brought more gasps of surprise from Molly, Arthur, and a great many others on the platform.

Molly seemed shocked into speechlessness, an unusual state for her, so Arthur asked, "What do you mean, the phoenix is Harry's companion? When did this happen?"

Minerva smiled, hoping to distract them from her faux pas about Harry and Hermione, and told them, "I'm sorry, but there isn't really time for explanations just now. There is a situation developing with Harry's relatives, which he and I need to discuss briefly. What I need for you to do, to help us out, is to take your children home directly and give us the time and space needed to deal with it. I assure you, it is nothing you need be involved in, despite your feelings for Harry."

Arthur looked perplexed for a moment, then his face cleared and he sighed, "There's always something with that young man. Can't seem to catch a break can he? We'll do as you ask, Minerva. We would, naturally, like some explanations at some time, but it will keep for now. We'll let you get on with your business, as you ask. Yes, we care very much for Harry and worry about his well-being as much as our own children, but with you involved I have no worries. I, for one, am well aware of your feelings for the students, certain ones in particular." He gave a small smile and a wink.

The Headmistress thought that was just about the longest speech she'd ever heard from the man, and was impressed with his grasp of the circumstances. "Of course, Arthur, you shall have your explanations. I think most of us in the Order feel the same way about some things. We should have a meeting next week to reorganize, and I can bring everyone up to date then." She smiled, self-deprecatingly, "And even though one is not supposed to in my position, one cannot help having their favourites, those special students whom you care just that little bit more for, I'm afraid. As I recall, you two fell into that category."

Arthur nodded, smiling, and replied, "Thank you, Minerva, I guess I should have realized that." He looked amused at her saying they had been favourites. "I think I understand how you can't help having students who are special to you. We do so look forward to hearing more about Harry's latest exploits. Ah, here's the train now, we should go find the children."

He pulled Molly off with him, who hadn't said a word since her initial questions. It was if she'd gotten stuck on Cuinn's presence, link to Harry, and subsequent departure, and couldn't get past that. Minerva was concerned for the woman. She hadn't been herself since before Bill was attacked which didn't bode well for the Weasley's continued involvement in the Order. That was a worry for another time though, so she set it aside as the train pulled slowly to the platform and stopped. Students immediately began spilling out and finding their parents. She was only slightly surprised when Cuinn flashed back into existence, and settled on her shoulder once more. She was sure the avian had done so in self-defence so he, and Harry by association, weren't mobbed getting off the train.

She stood back, watching the happy reunions and keeping an eye out for the distinctive, untidy, black hair and bushy, brown curls of her two young friends. They soon appeared in the company of two redheads, a short, thin, blonde slip of a girl, and a tall, handsome, sandy haired boy. Minerva wasn't in the least surprised to see them in a group. She didn't think Harry could have picked a finer bunch of friends to help him on his quest. The problem would come in separating two of them from their overly protective mother. It then occurred to her that all of them had been present at the battle when Albus was killed. She shuddered to realize these young adults, none of them were really children anymore, had faced battle twice in less than a year, and survived.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Janet got up slowly to make fresh tea while Jamie sat wondering how in the devil he could prevent what he was almost sure was coming to the house three streets over. When the tea was done and Janet had poured them each a new cup, she asked, "Jamie dear, what do you intend to do about it? Is there any way you can stop the Dursley boy? I don't know why I believe you experienced this, but I do. As you were telling it to me, it was almost as if I too remembered. None of it surprised me, even though I don't precisely recall the events. I believe your, Miss Granger, was it?" At his nod she went on, "Miss Granger must be an extraordinary young woman to have sussed such a simple explanation for such a complicated affair."

"You have no idea, love. The two of them are so amazing one can almost feel the power coming off them. I do sincerely hope to come up with a way to prevent a reoccurrence of events. I was, in fact, just mulling that over. I can't go to a judge and say I need a warrant because I remember this from an 'alternate reality'. I think I'll go send Brutus off to Minerva. We have a bit of time to work on this." Quickly he went to his den and scribbled a note to his sister, hoping she wouldn't think he'd gone barmy on her.

He kissed Janet's hair on his way back through the kitchen, left her mulling things over, and walked hastily out to the big aviary where his long-time pal, Brutus, stayed. The large Tawny owl didn't get much chance to deliver post, but Jamie visited the friendly creature at least once a day, always with a few owl treats. Opening the doorway, he asked, "So, big fella, you up for a trip to Scotland? I assume that's where Min is, but I know you'll find her." The owl bobbed his head, seeming happy to have a delivery and crunched up the owl treat Jamie gave him, while the latter tied the note to his leg.

He chuckled as the owl gave him a nudge on the cheek after it flew up to his shoulder for a moment. He gave the required scratch behind the head to his friend, and said, "Go on with ye now, need that to get to Min as soon as ye can old friend." As the owl took flight, he thought how surprised Harry would be to know that a certain Snowy Owl came to this back garden often, and visited with Brutus. He'd have to remember to tell the young man that, next time they visited. Then his brain started hurting as he realized that technically he'd never met the lad, but he had memories of doing so tomorrow morning.

He sighed and went back in to his Janet, who often helped him solve odd puzzles in his work. Maybe she'd have an idea for this one, he chuckled again. It had come to him long ago that the love of his life should have been a cop too. She was a better investigator than many of those who worked under him.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Grangers talked in low tones about what they had experienced in those two subjective months, as they waited somewhat impatiently for their children. Harry was one of theirs now, neither had any doubt. He was in their hearts to stay, regardless of what came. A ways off, they could see the seething mass that was Vernon Dursley, the crowds splitting automatically to go around him as if to unconsciously avoid his anger.

Keith commented, "I wonder how that man's managed to have not had a coronary or a stroke, with that kind of pent-up rage."

Dorothy looked pityingly at the red faced behemoth and sighed, "Yes, real piece of work, that one. Makes you wonder how Harry got to be so warm and giving, doesn't it?"

"Too right you are, love. I'm just glad he has Hermione and us now. Which begs the question: how the blazes are we going to help him prevent their deaths? I know he'll want to and we made contingency plans, but… Goodness, I hope Minerva 'remembers' too, but I just don't know what could happen if someone tries to interfere in the Dursley home."

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

All six of the group climbed off the train into the arms of Molly and Arthur Weasley. The redheaded woman, even though she'd seen her children hours before, grabbed each of them, even Neville whom she hardly knew, in her customary rib-cracking hug. She got Harry at least twice, and she would hardly let go of her own two long enough to embrace the others. Harry thought she was getting a bit on the barmy side of things. But then Ron and Ginny had said she had got even more possessive of all of them over the year, especially since the battle last week, with Bill having been injured. Ron had said she didn't want them to take the train home, but he'd talked her and his dad into it by reminding them he was a prefect.

Neville and Harry got trolleys for everyone's things, so it didn't take too long to get semi-organized. Harry managed to put off Molly and Arthur and work his way over to Minerva.

Not surprisingly, given her status and Cuinn's presence, the Headmistress was standing in a relatively clear area. As soon as Harry and Hermione pushed their trolley up to her, Minerva smiled and said, "I remember, do you?"

Harry felt his shoulders relax and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, hearing his lover do the same beside him. He took her hand as he parked the trolley off to the side. Smiling back at the woman, he replied, "Thank Merlin, Minerva, that makes things a whole lot easier."

Hermione asked, "All of it? You recall the whole two months?"

"Yes, dear girl, every detail, right down to Harry's nicknames for our esteemed Minister."

They all laughed softly at that, then Harry said, "Alright, what we need is for you to get to Jamie and see if there is some way to get a search warrant for the Dursley house and meet us there. I'm going to send Vernon off, as I did last time. Do you think I should tell him I'll meet him there with the Grangers, or surprise him by just showing up?"

"Harry, you know him better than any of us could, which do you think is best?" Minerva replied. "I can get to Jamie easily enough, it will of course help if he 'remembers' too, but we shouldn't count on it."

"You're right of course, on both." He turned to his love, "Hermione, any opinion?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Minerva, dear, this is your call. We don't even know the man, really, just by what you've told us. I know you want us to help you decide, but we just can't, love."

Harry laughed softly, "Yeah, I want someone else to make the decision, don't I? Okay, I'll think on it while we go meet your parents."

At that moment, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley all walked up, looking rather surprised to see Minerva. Remus asked, "Everything alright Headmistress? We weren't expecting to see you here. And where'd the phoenix come from?"

"Yes, Remus, everything is just fine, so far as the school and most of the students are concerned. We do have a small problem with Harry's relatives," she was interrupted by snorts from all four of the new arrivals. She laughed, as did Harry and Hermione, "Anyway, you can back us up, but please don't interfere. Actually I'd really like you, Kingsley, and you, Tonks, if you both wouldn't mind, to accompany me to Little Whinging for a visit with my brother and then to Harry's relatives' home. Remus, Moody, would the two of you make sure there is adequate security here until everyone has left?"

They all nodded or voiced agreement, and she told them, "I'll explain it all to you as soon as I can, but for now we are in a bit of a hurry. Cuinn, can you take these two and me," she indicated Tonks and Kingsley, "to Jamie's back yard. You know where it is?"

The phoenix nodded and Harry said, "He told me to tell you, he knows everything, just some things better than others." The three of them 'in the know', all laughed at the typical wise-arse comment, while the others looked on confusedly. Harry explained, "Cuinn is my Companion, just as Fawkes was for Dumbledore. I promise explanations soon," he added to their even more perplexed looks.

The group split up then as each went about their tasks. Harry noted the Weasleys were gone by the time he and Hermione got to the barrier. They supposed the family had either Apparated home, or gone though to the station already. Having been delayed, the usual scrum at the barrier was nearly gone, so they didn't have to wait very long. As soon as they were through, they spotted Keith and Dorothy right off. They could also see Vernon standing in the same place as before, like a rock in a stream. Ignoring him for the moment, they approached 'their' parents, a bit nervously, all things considered.

Both dentists smiled broadly as soon as they noticed the pair approaching. As they closed the gap, just as Minerva had, Dorothy said, "We remember, do you?"

Again, Harry let out the breath he was holding, Hermione too he noticed, as he moved into his 'mum's' arms for a hug and his love into her dad's. "Thank Merlin, Mum, that you remember. I'm very, very glad we don't have to get to know each other all over again." He heard a sniffle from the woman, who was holding him as tightly as ever Hermione did.

Pulling back a bit, she looked at him smiling, her eyes tinged red, "Thank you for that, Son, I just love hearing you call me that. And with that she released him into the arms of her husband, switching places and grabbing her daughter.

Harry found himself wrapped in a bear hug rivalling the best of Molly Weasley. "Thanks, Dad," he said thickly, "I can't tell you both how good this feels to me."

Keith said hoarsely, "I know what you mean, Son. It feels very good to us too." Stepping back, he asked, "What's the plan, then? We go see Puce Face and then drive you to Surrey like we planned?"

Harry glanced over to see Vernon glaring beadily at him, but didn't acknowledge the man yet. As he and Hermione put an arm around each other, and the women wiped their eyes, he smiled self-consciously. "Yes, but I still don't know what to say to him. I'm going to send him off; no way I will ride with him when I can be with you, but I just don't know if I should antagonize him by saying we'll meet him there. I guess it doesn't matter, really, he's going to be livid when everyone shows up at the house anyway. Okay, let's go talk to the walking time bomb and get that over with, at least."

The four of them made their way the dozen or so yards to Mr. Angry, Harry noticing that Moody and Remus were on an intersecting course. He grinned at the two, both of whom grinned back, all of them knowing the pair scared the devil out of Vernon. As he approached his uncle, he could see that the bully was glaring at all of them, though not as menacingly at the adult wizards.

As Harry stopped a few feet from Vernon, the man spat, "So what is this, Boy, you got a freak sweetheart now?"

"As a matter of fact, Vernon, I do have a girlfriend." He squeezed Hermione's hand gently, getting an answering squeeze in return.

"So, big whoop, I'm leaving, get your things and let's go. I've waited long enough for your sorry backside in this crowd of weirdoes," he sneered.

"Vernon," Harry asked, sighing, "would it really be such a bother for you to be pleasant to my friends for once?"

"Not bloody likely, Boy," he hissed back. "Now, for the last time, I'm leaving. Come now, or find your own way back, you and your freaky friends."

Keith had heard enough. "Excuse me Mr. Dursley, we haven't met," he moved up to stand beside Harry, "but I am Keith Granger, and this young woman is my daughter, Hermione," he indicated her. "This lovely lady," he pulled Dorothy forward, "is my wife, Dorothy. You might be interested to know that both my wife and I are usually addressed as Dr. Granger," he smiled slyly at Puce Face, who blanched when his voice turned hard then. "And I don't appreciate you referring to any of us as freaks or weirdoes, especially not this fine young man." He patted Harry on the shoulder, leaving his hand there. "For your information, sir, had you ever taken the opportunity to actually get to know Harry, you'd know that his character is totally above reproach, which I can sadly say, is a lot more than can be said of you."

Vernon turned a lovely shade of rose, then mauve, then paled some as Kingsley and Moody moved closer. He squeaked out a mouse-like mumble, cleared his throat and said, rather nervously, "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Granger. Now if it is alright with all of you, I'd like to take my nephew home so we aren't late for supper." Harry was impressed; Vernon had managed all that without sneering or sounding angry.

But Keith gave the answer, "I think not, Mr. Dursley. As a matter of fact, Harry is going to be staying with us, living with us, from now on. We shall meet you at your home in a while to retrieve the few belongings Harry says he has there, and then you shan't see him again; probably ever."

Vernon, turned several interesting shades of red again, but finally seemed to get himself under control. "Fine," he ground out. "Could have at least let me know and saved me a trip here, Boy."

Harry said honestly, "I am sorry, Uncle Vernon, and had I known, I would have let you know. Some things have happened recently and since I had no way of contacting you before we left the school, I couldn't tell you not to come here. We'll see you in about an hour, is that alright?" He really only wanted to calm the git down, maybe that would keep someone from receiving the one finger salute between here and Little Whinging; or even keep someone from getting killed, come to think on it. Vernon was an angry driver at best, but when already apoplectic over something he got even worse.

Vernon glared at Harry for a moment, said, "Fine," again, turned on his heel and stormed off, once more scattering tourists and locals alike with his obvious rage.

Harry looked at Keith, who quipped, "Such a fine gentleman, wonderfully gracious and well mannered."

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

As Jamie and Janet finally finished their tea, there was a soft pop in the back garden accompanied by what he now recognized as phoenix song. They both got quickly to their feet so as to greet their visitor, or rather, as they saw through the window, visitors. Minerva was leading Kingsley Shacklebolt and Auror Tonks toward the door as Jamie pulled it open to smile grimly at his sister. Cuinn was perched on her shoulder and his smile warmed at the sight of the lovely avian.

"Am I glad to see you, Sis," he stated without preamble.

She looked shocked for a moment, "Do you 'remember' Jamie?"

"I do, and I take it you also?"

"Yes. Well thank Merlin for that. It certainly simplifies things for us. We need to decide what to do quickly and then clue in these two, who have no idea what we are talking about." The two Aurors were looking decidedly flummoxed at the conversation so far.

Chuckling, Jamie quipped, "This should be interesting." Looking at the avian then, he inquired, "And how are you keeping, Cuinn my friend?" The Phoenix bobbed his head a few times and trilled a greeting. Jamie suddenly felt a surge of warm friendship and contentment. He smiled almost involuntarily, as did everyone else, while he led them all inside.

Introductions were made, during which he had to stifle a laugh as he realized he already knew Tonks though she didn't know him. Janet made more tea while the rest took seats around the kitchen table.

Minerva said, "Kingsley, Tonks, we'll fill you in shortly, I promise, but we have a strict time limit on a couple of things." Both nodded, still seeming confused, but in the magical world, things were often confusing and Aurors always adapted well; they had to. She asked, "Jamie, have you decided how to go about heading this off? We only have about an hour before Harry gets back here with the Grangers. Dursley won't be too far ahead of them."

"We were just talking about that. I told Janet the story," was his reply, while his wife smiled and shook her head in consternation, "but I hadn't yet gotten any clear idea of how to proceed. I'm not entirely sure I can get a Magistrate…"

"Isn't there a handgun involved, dear?" Janet interrupted.

Jamie smacked his palm to his forehead and grinned sheepishly at his wife and the others. "Of course! I can get a warrant based on that alone!" To Minerva he said, "See why I'm such a brilliant investigator, Sis? I have the better half of the brains at home to keep me in line."

Everyone laughed, though the two Aurors were still looking quite confused. Minerva hadn't exactly followed the line of reasoning either, just that Janet had solved the dilemma. Jamie said, "I'll go ring up a couple of people, and be right back. Min, why don't you start filling in the gaps for our flummoxed friends here?" He smiled at the pair, who grimaced back.

While Jamie was in his den on the phone, Minerva started telling a condensed version of what had occurred in the next two months, everyone going cross-eyed over the tenses of what had happened, but in this reality hadn't happened yet. It reminded Minerva of explaining the time turner to Hermione back in the girl's third year. By the time Jamie got back, smiling a bit grimly again, she had the Aurors at least partially briefed on why they were here. "What I think we need from you two," she finished up, "is to make sure there is no one about who can foul this up. We just don't know if Dudley is being influenced by someone or what happened to him."

"Naturally we also don't know why those two have repeated this time twice now," Minerva continued, "let alone why some others of us are doing so now and not, erm, others such as yourselves who were involved last time. Miss Granger came up with references to something like this when researching phoenixes at Hogwarts in the previous 'alternate reality'. She theorizes it has something to do with the combination of a great wizard, or potentially great one anyway, and the phoenix's influence causing a time distortion of sorts. That's as much as I understood of what she told me. Now you know why Remus refers to her as the smartest witch of her age." She laughed, "She may be the smartest since Rowena Ravenclaw, if you ask me. Jamie, I take it you have good news?"

"Yes, as Janet so aptly pointed out, all I had to do was mention the handgun and Harry having seen it, and it was done. Magistrate Brillstone hates guns and was more than happy to interrupt his Saturday card game for this. He was even more pleased when I mentioned long-term child abuse and drugs. Bob and Alyx are working the forms as we speak, and will fax it all over to him. He'll sign it and fax it back; then we're good to go. Bob and Alyx will meet us here when they get it." To the Aurors he added, "They are my top two investigators, and happened to be on duty this evening."

Tonks started talking slowly then, "Let me get this straight: The first time Harry was framed by Dudley and convicted of murder, winding up in Azkaban. The second time Harry went to the Grangers' and Dudley did the thing anyway, only all of them were killed, then the Minister, lovely man that he is, passed a law which he made retroactive and had Harry arrested for. Without Albus to sway them, the idiot Wizengamot convicted him and sent him to Azkaban again. In both instances he spent only one night and woke up back on the train. That about right, Minerva?"

"Yes, in a nutshell. What I'm most concerned about is how the Dursleys are going to take all this tonight."

Tonks went on, "I'm concerned as well, Minerva. I spent a lot of time watching over Harry the last two summers, and that family is one piece of work, I can tell you. I know they will blame all this on Harry, and knowing him he'll, well, not exactly believe them, but certainly take some of the blame for wrecking their lives. He's learned that lesson only too well from the walrus."

"I agree," Minerva added. "I've gotten to know Harry fairly well in the last 'alternate reality, Tonks, and I believe you have the right of it." 

Kingsley rumbled a question, "Can we get a message to Harry? Have them meet us here also."

Minerva beamed at her long time Auror friend, immediately understanding his thinking. "Yes, of course we can. Cuinn, would you ask Harry to ask the Grangers to meet us here rather than at the Dursleys?" The phoenix bobbed his head once, then a few seconds later trilled an unmistakable laugh and bobbed his head again. She got an image in her mind of a smiling Harry who winked, which caused her to laugh also. "I take it that means Harry agrees?" Cuinn bobbed his head a few times and trilled a few notes again.

She then explained to the Aurors and Janet, who were once more looking confused, about how Harry was 'joined' with Cuinn as Dumbledore had been with Fawkes and could communicate directly. They all voiced their understanding, smiling at the phoenix.

Jamie said, still grinning, "Good thinking you two. Now we can coordinate our effort and protect Harry from those fools as much as possible."

Tonks commented, "Cuinn is rather different from Fawkes, isn't he, besides the colouring I mean? He seems more… I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Snarky would be the word you are looking for, I believe," Minerva laughed.

Cuinn squawked a small protest and preened his feathers as if to say, "I'm a very smart being and proud of it." No one missed his meaning and they all laughed.

Jamie said, "You know, Harry told me it is nearly impossible for most humans to be unhappy around a phoenix. I believe that to be quite true." Cuinn chirped and preened some more and everyone laughed again catching his meaning that this was, without a doubt, true. They all voiced agreement that it certainly seemed to be the case, then, at Janet's suggestion, moved into the lounge to be more comfortable while they waited. They talked for a few minutes about how to handle the Dursleys, but without Harry they knew it was unfruitful, and so put it off until he arrived.

Jamie asked, "Cuinn, are you keeping Harry up on what we are talking about here?" He bobbed his head and chirped once. "Good, then he will know what we need to talk about when they arrive."

The conversation moved on to other topics and after a bit Tonks asked, "Janet, how'd you feel when Jamie told you?"

"Like it was a story I'd heard before and forgotten," she replied sounding a bit bemused.

"Yeah," Tonks said, "me too. I don't exactly remember, but when someone mentions something it's like it reminds me. Kings', how about you?"

The older Auror seemed to think on it for a moment, then said, "I think I'd have to say the same. It is almost like a memory charm where you hear something you know you should recall, but can't."

Jamie smacked his forehead again, grinning sheepishly, "That explains why Harry felt so familiar to me the last time. He and I met when he was arrested the first time. The interesting part, is that I didn't feel anything negative toward him, almost as if I'd known in the first reality that he was set up but couldn't prove otherwise." He rubbed his chin, mulling that over. They continued discussing the phenomenon as they waited, Minerva and Jamie adding more details as they occurred to them.

A short while later, there was a tapping at the window and Jamie looked over to see Brutus looking grumpily at him. He abashedly opened the window and the owl flew in, cuffing him over the head as he did. He flew to Minerva, who laughed as she relieved him of the message. The owl then flew over to Janet, as if looking for sympathy, who gently stroked him, cooing soft nonsense words to him.

Jamie said, "I am so sorry, Brutus, I had no way of knowing Minerva was coming here. I really needed to speak with her, and hoped you'd be able to find her quickly." Brutus seemed to think that over for a minute, before bobbing his head once and glaring indignantly again, obviously not ready to give up his snit that easily. Cuinn chirped a greeting which the owl returned, then the two seemed to carry on a brief conversation, chattering back and forth, after which Brutus closed his eyes and enjoyed the stroking he was getting from Janet. Everyone laughed at the owl's antics and at Jamie's predicament with him. He just shrugged and let his wife comfort their friend, knowing he'd be forgiven eventually.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry was happily riding back to Little Whinging for the first time he could recall; and for several reasons. First he was with people who loved him, one especially. Second, it was the last time he had to come here unless he really wanted to, something he doubted. For another, more serious thing, they were likely to break the cycle with their actions this evening. Mostly though, it was because of the soft, warm, loving woman beside him. He and Hermione had snuggled as close as they could in the back of the Granger's Range Rover, considering seat belts and all. They held on to one another tightly the whole way, taking comfort from the intimate contact.

The conversation during the hour's drive had ranged over many topics, and Harry related what Cuinn was sending. They all agreed it was a good idea to meet there first and coordinate. None was looking forward to the confrontation with the Dursleys, knowing it would be anything but pleasant, but they were still as happy as was possible under the circumstances. Their little family was together, and that was what counted to all of them.

Now Harry was guiding Keith through the hamlet where he'd spent most of the past sixteen years of his life, to park in front of 44 Lily Lane, Jamie and Janet's home. Exiting the car and approaching the front of the house, Jamie opened the door to smile at them all.

"Welcome, everyone," the tall thin man said graciously. "Please come in and let's make sure we have all our ducks lined up, shall we?"

As they entered the house, Cuinn flew to Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek and chirping a soft greeting. Harry pulled Hermione close and Cuinn nuzzled her as well, being rewarded with a soft smile and a chuckle.

When most were seated, with a few still standing, in the rather crowded lounge, Hermione had happily taken a seat on Harry's lap, they talked over how to get the most from their efforts. Jamie told the newcomers, "I've just spoken with my investigators and they are gong to meet us at Privet Drive. They were delayed a bit, but no bother. They know to stay outside until I give the word. They'll bring a team of uniformed officers to perform a thorough search of the premises." All could tell he'd put on his cop hat; he was all business now.

The lot of them quickly came to a consensus, so Harry and the Grangers went back out to their car, leaving Cuinn to visit more with Brutus and Janet. They waited until Minerva, Kingsley, Tonks and Jamie were in his car, and drove the few blocks to number 4 Privet Drive. Hermione could feel Harry tense up as they approached the house and knew she and her parents would probably spend all evening, and the next day, getting Harry back to some semblance of the happy man they all loved.

Keith parked and they all got out the car. Jamie parked behind, the four of them getting out as well. Minerva must have transfigured her robes into the rather stylish business suit she now wore, in a dark green, which complimented the normally severe looking witch nicely. It was obvious she moved in the Muggle world more often than Hermione had realized. The two Aurors had done something similar, and looked like ordinary Muggles, more or less.

Hermione and Harry walked to the door, holding hands, the others following behind. She could feel his tension increase even more as they approached, but he rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to open it. The two Aurors disappeared under Disillusionment charms as soon as they were out of sight of the street, and seemed to be heading off round the sides of house.

As they had expected, Vernon opened the door and glared at them. "So," he sneered, "brought an army of freaks with you, did you? What you afraid of, Boy, think we might do something to you while you get your few pitiful pieces of rubbish? I shoulda binned the whole lot before you got here." To Hermione it sounded like the man had had a few drinks already.

"Good evening, Uncle Vernon," Harry said politely, "may we come in?" The behemoth looked like he wanted to say "no", but stood back and let them all enter. They could see the other residents of the house coming to glare at them. Dudley looked quite angry.

When they were all inside standing in the entry, Harry, again politely, said, "Uncle, I think you remember my friend Dr. Keith Granger from the station," he indicated his 'dad' and Vernon nodded curtly. For those not at the station he added, "Keith is a dentist as is his wife, Dorothy." He indicated his 'mum'. "This lovely lady," he squeezed her hand as he nodded to her, "is Hermione Granger." Hermione could see Dudley almost drooling as he gazed at her (she felt like she needed a shower), while Harry continued the introductions. "I don't believe you've met my Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall," he indicated her also, and then gestured to Jamie, turning to smirk at the man, who gave him a nod with a neutral expression, and a twinkle in his eye. "And finally I'd like to introduce the professor's brother, who lives nearby, Chief Inspector Jamie McGonagall, of the Surrey Police." That brought gasps from Petunia and Marge, a narrowing of Dudley's eyes, and Vernon lost most of the red in his face as well as all of his bluster, seeming to deflate considerably.

Harry then introduced the Dursleys to everyone with him, though it really wasn't necessary since they all knew who they were, if only from descriptions. He indicated each Dursley as he said, "My friends, I'd like you to meet, my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, my cousin Dudley, and Vernon's sister Marge Dursley." All four of them nodded more or less politely, though Dudley's eyes hardly seemed to leave Jamie. He did glance at Hermione a few times, but otherwise his attention was riveted on the Chief Inspector and he seemed to be sweating as well. Hermione thought things would get very interesting soon.

Harry said, remaining as polite as she'd ever heard him, "If you don't mind, I think Hermione and I will go up to get my things. Jamie, I believe you said you thought it best to accompany me?"

Jamie smiled, a feral one he thought, and replied, "Yes, and just to ensure no shenanigans can be pulled later, I'd suggest Mr. Dursley accompany us as well." Jamie smiled once again at Vernon, who looked ready to reply snidely, but then seemed to think better of it. Marge also looked ready to say something scathing, but a hand on her arm by Petunia and she kept her thoughts to herself.

The four of them trooped up the stairs, Vernon bringing up the rear, huffing noisily and breathing just as loudly when he made it to the top. Hermione wondered, as she followed Harry into his room, what kept the man from having a heart attack as poor shape as he seemed to be in. In the room, Harry quickly gathered up the few books he'd left and some clothing from the dilapidated bureau.

"Hermione, love," Harry asked, "could you transfigure this into a bag to carry these things in?"

She smiled, as he smirked over her shoulder at Vernon, then pulled out her wand and waved it over the old sweatshirt Harry held out to her. The ragged garment turned into a nice carry bag instantly, and he smiled his appreciation at her.

Vernon started to bellow, "I'll not have any of the unnaturalness in my…" then trailed off at a stern look from Jamie. He stood there huffing his anger and glaring at them all, obviously seething at her having done magic. She smiled sweetly at him, knowing it would just make him angrier. She didn't really want to antagonize the man, but his mere presence brought out her worst, most vindictive thoughts. She would gladly have transfigured him into the walrus he so closely resembled.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile, downstairs, Minerva said, looking about, "You have a very lovely home, Mrs. Dursley. Did you do the decorating yourself?"

Petunia looked taken aback for a moment, then through clenched teeth ground out, "Yes, I did, as a matter of fact."

"Well, I'm not surprised, really, having known Lily as well as I did. She also had excellent taste in decorating, and was quite the artist as well. Did she ever give you any of her drawings?"

"No. I didn't see her much after she went off to that school. I don't recall she was much of an artist before that." The effort of saying that seemed to exhaust the woman, as if speaking of her long-dead sister was very painful even now.

"She was such a lovely girl in school," Minerva ruminated softly. "Always had a kind word for people, and such a wonderful student as well. She was especially gifted in certain areas of study; did you know?"

"No. We never spoke much of her 'school'. I didn't like her freakish ways." She looked like she should apologize for that comment but would rather bite her tongue off than do so. She was radiating anger, as was Marge. Dudley, on the other hand looked extremely nervous and was sweating profusely now, as if the house had gotten very warm. Minerva heard several more cars pull up on the street, and decided it was best to keep the people distracted from that if she could. It was difficult to keep the conversation light with all the charged emotions in the room, but she was doing her best.

Keith seemed to pick up on her thoughts in that direction and chimed in, "You know, our daughter, Hermione, has been in classes with Harry ever since they started. They're in the same house and all, so have most of their classes together. They've been very close friends since their first year, along with Ron Weasly, of course. I believe you met him a few years ago?"

Petunia nodded, but didn't speak. Marge was glancing out the side window by the door, so he asked her. "Ms. Dursley, I understand you raise dogs? Bulldogs, as I recall Harry telling us."

She nodded once, her chins quivering as she did. "Yes," she said as though it pained her to speak to them. Her attitude fairly shouted: respectable or not, they were friends of the Boy. Keith noted that in his mind for future reference. She went on though, warming to the topic a bit as she did, "I've raised dogs for many years, make rather a tidy profit from it most times. One of my neighbours, Colonel Fubster minds the dogs for me when I take these short trips. Always bring along my oldest, Ripper, who just pines for me when I'm away." At that point a slobbering old bulldog waddled down the hall from the kitchen, as if hearing his name had brought him forth. "Such a good friend he is, always follows me about; excellent company don'cha know."

Keith and Dorothy both nodded, and she took up the conversation, "Always nice to have a loving long-time pet like that. We had a dog for many years that passed on a couple of years after Hermione started at Hogwarts," she saw Petunia wince at the name and wondered what that was about. "The whole family was just devastated by his passing, but old Skippy was very old, nearly eighteen, I believe. Anyway, now Hermione has a cat named Crookshanks who's just a dear animal. We all love him." She noticed Ripper's ears perked up at the mention of a cat.

Minerva noted the change in Petunia's demeanour now also. The woman had suddenly become nearly as nervous as her son, who looked like he was about to wet himself. It clicked then; that Harry had told them the Dursley claimed he went to some school for criminals, and Marge did not know about the Wizarding World.

Marge seemed to get lost in thought for a moment, which gave Petunia the opportunity to say something. "Well, it is good to know Harry has some quality people to spend his time with," she seemed to be prattling nervously. "It will do him good, I'm sure, having a nice pretty girlfriend. And your daughter is lovely, Dr. Granger. Where is it you folks live? Nearby? I don't recall, hearing the name of your practice mentioned around this area."

"No," Keith chuckled, knowing the woman was heading off the old bag next to her from concentrating on the name of Harry's school, "we live in Crawley and have our practice there as well. It's a nice area, and we even have a few patients come all the way down from London. I think Hermione would likely have joined the practice in a few years if she hadn't been invited to Hogwarts instead of the school we planned for her. I suppose she could still go to University and dental school if she wanted, but in her time at Hogwarts, she seems to have developed an interest in government. So I believe she will likely go in that direction with her advanced studies." He grinned at Petunia, knowing he was smirking slightly. She'd cringed both times he mentioned Hogwarts.

Marge opened her mouth to say something, but just then the group from upstairs returned, and she was unable to get the thought out. Ripper growled at Harry, who ignored him

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

As Harry was finished gathering up his few things, leaving all of Dudley's old, too large clothes in the bureau, he led Hermione out of the room and down the stairs, Jamie following and Vernon thumping down in the rear. Harry smiled over his shoulder and winked at Jamie, who winked back. The Chief Inspector had gotten a good look at the upstairs while waiting, and Harry knew the man would know what to look for and where. Harry had managed to surreptitiously point out to him, the loose floorboard under the bed.

As they came down he could hear Keith speaking and thought he heard him say Hogwarts at least once. He smirked to himself sussing the man had probably done it on purpose to rile Petunia. When he got to the bottom of the stairs and Keith winked at him, he knew he was right. Keith and he seemed to be on the same wavelength much of the time, just as he was with Hermione. He'd noticed that with Dorothy as well. It was like they were all meant to be together and it had just taken some extraordinary circumstances to bring it about. He was glad, despite all the time in jail, that it had.

As everyone rejoined those waiting, Harry said, "Well, Aunt Petunia, I guess this is the last time we shall see each other for a while. Is there anything you want to tell me before I go?" Petunia now looked almost as nervous as Dudley, like she was hiding something, and not meeting his eyes. Harry had learned a lot of Occlumency and some Legilimency from Cuinn, so he tried to get her to look at him. He squeezed Hermione's hand then hoping she'd understand what he was doing. "Aunt Petunia, I know it has been hard on all of you having me here, and for that I truly apologize." She looked directly into his eyes for a long moment then, and he could see she was hiding something, before she looked away again. In a hard edged voice he asked, "Petunia, what are you hiding from me? Is there something you are supposed to tell me or give me? What is it?"

Her mouth opened in shock and she stared right at him again, while Vernon was blustering in the background. Harry ignored the blabbering twit as he concentrated on his aunt, getting a momentary flash of a box as he silently and without a wand cast the spell. It was enough. "Aunt Petunia, I demand you give me that box now!" his voice as cold as it had been the 'day before' in the courtroom. She looked totally gobsmacked and her mouth worked a few times.

Marge decided then to intervene. "What are you blathering on about, Boy?" she demanded.

Harry turned his diamond hard gaze on the bloated, bearded woman, and replied just as icily, "Stay out of this, Marge, it does not concern you." She looked about as gobsmacked as Petunia, her mouth working like a goldfish. Ripper growled again, but when Harry glowered his fiercest at the dog, it cowered back against Marge.

Vernon tried to assert his authority again, saying, "Boy, you have your crap, now get the bloody hell out of my house."

"No, Vernon, not until I get the things she has hidden from me." His voice brooked no argument, and as he turned his gaze back to Petunia, he saw her eyes flicker to the cupboard under the stairs. "So," he said in just as hard a tone, "it's been in there the whole time and you never told me that was mine?"

She gulped and said, "I'm s… sorry Harry, Vernon wouldn't let me…"

She was cut off by Vernon bellowing, "I WOULDN'T LET YOU? YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER GIVE HIM THAT BLOODY TRASH!" Calming slightly at the sight of Jamie moving forward, he went on, "I knew I should have tossed that in the bin as soon as she left it here."

Harry glared at the two of them with all the anger, frustration, fear, and heartache he'd pent up for sixteen years, and they cowered away from him. "You had things my mother left here and never told me? Not even after I went off to Hogwarts? How stupid and mean can you possibly be? You two really suck, you know that? You have to be the most idiotic pair of alleged parents in the world."

With that he stomped over to the cupboard, and threw the door open, bouncing it off the wall and leaving a scar in the wallpaper. He turned to the group and declared, "Anyone want to see my bedroom for the first ten years I was here? I wasn't good enough to have a room, Dudley needed two of them, and of course the other had to be kept for guests," he glared a moment at Marge. "This was my bedroom, until my Hogwarts letters came and they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom in case anyone came to get me. Anyone wonder why I hate these slimy gits now?"

Keith, Dorothy, Minerva and Hermione all looked ready to pop with anger and Jamie had that feral gleam in his eye again, while the Dursley all looked sick. Vernon was mumbling something about having to keep a brat who never appreciated what they did for him, and other such tripe. No one of Harry's party was paying him any mind, as they all moved closer and took turns looking in where Harry was crawling under the stairs and retrieving an unlabeled and dusty box.

Harry could hear Keith growl, "Chief Inspector, do you have the forms I asked you for all filled out?"

He then heard the smile in Jamie's voice as he replied, "I surely do Dr. Granger." There was a ruffle of papers and then Jamie said, his voice turning cold, "I'd suggest you sign these sight unseen, Mr and Mrs Dursleys, they emancipate Harry as soon as they are counter-signed by him and a magistrate, who happens to be a friend of mine. That is, unless you want to be investigated for child abuse."

Harry pushed the box out in the hall, crawling out of the cupboard just in time to see Vernon and Petunia go very pale, and Marge swell up like a bullfrog about to croak. Jamie cut her off at the knees, saying, "Ms Dursley, I would strongly suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself unless you wish to spend the evening as a guest of the Surrey Police."

She deflated, and Vernon grabbed the papers. In no time he and Petunia had scrawled their signatures and handed them back to Jamie, who smiled. "That wasn't so hard now, was it, Mr. Dursley? I believe you've done a very good thing tonight, giving Harry the right to make his own choices. I, for one know him to be a very mature and honourable young man, who will make great contributions to society one day." Harry thought the man was overdoing it a bit, but he did seem to be enjoying himself, so didn't interrupt. "Furthermore, I see that Harry seems to have grown up that way independent of the environment he was raised in, which speaks very highly for his character and explains much of what I know of him. Well, since the lad seems to have gathered all his belongings, we should be going now, and let you good people get on with your dinner."

He turned to the group of visitors, and Harry noticed Keith and Minerva were smirking rather openly, and was sure he knew why. Jamie went on though, "Shall we away, my friends and let the Dursleys get on with things?" He smirked too and winked at them. Harry and Hermione both had to choke back laughs.

Minerva and Dorothy were first out the door, the former looking back at the Dursleys with the sternest death glare he'd ever seen from her, followed by Hermione, and Harry, she carrying the sack, and he the dusty box. The were unsurprised to see a number of cops waiting on either side of the garden path, including the two inspectors who'd arrested Harry on the first go round. He smiled and winked at them, which they returned happily. He got the impression they had heard some of the conversation and were going to enjoy what they had to do. The two of them followed the women to the car, and Dorothy opened the rear gate. They stowed Harry's things in the back and turned to watch the show, as Keith walked quickly toward them.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jamie thought he might be enjoying this a little more than he should, but after seeing the cupboard Harry'd used for a room, and the signs that what the lad said was definitely true, he felt he had the right to. He and Keith got to the door last, as planned, blocking the Dursley's view of the front garden and he pulled the door behind him as if to close it as he left. As Keith hurried up the path, Jamie winked at Bob and Alyx, gesturing them forward. He turned in the doorway, just as Vernon moved up behind him, probably to slam and lock the door. He give the man his best cop glare and said, "Oh, I do believe I've changed my mind, Dursley. We have more business with you tonight, I'm afraid." He withdrew another bundle of papers from an inside pocket and slapped them against the man's chest. "These are warrants to search the premises for illegal firearms, illicit drugs, and evidence of child abuse. Please, all of you move into the lounge, now!" It was definitely not a request.

Vernon gaped like a fish out of water, as Jamie pushed him back toward the other three, and aimed him at the living room. As he did so, Bob, Alyx, and several uniformed officers entered quickly behind him. The last had a drug sniffing dog with her. Ripper immediately challenged the large male Labrador as it entered, with a growl and a snorting bark. The Lab growled deeply, woofed once, and stared beadily at the bulldog. Ripper shook his head, his bladder letting go immediately all over the hall floor. Then he just suddenly fell over. It seemed that his bowels let go also, because a foul stench started coming off the animal next. Marge screeched as she fell to her knees, while everyone else covered their lower faces because of the smell. Jamie asked one of the officers to open some windows and the back door. It looked like Ripper had harassed someone for the last time.

Petunia looked ready to faint as she woodenly followed Vernon into the living room. Dudley looked like he was about to bolt, though, and Jamie indicated to one of the officers to restrain the boy if necessary. The large officer stepped over to Dudley and asked him to stand back against the wall and not move, while all the others fanned out and began searching the house. Jamie directed Bob and Alyx to the downstairs loo, and was rewarded with a "Hah" of glee from her, as she opened the gym bag she found in there. Jamie knew it was all over then for the Dursleys. She came out with a World War Two vintage automatic which belonged in a museum, and a bag of what looked to be crystal meth and another of pot. He smiled grimly at her and glared at Dursley senior.

The man started blustering then and Jamie let him go on, while Marge remained on the hall floor keening over her dead dog. Vernon challenged, face as red as any Jamie had ever seen, "I'll have your badge for this, Chief Inspector," the man sneered, then went on nearly shouting. "You can't come in my home on the pretext of accompanying a juvenile delinquent like that Boy out there. I won't have it, do you hear me? You've drawn your last freeloading pay check off the hard earned taxes I pay, you scummy… cop…" he trailed off as he pulled an odd face. Jamie was almost certain what was happening to the man. He called another officer to assist him and quickly moved to the obese man, making him sit on the sofa. He was in a cold sweat, his face turning grey, and seemed to be gasping for breath.

Jamie turned to the officer and said, "Call for an ambulance. Looks like a cardiac episode. Do we have anyone here who is a trained Medic?"

"Yes sir, I'll get Thompson, and have the ambulance on the way momentarily," she barked back at him. Stepping out into the hall, she shouted, "Thompson; Living room, medical emergency." Then she got on the radio and called for an ambulance, telling dispatch it was urgent.

Jamie loosened the fat man's tie and shirt collar, checking his pulse at his carotid artery. He thought it was a good sign he hadn't lost consciousness yet, but his pulse felt odd. He was glad Thompson was on-scene, at least they had one well trained medical person. Most teams did these days when they had an operation like this, it often saved lives.

Thompson rushed into the room, with Johnson behind him, still talking on her radio. Jamie looked at Mrs. Dursley who seemed frozen in shock as she looked back and forth from her husband to him.

Suddenly her face turned into a mask of rage. "YOU DID THIS YOU HORRIBLE MAN," she screeched at him, "YOU AND THAT POTTER BRAT."

Jamie was prepared for that, as Johnson moved up alongside him. They often had this type of reaction when searching a house. What they were surprised by though, was that she let out a screech of rage and flew at Jamie, trying to hit and claw him. She only landed one feeble punch on his shoulder before Johnson had her somewhat subdued. He said, calmly, "Mrs. Dursley, you need to calm down, now. Your being upset isn't going to help your husband, or the situation."

She screamed once more, and with surprising strength shook off Johnson and launched herself at Jamie again. He took a couple of punches and a small scratch on the side of his neck, but was finally able to grab her hands, while Johnson grabbed her from behind. "Now, Mrs. Dursley, you are just going to have to calm down and stop attacking me," Jamie explained patiently, while puffing a bit from the exertion. The woman was strong and wiry in her over-excited state. "Let me get someone else in here to speak with you, how about that, ma'am?" She just glared and garbled gibberish at him. He wasn't entirely sure she had both oars in the water at present. "Johnson, would you keep Mrs. Dursley company for a bit, I'll send Inspector Philpot in shortly."

Johnson acknowledged the order and Jamie turned his attention to Thompson who had a medic bag open and was examining Dursley, listening to his heart with a stethoscope. When he looked up, Jamie asked, "How's he doing?"

"Can't tell for sure, doesn't sound too bad, but I hope the ambulance gets here soon."

"Right, let me know if I need to put a fire under someone's backside, then. I'll be back before he's transported." Jamie stepped out to the hall where Ms. Dursley was still crying over her dead dog, petting him and cleaning up after him. She didn't seem much more rational than her sister-in-law. This could turn into a very long night, he sighed.

Officer Byrne, the largish man he'd asked to keep tabs on the Dursley kid was glowering at the boy, as if he'd tried to move one too many muscles. The kid looked like he was about to wet his knickers. Jamie left them to it for the moment, trying to get a semblance of control over the whole situation.

He asked the young officer watching the door, who had replaced Johnson at that post, "Lad, do you know where Inspector Philpot's got to?" He was a rookie, Jamie knew, and likely this was the first time he'd been in the middle of anything like this.

"Yes, sir. She went back to the kitchen a short time ago. Should I go get her for you, sir?"

"No, you stay at your post, son, I'll go track her down." Jamie walked to the kitchen, finding Alyx and another officer going through the cabinets, as per procedure. The house would be searched top to bottom after they had found the first weapon. Frequently it was the case that someone who owned a firearm had more than one. They always checked, and, as often as not, found additional weapons.

"Alyx," he asked quietly, "could I ask you to go and mind Mrs. Dursley for a bit. She's a tad angry with me because her husband seems to be having a heart attack." He said this evenly, and dryly, not really intending to be funny. Alyx looked around at him from the cupboard she was examining, and grinned for a moment, then broke out laughing. The officer with her, Bigglesworth, snorted once then folded up laughing as well.

Jamie looked at the two with a jaundiced eye for a moment, before he too grinned and chuckled. When he regained control, he said, "Really, Alyx, I need you to try to talk to her. She wasn't quite rational when I left her with Johnson restraining her. And Mr. Dursley does appear to be having a heart attack.

"Is that where the scratch came from, Chief," she grinned, or did you get fresh with Johnson."

"Very funny, Inspector," he said archly, but grinned despite himself. "No, I'm afraid she attacked me twice, so I'm hoping you and Johnson can calm her down."

"Sure, Jamie, glad to give it a shot. I always thought you were a studly one though, who could handle his women better than that." With a smirk, she flounced down the hall while Jamie stood growling at the woman who was his likely replacement.

He smirked to himself as he followed her toward the front of the hall leaving Bigglesworth chuckling in the kitchen. In fact, she **had** replaced him in the previous reality, and he was sure she would this time. She'd find out how tough it could be putting up with the likes of **her, **as Chief Inspector. He chuckled as he passed Byrne who was still staring down Dudley and the kid looked like he might dirty his drawers as he caught the Chief Inspector's eye while the man was chuckling. Obviously the lad saw nothing at all funny about things at present. Then again, suspects seldom found cop humour funny.

Peering into the living room, he saw Alyx talking quietly with the still enraged woman, shook his head, and turned to find another enraged woman staring daggers at him. "_Oh shite_," he thought, "_not again_."

Marge Dursley had cleaned up from her precious Ripper's death discharges, and was cradling the deceased dog against her as she glared ominously at Jamie. "This is entirely your damn fault, you meddling copper. You couldn't leave well enough alone could you? Had to bring that delinquent Boy here and stir up trouble. Now look at my poor Ripper; never hurt a flea and he's dead because your police dog scared him to death."

Jamie thought fast, and came up with zip. What could you say to someone whose treasured pet had heart failure and died because it was old and overweight, like its owner? "_Oh bloody hell, what can I do with this woman?" _he thought.Finally, he said, "Ms Dursley, you are free to file a claim against the department for the loss of your pet, but that is the best I can do for you." He didn't say it in a mean way, but he was firm.

As he turned to head upstairs and see what had been found there, he heard movement behind him and eyes of the lad on the door suddenly went wide. Jamie spun back to find himself facing a small revolver. It was anyone's guess where the stupid woman had had the thing hidden.

"Think you can just dismiss me like that, do you, copper? Well maybe this will convince you." He raised his hands slowly, but saw her finger tighten on the trigger. As the hammer went back and snapped forward with a loud click, he dodged to the side, but nothing happened. The weapon had misfired. Moving faster than most would have thought a man his age capable of, he stepped in, snatched the gun upward with his left hand, and slammed the heel of his right hand into her forearm, hearing a satisfying snap. She was driven to her knees as the gun came free of her hand, and she cradled her arm against her, tears of pain welling in her eyes.

Looking up with the same anger still etched into her countenance she ground out, "That's police brutality, that is. Gotcha by the balls, copper, and I will have your badge!"

"Madam," he replied, rather calmly he thought, "You are under arrest for attempted murder of a police officer, for assaulting a police officer, for possession of a handgun, for carrying a concealed weapon, for use of a firearm in commission of a felony, and anything else I can find to charge you with. I hope your solicitor is a very good one, because you are going to spend the next several lifetimes in jail!"

She cowered then and started crying, and whining about how her arm hurt, and she was a lonely old spinster and nobody wanted her, and Jamie didn't listen to the rest. He stomped back to the kitchen and told Bigglesworth to come watch the barmy old dame until the ambulance arrived.

He stormed back to the front hall, and into the living room. "Mrs. Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest for assault on a police officer, for knowingly allowing a firearm on the premises, and for allowing illegal drugs in your residence. Johnson, place this subject in handcuffs and remove her from the premises." He knew he was reacting in anger, but he'd had enough of these barmy arseholes. He was going to make sure none of them ever again saw the light of day without razor wire and bars blocking the view.

He turned to Thompson and added insult to injury, so to speak, "Officer Thompson, you are to place Mr. Dursley under arrest for possession of a handgun, for allowing illegal drugs in his residence and for verbally assaulting a police officer. If we come up with any further charges they can be added later."

"Alyx," he said to the surprised inspector, "come with me please." Out in the hall he told the kid on the door to call for two more officers on his authority, and to have them here ASAP. He was done playing games and being nice. Turning to Alyx, he asked, quietly, "Do we have enough to hold the prince of pigs over there?" He gestured over his shoulder to Dudley.

She looked down at Marge, back in at the Dursley parents, then over at the quivering mass being guarded by Byrne and nodded. "Sure, boss, we got plenty on the kid. You sure you want all of them in jail?"

"Very sure, Alyx. I'll explain later, and then you can be there when Harry Potter gives his statement concerning the abuse he took from them. See that cupboard over there? That was the boy's bedroom for ten years, from age fifteen months until eleven. What do you think?"

"'Book 'em Dano', sounds too good to me," she grinned humourlessly. "I'll take care of porky over there; in fact, Byrne looks like he'd enjoy it. Byrne, has the dog finished yet?"

"No, still upstairs, Inspector."

"Officer Byrne, I want you to place young Mr. Dursley there under arrest for possession of a handgun, possession of illegal drugs, plotting to commit murder, and anything else you can think of while you are searching him."

Jamie looked hard at the former bully who'd made Harry's life hell growing up, and watched grimly as a large stain spread down the front of his trousers and a puddle formed at his feet. Disgustedly he said, "Byrne, cuff that bit of slime and get it out of my sight. Make sure you search him carefully. And don't forget your rubber gloves since he just pissed his pants."

"Right-o, Chief Inspector," the man grinned looking as though he really would enjoy the task at hand. He spun the kid around, pulled his arm up behind his back and ordered, "Spread your legs, boy, other hand behind your head." When Dudley didn't react fast enough he twisted the arm a bit more eliciting a pig-like squeal of pain. Jamie didn't want to see this, as Alyx stepped up to Byrne and handed him a pair of rubber gloves smirking at the zealous officer. Now Jamie really didn't want to be present, so he headed upstairs to see what they'd found.

At the top of the stairs he paused to rein in his anger, taking a few deep breaths. He heard the distant wail of the ambulance and decided they would likely need two of them, but would let the first team call for another for Ms Dursley. He looked out the front window above the stairs and saw a large crowd gathering. "Shite," he grumbled, "now I need crowd control." Just then Officer Gall, the dog handler, came out of one of the bedrooms, the spare if he was correct. "All done up here, Gall?"

"Yes sir. We found what looks like meth or something along that line and some pot under the floor in the small bedroom. Bosco alerted in the other bedroom there, but we didn't find anything. Must have been residue on the floor, I think. Need forensics here to gather evidence for that. I was just going to come find you, sir, and report that. He also alerted in the bathroom, with the same result, and we found a large stash of pot in the attic. Looks like someone was planning to have a party soon."

"Very good, Gall. Why don't you go through the downstairs now? I don't have a radio, so would you be so kind as to call for the forensics team and also tell dispatch I said we need a pair of officers for crowd control. Tell them I'll be able to release some units soon, but this is turning into…" He paused and shook his head. "Sorry, Gall, but you'll see when you get downstairs. Go on now, you and Bosco do your work."

"Yes sir." She looked like she wanted to say something in sympathy to him, but held her tongue as she went on down.

He shook his head, and grinned, knowing they were lucky to have such excellent and caring officers on the force here, and especially lucky to have so many on duty tonight. Just then, Bob came out of the master bedroom, shaking his head as well. He looked a little green about the gills.

"What did you find that has you so disturbed, Bobby, me boy?"

"Oh, I was searching the closets in there, found the box the weapon was stored in, we think. But we also found some things to indicate the Dursleys had, er, unusual tastes in the bedroom." At Jamie's raised eyebrow, he added, "You don't want to know, boss, that is just not an image you want of them two."

Jamie took that on faith and let it drop. Then he told his friend what had occurred downstairs in the past tem minutes, less actually. He thought the man's eyes would pop when he told him of the old fat bitch having the balls to pull a gun on the Chief Inspector.

"Cor Blimey, Jamie; I'd need to go home and change my shorts after that."

Jamie laughed grimly, "I might if one more thing goes pear shaped with this lot. I kinda lost my temper a bit, and they are all under arrest, including the Misses. After the fat witch pulled a gun on me, I arrested her, then stormed in and arrested the horse faced one as well. I was going to let it go, since her husband was so sick, but she got to me, not to mention what they've done to the kid for so many years."

"I hear ya, Jamie. I don't think anyone will blame you. If the investigation turns up much more, she'd wind up in prison for neglect and abuse anyway." He was eyeing the locks on the door of the small bedroom, and the two men shared a grim knowing look.

PPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry, the Grangers, and Minerva were standing out next to the Granger's Range Rover as Jamie served the warrants and a bevy of cops entered the house. They heard some shouts, one woof, then not much for a while. Someone opened the windows and they got a slight whiff of doggie doo, then little happened for some time, other than the sound of someone crying. It sounded like Marge, which didn't make sense. Dorothy broke out a bag of crisps, some granola bars, and sugar free fizzy drinks for everyone to share. Harry could tell she was very upset by what she'd witnessed in the house. He hugged her and reminded her that she was 'his mum' now, and all that was in the past. That got her over the worst of her anger and she smiled at her 'son' lovingly.

After a few minutes they heard Vernon yell something, then moments later a woman shout, followed by the sound of running feet, silence, then Petunia screeched something unintelligible a couple of times, and more quiet muttering from within. They could see people moving about, then there was suddenly a lot of activity and they heard Jamie's unmistakable burr shouting orders, and what sounded like him placing a couple of people under arrest.

All in all, it wasn't very exciting, until the ambulance showed up. That was when they noticed a lot of the neighbours were out on the street watching, mostly from in front of Number 3. Harry chuckled, knowing the tables had been turned on his 'family'. They would soon be thought of as the scourge of the neighbourhood. He doubted anyone would ever change their opinion of him, but since he never intended to live here again, it didn't bother him in the least.

Then Mrs. Figg showed up. Harry saw her hurrying toward them in her usual tartan carpet slippers, with her string shopping bag swaying to and fro on her arm. He stepped away from the group noticing Minerva was flanking him. That Hermione was glued to his side was a given.

As she got close she queried, "Harry, is that you? Are you okay, lad?"

"Yes, Mrs. Figg, I'm fine. No worries, well at least not for me, anyhow," He smirked.

"Oh, I was so worried when I heard the ambulance headed this way and then saw all the police vehicles about. What's going on?" Then she noticed Minerva and added, "Minerva? What brings you here?"

Minerva said dryly, "We seem to be watching Jamie arrest all of the Dursleys at the moment."

Arabella looked confused briefly, then asked, "Why would he be doin' that, Min?"

"Ah, now that's a bit complicated, Ari, I think the whole story would take a while to tell, so why don't you wait for the next order meeting and you'll get the whole thing. For now, dear, let's just say that young Mr. Dursley had plans to kill his relatives and frame Harry for it. We came here to get Harry's things and learned of the plot, so Jamie stepped in and cut him off, so to speak."

"Okay…" the woman looked back and forth from Harry to Minerva a few times, then seemed to notice, belatedly, the lovely young woman glued to Harry and her eyebrows rose. "Harry dear, who is this lovely creature?"

Harry laughed as Hermione blushed slightly, "Mrs. Figg, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend and love of my life, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this wonderful lady is Arabella Figg who was my minder in my younger years."

The two women exchanged greetings, shaking hands. Then Harry called Keith and Dorothy over and introduced them as well. "Mrs. Figg, I'm going to be living with the Grangers from now on. I've been emancipated in the Muggle world," he said quietly, adding, "I'll be seventeen in a couple of months, so an adult in the Wizarding one. I have a lot to learn about being an adult, and I hope the Grangers will put up with me until I get my legs under me." He grinned at Dorothy and Keith, who smiled lovingly at him.

Dorothy said, "We think very highly of Harry, Mrs. Figg, so trust me when I say that having him with us will never be a problem. We look forward to it, in fact."

Arabella broke out in a grin, "That's all very good to hear, Harry. I know Albus had his reasons for keeping you here every summer, but since he is gone, I think it is right for you to move on and take more control of your life. And dears," she said to Keith and Dorothy, "please call me Ari, as all the others do. I expect we'll be seeing quite a lot of one another from time to time."

"Thank you, Ari," Keith replied, "and we are Keith and Dorothy. Harry has told us quite a lot about you and we both look forward to getting to know you as well."

"Why, that's very kind of you, Keith. I believe I'd enjoy that as well. Harry's such a dear boy, I know that any friends of his are good people."

Harry noticed his batty old friend was speaking more formally than normal, and chalked it up to meeting the Grangers. He blushed slightly at her comments, and even more when Keith replied, "Right you are, Ari, Harry's one of the finest people I know. Wouldn't allow anyone less to become so close to my daughter." He winked in an over the top manner.

Hermione huffed good naturedly, "Dad! That was uncalled for."

Just then a female officer led a furiously fuming Petunia from the house in handcuffs. She looked angry enough to chew off the cuffs, or a least a hand to get free. Harry was rather surprised, and wondered what she could have done to get herself arrested. He'd only expected Dudley, and perhaps Vernon, to go to jail. As the two passed she glared large daggers at him and spat, "This is all your fault, you worthless brat."

The officer told her forcefully, "Tch, I'd be quiet if I were you, Mrs. Dursley, whatever you say can be used as evidence you know."

"Well you are not me, you slut copper, and you have no right to be doing this to me…" She was cut off as she was pushed into a police van, none too gently, and squawked her protest, which was cut off by the doors slamming.

Harry looked at everyone else and shrugged his shoulders as they looked enquiringly at him. "No idea," he said, shrugging again and looking back at the house in amazement.

Just then another person was brought from the house by a large male officer. Dudley looked to have shrunk several inches alongside the big man. He also had a stain down the front of his pants. Harry wondered… it sure looked like he had… as they drew nearer there was the strong odour of sweat and urine coming off the other teen, which confirmed Harry's suspicion. Dudley, for all his bullying over the years, had pissed his pants when confronted with real trouble. Harry was smiling hugely as the brute looked up and glared, though not as forcefully as had his mother.

Dudley croaked angrily, but sounding more like he was whinging, "You'll get yours for this, Potter, I know you and your freak friends set us up for this. You had to think you got the last laugh didn't you. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do." The officer with him didn't bother admonishing, just opened the door of a van and shoved him in roughly. It looked like the man enjoyed it.

Harry turned to his friends and said, "Well, that's two, wonder what's with the ambulance." At that moment they heard what sounded like another ambulance coming their way, and everyone turned in that direction. Sure enough, blue lights flashing, and headlights blinking an ambulance rolled down the street, stopping behind the first. A man and a woman climbed out, got the gurney from the back, and hurried up the walk. Harry looked again to his friends in disbelief. "I can't imagine…" he trailed off.

Keith chuckled and said, "I'd venture a guess that either Mr. Dursley had a heart attack and fell on someone, or Ms. Dursley did the same, or one had a heart attack and the other attacked someone, or some combination of those events."

Harry and everyone chuckled, although nervously, at the idea of either of the behemoths falling on someone. He really hoped none of the officers were injured, and that it was both the older Dursleys.

The first medical team in, came back out then, carefully hoisting the gurney off the front stoop, and moving it quickly to the street, assisted by an officer. They could all see Vernon, with lots of things strapped to him, looking grey and barely conscious. He was aware enough to glare at Harry though, but when he tried to gesture at him, the handcuff on his arm stopped him from doing so. He looked very angry, then, as he gave Harry the finger and croaked something unintelligible.

Hermione said, "Well, looks like you were at least partially right, Dad." She didn't know how to feel. It was her nature to feel badly for anyone who was sick, but knowing how those creatures had treated her Harry, it was difficult to do. She looked at her lover, who gave her a small smile and a gentle kiss.

He whispered, as he held her, "It's okay, love, I'm not sure how to feel either."

"Do you know me that well already, love?" Then she snorted, as she answered her own question. "Listen to me; **already** indeed. You've been my best friend for six years, for Merlin's sake." She smiled broadly and kissed him back, a much longer and deeper one this time.

They were pulled back to earth by a hand on each of their shoulders and Mum's voice, saying softly, "You might want to see this." They looked up to see Dorothy smiling lovingly at them, and nod her head at the house.

The second medical team was wheeling another person out, who was almost a large as the last, and she was putting up a considerable fuss. "Don't know why you have to put that thing on my wrist, the way they got me strapped to this thing, I couldn't get off if my life depended on it. You swine have arrested the wrong people this time, I'll tell you, and you watch where you put your hands, young man." The young ambulance medic snatched his hand away from her like he'd been burnt, or didn't want to be touching her. From the look on his face Hermione thought the latter most likely. The old bat went on with her rant as if uninterrupted. "You filthy coppers should be arresting that brat that caused all o' this, not good, decent, honest, hard working people who only want to make a life for themselves. And don't you try to tell me that Chief Inspector of yours is blameless, HE KILLED MY RIPPER, THE SCUM AND I WILL HAVE HIS BADGE. Arrest me! I'll have all o' you hooligans off the force for this outrage…" she trailed off for a moment as they got to the street and she noticed Harry and the rest. "So, you sodding little perverted scum of worthless reprobates, you've managed to turn your own worthless delinquencies about on my poor little nephy-poo, Dudley, and frame him have you? You won't get away with this, POTTER, MARK MY WORDS BOY! YOU'LL PAY…OUCH, you heathen spawn of the devil. My arms broke here. You be damn careful or I'll sue the whole lot of ya." Her further ranting was muffled as they loaded her in the ambulance, then cut off as the doors were closed.

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, still holding her tightly. She was still worried. He seemed very stiff in her arms and she was afraid it would take days to get the words of hate out of his mind. Suddenly he snickered, coughed, and snickered again. He pecked her on the lips, and then broke out in gales of laughter, while everyone else looked at him in varying shades of worry. But the laughter finally got to Hermione, who understood at last. She giggled a bit first, then chuckled, then she and Harry were holding each other up laughing, as tears ran down their faces. Eventually the whole lot of them were laughing, save Arabella who didn't get the joke at all.

Finally Ari could take no more of this and demanded, "What is so damn funny, you lot?"

Harry let go of Hermione and hugged his old minder, whispering, "We'll have to wait to explain the whole thing, but basically we just saved all their lives and they, typically I might say, just blamed me for it. It's the most ironic end to the twisted path we've all been on that could ever be."

She stepped back, pulling a face for a moment. "I can't wait to hear that story, Harry dear. It has to be a winner, that's all I can say."

Minerva wiped her eyes, finally having herself under control and asked, "we're going to plan on Tuesday evening, Ari, how's that sound? At headquarters alright with you, Harry?"

Harry nodded, thinking "_I haven't been back there since he died. I guess it's about time, since I do own the thing."_

Hermione saw the brief scowl cross Harry's face, and knew what he was thinking, she squeezed his waist with the arm still around him. He looked up to smile sadly at her, and she kissed his forehead. Verbal communication was unneeded for this exchange. She caught the soft smiles of the others and knew they all understood as well.

Harry said, "That's fine, Minerva. I think Hermione, as well as Keith and Dorothy, should be there too. Everything that the Order does now affects all of us. Directly or indirectly, everything to do with Voldemort now affects this family, and we need to be kept fully informed. I will not accept arguments otherwise from anyone, including Molly Weasley and Alistor Moody. If enough of them disagree I will ban them from that house and start my own order with the rest."

Minerva smiled fondly at him, and said, "You have my vote, Harry, with what I've witnessed recently, and with what I now know, you are the only one who can lead the Order. End of story, as far as I'm concerned."

Harry was shocked for a moment. Then he smiled back at her, although not fully confident. "I suppose you are right, although I hadn't planned on leading them. But I have to cut my teeth on being the Leader of the Light at some point; so what better group to start with?"

Behind him, Jamie said, "Good attitude, Lad. That kind of thinking will carry you far."

Harry turned, with Hermione, to see the poor man looking haggard and tired. Minerva asked, "Jamie, what the devil went on in there? You wound up arresting all of them?"

The man grinned, and said, "Yeah, we did. Seems Mrs. Dursley has a bit of a temper and attacked me twice after fatso, er, Mr. Dursley had a heart attack. To make matters worse, Ms. Dursley pulled out a handgun from God knows where, and tried to shoot me; misfired, thank goodness. I broke her arm taking it away from her." He grinned again, making it clear that it wasn't entirely accidental. "So, we are going to be here for hours now, cleaning round from this cock-up and finishing our initial investigation. Harry, Ms. Dursley's dog, er, croaked during the excitement, what should we do with it."

Harry was lost on that one. He looked to Hermione and her parents, with eyebrows raised. "Any suggestions anyone?"

Dorothy muttered, "I have several, but they are totally inappropriate." Everyone snickered softly, imagining what she was thinking.

Finally, Keith said, "Harry, what do you think she'd want done with it?"

He thought for a moment. "She was very attached to the foul thing, so I suppose she'd want it buried at her home. Jamie, could someone in your office contact a Colonel Fubster in Marlow? He lives near her, just off, erm, Lower Lancer Lane."

"Surely, lad, we can do that. You shouldn't have to deal with these things if you can avoid it. We'll put it on her tab," he quipped with a feral grin.

Harry wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but chuckled anyway. "Maybe the Colonel would be willing to come down and get it, or it could be sent up to him express or something."

"Not to worry, Harry me boy," the man's burr came out more strongly when he was being friendly, Harry noticed, "we'll be more'n glad to take care of it fer ye. She won't like the bill she gets, but with what she's charged with that'll be the least of her worries." Harry gulped, realizing he didn't know what all those charges were against everyone, and not entirely sure he wanted to. Jamie went on though, "Look all of you, I'm going to need statements on several things from Harry this week. Monday is not good; I'm gonna be knee deep to a tall giraffe in paperwork all day as it is. Would it be possible for you to come up on Tuesday, Harry? And could one of ye make sure he gets here alright?"

Dorothy spoke up, "I can bring him up then, Jamie, not a problem. I've taken a few days off to be with the kids anyways. What time do you want us here, or wherever it is we have to go?"

"Ah, the station's over in Greater Whinging, so why don't you ring me sometime Monday for directions." He handed her a card, and Keith pulled one of his out of his wallet, quickly scribbling their home phone number on it. He also handed the Chief Inspector the emancipation paperwork Harry had signed when they came outside. Jamie, grinned at the paperwork and at Harry as he stuck it in his jacket pocket.

They all wished the Chief Inspector a good night and a hope for him to get home soon. He got a pained expression at that. "Me Janet's gonna have me hide for bein' late on a Saturday night, but can't be helped," then he grinned. "Only a month more though, best take what I can get 'fore they gimme the boot."

Arabella spoke up then, "How's that, Jamie, boy. Yer not thinkin' o' retirin' aire ye?"

"Yeah, Ari, they sent me 'the letter' yesterday. 'Suggested' I might want to retire. I think Janet's looking forward to it, but me, I just don't know…" He looked a bit sad for a moment, then brightened up some. "Anyroad, it's gettin' on supper time, so I'd best let ye folks get on ye'r way. Have a safe drive home, now." With that he hugged Minerva and Ari, shook everyone else's hands and ambled back in the direction of the house, looking to be lost in thought.

Tonks and Kingsley came up then and he told Minerva, "We didn't see a bleeding thing of anyone about. We also ran some checks for recent magical signatures in the area, and got zip. I don't think there's been a magical person round here since Harry left last year, to be honest." Tonks nodded her agreement with all the man said.

"That is interesting, Kingsley," the Headmistress replied. "Why don't you two head off then. Tonks, are you going to go to the Grangers?"

"Yes'm," she replied. "I'm supposed to meet Remus back at headquarters, then we'll go there." She smirked, "Doesn't look like anyone's needed here now."

Harry told Tonks they would see her and Remus at the house later, and for them to get dinner before they came. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, before the two Aurors bid everyone a good evening and disappeared into the gathering twilight. In a moment they heard the two soft pops of Disapparition.

The rest all piled into the Range Rover, first driving Arabella home, and then heading toward Crawley. Minerva agreed to join them for dinner, and they stopped at a Pizza Hut in Greater Whinging, one which was just off the motorway. Minerva had never had pizza before and allowed that it was quite good. Everyone else enjoyed it as well, so there was not much left of the two large pies by the time all were sated.

Out in the car park, Minerva asked, "Harry, Hermione, could I come and visit with you tomorrow, like we did last time? I think we need to go over some things and make a few plans."

Hermione answered as Harry squeezed her hand, "That would be fine, Minerva, if it's okay with Mum and Dad, of course." She looked to her parents.

"Just fine with us," Dorothy replied. "Would you like to come for breakfast again, or would lunch be better for you?"

"Lunch, I think, would likely suit us all better, dear." Minerva answered. What say I come around eleven or so and we can talk a bit before lunch. I assume you normally eat a bit later on Sunday like the last time?"

"Yes," Dorothy said. "That would be lovely, Minerva; we shall see you then. Why don't you see if Jamie and Janet would like to come as well? We'd really like to get to know them better."

"Good idea," she replied thoughtfully. "I'll send them an owl as soon as I get back to Hogwarts." She got hugged by all of them, even Harry, which surprised both him and her. He thought he saw a tear in the corner of her eye as she looked carefully around to make sure no one was watching, then Disapparated.

The rest climbed in the car, rather tiredly, and talked all the way home, looking forward to a good night's sleep. Hermione and Harry were looking forward to some other things as well.

To be continued, the author winked slyly

A/N: The term ASAP is an acronym for As Soon As Possible, for those who don't know. Also, crystal meth is a form of the illegal drug methamphetamine, which is highly addictive. My thanks once again to my Betas Kinsfire and The Unknown Beta, and now Tommy my wonderful Brit picker/beta. Without you folks this would not be nearly as good.


	8. Chapter 8 The Granger House

Rising Phoenix

by

Herman Tumbleweed

The author heard a snicker and looked up in annoyance. "Oh, merde, not another one," he groaned. He was facing a young blonde girl with a skinny, shiny stick stuck behind her ear. "What can I do for you, young lady?"

She giggled and said, "Mostly I wanted to thank you for the boyfriend."

"Oh, you're very welcome. You seemed kinda lonely, and I thought Ron was a good match for you. I know he likes your sense of humour, and you've always kind of liked him."

"Yeah, he is kind of sweet, in a gawky way, isn't he?" She giggled again. "You, erm… gonna let us, erm… you know…?"

"You know? Oh, well, if you want me to, I might, yeah."

"Okay. So long as there aren't any Nargles in the room, and the Binderbum Bedbugs are chased off, no problem."

"Got it," the author made a note on one of the seventeen note pads scattered around his desk.

"Oh, yes I'm supposed to remind you of the… disclaimer? Is that the right word? Doesn't sound very exciting to me."

"It's not, but it has to be there," he replied:

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of this world, but for a snarky phoenix and maybe a few goblins and perhaps one or two other characters. It all still belongs to the gracious JK Rowling and the corporate entities with all them fancy rich lawyers. I don't make a wooden nickel or even a round tuit off this, it is solely for my own amusement and the sick people, er fan family who read it.

"Oooh, that was very nice. You do have a way with words, are you infested with Ganges Green Garfoles?"

"Er, not that I'm aware of. I just like to read and write a lot."

"Oh, that's nice, me as well. So, anyroad I'm supposed to remind you of the other thing too; something about thanking people?"

"Yes, dear, thank you. I must say you are a lot nicer than the last one who was here," he said. "She was scary."

"Yeah, she jumped the line and insisted it was her turn when it should have been mine. That was okay though, I could see she was carrying Bulbous Buffy Bangers."

"Right," he started typing furiously:

A/N: Okay, I admit I have borrowed or begged or outright stolen some ideas for this story from a few other more gifted writers. They include, but are probably not limited to my friends Kinsfire, Ishtar, and Abraxan, as well as the incomparable Jeconais, Old Crow, Quillian, Udder pd, Rorschach's Blot, and the inimitable, Bob and Alyx aka Bobmin356. I thank them from the bottom of my peapickin' little heart, and recommend their stories highly, uhm, er, well, after you read and review mine of course."

"Oh, you do that so nicely, are you going to start the next chapter now?"

"Er, yes, I was planning to…."

"Okay, watch out for the Wild Wilderwet Wildingtons, they will eat your words you know."

"Okay, thanks for the tip…" he looked back and she was gone, just like the others. "Now that was really, er, strange… kinda cute, but a tad spacey."

Chapter Eight

The Granger House

Jamie McGonagall dragged into his home at about half nine and sank into the nearest chair. He felt like he'd had the longest day of his life, ever. He snickered as he imagined that the Dursleys were having similar thoughts right about now, not to mention the poor folks jailing or caring for them. Janet came in with a cup of 'spiced' tea, the spice being Ogden's, and set it beside him. Brutus flew down from her shoulder to perch on his, and rub his cheek. He stroked his feathered friend's neck and his wife's hand, which she placed on his shoulder as she stood by the chair.

"Did you get something to eat, love?" She asked in her kind way.

"Yeah, we had some fish and chips from that place next to the station."

"Do you want me to fix you a sandwich or something?"

"Nah, it'd just give me heartburn later. Any of that pie left from yesterday?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"You would be better off with the sandwich, you know, love," she answered giving him a gimlet eye.

He gave her his best hang-dog face and she swatted his shoulder, "You and that look, Jamie McGonagall. I'll get your pie. But ye are goin' tae have tae start gettin' more exercise. I'm not lettin' yer trousers out again after ye retire." She was smiling the whole time she spoke, but gave him a meaningful look as she turned to leave the room. Over her shoulder she said, "There's a message from Minerva on the table there. Sounds like fun to me, if you want to go. Send Brutus off with a reply when you get done reading it."

He looked at his other best friend and said, "So, I see ye're talkin' tae me again, Brutus?" The owl nodded and hooted softly. "Aye, that's good me auld pal. Let's see what Min, has tae say, shall we?" The owl hooted again and bobbed his head once more.

He quickly read the note from his sister, and chuckled. He'd been down this route once before, but he was definitely looking forward to this time with more enthusiasm. He scribbled out a reply and attached it to Brutus's leg with an assurance that Minerva was in fact at Hogwarts and he should rest there for the night. The bird gave him a dangerous look promising retaliation if Jamie was wrong. He chuckled, stepped to the side window and launched the owl, saying, "Good flight, auld friend." Brutus hooted back happily and was soon lost in the night.

Janet returned with a slice of warm apple pie topped with a dab of ice cream, and grinned. "How did Brutus take you sendin' him off to Minerva again tonight?"

"Let's just say he'd best not find her here again or I may lose a finger or two."

They both laughed and spent the rest of the evening talking over what had happened at the Dursley's and possible outcomes. They watched the late news and went to bed tired, but satisfied with a good day's accomplishments

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry and the Grangers had a nice talk on the drive to Crawley, laughing over the Dursley's various reactions. He told them that Marge's rant had been so very typical of her, and he was feeling sorry for anyone who had to care for her. Then another thought occurred to him, "Oh my, Vernon is going to be at least as bad. They'll have to sedate him to keep him from having another attack. I do feel sorry for the folks in that hospital."

Dorothy smiled, saying, "I do too, since he is bound to be ranting about you and Jamie and that the whole time. He does seem to get stuck on things."

Harry laughed, "Stuck is an understatement. What was that term? Oh, yeah, obsessive-compulsive is how he is. The man gets an idea in his head, and that's that. No one in the world can shake it. Used to drive me as batty as Sybille Trelawney, with his rants about things. He was wrong so often, I finally quit listening." Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of drive, talking about other, more pleasant, things.

Hermione and he had both been holding both their hands together on her lap in a convoluted arrangement of arms, hands, and fingers, leaning together, but now he pulled one hand free and began lightly massaging the inside of her knee. She smirked and did the same to him. As one moved a bit higher, the other did, until each was gently teasing the other's crotch. Quite soon he was as hard as a rock, and her crotch was soaking wet. They turned their faces together and snogged while her parents chuckled knowingly to each other in the front.

By the time they got to Crawley, the two teens were so randy it was all they could do not to jump each other in the rear of the Range Rover. However, they did manage to remember they had promised to visit with Remus and Tonks when they got there. After getting all their things in the house and stowed, if not unpacked, they wandered out the back door clinging tightly to one another. Hedwig had barely awoken when he took her from her cage to place her on the perch in 'his' room. Crookshanks followed them outdoors, sniffing at the strange, yet familiar smells of the back garden. They paused on the patio for a long kiss, and then laughed as they heard a disembodied cough come from one corner of the yard.

"Alright, Remus?" Harry called softly, "How's your evening?"

"Not bad, all things considered. Tonks has been telling me a fanciful tale about how you two have spent your time over the next two months." As he appeared from under an invisibility cloak walking across the yard, the greying man shook his head grinning wryly. "Sounds like you need a holiday from the Ministry, Harry; you too, Hermione, for that matter."

They both chuckled at the dry wit of their former professor and smiled. Tonks appeared a moment later, coming from a different direction.

Harry said to his friends, "I'm glad you are here. Not that I'm glad you have to guard us, but just that I'm very glad to see you."

"Me too," Hermione smiled. "And yes, Professor Lupin, it has been a rather trying time for both of us. We really hope it is all done now, but who knows. I'd like to get on with our lives, now that we have learned so much. Cuinn has taught us both a great deal, especially Occlumency and Legilimency. I'm sure there is a good reason for all of this to have happened. I suppose in the end we shall know why it did, but I'd like to actually get some things done, without the Ministry interfering in our lives." This last part she said quite acidly.

Tonks and Remus both chuckled at the youngsters. Remus smiled at the bright, young witch, "Hermione, please call me Remus, as Harry does. I'm your friend as much as Harry's, alright? As for all that's happened to you two, I'd really like to hear the full story soon."

Harry thought for a moment, and turned to his love. "Baby, would Mum mind if we invited Tonks and Remus to lunch tomorrow, as well?"

Smiling, she replied, "Not in the least, dear." Turning to their friends she explained, "Professor McGonagall and probably her brother and sister-in-law are coming at around eleven tomorrow and staying for lunch, could you come as well? That way we can tell you the whole story, and you can help us plan some things."

Harry added, "My girlfriend is so smart, she always knows what I'm thinking." He was looking and smiling softly at her the whole time.

Remus laughed at the two young lovers, and turning to his own love, said, "Okay with you, Tonks? Sounds like a good do to me."

"Yeah, if we can keep these two from sickening everyone with their interminable sweetness," she smiled, and looked happily at the two who were blushing slightly.

Harry said, "Ah, come on, Tonks, you love it; you're not fooling us at all."

Everyone chuckled, and then Hermione asked, "What can we do for enchantments, to make it easier on the Order. I hate that you lot have to guard us all the time. Couldn't we use some anti-Apparition and anti-Portkey charms? Maybe something to alert someone at Headquarters or something like that, as well as alerting us in the house?"

"We should talk with Minerva about that tomorrow," Remus said. "I'm sure that amongst the lot of us, we can come up with something. Wouldn't hurt for you two to learn that anyway. They only teach some of the basics in Seventh year charms classes, but we can teach you two some things to protect you no matter where you are staying, even if just for a night."

"That would be brilliant," Harry enthused. "That is definitely something we need to know." Hermione was nodding beside him in agreement. "Well," he covered a small yawn, "it's been a long day for everyone. I think we need to go to bed." Hermione moved against him and squeezed his hand.

She said to their friends and guards, "Just so you know, we tend to eat quite late on Sunday, so it's likely lunch won't be until round about one or two.

Remus and Tonks smiled and said goodnight, Tonks winking at them as though she knew it would be some time before they got to sleep. She wasn't wrong.

Back in the house the teens sat down with Keith and Dorothy for a few minutes to decompress from the day. As usual, 'their' dad, passed brandies round. Hermione said, "Mum, we invited Remus and Tonks to lunch tomorrow. I hope that's okay. I think we need to get them involved as soon as possible."

"Fine, dear," she replied, "I like them, so it will be good to get to know them better. Sounds like we'll have an interesting and eclectic group here tomorrow." She noticed Harry was looking thoughtful, so she asked, "What is it, son, is there something troubling you?"

Harry stayed lost in thought for a moment before answering. "No, but I was just thinking we need to see if we can get hold of Elphias and Quillian first thing tomorrow; see if either or both of them could come as well. We really need them involved from the start this time to head off any attempts by Minister Scumscraper to use the Dursley arrests against me. You _know_ the Three Stoopids are going to try something dodgy; if not with that, then with something else."

Keith choked on his brandy, and Dorothy had a hard time slapping his back and laughing uproariously at the same time. Finally he rasped out, "The Three Stoopids? When did you come up with that?"

"Oh, during the trial, they were just so barmy about how they did things. I began to see they really have no idea what they are doing."

Hermione was just recovering from her own laughing fit, and looked at him with love in her eyes, "Darling, don't you ever again try to tell us you are not intelligent. You just proved how smart you are, thinking of all that. It hadn't even occurred to me yet, about Elphias and Quillian, and you know how I always try to think ahead."

Harry returned her look, smiling, and said, "Thanks, love, and maybe I am starting to see you're right. I do think of things like that often, it's just that for so long I was told to keep quiet, not ask questions; be invisible was the message. Now, you lot encourage me to be something else, something more and better; it's just hard, you know."

She leaned against him then and he could feel her shaking. At first he thought she was laughing, but when he looked down he saw tears on her face. Taking her in his arms he rocked her for a few moments before he asked, "What's the matter, baby? How did that make you cry? You didn't do anything."

"Yes," she sobbed, "I… I did… this year at school. I wouldn't… wouldn't listen to you about Malfoy, and I put down your thoughts and fears, and how well you were doing in potions, and your using that stupid book, and… and, Harry, I've always treated you… and Ron too, like you were not as smart… not as smart as me. And… and… you both are, really. Oh, God, Harry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, love."

"My sweet, darling Hermione; there is nothing to forgive. I never felt like you were being smarmy to me. Most of the time you were exactly right, and we just didn't listen to you. Don't cry, love, you _are_ allowed to make a mistake now and then, and when it turned out that Malfoy was up to something, you were right there in the battle, weren't you? So stop this. I love you with all my heart. After all the silly mistakes I've made, you think I would hold that against you? Remember, dear: who was it Cuinn brought to Azkaban that first night? Who was it who loved me so much that she put off homework to help me, even though the Ministry was against us all? It was you, my sweet Hermione. You, the one who has made my life worth living; who makes me spout really cheesy romance novel lines…"

She snorted as he trailed off, and looked up to see him grinning, the absolute love in his eyes breathtaking. Her breath caught for a moment as she took that in, then she leaned in to kiss him. It was what could only be described as a Snogging Hall of Fame kiss, and both were breathless when they came up for air an eternity later. When they looked around, they found that Mum and Dad had gone. He smiled tenderly at her, got up, and led her to 'their' room.

When the door was closed, he turned to find Hermione all but throwing herself into his arms. He was just as anxious as she, and when their lips met, it was a magical moment, the first they'd had alone all day since that few minutes on the train. She pulled away for a moment, and looked into his eyes with a burning desire; he did not disappoint her. Reaching down to her bum, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. After pulling back the bed clothes he gently laid her down before beginning to remove her garments. Slowly he peeled off her shirt and bra, then pulled off her trousers and tiny little knickers. When she was nude, she stood and carefully peeled him out of his clothing as well.

Standing and facing each other, they each took a moment to enjoy the view of the other's body. She then pulled him onto the bed where they embraced so tightly it was if they were trying to become one person. Their lips were locked together as their tongues danced around each other's mouths. His hand grazed the side of one breast, then slid down to her thigh and he pulled his hips back to make a little space between them. As his hand slid gently between her thighs and up to her velvety triangle, she tenderly took hold of his wildly wilful whanger and started slowly stroking him. His finger gently teased between her tight lips, drawing the slickness upward a few times. He found the little nub of her centre and teased it as she pushed her hips toward him. Their lips still locked together, they were both breathing hard as they moaned into each other's mouths at the pleasurable feelings they were evoking.

After a bit, Harry could tell she was getting close when her hips started moving rhythmically. The growl started well below her toes and worked its way up to a near screech as she panted "Oh, Oh, Oh, Harr… Harr… Haaarrraaaarrrraaaaarrreeeeee" which came out as almost a scream; one filled with love. He smiled as she pulled his head down to again lock her lips on his, her tongue darting in and out, exploring every crevice of his mouth.

As she had before, Hermione rolled him onto his back; and while the first 'first time' she'd only given him a hand job, this time she smiled impishly as she pulled her face away to kiss and nibble her way down to his cheerily charged chopper. It didn't take long, then, for him to start bucking upward, and a primal roar of pleasure, confirmed his orgasm.

Hermione kissed her way back up his body. After she kissed all over his face and let him catch his breath, their lips met again and he could taste himself on her, though, mixed with the sweetness of her own unique flavour; it was quite pleasant, he thought. Not to be outdone though, after snogging for a few minutes, he rolled her over and began his own kissing and licking journey downward. As he reached the peaks of her firm, up thrust, tantalizing breasts, he kissed each nipple, then gently sucked each breast in turn.

One of her hands held him firmly in place on each, only letting up her pressure when he moved from one to the other, while the other stroked his hair and shoulders and back, even his face. Suddenly, and without any warning, she cried out, "OHHHHHH Haaaaarrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee, Uhhhhhn," as she came again.

A few moments later, when she released her death-grip on him, he looked up smirking at her. She panted, "Merlin… love…. I don't… I never came… from just my… breasts being… stimulated before… Oh wow, that was… incredible, love. Oh," she looked sheepish, "I guess I did that first time around." Then smirked, "It's great to have such a wonderful lover."

He smiled softly and kissed her tenderly, but she pulled his face hard against hers to snog for a long time. When she let him go, he again continued his journey south until he came to the little patch of fur, where he ran his lips over its silky softness, then moved around to lift her knees, spread her thighs, and worship at the altar of her wet virgin womanhood. In a fairly short time, she was pushing up to him in spasms of ecstasy as he pushed her over the brink. She bucked and moaned and cried out as she got lost in the spasms of pleasure for a while, then pulled herself away from him, fully sated. He kissed his way back up to her lips, where they once more joined in a long tender kiss.

Hermione's legs slid up and down the backs of his several times, coming to rest on his bum, and he immediately took the hint. He pulled back with his hips, until ready to enter her. Then he remembered, "Do you want to be on top again, love?" he asked softly in her ear.

"No, baby; lets do it this way this time. I love you, Harry, just go kinda slow, alright?"

"Sure, love, no worries," he grinned as he lowered his lips to hers, and pushed gently into her. It was some time later when she suddenly began the growl and a whooping cry of joy escaped his lips. He knew in that moment of mutual ecstasy, this was the one woman he would love for all eternity. He knew as well, that she would love him at least as long. And as their bodies joined in gleeful, unimaginable bliss, he was lost in the love for his Hermione and in the feelings of being joined with her as intimately as ever two people were. He felt like he was emptying his soul into her along with his juices.

It was several minutes later, when their lips came slowly apart and he opened his eyes to look into the loving depths of hers. Smiling tenderly, he whispered, "We did it again, my love. That was the most wonderful thing I'll ever feel, I think."

She also smiled softly, "Sweet Merlin, baby, that was better than heaven. You can do that with me any time." She chuckled then as he pressed his lips to hers.

Lifting his head again, he grinned, "Be nice to do that every time, but I'm just glad it worked on our first time again, darling. You want me to get off now, love?"

"Not just yet, dear. There's always the chance of a repeat performance soon."

In short order they were once more moving together at a leisurely pace, enjoying being so much in love, and the sensations coming from their bodies. They kissed and smiled, and talked in low tones as they worked up to a pinnacle again. She came hard a few minutes later, and shortly after that, just after he did, she came again, wrapping herself around him as if to pull more of him inside her.

This time, when they came down, he didn't even ask; as her feet slid down his legs and onto the bed, he rolled over to lie beside her. She gave her little mock pout which he dutifully kissed, and they lay holding onto one another for a long time.

Later, Harry realized he must have dozed off, and Hermione was just opening her eyes, as well. She said, "Need to have a pee, love, but I don't want to leave your arms. We should take a shower, though. Ready to get up, dear?"

"Yeah, in a minute." He rolled onto his back taking her with him so she was lying on top. As had become their habit the past couple of months in the alternate reality, he stroked her back for several minutes, reaching down to her silky bum and all the way up to her soft shoulders.

Finally she said, "Better go, love; you don't want me to get you all wet do you?"

"Hmm," he mused, "now there's something we haven't tried yet," then laughed at the feral look on her lovely face. "Okay, babe, let's go have a pee and a shower. We forgot the towel again."

"Yeah, I thought of it just about the time you started going in, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop then to get one," she giggled.

"I'm really glad you didn't." he replied, and laughed as she rolled to the side of the bed and got up. He followed, realizing they were both probably smeared with the results of a first time, but knowing the shower would take care of that.

In very short order they did wash off all the fruits of their earlier efforts. As they had done often, they brought each other almost to the brink before he lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With her back against the wall of the shower they both came quite soon, she a few moments after he did. Recovered, they washed one another again and, laughing as they tickled and played, made their way back to the bed. Spreading a towel over their mess, they snuggled together and finally fell asleep, feeling the day had been good and the future would be better.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

In the middle of the night Harry woke to feel himself already fully aroused, and by the feel of things, his lover was too, and without a word she rolled him onto his back and situated herself. They moved together for a long time, and when he finally could hold out no longer shouted his joy to the heavens, which she did also a moment later.

When they came down this time, they kissed for a while as he stroked her back and bum again, then they rolled over to their customary sleeping position. They were both sound asleep again within moments.

Harry woke the next morning to find he was sporting a raging erection which was pressed against the firm bottom of a shapely derrière, and his hands gently cupping a soft, firm pair of breasts. He did what any red blooded British boy would do in a similar situation, realizing the naked girl with lots of sweet-smelling brown hair and a very pleasantly soft body was the love of his life: he played with her breasts and rubbed his pulsing pole on her bottom as he smiled at the memories of last night. Now those were some Patronus worthy memories.

Being as how things could only get better from there, Harry reckoned that he might as well do what he'd done the last time on Sunday morning. He started rubbing his erection more fervently along her bum and exposed pubis, and very soon could feel her becoming aroused. At the same time, his fingers were tenderly toying with her nipples. After a few minutes he felt her breathing quicken and then a small gasp came from her as she stirred awake. Her bum automatically pressed back against him, and then she lifted her leg a bit and reached over to position him properly. They moved their hips together and apart for a while, then once more she pulled him on top as she rolled to her stomach.

Harry found, bit later he couldn't move as she sang her orgasmic glee into her pillow. Then he found he could hold out no longer and was giving his own cry of wonder and gleeful exuberance.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Keith and Dorothy had a bit of a lie in, not getting up until half seven, being it was Sunday morning and they'd all had a busy and stressful time last evening. As they walked past Hermione and Harry's room, they heard cries of joy, one of them rather muffled. The two smiled broadly and snickered to one another as they continued downstairs. She quipped, "Well, at least they're up," wiggling her eyebrows. The both laughed and while he went to get the paper, she started the coffee, got out mugs, and put in some toast for the two of them.

Keith came back in spreading the paper out to scan the front page, and laughed out loud. Dorothy stepped around the counter to peer over his shoulder, their arms going around one another, and she too laughed at the pictures and the headline. At the top of the page, just to the right of the PM announcing more bilge in the war on crime, was a headline saying: MURDER PLOT IN LITTLE WHINGING, and in smaller script under that, SUSPECTS CAUGHT IN POLICE RAID. There were photos of a raging Petunia, Dudley with the prominent stain down his trousers, Marge on her stretcher with her mouth open and glaring daggers at the ambulance medic, and of course, Vernon flipping Harry the bird.

Dorothy got the toast and coffee as Keith read the article to her. They both had to stop and chuckle or laugh loudly at the fairly accurate report. While most people would not find the story all that funny, the Grangers, knowing the whole inside of the muddle, were almost in hysterics by the end. They carried their toast and coffee out to the patio and enjoyed the morning bird song, greeting the two folks in the rear garden, who made their presence known.

Kingsley Shacklebolt they already knew, of course, but the youngish woman introduced herself as Hestia Jones. Keith and Dorothy also introduced themselves, the latter offering coffee or tea to their two watchers. Both accepted a mug of coffee, and Kingsley asked, "Anything in the paper about last night's escapades?"

Keith laughed, "Oh yes, loads." He turned the front page about so the two could have a look.

Kingsley laughed as hard as the Grangers had, while Hestia didn't find it quite so amusing, not having been there or heard the whole story. Keith gave her a nutshell version of events, which soon had her head swimming. She shook her curly blond locks and smiled, "Harry sure has interesting adventures, doesn't he?"

Dorothy gave an unladylike snort, joined by the two men, and said, "Dear, you don't know the half of it yet. I think Minerva is trying to put together an Order meeting for Tuesday night when we'll tell the full story to everyone. You'll understand better then; trust me, Keith just scratched the surface on this hash. It has been interesting though, I have to admit."

Keith snorted again, "Interesting is quite the understatement, love. I'd liken it to being at the centre of a hurricane," he laughed, "well, maybe not that bad, but close."

Kingsley deeply rumbled his chuckle at the two dentists' playing word games with the events in their young friend's life. Having been at the Dursleys' the night before and witnessing much of what occurred he had a deeper appreciation for the whole, than did Hestia. She smiled anyway finding the good humour of the Grangers and her friend contagious.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry had been lying on top of his love for several minutes, before he got his breath back. He stayed where he was though, knowing she wouldn't want him to move too soon. This time he just started raining little kisses all over her shoulders, neck and back. She moaned happily into the pillow and said something he couldn't quite hear. "I'm sorry, love; what was that?"

Hermione turned her head more to the side and said in a low sultry voice, "I said, my dear sweet Harry, that if you keep that up we may never get downstairs."

"Oh?" he smirked, "and why would that be, my loving Hermione?" After which he planted several feather-soft kisses in a line from her neck down to the middle of her back.

After a moment she squeezed him with certain inner muscles and replied, throatily, "Because, my love, I am going to roll you off of me and have my wicked way with you, that's why."

"And this is bad, how?"

"Well," she mused, "for one thing, I need to have a pee rather badly, for another I'm quite hungry, and finally, we have guests coming in a few hours. Not to mention that I'm sure Mum and Dad are waiting for us to join them. Is that enough reasons? I'm sure I could think of others."

Harry laughed and rolled to her side. As he did so he moaned softly at the loss of sensations, but not as loudly as his lover, who groaned her disappointment vociferously into the pillow. As he lay down beside her she turned her head to smile warmly. Returning the smile he pecked her lips.

Softly, she said, "I love waking up that way, you know. And, do you realize that is exactly the way you woke me on Sunday morning the last time?"

"Yes, m'love, I do realize that. And I love waking up like that as well. Ah hell, Hermione, I just love waking up with you. Last night was magical again, just like before, love."

"Oh Harry," she rolled onto her side and snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You say the nicest things to me. The best part though, is that I know you mean it, and I know how much it means to you; to both of us really. Last night was even better than the first one, and not just because of our experience, but because we are even more in love now, darling. I'll always love you, Harry."

Harry sniffed, as a small tear ran down his nose. He buried his face in her hair, and said thickly, "I love you beyond measure, Hermione. I just hope this was the last first time." Then he grinned puckishly and said, "Although, I did greatly enjoy taking your virginity for a second time, and giving you mine as well."

Hermione laughed at his joke, and said, "Oh, you man you. Here I was being all serious, and you have to go and joke about things." She laughed into his chest again, then raised her face to his for a kiss. When their lips finally came apart again, she said, softly, "I'd better go have that pee now. I love you, Harry… and your odd sense of humour," she added as she rolled away from him and stood.

"Oy," he protested, but couldn't help laughing. "My sense of humour is not odd, it's just… different."

She giggled as she snatched his glasses off the bedside table and lovingly placed them on his face. She kissed his nose, as he sat on the side of the bed, and she said, "Yes, Harry, just as odd as Daddy's, and it's part of why I liked you right off."

He chuckled, "Alright, love, I'll give you that." He reached out to gently pinch her bottom and smirked, "Didn't someone tell me she needed a pee?"

Hermione started toward the bathroom and wiggled her bare derrière at him, grinning over her shoulder, "Yes, but it is awfully fun to tease you, dear. Ooh, I had forgotten how sore that made me the first time." She laughed as she carefully made her way to the loo.

Harry followed and paused to turn on the shower as he heard her humming in the small W.C., along with the sound of her peeing. He'd come to love their uninhibited familiarity and intimacy with each other. It had taken him a while to get used to it, but when he did, found it to feel very good. The inherent level of comfort they shared evoked emotional freedom. When she came out he took his turn, quickly joining her in the shower. They somehow managed to just clean one another without him pinning her to the wall again, though he was rather rigid when they were done, her nipples just as hard. They cleaned their teeth, and went to put on some relatively modest clothing, before going down.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

In the kitchen, Hermione put some toast in while Harry sat on a stool at the counter watching her, something he never seemed to tire of. She poured them both coffee and efficiently made a fresh pot, seeing it was all-but empty. She thought that odd, but then realized they had guards and her mum had likely given them some. She smiled to herself as she moved about catching his eyes on various parts of her body as she performed her little tasks. Truth was, she watched him just as much, always had. Whether he believed it or not, he was a very good looking man, and rather well built for his age. She sussed his father must have been as well, since she knew his nutrition as a child had been suspect at best. That he'd grown as tall and muscular as he had spoke well of good genes and the good food at Hogwarts.

Purposely bending down farther than she needed to, retrieving an 'accidentally' dropped butter knife, she giggled to herself as his eyes went wide at her thin shorts stretched across her bottom and likely outlining her vulva. He knew she was teasing him, he did the same to her sometimes, but it was a little game they'd been playing for the last month of the second alternate reality. She seriously hoped this was the last one, and they could and would go on from here; and she prayed the stupid Minister would keep his slimy git hands off her Harry.

She stood and smiled seductively at him, which he returned with a smouldering gaze and a small lustful smile of his own. She blew a kiss across the kitchen and he returned it, poking the tip of his tongue out between his lips. She giggled again, and smiled brightly at him. She loved how they played, often silently, not always sexily, just being friends and lovers. Her love knew no bounds for this man, and the better she got to know him now, the more it grew. She could feel the same within him, and after her mainly friendless life growing up, it felt very good to be so loved by someone her own age. It did for him too, of that she had no doubt.

"So, Mr Potter, what do you want to do with our guests today," she grinned.

He smiled, "Oh, I don't know, Mrs Po… er, Miss Granger, but I'm sure they will all have a million questions." He turned a little pink at his almost calling her by that other name. She wouldn't have minded, and slinked over to him.

In his ear, as she draped herself over him, she said softly, "You can call me that in private, love. It will be true one day, won't it?" She smiled as she pulled back to look at him.

He smiled softly as well, and kissed her lovingly. "I know that's what I want, love. You too?"

"Oh goddess yes, Harry, more than almost anything else. The only thing I want more is your… _our_ children."

He pulled her closer as he stood to hold her tightly to him. "So do I, my sweet love, so do I."

The toast popped up then and she pulled away to go butter it then carried it and the jam carrier, as he took their coffee, out to the patio. They smiled to each other the whole way out. Neither was surprised to see Kingsley and Hestia sitting with 'their' parents at the table, from which the elder Grangers rose as they approached. Accepting hugs and good morning kisses from Mum and Dad, and returning them, they settled in while greeting their guards warmly.

Kingsley sardonically quipped, "Nice write up about your relatives in the _Morning Mail_ today, Potter." This of course drew light hearted laughter from all four of the adults.

Raising one eyebrow in query, Harry accepted the paper from Keith. The two of them read it over, eyeing the pictures and then laughed loudly. Getting his breath back, Harry said, "Oh, I'd love to see their faces this morning. Petunia must be mortified at not having her makeup and favourite housecoat, and I'm sure Dudley is just thrilled with the accommodations. I doubt he's gone more than a few hours away from his computer the past couple years, the poor bloke must be in withdrawals by now."

They all had a good laugh as they sipped coffee, and the youngsters nibbled toast. Harry had a thought, "Say, Mr Shacklebolt, when do you two change shifts, and who comes in after you?"

"We're here until ten, and then Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody come on," the big man rumbled. "Why do you ask?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I was just wondering if you'd like to stay for a meeting. Minerva's coming at eleven with Jamie and Janet, also Remus and Tonks. You're welcome to stay as well, Ms Jones. We are going to tell our stories of the 'alternate realities' and probably what has occurred over the past six years as well, so everyone is fully up to date. We will be doing the same thing on Tuesday night at the Order meeting, but we also intend to have a planning session this afternoon. Mr Shacklebolt, we'd really appreciate you staying so we can get your input on some things, if you can do so that is." He looked over at Dorothy and asked, "You don't mind do you, Mum?"

She smiled and replied, "Of course not, dear. You invite whoever you need to, and we'll work around that. I might send 'his golf-ness' here," she patted her husband's leg, "out to get steaks for dinner for those who can stay. Sounds like a fun do, really."

Harry thought the man's voice sounded like thunder sometimes, as Kingsley rumbled again "I can stay, but I need to send an owl to a friend who I planned to meet later today. No big thing, we were just going to have few drinks and swap bad guy stories." He grinned and laughed infectiously as his gold hoop earring caught the morning sun and sparkled.

Keith, especially, laughed at the man's comment. He said, still chuckling, "Yeah, swapping war stories is definitely a good way to spend a Sunday afternoon." At his wife's gimlet eyed look, he ginned, "What else do you think men talk about on the golf course, love?"

Everyone shared a good laugh over their byplay, and Hestia spoke up then. "I would like to stay too. I have no set plans for the day, and that does sound a lot more interesting than cleaning my flat." That brought another chuckle from the group. She added then, "Please, everyone, call me Hestia. I can't see us being so formal all day."

Before anyone else could speak, Shacklebolt gave the same invitation to call him Kingsley, or even Kings if they wanted to shorten it. Everyone else told them the same thing, Keith joking, "If we get into this discussion with everyone using Mr, Mrs, Ms, and Miss, it will get very confusing, and take a lot longer," he grinned.

After another good laugh, Dorothy asked, "Have you two had breakfast? I'm going to go cook something for us four now, would you care to join us? We might not have lunch until around one or so."

They both said they'd had breakfast very early but wouldn't mind a bit of toast or something. Dorothy toddled off to the kitchen, and Hermione looked pained at Harry. "I should go and help, love. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not; you go help Mum; Dad and I can work out some details for later. Also I need to get Hedwig so she can carry that message for Kingsley."

She smiled and kissed him, then followed Dorothy to the kitchen. Harry went to get Hedwig and some parchment for Kingsley to use, remembering he needed to contact Doge and Quirrell. He brought the things out to the patio, including Hedwig who looked quite happy to have a delivery to make.

Then he called Cuinn. "_Ah, so you need a pack mule again_," quipped the phoenix.

Harry laughed as the avian flashed into sight and flew once around the yard, coming in to land on Harry's shoulder opposite Hedwig. The two birds exchanged greetings, and she walked around Harry's neck to nuzzle the phoenix, who returned her affection. The other three laughed as Harry had to bend his neck down to accommodate his owl and Companion.

Hestia was totally enraptured by Cuinn. After Harry introduced her and Kingsley to him, she asked, "What is the significance of you having him, Harry?"

"Erm, well that's a bit complicated, like everything in my life these days," he gave a little self-deprecating laugh, "but essentially I am the new Leader of the Light, and Cuinn and I are to replace Professor Dumbledore and Fawkes. I'll tell you more about that later, when we relate our 'adventures'."

"Okay," she chuckled, as did Kingsley. "I get the impression this is going to be a very interesting day."

Keith said, deadpan, "Oh, Hestia, you've no idea how interesting this story is. You may wind up running off screaming about how barmy we all are before it's done."

Kingsley rumbled a laugh, and added, "From the thumbnail sketch we got last night, I can hardly wait." He finished his note to his friend then, and Hedwig jumped down to the table, where he tied it to her leg. She hooted softly at him in reassurance she could find the man, and launched herself off the table, disappearing over the house.

Harry was finishing up his missive too, and handed it to Cuinn, saying. "I'd like him to come at eleven when Minerva does, if he can or if Quirrell can. I stressed the importance to him, so I hope he will; that alright with you, Cuinn?"

"_Ah, the things I do for humans when they could just as easily use modern technology. When are you Wizarding folk going to discover the telephone, anyway?_" With that and a laugh, the phoenix launched into the air and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Harry related Cuinn's comments to the table, and they all had a good laugh over the snarky avian's sense of humour. Kingsley asked, "Is he always like that?"

Harry laughed again, "No, sometimes he's much worse." When they were all done laughing he added, "He's quite serious when he needs to be, but quite often he is snide, and sarcastic, although it is just his own way of keeping me on the level, I think. Between him and Hermione, I don't ever have to worry about getting a big ego; they take care of that quite nicely, thank you very much."

Hermione's laugh came from the kitchen window, "I heard that, Potter, and someone has to do it." Harry grinned at the laughs her comment engendered.

They all enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, the two guards, occasionally getting up by turns to look around the house. They were especially keeping an eye open for a certain silver-pawed rodent.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

Elphias Doge and Gretchen, his wife of eighty-seven years, were just finishing their Sunday breakfast when they were startled by a flash of fire in the middle of their open kitchen-dining-sitting room area, and a phoenix appeared. Though surprised, Elphias thought, "_Why does this creature seem familiar? It isn't Fawkes, but I feel I should know him. Him? How'd I know that?_" The large avian landed on the chair back next to him and gave him the letter clutched in his beak. Very curious as to who could be sending letters by phoenix aside from his deceased friend, Albus, he opened the note quickly and read:

_Dear Mr Doge,_

_I doubt you will recall certain events, but we have met at least once before on the night you and some… Orderly mutual friends helped me leave my relatives' home two years ago._

_I have extremely urgent need of your services and your counsel. There is to be a gathering of interested parties later this morning, including Headmistress McGonagall, at the home where I am currently living. We plan on starting our meeting at 11 am, though it would be good if you could arrive perhaps ten minutes earlier to meet everyone. Lunch will be included as we expect this to take several hours. The home is a Muggle one, owned by the parents of my dear girlfriend, so either wizarding or Muggle attire is acceptable._

_If you have not yet heard, all of my relatives were arrested last night by the Muggle police and are either in hospital or in jail for the time being. In part, this is what I wish to speak with you about. I am sure our esteemed Minister will use this in an attempt to make my life miserable, so I would appreciate your coming to our meeting to be brought up to date on events and to add your advice as to how to proceed._

_I would also appreciate you bringing your associate, Mr Quirrell, as I know he too has a fine mind and an interesting way of looking at things. If you cannot attend, it would be very helpful if you could ask Mr Quirrell to do so. If neither of you can, I would appreciate making the very earliest possible appointment in your office._

_My friend and Human Companion, Cuinn, can transport you and anyone else you wish to bring. Please feel free to ask your wife to accompany you if she would care to. You may ask Cuinn to transport a note to Mr Quirrell if you need, and then to return to me with your replies. I know that you will know the significance of my relationship with Cuinn._

_Thank you for whatever assistance you can provide. I would give you more information here but the situation is quite complicated, so it is best I and others tell it to you in person._

_Most sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter_

He handed the letter to his wife as he pondered the odd sensation he was having of knowing the boy, yet knowing they'd only met that one time. It was almost like a memory charm where he knew he should recall something and couldn't. He thought over what the young man said in the letter, and made his decision, but knew he should also ask Gretchen. She'd finished reading and was looking back and forth from the phoenix to the letter, seeming bemused.

He asked, "What do you think; can we put off our plans? This sounds a lot more interesting and exciting than visiting your mother today."

"I agree, dear. She will keep, and I can always go see her tomorrow by myself. I think I would like to join you for this. It's like there's something about this young man I should remember and can't."

Elphias chuckled, "So it is not just me, then. I think this is one of those times when one must do what seems less than logical and take much on faith. I'll send a quick note to Quillian and ask him to come as well; I don't believe he had plans for the day."

Elphias dashed off a note to his associate and included the letter from the Potter boy, then asked Cuinn to take it to him. The phoenix bobbed his head, seemed to laugh, and then vanished as he'd arrived, in a flash of fire.

The avian returned ten minutes later with a note from Quillian. In it the young man sounded as confused as they felt, but said he'd go as well. Knowing his assistant as well as he did, Elphias had already written a reply to Mr Potter while the phoenix was visiting Quillian. He handed it to the avian, who apparently laughed again, before disappearing once more.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harry read the note Cuinn returned with and chuckled as his feathered friend related how confused and eager the two men had been. He was definitely going to enjoy getting to know the pair again, not to mention Mrs Doge.

They all enjoyed the slow morning, going to their rooms finally at around nine to dress properly for the day, since they had guests coming. Harry only barely managed to keep his hands off Hermione, when she shucked her clothes to look through her closet for something to put on. He returned the favour though, by taking off his shorts and t-shirt while rummaging in his trunk for something more suitable to the occasion.

He turned to her and asked, "Love, could you transfigure the clothes I had on this morning into something a bit nicer?"

She turned from her closet and her eyes immediately went down to his partially erect phallus and smouldered for a moment. Naturally, looking at her facing him fully nude made his 'resolve' stiffen even more. She walked slowly over to him, and looked up into his eyes, which he knew matched hers. "I'm still very sore from last night, my love, but I want you right now. Unfortunately, we have things to do, but maybe a quickie? No, better not. Damn!" Then she giggled over her swearing.

Harry took her in his arms, "I know how you feel, baby. I want you just as much. I guess we can sneak off later today some time, or we may have to wait until tonight. I just hope one of us doesn't explode in the meantime," he grinned.

They kissed deeply, then she stepped back, holding his wily willy in her hand. She shook her head violently then, as if to dispel something, let go of him and went to get her wand. She was muttering about why their lives always had to be so difficult all the time, and always they seemed to be too busy to enjoy themselves. He snickered in a sympathetic way as she snatched up her wand, spun to stalk back to him, and laid his clothes out on the bed. With a twirl, a couple of swishes and a flick at the end his shorts became the latest in cargo type shorts, or bush shorts as some called them, and his t-shirt became a nice polo shirt. She admired her handiwork with a grin, and turned back to kiss him briefly.

"The world owes us some time alone, Harry, and I intend to get it, and soon."

"Yes, Hermione, it does. I promise after this week, as soon as we get some things settled, we will have that time." He was serious, but then he grinned sadly, "And I hope I didn't just lie to you, love. With the way things have been going, we could be up to our necks in some other misadventure within the next three days."

She laughed a little sadly, "I really hope not, darling. After what we've done in the past four months we really need a break from it all."

"Agreed; it feels like we've just finished OWL's again, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she laughed at the memory

"Okay, as I recall Minerva insisted we take June off from studies, although in my case the Minister almost forced that, but I think that's a good idea. Maybe Mum and Dad can take a holiday as well, or something. We'll just have to work it all out with them, then get going in July."

"Agreed, love. You are so different now, I just love the man you have become, Harry. I think I'm going to love even more the man you eventually are, and that's saying a lot, because I already love you with my whole being."

"I love the woman you are and are becoming too, Hermione. You've changed as well, love. You are still just as focused, just not as… well, demanding as last school year." He smiled and kissed her, and she smiled when he pulled back.

"I know, babe. I like the new improved me as much as I love the new improved Harry, who makes _me_ spout cheesy romance novel lines." She grinned and laughed.

He joined the laughter and they kissed once more, her rubbing against his pole, but they pulled away reluctantly and got dressed. Kissing one more time, before heading back downstairs, she remarked, grinning "That bulge in your pants needs to go down before we go out on the patio or Hestia might want some of it."

He blushed a little, though he'd gotten over a lot of that in the past month or so. He grinned cheekily then, "I do hope it diminishes before we get out there, it usually does, if you don't keep exciting me."

"Alright, love, but I hope holding your hand doesn't excite you since I like hanging on to it as much as I can."

"Nope, hold on all you like. It's all those other things you do that gets a 'rise' outa me."

She smirked, "And I do love to get a rise out of you, love."

"So I noticed," he quipped back.

They continued to banter sexual innuendos, back and forth all the way downstairs. Dorothy and Keith were already there and the four of them made a rough plan for the day. It was nearly half nine so the ladies took off to get some extra food for the 'do'. Harry and Keith went out to the patio to set up an extra table and chairs, sweeping up and cleaning around a bit. By the time they finished, Arthur and Moody showed up, the four Order guards wandering off to a corner of the yard. And just behind them was Minerva, who'd brought tiny Professor Flitwick with her.

Harry smiled broadly at his charms professor and introduced him to Keith. The four sat and Harry looked to Minerva, who said, "Harry, I brought Filius with me to help enchant the house and to make sure you are as safe as we can make you, all of you," she looked meaningfully at Keith, who nodded seriously.

Harry said, "Brilliant, Minerva, I was talking with Remus and Tonks about that last night." He then asked, "How long will it take? I know Hermione would love to watch you do this, as would I. She and Mum went to get some food and should be back soon."

Flitwick replied, "I think we can wait for Miss Granger to return; don't you, Minerva? It really doesn't take all that long, and we can explain what we are doing to the two of you as we go along." Harry nodded his appreciation, and smiled again.

Flitwick looked to Keith then, and smiled, "As you can guess, Dr Granger, because of my size and ancestry, I don't get to meet many Muggles. How do you find having a daughter, a brilliant one I might add, in a magical school?"

Keith smiled back at the small man, shaking his head, "I'm not sure how to answer that, Professor, but first off, please call me Keith. We are going to have a large crowd here in a short while and if we all use honorifics we may be here a lot longer, not to mention getting tongue tied."

Minerva and Harry both laughed at the easy going dentist, as did Flitwick who replied, "Of course, Keith, and I hope you will use my first name as well; it's Filius by the way. Same goes for you, Mr Potter, school is out so let's be informal today."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Filius, and you know my first name, I believe," he grinned cheekily. "I've been using Minerva's first name for a while now. Which reminds me, are you going to stay for our meeting then?"

"I hadn't decided, but the ambience of these surroundings makes me want to stay. There is something very special about this home. I wasn't exactly invited though…"

Keith chuckled, "We'd be glad to have you, Filius. Hermione has always spoken so highly of you, I'm rather glad you came today. As to the house, I'm not sure if it is the people living here or the creatures, or all of the above, but thank you, Filius."

Harry chuckled as well, then. "Cuinn, would you come meet a friend, please?" he called upward. Filius looked flummoxed for a moment until, suddenly Cuinn appeared in his flash of fire; then the small man looked delighted as Cuinn lit on the young wizard's shoulder. Harry said, "Filius, I would like you to meet my Human Companion, Cuinn. Cuinn Clunis, please say hello to my charms professor, Filius Flitwick."

"Harry," Filius blinked and looked bemused, "did you just call him a wise arse?"

Everyone else, including Cuinn laughed, the latter's being a beautiful song like trill. Harry replied, "Yes, Filius, his real name is Cuinn, but Hermione and I decided to add the last, since he tends to be rather snarky, cryptic and funny much of the time."

Minerva interjected then, "Didn't I say you would learn some interesting things if you came with me, Filius?"

He turned to her with a smile, "Yes, you did, Min, that you did." He chuckled in his good natured way, "So, Harry, how long have you been Leader of the Light then?"

Harry laughed again at the astute nature of the man, "I take it Minerva didn't tell you much about our situation?" At the man's "No." he said, "Well, to answer that honestly, it depends on how you look at it. It is either a few hours or two months. That is part of the reason for the meeting later. We are going to bring several people up to date on our activities and some extraordinary events which have occurred to Hermione and me, as well as a few others, including Minerva, Hermione's parents, and Minerva's brother, Jamie. We don't know of anyone else, but those are the principles in any case." He looked at Keith a moment, "Dad, I didn't let you finish your answer to Filius a bit ago, before I called Cuinn." At the mention of his name the avian bobbed his head on Harry's shoulder and chirped once as if to move the conversation along.

Keith chuckled once more at the phoenix, and said to Filius. "As I started to say, it is a difficult question to answer. We have been, by turns, confused, proud, nervous at having her so far away from home, scared, and even terrified a time or two. But we love our daughter greatly, not to mention this fine young man whom she is madly in love with, and vice versa I might add," he patted Harry on the shoulder, who blushed on cue. Keith went on, "We have always tried to treat Hermione as a whole person and not just as a child. From the time she got her Hogwarts letter, we have given her as much freedom as she needed and treated her as an adult as much as we could. In return, she has kept us fully informed of her activities at school, not to mention those of her friends. Frankly it took us a while to find out there were other boys at your school, besides Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Every letter mentioned their antics or her frustration with their study habits." Harry grinned and flushed again. Keith smiled at him and finished with, "We are very proud our daughter is a witch, even if we can't tell any of the family or our friends about it. We feel she has made good decisions mostly, and not the least of which is her choice of life mate." He again patted Harry's shoulder who didn't blush this time, just smiled happily at his 'dad' and looked meaningfully at him.

Minerva and Filius beamed at the men across from them. Filius said, "Well put, Keith, very well indeed. I am very glad you feel that way about Hermione being a witch, because she has been more than a pleasure to teach. She has such a joyful love of learning it has been fun to watch her progress over the years. And that is not to mention that of our young friend here, too. Harry may not be the student your daughter is, but he is still a joy to teach. He has an innate sense of magic which is very rare, to say the least. I expect he will surpass even our dear departed Headmaster in time."

Harry again blushed at the compliment, but managed to say, "Thank you, Professor, you are a very good teacher, as is our favourite Transfiguration Professor." He grinned cheekily at Minerva who laughed at his joke of being their favourite, since she was also their only.

They talked for a few more minutes, and Filius asked the now common question about Harry being with Ginny at school and now Hermione. After the laughter trailed off, to Filius' bemusement, Harry said it was part of the story and not nearly as sudden as it seemed.

The four guards joined them, Moody's eye spinning in every direction. He growled, "Minerva, Filius, are we going to set some enchantments this morning?"

She smiled at the grizzled old Auror, "Yes, Alastor, we are, as soon as Miss Granger returns, because I'd be in way too much trouble with her if I didn't wait until she was here to watch and ask a thousand questions."

Most of them laughed at her joke, since they knew the young woman all too well. Keith and Harry laughed the hardest, and even Moody understood and growled a chuckle. He said, "That's just fine, Minerva, what are we going to set then?"

She, Filius and Alastor, with some input from Arthur and Kingsley, discussed what they thought best and what would give the most protection, give alarms, and so forth. By the time they'd finished, the two women returned from food shopping and Hermione had joined Harry, sitting on his lap, and kissing him once. He smiled at her, then glanced at Arthur, who looked bemused.

Harry said, "Mr Weasley, Ginny and Ron already know about this, so not to worry there. They are fine with it, by the way. But if you listen in on our discussion in a while you'll understand this is not as sudden as it seems."

Arthur smiled, "Alright, Harry; I'm sure this will be interesting, to say the least."

Minerva quipped with the customary mantra of the morning, "Oh, 'interesting' hardly covers the subject, Arthur, trust me."

With that the three setting enchantments and the two students set to work, walking the property. The adults explained each step as they layered the spells from a central point and checked the perimeter each time. Harry found it more than a little fascinating, and Hermione was just bubbling with enthusiasm. When Moody asked if she'd like to do a fireproofing charm on the house, she was ecstatic, and followed his instructions to the letter. He then had Harry cast a protection charm on the structure, which would minimize damage from both falling and hurled objects, as well as explosive and destructive hexes.

When they were done, he complimented each of them, saying that was at least as good as he could have done. Both beamed at him in appreciation. Remus had been mildly surprised to find them half way through protecting the house when he and Tonks arrived, but joined them, just as interested as the rest. Tonks went off to talk with Kingsley and Hestia.

It was about ten till eleven when they finished and Cuinn reminded Harry of the need to retrieve the Doge's and Quirrell. Harry told him to go ahead, that they were ready for them. Just then, the doorbell rang and Keith went to greet the latest arrivals. It was, of course, Jamie and Janet who'd opted to drive down and make a day long outing of it. When everyone was out on the patio, Hestia, Minerva, and Dorothy got drinks for everyone, the two witches levitating things out to the table, while an amused Dorothy followed with a pitcher of water, smiling happily at the floating mugs, glasses and assorted pitchers, teapots, and so forth.

Everyone found seats, except Arthur and Moody who, despite the protections, chose to keep an eye on the area, though they would be staying close to listen in. Cuinn arrived with three people then, the enchantments having no affect whatsoever on him, naturally. He gently set the three people on the lawn and flew to Harry's shoulder, chuckling. Harry could tell his friend was highly amused by the newcomers who all seemed quite bemused by the circumstances.

Harry and Hermione hurried over to greet their latest guests, happy to see them, even if the trio didn't remember them. It was an odd situation, to say the least. Harry said, "Welcome, please come and join us at the table. Mr and Mrs Doge, Mr Quirrell, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and for reasons which will be explained shortly, we both know all of you quite well." He and Hermione both chuckled as the three looked even more flummoxed. Mrs Doge was a kindly old woman, whom they'd gotten to know to some extent before, and had both taken to immediately. They led the newcomers to the table and everyone was introduced.

Harry gestured to Hermione and, as they planned, she rose and started the introduction. "We've asked all of you here today, because of a unique set of circumstances." She then gave a thumbnail sketch of what had transpired and why this particular group of people was here. With only a few exceptions everyone present had been heavily involved in one or both of the previous realities.

Then Harry took over, "What we are going to do, is tell our stories from my growing up in a the home I did, and through the past six years so you all have a complete frame of reference for who I am, who Hermione is, and what we are to become. But first there is something I need to do. The reasons are mostly my own, but they are also tied up with the whole Leader of the Light thing brought on by Cuinn here joining with me," he indicated the avian perched quietly on Keith's shoulder, and looking as smug as a large bird can look.

With that he stood and turned to Hermione who looked calculatingly back at him. The love shone from their eyes as Harry looked a question and nodded. She just nodded in reply, smiling. And with that he pushed his chair back out of the way, while Cuinn trilled softly. Turning her chair toward him, he got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you betroth me, become one with me, the light of my life, and make me the happiest man in the world, my one true love?"

She looked thoughtful for a second then smiled tenderly. With all her love shining in her eyes, she replied, "I betroth you, Harry James Potter, if you will betroth me, become one with me, the light of my life, and make me the happiest woman in the world, my one true love."

Harry smiled in reply as the love in his eyes nearly brightened the already bright patio, "I will marry you and we shall be the happiest we could ever be, lighting the way for each other for all eternity, my one true love."

"And I will marry you and we shall be the happiest we could ever be, lighting the way for each other for all eternity, my one true love."

Harry stood then, pulled her to her feet and into his arms, where they kissed in that Snogging Hall of Fame manner. As the others watched in fascination, Cuinn rose into the air and circled the group singing an exquisite song. Adding to the beauty of the moment, the waves of magic coming off the two were visible even to Keith, Dorothy, Jamie, and Janet. It was enough to bring tears to all their eyes, even Moody. When the two broke apart they once more smiled into each other's eyes and just hugged and held each other for a few moments.

Minerva finally got herself under control and looked at Dorothy and Keith. Softly she said, "I shall explain what just happened in a few moments, but what we have witnessed is the rarest of magical phenomena. For all intents and purposes these two are now married." Keith and Dorothy just nodded. Their expressions seemed to be a mixture of joy, astonishment, delight, and love. It was a curious and wonderful thing to see Muggles so easily accepting of astounding magic in their presence.

Harry and Hermione kissed just for a moment again, then looked up to see the rest were standing as well and looking very happily at them. It suddenly dawned on Harry that he had forgotten something. He blushed again, and said, "Sorry, I think I missed a step there, maybe." Of Keith and Dorothy he enquired, "Should I have asked you for her hand first?"

Keith and Dorothy shook their heads, smiled, and Keith said warmly, "No need, son, I for one feel blessed to have witnessed such a thing. I admit that in a way it's a bit sudden, but no one can deny the feelings and depth of commitment between the two of you."

Dorothy added, a bit breathily and with tears in her eyes, "I agree, but I'm not sure blessed is a strong enough word to express how it felt to experience that."

Minerva interjected gently, "Are you two aware that the wording you used is the precise wording from a very ancient bonding ritual, and that essentially you are married now?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "Cuinn told us how to do it. We'll explain in a bit, but it was a necessary step toward our goals."

"In order for me to become the Leader of the Light, I must know love and have it in my life," Harry said, "and for us, it is the next logical step. Perhaps we should have waited, but we both know we will spend the rest of our lives together, so we wish to start as soon as possible."

Hermione took over, "Which means that, yes Mum, we need to plan a wedding for before the school year starts." She giggled and said to those who'd not been present last time, "Mum asked us that question a couple of months ago from our perspective. Now, it is decided we will see that the school opens again in September, and we will be students, and we will be married, although we will need a considerable degree of latitude, Headmistress."

"You can tell us all about your plans later," Minerva smiled. "At the moment, I think some congratulatory hugs and kisses are in order.

With that Keith and Dorothy swept the two into hugs and kissed them repeatedly. There followed several minutes of hugging, backslapping, kissing, crying, and general revelry over the newly affianced couple When everyone else had a turn, Dorothy once more hugged them both, crying happy tears all the while. Harry nearly broke down before it was all done, he'd never felt so loved in his life, as he did now.

After getting her share of hugs from the couple and the parents, Minerva stood back and watched the celebration for a little while. She'd always hoped these two would wind up together, hadn't expected it for some time, naturally, but was very happy for them regardless. Normally she would have disapproved of two students marrying before their last year of school, but times were different right now, and it was clear these two were to be on the front lines of the war; that they would lead the fight. If allowing them to attend their last year as a married couple brought them comfort and helped in some way with that fight, she was all for it. Besides, she loved a nice wedding.

The couple hugged and kissed once more, and he whispered in her ear, "I wish we could sneak off right now for a while."

She blushed and whispered in his ear, "Keep up that talk, and we won't need to sneak off, I'll just sit on your lap and let everyone here know how in love we are."

He laughed, turning pink and having to sit in order to hide his reaction. They pulled their chairs back up to the table, sitting as close as they could, and holding hands in her lap. Just then, Cuinn left in a flash of fire, only to return a moment later with Hedwig close behind. They both circled the table, and Cuinn settled on Hermione's shoulder closest to Harry, while Hedwig alit on Harry's other side. She rubbed against his cheek as he reached up to stroke her soft feathers. He laughed again, she hooted happily and Cuinn laughed also.

Hermione explained to the others, chuckling as she did, "That was Cuinn's laugh. I don't know if you could feel it, but we can."

Meanwhile Harry picked his owl up on his arm and said, "I've just asked Hermione to marry me and bonded with her, is that okay with you?"

In answer, the owl nuzzled his face, and then flew from his arm to Hermione's free shoulder and cuddled up to the side of her head, nuzzling her cheek with her head. Hermione laughed, as did everyone, and she said, "I'd say that was the best congratulations and approval we've had yet, my love."

Cuinn then stepped over to Harry's shoulder, while Hermione cooed over the owl, and arched his neck around to look him in the eye. Harry listened and then told the table, "He says to tell all of you that he is very happy we followed his suggestion and that you are all so pleased with it. He also said that now we should get on with the telling of tales and start our planning because time is short and not to be wasted, although he did allow that for humans he finds us all quite agreeable." He smirked at the bird asking, "And you wondered why I added Clunis to your name for such occasions?"

Most everyone laughed, but some looked confused for a moment. Then the light of understanding came to Elphias eyes, which got very large as he put it together. "Mr Potter, would I be correct in assuming that your friend, besides being often a bit cryptic as Fawkes was, is also, shall we say, acerbic with his comments from time to time?"

"That, my dear barrister, is precisely correct. I understand Fawkes could be the same way at times."

"Very true, although I don't think Albus ever had your audacity. But then, he had a certain, ah, status in the community to maintain. Apparently he thought it quite acceptable to seem barmy, but he would never have called Fawkes a 'wise arse' in public." He laughed then and winked at Harry, as those who hadn't understood before joined the laughter this time.

Harry grinned, and said, "Yes, well, like I've told others, it is contagious. I'm sure now that Professor Dumbledore caught it from Fawkes."

Everyone laughed, and then Hermione asked about recorders. Keith banged two of them on the table, along with a pile of tapes. He also handed note pads and pens to everyone, and set up the recorders close to Harry and Hermione, starting them a few seconds apart. While the two told their tales of Harry's life with the Dursleys and their six years of school, over the next couple of hours, everyone listened intently to what both had to say. Dorothy got up to get some light snacks once, but basically everyone stayed glued to the stories. They stopped only to change tapes every so often and, for those who needed, to use the loo once.

There were times when tears were shed, laughter bubbled over, and too, there were expressions of horror, especially when Harry told of Voldemort's return that fateful night in the graveyard. Most had heard a lot of what they had to say second hand, but still found some things shocking and learned quite a lot they didn't know. The Aurors, especially Shacklebolt, were extremely interested in what had transpired during Harry's detentions with Umbridge and asked for clarifications on some things. Minerva again apologized for her contribution to the situation, which the youngsters waved off with a smile. When they talked about how Hermione had had to act their way out of Toad Woman using the Cruciatus on Harry just about everyone was outraged; the rest were livid. Minerva looked as angry as she had the last time.

At the end they'd all cried about, and it was all Harry could do to speak of, the night Professor Dumbledore had died. But he got through it with Hermione holding him tightly. She and Minerva added details of what went on in the castle that night as well. When it was all finished both the young people felt a bit drained, but at least it was all out in the open within this small group.

Several people asked questions, for clarification; most often it was Doge, Quirrell, or Shacklebolt. But now they all sat thinking about what the teens had experienced over the years. Since it was lunch time, Dorothy recruited some help, of which there was no shortage. Soon everyone was eating, although conversation was sparse. All seemed to be assimilating what they had heard. After eating, they started discussing what they'd heard. The consensus was that, as Minerva had pointed out and Cuinn agreed with the last time, there was an escalating pattern to it all, but none was entirely sure what it meant exactly. Cuinn interjected, through Harry, at that point, saying that he too saw the pattern and calmed all their uncertainties by saying that there were always patterns in these sorts of events. He went on to say that the most obvious pattern was that the most dangerous events usually seemed to occur near the end of the school year, and this meant Harry and Hermione probably had about a year to prepare for the next confrontation.

"Cuinn," Harry asked, "can you recommend some things which would help us prepare?" It took a few moments for the phoenix to gather his thoughts, but he finally started sharing, and Harry spoke what he heard in his mind as Cuinn spoke to him. "He says the first, most obvious thing, which is something I've considered, is that it would behove us to be in good physical condition since most wizards and witches avoid much physical exertion, preferring to rely on magic. Next, he says that we should learn to use some Muggle types of defensive and offensive moves, I think he means like judo or karate or something of that sort. Now he's saying he needs to continue our extensive training in Occlumency and Legilimency." He laughed, and continued, "He reminded me that he explained this part in our 'alternate reality'. Those arts were originally taught to humans by phoenixes. He has looked at my thoughts on my prior training, and said that Snape mostly used it to punish me, and didn't really try to teach it. He's actually amazed I learned anything at all from the man." There were hisses and growls from around the table at those comments.

Harry was thoughtful for a few moments, mulling over what had occurred on the astronomy tower, and sharing those memories with Cuinn. "He says, from my description of the potion the Professor drank in the cave that night that he was probably dying and wouldn't have lasted the night. He also says that it appears Professor Dumbledore and Snape may have communicated with Legilimency just before Snape killed him. It is likely, he says, that he ordered Snape to do it to save Draco, and that it was his final sacrifice to humanity, his last attempt to guide one more soul away from the dark."

Everyone was stunned as they contemplated that act. Most of the women and some of the men were sniffling and dabbing at their eyes with tissues. Minerva said then, "That makes sense; it would be just like Albus to have done that."

Elphias added, "I can definitely see the Albus I knew doing so, especially if he knew he was dying."

Harry too, had tears in his eyes, and it took a few minutes for everyone to get their sadness under control. Having swallowed the lump in his throat, he said then, "Well, I suppose we need to go through the 'alternate realities' now."

Dorothy asked, "Why don't you let me get this all cleaned up first, son?"

He smiled fondly at her, "Of course, Mum. I think we could all use a small break anyway. I'll help if you like," he stood and was shooed off by several witches who pulled wands and levitated everything back to the kitchen. In fact all the women disappeared then, and Harry got the distinct impression they were talking about the wedding.

Keith leaned over to Harry and said, "I think we, especially you, are in big trouble. You do realize that it never bodes well for men, when women start plotting?"

Harry laughed, but took in the man's semi-serious expression, and said, "Oh Merlin. What have I got myself into this time?"

Keith roared with laughter. "Son, one piece of advice seems appropriate. Just go along with whatever they say they want. If they ask your opinion, give it, but never, ever argue with women planning a wedding. Believe me it is not worth it. They'll get what they want in the end anyway." That sentiment was echoed unanimously by the men around the table.

"Got it," Harry winked at Keith, who winked back. The youth added, "Sounds like a very good time to learn to play golf."

Keith's smile got even bigger, "You are a wise man, Harry. Trust me when I say that the golf course is a very good place to be when women are planning a wedding."

The two men shared a laugh, and Harry realized they were bonding in a way he never had with a man before, even Sirius. They were meeting as equals, and there was no messed up history to come between them. There was only their mutual love of an extraordinary young woman to build their friendship upon. Harry thought he was really going to enjoy his future father-in-law.

While the women were still plotting in the kitchen, Keith checked the recorder batteries and replaced those in one of them, getting a few more tapes from his supply, just in case. Everyone made a trip to the loo, and many walked around the back garden for a bit. After the whole lot was settled again, Harry and Hermione told of the alternate realities with input from Keith, Dorothy, Minerva, and Jamie, giving as much detail as they could. When Harry got to the part about how the Wizengamot had put him in Azkaban, twice, almost the whole group had been outraged. It was a shock to all of them that this highly moral young man could be so badly treated by those in power.

Finally the two wound down the story with their shared experience in Harry's various jail cells, sans their enjoyment of each other's bodies, but still garnering considerable laughter when Harry told how he'd treated the Minister and his fellow 'Stoopids". When they were done, everyone again sat back to think about what they'd been told.

Most had already gone through the article from the _Morning Mail_ about the Dursleys, but Harry and Jamie gave brief synopses of the events last evening. Jamie finished with a feral smile. "We've enough evidence to keep all of 'em remanded in custody for a while, and at least three of 'em will probably never see freedom again. I have my forensics team goin' over the boy's laptop computer, and they called this morning to say they have already unlocked it and found some _very_ interesting things there." He winked at Harry, who smiled sadly.

Doge spoke up then, "Harry, I can tell you have saved the best, or should I say the worst, for last. But now I know why we are here," he indicated Quirrell and himself. "Am I correct in assuming that you think the Minister will make another attempt to leash you with the Dursley arrests? You mentioned that in your letter this morning, but I didn't see how. Now I think I do."

"Yes," Harry answered, "that is what we concluded last night. It is not unreasonable, I think, to expect him and his two idiot advisors to try something very dodgy in the next few days or weeks."

There were many murmurs of agreement from around the table, and Elphias nodded, seemingly thinking for a moment, then said, "I agree. I don't trust that bunch any further than I can throw the Ministry building. Alright Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, I must enquire formally now, are you asking us to be your legal representatives?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, both beaming at the man calling her Mrs Potter. He said, "Yes, Mr Doge and Mr Quirrell we ask that you represent us legally, and would also like to ask you to serve as our Family Solicitors of Record and to file such paperwork with the Ministry to that effect as you need."

Elphias, Gretchen, and Quillian all looked quite surprised at Harry's inclusion of the last. Then the old man laughed, "You really did learn a lot the last time round, didn't you young man?"

Hermione answered, "Oh yes, Mr Doge, we got a very good legal education over the past four months. In fact, Harry could you ask Cuinn to go and retrieve that purple cloth sack on my desk?" Cuinn squawked then, and everyone knew he was telling her he could hear quite well, thank you very much. She thought she heard a soft voice saying, "On my way, dear girl," but she wasn't sure. However, the lovely avian lifted into the air, and flashed away to return moments later with the asked for sack. As he settled on her shoulder and dropped it into her waiting hands, there was a distinctive clunk from it. He then nuzzled her cheek, giving off a low purring sound which she found extremely comforting.

Gathering her wits about her, Hermione handed the sack to Elphias, smiling, and saying, "I hope that will do for a retainer to engage the services of your firm, sir."

Doge seemed to weigh the sack for a moment, but his eyes were twinkling as he replied, "I believe that will do quite nicely, Mrs Potter. Yes," he smiled fondly at the two youths, "quite nicely indeed. Now I have a question I've been dying to ask since I got your note this morning. Does anyone else feel like they should already know what our young friends have related to us over the past few hours? I feel like a memory charm is holding back memories, but I know things are true as soon as they say them."

There were several laughs from around the table, this very topic having been discussed more than once before, with so many feeling the same thing. Moody grunted and grumbled something unintelligible, but it was Janet who spoke up. "I think I was the first, or one of the first anyway, to experience that feeling Mr Doge is talking about. And yes, it feels as if I should know all of this, but I recall it perfectly as soon as they mention something. Tonks and I talked about that last night, as did Kingsley. It is the oddest feeling, but I think Hermione has the answer, if I'm not mistaken."

Hermione launched into a brief explanation of what she had found in the Hogwarts library and her theory of Harry and Cuinn causing this time loop in order to set things right. No one around the table said anything for a moment after she finished, but then nearly everyone agreed it was the only thing they could think of which made sense.

Moody looked at the young witch, smiled his crooked scarred smile and growled, "Watch yourself, missy, with that kind of thinking you'll be recruited by the Department of Mysteries." Everyone chuckled at the comment, but she could see he was at least partly serious from the look in his good eye and the fact his magical one was looking straight at her.

Getting things back on track, Harry said, "Okay, I saved the hardest part for last. There are a couple of things you lot need to know about. First though, is one of the enchantments a secure enough silencing charm to keep anyone from hearing what I am about to say?"

Moody said, "It's probably sufficient, but if it's that secret, let's just put up a silencing screen anyway." He waved his wand around the patio area and muttered an incantation under his breath. "Okay, sonny, there ya go. Say anything you want."

Thanks, Mr Moody. Now first I am going to tell you lot a prophecy which only Dumbledore, I, and a few others knew before today." He took a deep breath and looked around at all of them. "This is probably the biggest secret in the Wizarding world and Tom would give anything to hear it. If anyone doesn't want to know this, they should leave. After that I am going to talk about what the Professor and I were working on last year which is just as secret. Ordinarily I would only tell a small select group, but I know I can trust all of you. We," he nodded at Hermione, "are going to need a lot of help in the coming months." He looked around the table again, but no one moved a muscle. Hermione held his hand tightly in both hers as he recited the prophecy, verbatim. He then sat back and waited for them all to absorb it, while his love stroked his back in comfort.

When all had looked at him in comprehension, revulsion, or fear, the reactions as honest as they were mixed, he said, "It comes down to me or the snaky git. The other part I glossed over when talking about the last year is the existence of the Horcruxes Riddle created before and during his first reign of terror." He first told them what a Horcrux was and then described in as much detail as he could what he and Dumbledore had discovered about them. He finished with saying they all had to be destroyed, according to Dumbledore, before Voldemort could be successfully disposed of. When done, he sat back again. The Grangers and Minerva all knew this from the last time round, but it was new to all the rest.

For a long time no one said anything, then Moody blurted, "Stone the crows, boy, that's a lot on your narrow young shoulders."

Tonks added, "Cor Blimey, Harry, that explains why he wanted you guarded so well the past few years."

Minerva was the next to comment, "I take it you still have no idea what the other two missing pieces are, or where the necklace has got to?"

"Correct," Harry said. To the rest he related, "We talked about this quite a lot in the last 'alternate reality', but with Minister Scumgripper's interference…" he paused while most of the table snickered, "with his interference we were obviously unable to act on what we had determined." He talked for a minute about the one he and Dumbledore had gone after, saying at the end, "We still have yet to determine who could have been the R.A.B. who left the note in that fake locket. He pulled the offending item from his pocket and glared at it. But he extracted the note and looked at the table of people, "If anyone can help us suss who that might be, we'd surely like to pin it down. It could have been Regulus Black, but we just don't know." He gestured to the Headmistress, "Minerva said she didn't think he had the stones to do that, so we need to look at other options."

"I did some research before we left Hogwarts," Hermione stated. "I found a number of names with those initials, but I don't think any would have had a reason or the skill to have taken it; or they lived at the wrong time. I think, at this point, we need to prioritise our goals for the next few months, so we don't wind up going in circles." She looked to Harry for confirmation, as she pulled up a notebook.

"Good thinking, oh brilliant daughter o' mine," Keith teased, but still partly serious. She grinned at him, as he went on. "It seems you have quite enough to be getting on with this summer, not to mention the legal problems of having all the Dursleys locked up. That could take months to sort." He looked over at Jamie, who nodded.

The Scotsman smiled grimly, "Unfortunately they will have limited access to outside help with their affairs. It will likely fall to you in assisting them with whatever they decide to do. I will do my best to see it gets shunted to a solicitor, but that could still be problematic. Mr Doge, care to comment?"

Elphias looked thoughtful for a moment, and then got a decidedly unfriendly gleam in his eye. "Chief Inspector, young Mr Potter is likely to be a witness in part of the prosecution, is he not?"

Jamie grinned, but in a very feral way, "Why yes, Barrister Doge, you are quite correct." Turning to Harry, he said formally, "Mr Potter it is my sad duty to inform you, officially as it were, of the arrest of Vernon, Petunia, Marjorie, and Dudley Dursley, your relatives. It is likely the suspects will be arraigned on multiple charges, one of which is child abuse and neglect. As such, you will be subpoenaed as a witness in this case. Therefore it is also my duty to inform you that you will have a restraining order placed against you to wit: you will be prevented from having any dealings with the Dursley home or property." He looked at Doge, who smiled.

"Mr Potter, as your barrister and Family Barrister of Record I advise you to have nothing whatsoever to do with the Dursley family home and environs. Further, you should have absolutely no contact with them. Should they attempt to contact you, refuse and contact me immediately." He passed over a business card with his office and cell phone numbers. Harry's eyebrows rose, he'd not had the man's phone numbers last time, for whatever reason, and had assumed he didn't use phones. The old man chuckled and said, "I have had a seldom used phone in the office for years, because I do often deal with Muggles and squibs. Mr Quirrell has recently convinced me of the need to have a cell phone as well, and I have found it to be a considerable convenience. Did I not give you those numbers last time?"

Harry chuckled, "Please call me Harry, if you wouldn't mind, you as well, Mrs Doge and Mr Quirrell. To say the least, things were a bit chaotic last time, so it must have slipped your mind, sir."

"They all laughed for a moment, then he turned serious. "Now these are the things I think we need to talk about…" and he went on to list a few things on his mind, inviting everyone to participate in the discussion. Hermione automatically pulled her note pad in front of her and began a rough transcription.

Dorothy interrupted then, and said, "Hermione, dear, why don't you let me take the notes, I'm less likely to be involved in the discussion so I'll do that, which will leave you free to participate more fully." The girl smiled fondly at her mum and thanked her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon brainstorming on what to do and how to do it. One thing to come out, which highly interested Harry, was when Minerva smirked at her brother and stated, "Harry, Jamie has occasionally taught hand to hand combat techniques at the police academy and is actually a rather good teacher. He just has been a copper for so long he can't see himself in that role." Janet was grinning and Jamie had a pained look on his face.

Then Jamie laughed, and said, "Okay, Harry, Hermione I'll tutor you two after I retire at the end of the month." He looked thoughtful a moment, "In fact a friend of mine should be free then and he can teach you some other techniques as well. I'll ask him." He grinned as though he knew a secret he wasn't about to share. Harry grinned back, knowing if the man didn't want to say what he had up his sleeve, no one could get it out of him, even with Legilimency. For some reason, Harry had discovered, the man had very strong natural mind shields.

In the meantime, it was decided, they would start running and swimming daily, and obtain a weight machine for circuit training. They also decided to hire a personal trainer to guide them until they had worked out the regimen they needed.

By the time they were done, the list of things the two needed to do and the people they needed to see was rather long. Dorothy smirked as she quipped, "Harry, at this rate we're going to have to hire you an appointment secretary."

He gave her a long-suffering look and answered, "Welcome to my life, Dorothy."

Keith smiled and asked, "So, still don't know who the Asian was you ticked off, Harry?" To the confused looks from round the table, Keith explained the joke. He then added, "Seems to me Harry must have gotten on the wrong side of someone somewhere," and grinned cheekily.

Everyone laughed, though Harry not as much as the others. Finally he replied, "I'd blame Cho Chang, but unfortunately this started before I met her, really. So all I can think of is it must have been my father or mother," at a sudden burst of inspiration he added, "or else I peed on someone when I was a baby," and grinned just as cheekily back at Keith.

That brought down the house, so to speak, as everyone laughed hard and long; it was just the tension breaker needed, after the deep and weighty discussions of before. Everyone rose from their seats and Dorothy asked who would be staying to dinner. Most said they needed to go, and bid the new fiancés well, also affirming their support for the tasks ahead.

Elphias pulled Harry and Hermione aside, along with Gretchen and Quillian. "Harry" he said, "it is like we talked of earlier. We all three feel like we should know you better than we do. This time distortion, or alternate reality effect, is more than a little disconcerting, but that aside, I'd like you to call me Elphias."

His wife added, "And if you don't call me Gretchen I'll be highly affronted."

The two youngsters both laughed and Hermione said, "Thank you, Elphias and Gretchen, we know you don't really remember, but we did get to be quite good friends last time."

Quirrell chimed in then, "I do hope you'll call me Quillian, you two," he smiled, "and I presume you already know who my brother was."

Harry gave a small laugh, saying, "Yes, Quillian, we know all about that. We do however feel badly for your family's loss. He was a good man I think, who got in the wrong place at the wrong time. Voldemort doesn't care who he harms." They all flinched at the name, but voiced soft agreement with his sentiment.

Quillian replied, "Thank you for that, Harry, I shall pass it along to the rest of the family. Please know we hold you blameless for what happened. Professor Dumbledore did tell us what happened, but perhaps one day you could sit down with the family and tell it from your perspective."

"I think I'd like that, Quillian, thank you."

"No worries, my friend. Now I must be off, take care of yourselves and I suppose we shall see you again soon."

Hermione smiled at the man, "Thank you for coming today on such short notice, it will help that you know the full story now."

Bidding farewell, the man left, and Harry turned back to the Doges. "Are you sure you can't stay? he asked.

Gretchen smiled softly at the two, who were holding each other closely, "We should get home it has been a long day for us old folks." Harry snorted and grinned. She smiled, "Yes I know you know we are very active people, but my dear husband has his routines, you know, and one of them is to quietly process things when he has taken in a lot of information. It is best we go home and let him cogitate this evening. He'll have his head in the clouds for two days with all you told us this afternoon." She grinned cheekily at her husband.

Elphias smiled indulgently at her, saying, "Unfortunately, my Gretchen is correct. I do need to process what I've learned today, but also I need to develop some strategies to use on the Ministry should they attempt anything like what you described. Would it be possible for you to drop by my office in the morning to sign a few papers, Harry? I can have the necessary paperwork filed with the Ministry by noon that way."

"Yes, we can do that," he replied still smiling. Harry greatly liked and respected this man and hoped they'd have as good a relationship as they'd had before. "We need to go to Gringotts in the morning and then to do a bit of shopping." He held up Hermione's left hand, adding, "This hand needs a nice engagement ring on it." He smiled lovingly at his fiancé, who returned the look.

"Why don't you stop by before you go to Gringotts, Harry, that way, just in case you run into anything unusual there, you will already have the papers signed and if you need, Quillian or I can join you there. Our office is only a few doors down."

"Very good, Elphias," Harry replied. "Is about half nine good for you?"

"Yes, splendid. Now, we must away and allow you folks to enjoy the evening, whilst I go contemplate the fate of the Wizarding world."

They all laughed and Hermione said, "Remind us to tell you soon of Harry's plans in that regard for after we get rid of Mouldiewarts."

The older couple looked stunned for a moment, and then both burst out laughing. Elphias finally got himself under control while Gretchen still chuckled and he said, "I look forward to hearing that, I'm sure it will be quite interesting and enlightening. I like how you two think." He smiled broadly and the older couple left the gathering, still smiling and chuckling.

Harry also caught Professor Flitwick before he left for Hogwarts. "Sir, er, Filius," he smiled at his professor, "I'd like to talk with you a moment. How much do you know about the Fidelius charm?"

"Oh, rather a lot, I must say. It was one of my areas of special study after Hogwarts. What do you need to know?"

"Well Professor Dumbledore had cast it over a property I own in London, so with his death I assume it will fail and soon?"

"Yes, if it hasn't already. If you need it recast, it should be done very soon. At this point everyone who knew the secret has become a secret keeper."

"That's good to know." Then a dark look crossed his face. "That means that Snape could reveal the secret to anyone. It is imperative we get this done soonest." Turning to his love he asked, "Do we still want to let the Order use it, love, I think we should, though I'd like to get it cleaned up and redecorated."

"Yes, love, I agree. We should allow them to use it, without a certain scoundrel and a certain… turncoat, of course." She looked for a moment to have sucked on a lemon. Turning more pleasant she went on, "I like the idea of making it more habitable. When the war is done, I believe we shall need a London home, at least part of the time."

Harry turned back to Flitwick and asked, "Could you help us recast the charm then, Filius? I don't think we can tomorrow, but Tuesday we should have time."

The small man smiled, "I'd be glad to, Harry. In fact, I believe I will teach you two how to cast it and let you do it yourselves. It shan't take long, maybe an hour or so. What say about ten that morning then?"

Harry looked to Hermione again for confirmation. She replied, "That would be just perfect, Filius, and thank you. I'm sure we will enjoy it greatly; at least I know I will," she added cheekily to her fiancé.

He poked his tongue out at her and laughed. To Filius he said, "Thank you, Filius; why don't we meet here so we can take you to the house."

The date made, Flitwick left as well and the couple returned to the rapidly diminishing crowd. It turned out they were able to convince Jamie and Janet to stay, as well as Tonks and Remus. Minerva, who was as delighted as the last time, stayed also. Keith was dispatched to the butcher shop for steaks and the women retired to the kitchen, the three witches levitating the myriad glasses, cups and other debris inside while Dorothy grinned at the magic use. Harry and the other two men cleared up the patio, Remus levitating chairs and one of the tables off to the storage shed.

When they were done, the three sat and talked, Harry building a closer relationship with Remus as he'd always wanted to. Jamie too, was becoming friends with the former professor, so the three quite enjoyed themselves. When Keith returned he joined the confab and the men all had a very good time. Jamie and Keith regaled the other two with stories of golf, and Remus related some of his history. Harry was able to sit back and just enjoy the companionship and male bonding, feeling cared for, loved even, by these men all of whom he respected immensely. In reality, they respected him just as much, and he was happy to be treated as an equal by them.

Over dinner, the conversation remained lively but light, as the women laid out tentative wedding plans. Eventually Tonks asked, "What about the date, when do you two want to get married?"

Harry turned to his love and raised an eyebrow. She smiled, whipped out her wand, and conjured a calendar in the air over the table. She highlighted August and said, "I don't think we want it too close to Harry's birthday, and," she looked at him with smouldering eyes, "we do want a few days to ourselves after, so how about Saturday the sixteenth." Minerva was grinning widely at her inventive use of Conjuration.

Harry pulled with the arm he always seemed to have around her and snuggled her closer, saying, "I think that sounds just about right to me," as he planted a small kiss on her soft lips.

She smiled, as well, kissed him back, and turned to the rest. "Anyone see a problem with that?"

When no one said anything against it, Dorothy dutifully made a note on the tablet which seemed to have become an extension of her hand this afternoon. Harry asked her to add on the appointment they'd made with Filius, telling Minerva, "We decided to let the Order use the house for now, but we are going to get it cleaned up and redecorated. Could we possibly ask for Dobby and Winky to assist us? I know they work for Hogwarts, but it might be good to get Winky away from there for a while and into a home environment." He chuckled softly, "And I wouldn't dare dream of doing something like this without Dobby's help. As for Kreacher, I don't know…" he turned to Hermione.

She was beaming at how he thought of Winky's welfare and his friend Dobby. But then her brow wrinkled in thought, "I'm not sure how Kreacher will take that. I hope it is not too much a strain on the poor thing."

Harry nodded, "A year ago I'd have disagreed because he is a strain to have round, but I see now, better than I did, the way the Wizarding world has warped him. I suppose the best we can hope is that he will help, or at least not hinder, Dobby and Winky. I believe he could be helped to become better, less angry and bitter, if we treat him as kindly as we can." He noticed his fiancé smiling thoughtfully at him, but went on with his thoughts, asking, "Cuinn, you've been awfully quiet this afternoon, any thoughts on this subject?"

"_You are correct, Harry, if you treat him well, he should respond to that. I think I can teach you how to help him, if you will listen that is,_" the avian finished with a laugh.

Harry sniggered at his Companion's comment and related it to the others, who also laughed or giggled. "Okay, my friend," he said looking at the phoenix with a half-hearted scowl, "we shall follow your advice and allow you to teach us this; provided of course you actually _can _teach it." His cheeky comment and grin drew another round of laughs and an indignant squawk from the phoenix, who then laughed also.

With supper finished, the group sat back enjoying each other's company. Harry, for one, was delighted Jamie and Janet had stayed. He'd wanted to get to know her since he liked Jamie so much, and Hermione also seemed quite taken with the friendly quiet squib. They talked over many topics some from the day's discussion, but mostly on lighter things. Keith asked, "Jamie, when do you think you'll have time for that round of golf we never got to?"

"Hmm, not this week, it is going to be a right bleedin' mess in the office all week, what with the Dursley arrests and a few other cases we have working. And that's not to mention that I have to get the brass to pick my successor so I can start training her. How about next weekend? Saturday I might still be clearing up at the office, but Sunday would be good, if Janet'll let me out for a few hours." He grinned at his wife, who playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Jamie McGonagall, when have I ever denied you a round of golf, well there was that one time on our honeymoon," she grinned wickedly "and of course that time nine months later when Nettie was born." Everyone laughed as the couple looked warmly at each other.

So a date for golf was set for the following Sunday morning. When asked to join them Remus begged off since the full moon was this week, and he was always fairly knackered for several days after. Keith said they'd be sure to invite him another time when the moon wasn't a problem for him. Minerva and Tonks also agreed to take the pair and Dorothy to Diagon Alley the next day for their errands and shopping. After that everyone left, except Minerva who hung back for a few minutes.

To the young couple she said, "You two sure know how to stir the pot, don't you?" She was smiling as she said it though. "First you get engaged in front of a dozen or so witnesses and then you land us with all that information. I have to say, to both of you, that I have never been so proud of any students in my forty years of teaching. I don't know how you two hold up under all this, but I am very glad we have you to carry the fight."

Harry couldn't help misting up, and thickly replied, "Thank you, Minerva. We couldn't do anything without a lot of help, and you have given much more than you know. Just by being the caring person you are, you have taught us to be stronger than we would have thought possible, me especially."

Hermione nodded along with Harry's statement. She said, warmly "Minerva, we care very much for you and can never repay all the dedication you've given us. When the fight is done, we expect to stand proudly with you and many others on Tom Riddle's grave."

Minerva smiled fondly and misty eyed at the pair, hugged them heartily and left wiping her eyes on a hanky. The family looked at one another and shared a group hug. All pitched in and soon had the yard and kitchen back in shape. Hermione being able to use magic had helped considerably.

Now they were decompressing from a fun but somewhat stressful day. They sat around with brandies again talking over the things they'd covered, and generally being silly. It was a family moment the likes of which Harry had never experienced, before coming to live with his fiancé and her parents. He smiled as he realized how nice it was to finally have a real family to spend time with like this. But there was one small thing he wanted to know.

"Mum, Dad," he said, "I have to ask this. Why are you so accepting of our relationship and the fact that we want to get married while we're still so young? That just seems, er, odd to me."

Both parents laughed and Keith answered, "Harry, I wish I could make it plain to you that with all we know of your situation we still trust our daughter's judgment, and we trust our daughter's intellect. Despite what you seem to think of yourself, having been raised by those… creatures, we trust you and your inherent goodness. Harry, we loved you even before Scumbucket jailed you last time. Trust me, son; we love you even more now. "

Harry was once more dumbfounded. He'd never had anyone so blatantly tell him anything like that. Hermione was beaming at him, an amused twinkle in her eye. "See, she said gleefully, "I told you they love you almost as much as I do."

"Erm, right. Er, thank you Dad, Mum," he blushed. "I don't really know what to say. I'm really over the moon about Hermione, but with all that's happened I just find it hard to wrap my mind around your easy acceptance."

Dorothy spoke up then, "Harry, love, you are a very special man. If you weren't, our Hermione would never be involved with you. Besides that, we understand the burden heaped upon you, and we know that anyone in your position needs the support of people who love them. We, and Hermione, are more than glad to supply that support. Don't question it, just accept that my dear daughter loves you and that we do too."

"Oooo…kaaaaay," he smiled tentatively. "I don't know if I'll ever understand Hermione's being in love with me, let alone you as well, but I will do my best to accept it." He looked then at his lover and smiled. "Thanks for all of this, Hermione, my love. I guess Mum is right. I do need all of you and your loving support. I pushed Ginny away out of fear for her safety, yet I find I cannot do that to you lot. I guess the alternate realities made me grow up more than I thought." He chuckled then and the others joined for a moment.

They all talked for a short while more, before Keith once more unveiled his latest high tech purchase, a DVD player, which had recently come on the market. He put in an American film called Groundhog Day he'd picked up that afternoon from the video store next to the butcher's. The four of them laughed uproariously over the antics of Bill Murray attempting to woo Andy McDowell in various ways. They also talked, after it was over, about how similar it was to their shared experience.

It was past ten when everyone retired upstairs, and the adults kissed and hugged them, pushing them toward her door with over the top winks and laughing as they toddled off to their own room.

Hermione shut the door on the laughter in the hall and asked, "Should we take a shower before bed love? Or wait a bit?" Her smile turned seductive.

"Er, might as well wait a while, I guess. I intend to make us both very messy, m'love," he leered at her.

"Okay," she smiled brightly, her eyes shining with love and anticipation, "I just need a few moments in the bathroom, why don't you get in bed love."

"May I use the loo first, dear? he asked grinning. She smiled at his reminder of their first couple of nights together.

"I'm glad we went through that book on puberty together and learned so much about each other's bodies and how they work," she grinned. A bit more serious she added, "I think more couples should have an open honest and frank discussion about puberty and the intimate details of their bodies and how they care for themselves. I know it was very enlightening for me, and I'm sure it was for you as well, love." She was referring to them having got out the book her parents had given her several years ago when she got "the talk" and how the two of them had read through it together and explained all the details to each other. It had helped them both to better understand not only one another, but the opposite sex as a whole.

Harry laughed a short sharp bark, "That's an understatement, love. I didn't know any of what you told me. I barely knew what went where and why before that."

As he exited the W.C. she wrapped him in a hug and cuddled against him. He smiled and kissed her hair as they held each other. When they broke she took her turn in the W.C. while he started cleaning his teeth. When he was done she shooed him off to the bed, saying she'd be out in a few moments.

Harry walked over to the bed, removed his clothes which he placed in the convenient hamper, pulled back the fancy duvet, and turned down the bedclothes on both sides. He didn't know when Hermione or her mother had found time to change the sheets from last night, but someone obviously had. He climbed into the bed and pulled the sheet up to his waist, reclining against the headboard and plumping a pillow behind him.

He could hear her humming in the bathroom, a catchy tune he didn't recognize. He smiled when he realized she had a very nice voice, and he couldn't recall he'd ever heard her hum like that before this morning. It seemed being in love was as good for her as it was for him. They both seemed a lot happier today than they had been in a long time. As he lay there he decided that being in love and sleeping with the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to him. He also concluded that his next Patronus would be, by far, the strongest ever seen, if happy memories were what fuelled it.

A moment later his estimation of the strength of that Patronus increased exponentially. The bathroom light went out and his lady love entered the bedroom wearing the short, blue nightie he'd seen on her only twice before, in the alternate realities. His already half hard erection sprang to full salute, tenting the sheet covering it. She was smiling pleasantly as she walked slowly to the bed, apparently giving him time to admire the packaging and what it contained. He now realized how sheer the gown was, and how short: barely to mid thigh. He could see her erect nipples and the little triangle of fur at the junction of her thighs, not to mention all the rest of her as well, even though the light was dim from the bedside lamp on low. He looked her up and down several times smiling broadly as she approached the bed. He looked into her eyes and fell in love all over again at the light shining there; the light of love.

Hermione crawled onto the bed, pulled the sheet off him, and then slid up his body to kiss him, another kiss of Snogging Hall of Fame quality. It was without a doubt the most mind numbing, blistering, memorable experience he could imagine. His Patronus strength increased another order of magnitude, maybe two.

When she let him up for air, she smiled softly and asked, "You like my nightie, love?"

"Uh huh, and I especially like what's inside it. No, I take that back, I love, dearly, what's inside it."

"Would my lord perhaps care to unwrap his present for the night?"

"Mmm, maybe, but I think I should perhaps kiss my lady first, and then enquire as to why she is giving me presents, when I feel I have been already gifted and should be showering her with all her heart's desires.

"Okay, she giggled, "this is really getting back into the cheesy romance novel area again, so I'm going to put a stop to it right now, Potter. Kiss me, take off my nightie, and make love to me. NOW!"

Harry saluted and said, "Yes Ma'am!" after which little was said aside from a lot of moaning and screamed names for quite some time. He pulled her down into a world class kiss of his own, then gently and carefully pulled the filmy garment up her body and over her head. Laying her down, he kissed her again, then started kissing his way down to the breasts he'd been tenderly teasing with his fingers. Arriving at a nipple, he kissed it and sucked it into his mouth, enveloping as much as he could. After that nipple was rock hard, he then repeated the performance on the other. Meanwhile his fingers were playing with the curls of hair at the tops of her legs, and gently grazing over her pubis, and up and down her thighs.

Switching back and forth between breasts for several minutes, he finally allowed his finger to slide up the tight slit between her spread thighs, and began kissing his way down her tummy. With one hand he continued to massage the breasts as his finger teased its way between her tight labia, only drawing her moisture up, and then lightly grazing the hard little nub of her centre.

Repositioning himself between her legs as he kissed and licked his way down her belly, he brushed his lips over her pubic hair, marvelling, as always, at how soft it was. Moving his head lower, he put both hands under her thighs to raise her knees, then lay full out. He reached up to fondle her breasts as he kissed her at that warm junction. Hermione squirmed a bit at first then lay more or less still for a little while, until she started moving her hips up and down with his ministrations. After a bit longer, she started moving violently, bucking up against his face as her hands wound into his hair holding him in place. Her climax was obviously mind altering, at least from her reaction.

Harry slowly kissed his way back up to her heaving chest and tenderly gave her breasts some more attention, as they rose and fell under him. After a couple of minutes, she forcefully pulled his face up to her and locked her lips onto his. Then before he even realized what she was doing, her tongue darted into his mouth, he felt her hand grab him her legs went around his waist and in one powerful up thrust they were joined. It felt like she was trying to suck his face off and at the same time pull more of him inside her.

As they strained against each other, glued forcefully together in their passion and sucked at each other's mouths and tongues, his mind completely shut down in an overload of sensory experience. Somewhere, dimly heard, was a lot of howling, growling, moaning and groaning, but he had no idea who was making what noise. He thought he called out her name once, but was never sure of that.

An eternity later, when his mind began to slowly re-engage, Harry wondered how either of them could breathe. He realized his arms were wrapped all the way around her back, holding her up against him, and hers were squeezing his shoulders just as her legs were holding him tightly. He wasn't, for a minute or two, entirely sure where one body ended and the other began. But finally, they relaxed their grips on one another, which was becoming a necessity, since they were both still huffing and puffing from the exertion. Slowly their lips came unstuck as well, and with a deep sigh, he smiled into her lovely chocolate eyes. She smiled back and together they said "Wow!"

Both of them giggled, as he moved his arms out from under her and her legs unwrapped from around him, sliding down his bum and thighs, coming to rest on the bed beside him. He held himself slightly off her, so she could breathe, as they shared a lot of brief sweet kisses.

Hermione giggled again and softly said, "I read about that once in an article…" she paused to breathe, "in one of Mum's women's magazines." Deep breath, "Frankly I thought they were full of crap." Pause to breathe, "But the article said it was very rare." Pause, "And they said it never happens unless people have been lovers for some time, at least several months." She took a couple more breaths as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "In other words, my dear sweet Harry, we have accomplished something which shouldn't be possible," pause for breath, "we've managed mutual orgasms as often as not. I'll say it again; learning to make love with you for the next however many years we live is going to be the highlight of my life."

He chuckled as he stared warmly back at her loving look, "Oh I assure you, my sweet Hermione, I look forward to that as much as you." Mischievously he added, "Be an interesting way to go wouldn't it, giving each other fatal heart attacks at two hundred by having a mutual orgasm."

"I guess I see now why people are so obsessed with sex. It has so many pleasurable things to experience and learn about."

"You are right as usual m'love," he smiled softly once more, and kissed her for a long time. When they came up for air again, he asked, "Would you like me to get off now love? You must still be sore from last night."

"No, you're fine for now, it just feels very nice having you inside me, and the longer you stay that way the better in my humble opinion.

So they talked quietly for a long time about their future together and what they wanted to accomplish after Mouldiewarts was done for, neither of them doubting for a moment that would happen. Some time later, as they were giggling together over how they would need to research how to get through life in this position, he felt himself rising to the occasion.

They moved together, switching positions ever once in a while, quite enjoying all they'd learned from that little book for dummies. They giggled when she said she didn't think they were dummies any longer.

It wasn't quite as good as their mutual climax of earlier, but Harry certainly wasn't going to complain. He decided there could never be anything but a wonderful joining with his lover. Sometimes it was spectacular while others were just marvellously wonderful.

After they both regained their senses and got their breathing and heart rates somewhat under control, he suggested maybe they should shower to which she agreed. Just like last night the shower devolved into a grope fest and wound up with him repeating, more or less, the recent action on the bed.

When they snuggled into bed together a few minutes later, they were both soon asleep. Both dreamed very pleasantly that night of being together and loving for many decades, and of children to come who made them even happier. Again, they woke in the night and tenderly made love, falling asleep again moments later, smiling and being very much in love.

To be continued

A/N: Again I thank my beta team: the wonderful fanfic author Kinsfire, 'Mione', and my Brit picker/beta Tumshie1960, a great writer in his own right. Thanks to all of them and to all of you who take time to read and review.

HT


	9. Chapter 9 Diagon Alley Surprises

Rising Phoenix

by

Herman Tumbleweed

The author typed industriously, albeit slowly, on his computer keyboard when suddenly there was a flash of fire and a big beautiful bird bearing a strong resemblance to another fictional character appeared in the air over his desk. It settled on his printer/copier/scanner and glared at him.

"Er, can I help you? Nice birdie?"

The bird chirped, and then sounded for all the world like he was laughing. The author couldn't help but chuckle too. "So, my feathered friend," he enquired, "what can I do for you today?"

The large avian chirped pointedly and the author saw words in his minds eye, then the bird gave a rather low pitched warble, and the author started typing quite industriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own this; JK Rowling and a bunch of other rich people with really smart rich lawyers do. I claim only the phoenix, well sort of but let's not open that kettle of fish right now, and a few OC minor characters, and with some reservations maybe the plot. I make no money from this and don't intend to step on anyone's copyright or toes, though sometimes in a crowd that's difficult with size fifteens.

"How's 'at?" the author querulously queried. The bird bobbed his head and warbled a few more notes which warmed the author's heart. But then the large avian glared again and chirped a few jarring notes.

"Oh, of course," the anxious author replied readily, and once more started typing timorously:

A/N: Uhm I just want to say thanks to a few folks who have kindly consented to allow me to take their lovely story ideas and twist them into this marvellous masterpiece of mayhem. They include, but might not be limited to my friends the kinky Kinsfire, incomparable Ishtar, and astonishing Abraxan, as well as the joyous Jeconais, outstanding Old Crow, unparalleled Udder pd, recalcitrant Rorschach's Blot, and the ever daunting duet of Bob and Alyx aka Bobmin356. I admire the work of all these audacious authors and always wish to keep them happy by mentioning them frequently. In this chapter, you can thank several of these fine fabulous folk for inspiring certain scenes. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

"Good enough?" the aching author asked the admirable avian. The large bird bobbed his head once, chirped and launched itself into the air, disappearing in a flash of fire. "Hmmm," the author hmmm'd, "at least I got to see this one leave…"

Chapter Nine

Diagon Alley Surprises

Harry woke the next morning on his back to the very pleasant sensations of something being done below his waist. Smiling at the fact that this was how she'd awakened him on Monday morning in the previous alternate reality, he lifted the sheet to find a head of lovely chestnut hair bobbing up and down over him. He smiled as he reached a hand out to the very enticing bum conveniently at hand, and found a very wet womanhood to titillate. He heard her muffled gasp as he fondled her, but she never once slowed in her ministrations. A few minutes later he was swept off to bliss land for a few moments, then shortly after felt his lover stiffen and her joy was moaned loudly against his skin as she joined him in ecstasy for a bit. He smiled at that, and at how much in love they were: knowing it felt as good for her as it did for him

He was still smiling lovingly a few moments later when she crawled out from under the sheet smiling like the Cheshire kneazle at him. "What a wonderful way to wake up," he growled at her, as he pulled her to him for a morning kiss.

"Oh, I quite agree," she replied several minutes later as she lay on top of him and snuggled her head against his chest, her hair tickling his nose a bit. Harry stroked her back and bum like always, revelling in the feeling of her smooth skin under his hands and the way she seemed almost to purr in contentment. They lay like that for about a quarter of an hour, when she finally said, "I suppose we should get dressed and have breakfast. Minerva will be here at nine and it's already half past seven."

"Mmmmm," was his non-committal answer.

A few minutes later, she arched her back a bit and ground herself against him, and then sat up on him looking down and grinning. "Well, Mr. Potter, what say we go get cleaned up for the day, eh?"

"Yes, love, I reckon it's time. It's just that with you lying on top of me like that, I never want to move."

Her smile widened and she agreed, adding, "Sometimes, love, I'd like to stay like this with you forever, impractical as that is." Both of them chuckled and with a regretful look at his wily whang, she climbed out of bed. As she headed to the bathroom, she called over her shoulder, "I'm getting in the shower now, if you want to join me you'd better hurry."

He was out of bed and in the bathroom before she got the shower turned on. Laughing loudly, while she waited for the water to heat, she teased him, rubbing her firm bum back and forth, then up and down on him. Not to be outdone, Harry teased both her nipples to rock hard peaks, then slid a hand down to cup her, teasing her centre with a finger. When the water was hot, she adjusted it, and pulled him inside. Before he knew it she had jumped up, thrown her arms and legs around him and joined with him. He didn't waste time though, as soon as he figured it out a very quick moment later.

They managed to get showered and their teeth cleaned without any further episodes, though there was a lot of teasing and bodily contact involved. Harry was still somewhat hard when they pulled on dressing gowns to go downstairs, and he hoped he'd lose that by the time they got to the kitchen. Fortunately he was able to approach the kitchen without potential embarrassment, although what Dorothy was wearing was threatening to change that rather quickly.

She had on a thin and very short dressing gown which made it obvious her legs were at least as nice as her daughter's, and that she would have shown off anything below the waist if she were to bend over. That she was advertising the cool morning was not lost on him either. He did his best to divert his attention to his fiancé, who watched him with amusement written all over her.

"So, Harry, what would you like for breakfast," asked Dorothy, also sounding amused. Harry suspected he was being set up here, but wasn't sure how to react. During the last month of the previous alternate reality he'd gotten more comfortable with the Grangers being dressed in quite little clothing, but was still not very comfortable with it all yet, especially Dorothy who was nearly as attractive as Hermione.

"Er," he stammered for a moment, "I guess some… er… whatever you normally have is fine with me. You know I'm not a picky eater."

"Well as you should recall, dear, we just have cereals and toast most weekdays;" she smiled innocently, "is that adequate for you? I know you have a busy day ahead." She winked at both of them, "And I know you've been working out rather assiduously the past two nights and mornings."

Harry couldn't help the blush, and noticed Hermione was bit pink in the face as well. "I, er, that is, I'm sure…" he looked to his love for help.

The object of his deep affection was glaring, albeit with a smirk, at her mother, and stated, "Mum! You are embarrassing Harry again. Stop it!"

"Oh, alright, dear. You're no fun, you know. You forgot your, what did you call them? Privacy charms? Last night. We heard quite a lot of interesting sounds from your room." She smirked at her daughter.

Hermione was blushing a bit more, but she smirked back, "Yes, Mum, and I'm sure they sounded a lot like what I hear from your room, and the office, and the pool, and lots of other places on occasion."

Singularly unaffected by her daughter's outburst, Dorothy quipped, "And what, you kids are the only ones allowed to have fun and make noise?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the mock pout she put on then, and got even louder when, from behind him, Keith said, "Oh goodness, I sure hope not! Hey, honey, I didn't know you could get eight syllables out of the name Harry, or twelve out of Hermione. Guess you learn something every day, or night as the case may be."

Hermione was glaring daggers at her father now, but her lips were twitching as Harry continued laughing. It was either that or die of embarrassment, and this was a lot more fun. She finally let a giggle escape and that was all it took for the four of them to have a good morning laugh. Keith pulled the two youngsters into a hug, and kissed each on the forehead, and when he released them Dorothy did the same.

When they all got their laughter under control, Keith said, "Harry, I'm glad you can take some teasing. I know Hermione can, she grew up with it. After yesterday I wasn't too sure, and we'd never make you uncomfortable on purpose."

"That's fine, Dad; I was just thinking how nice it is to live in a home where people can laugh and enjoy one another without feelings getting hurt. If someone had tried to joke like that in the Dursley house, it would have been answered with silence. Frankly, I don't think Vernon has a sense of humour, Petunia either for that matter. To tell the truth, I find that rather odd, because my mother had to have had a wonderful sense of humour to have put up with my dad and Sirius, not to mention Remus."

Hermione chimed in, "Good point, Harry. I know from what I've heard they were at least as bad as the Weasley twins about pranking, so she had to have enjoyed that or it would have driven her round the twist, I'd think."

"Well, that aside," Dorothy interjected, "I still need some breakfast orders, family."

Harry was speechless for a moment, and Hermione immediately picked up on his distress. She cuddled him and said softly, "Mum, be careful with saying those things, Harry takes them very personally."

Dorothy and Keith both moved back in to join the hug around Harry. She told him, "No matter how long it takes, dear Harry, we will make sure you know you are loved, welcome here, and a part of our family now.

He couldn't stop the few tears that escaped his clenched eyelids, nor could he speak for a few moments around the huge lump in his throat. They all held onto him until he finally cleared his throat, and looked down into Hermione's eyes, though he spoke to all three. "Thank you, yet again. It's just hard for me, y'know? The only places I've ever felt totally accepted were at the Weasley's and most of the time at Hogwarts. But this is different. I feel so much more of that and so much better with you…"

When he didn't say anything else, Keith said softly, "Harry, after what you've gone through in your life, I don't wonder that you feel this way. We have to thank you for letting us into your life as well. I've known people who grew up like you who _couldn't_ let anyone in and wound up very lonely. I promise you that as long as you let us in we'll do everything we can to help. And if you try to shut us out, we will punish you terribly… by loving you all that much more until you break down."

Dorothy sniffled and added, "I still don't know how it happened, Harry, we've only known you such a short time, but already it feels like you are the son I should have had." She chuckled then and added, "I think Hermione is glad you aren't though."

Hermione nodded fiercely against his chest and sniffled also. "I love you, Harry James Potter, and don't you ever dare forget it!"

Through his tight throat he croaked out, "I love you too, Hermione, and you too, Mum and Dad. I guess now you truly are the parents I grew up without."

The four of them stood like that for a couple of minutes, the parents having hugged him even tighter when he'd said that last. When they finally broke up Hermione didn't let go, keeping one arm around him, and Keith passed tissues out to one and all.

Dorothy quipped, obviously trying to lighten the mood, "Now, family, that the group hugs are out of the way, what do we want for breakfast?" They all smiled at her feeble attempt. Then to Harry's dismay, she reached up to an upper cabinet for a box of breakfast cereal, and proved beyond a shadow of a doubt she was the only thing under that dressing gown. He knew his eyes bugged when that happened and he turned quickly around, the image of his fiancé's mother's tight bum still swimming in his mind's eye.

When he turned, he took Hermione with him, in that she still had a death grip on his waist. She looked at his blushing face and quipped over her shoulder, "Mum, I think you broke Harry again. Please try not to show off anything else until we get him used to our unorthodox dress."

Sounding not at all contrite, she answered, "Yes, dear, I'll do my best. Just get him broke in soon, wearing all these clothes is just too confining."

Keith laughed, and Hermione couldn't contain her own giggle then. Harry finally broke out of his stupor, saying quietly, "It may take me a while, but I'll do my best. Bear with me though, I'm finding it, er, hard just seeing Hermione nude."

As he'd hoped, they all laughed at his double entendre, which caused Keith to come back with, "I can see where that would make it _hard_, Harry. Frankly her mother still causes the same reaction in me frequently." Harry looked at the smiling man, who winked and added, "It's the feminine wiles, you know." He was able to smile back broadly at the man he loved like a dad.

Hermione sat Harry down and whipped out her wand, from where he had no idea, to help her mum move things to the table. Several boxes of cereal came over on their own, followed by milk, butter, assorted jams and preserves, and some sliced cheeses which all flew from the refrigerator to land neatly on the table. Her parents watched in fascination and Harry was impressed himself.

He smiled at his fiancé and said, "Very smooth, m'love, been practicing that?"

She smiled back and said, "You bet, I wasn't about to pull a Gred and Forge when I got home this summer," recalling the Weasley twins' disastrous attempt at something similar two years ago. They both laughed and explained to Keith and Dorothy who also chuckled.

For the next forty-five minutes they enjoyed a pleasant meal together. Harry had become more and more comfortable with the Granger parents, what with the shared time dilation, and even teased them back a few times. When Keith said he had to get ready for work, the youngsters volunteered to clean up the kitchen, which Hermione was more than happy to do with magic.

Keith and Dorothy stood watching as everything put itself away and the dishes floated over to the sink, where the tap turned on and the scrubber started washing things which rinsed themselves under the tap and neatly landed in the drying rack. She didn't bother with the dishwasher this time, explaining she still hadn't worked out how to get them to load in there without problems arising. Harry knew she'd work out how to make it happen eventually.

When her parents went off to get dressed for the day and the kitchen was all cleaned, Hermione dragged Harry up to their room. "We'd better get ourselves ready too, Harry. Minerva said she'd be here a bit after nine." As she said this, she took off her dressing gown, and Harry's brain shut down for a moment. Even though he'd seen her nude quite a lot for over a month, her body still took his breath away. She giggled and said, "Breathe, Harry, breathe."

"I'm sorry, love, it's just that you are so beautiful and even more so without your clothes on, I can't help but get lost in the view."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Potter, and you know I feel the same way about you; but not right now, I think. Unless, that is, you want to put on a show for the Headmistress?" She raised one eyebrow.

He gulped and answered, "Not today, darling, I don't know how strong her heart is after all those stunners a year ago."

"True; more's the pity though." At his amused and questioning look she continued, "I hate to admit it after all the ways I've ruined my reputation with you since all this started," she gave him a salacious grin, "but I used to fantasize about making love with you in the middle of the Gryffindor table at breakfast." She blushed slightly at that.

"Oh, my sweet loving Hermione," he laughed as he took her in his arms, "you really do have a much wilder side than I ever expected." Looking mischievously at her, he said, "Make you a deal; if we get rid of Mouldieshorts before the end of next school year, assuming the school reopens, I will do just that with you. Hell, we can even do it on the head table if you want."

She bit her lip and clung to him for a moment, shivering slightly. "Oh, sweet Merlin, Harry, please don't give me those kinds of images when we don't have time to take advantage of what that does to me. I expect you to bring me down from this as soon as we get back from Diagon Alley though, you… you… rotten beast, you!"

Harry was shocked for a moment until he realized what he had done by promising to fulfil her fantasy. He laughed softly and kissed her lightly, not wanting to add to the problem by snogging her senseless. "Okay, love, I'm fairly certain I can handle that. Now, you lusty wench, didn't you say something about dressing?"

She giggled happily at him, and danced bare arsed across the room to her closet. Pulling out assorted outfits, she held several up in front of her looking at them in the mirror before she settled on some fairly loose fitting shorts and a peasant blouse, which together showed off her shapely legs and shoulders. Once again he watched as she pulled on the clothes sans any underwear at all. He had rather expected she'd at least put it on to go out in.

Shrugging his shoulders at her daring, he went and rummaged in his trunk for something suitable, only to remember he really had nothing but what he'd worn the day before. For whatever reason, the only other clothes he had were either too small, since he'd grown a lot this year, or were Dudley leftovers and way too big. Again he shrugged and went back in to 'their' room; he liked the sound of that almost as much as he liked the sound of fiancé. Pursing his lips at a thought, he retrieved and pulled on his clothes from yesterday.

"Love," he asked, "do you think your Mum or Dad would take me clothes shopping very soon. I have absolutely no other clothes to wear. As much as I know you like to see me nude, I doubt the Headmistress or the folks in Diagon Alley would approve."

She laughed and said, "I'm sure Mum would love to take you shopping. I think she has time today, since she rescheduled her appointments to be with us all day. I'll ask her. As I recall, we went and got you some things later in the week last time, but now we should be able to today."

"Thanks, dear, I can't believe I have so few clothes. I mean, just because the Dursleys never bought me anything doesn't mean I couldn't have picked up a few things now and then for myself."

"Well, we shall remedy that situation forthwith, Mr. Potter," she giggled again.

"Oh good," he joked, "I was afraid you'd insist on option one, and make me run round showing off my dangly bits to all the girls."

"Harry, as much as I'd like to brag that I'm the only one getting the benefit of those impressive bits of yours," she growled, "I'm afraid all the other witches will have to live without full disclosure of how remarkable they really are. By the way, the pool among the girls at school didn't go as high as reality, so I'm not sure who won. For that matter, I'm not sure I want to let them know how truly amazing your bits are," she smirked.

Harry could only gape at her. "Hermione," he choked out, "what on earth are you on about?"

Oh, the girls started a pool during the Triwizard Tournament on how big you were. I think it was after the second task; no, I take that back, it was after the first task. When you were flying around and your robes were showing off your boxers and we got a few glimpses of the bulge in them."

Harry was stunned. "Er, love… why is it you never mentioned that before now?"

"Oh, it just never seemed important. It was just silliness anyway." She didn't seem to understand his distress as she finished putting on a very little makeup and started brushing her hair. However, he loved her and he loved her hair, so he walked over, took the brush from her and started doing it in her stead. He wondered why he never had in the last alternate reality.

After he'd been brushing for a few moments she said, dreamily, "My mum used to do that a lot when I was younger, still does on occasion when she wants to talk. It feels very nice, and you're doing it just right too. Okay, Potter," she sounded stern, but he could hear an undertone of amusement, "where'd you learn to brush a girl's hair like that?"

"I brushed Ginny's a few times after we were snogging, but that was just quickly, not like this. I like doing it though. Can you tell me more about that pool? I don't understand that kind of thing."

"Oh, I think it was just some of the fan girls with crushes on you who started it. I doubt anyone would have ever had the inclination to really find out. Don't worry about it, love. If we go back to school this year, I'll make sure I win, and never tell them the truth. No, on second thought, it would be better if I just keep totally mum on it and never tell them anything. It will drive them bonkers and I can smirk at them a lot."

Harry chuckled saying, "You are an evil woman, Hermione Po… er, Granger."

She laughed gaily. "You can call me Potter, Harry, it will be legally true soon enough, and we both know it is in our eyes and those of the Universe." He met her eyes in the mirror and she smiled her love to him, which he returned with interest.

When they left their room, Hermione popped into her parents' room to let them know about doing some clothes shopping, and came out smiling like that Kneazle again. Back downstairs they got another small cup of coffee each and went back to sit on the patio to wait for Dorothy and for their escort to arrive. Mum came out to the patio with a cup of tea, followed by Dad, who was grinning at Harry. He knew the man was about to rib him over something and almost cringed.

"So, Harry, off to go shopping with four women, eh? I remind you what I said last time about that. You could get it all done in about an hour by yourself." He grinned.

Harry replied deadpan, "And miss out on spending the day in the company of so many lovely women? I think not, sir."

Keith laughed as Harry got hugged from both sides, "Right answer, son. Oh, well done, there. Nothing like buttering up you mother-in-law and your wife so early in the day." He moved his wife over and gave Harry a one-armed manly hug, then kissed the women and headed off to the surgery.

At ten past nine the three were sitting on the patio chuckling over what kind of rings to get, each suggestion getting more into the ridiculous range, when two soft pops announced the arrival of a pair of witches in one corner of the yard. Harry and Hermione both immediately had their wands trained on them and he asked, "Minerva, what's the name of our newest friend?"

She smiled at them and answered, "Cuinn, but sometimes it is Cuinn Clunis when he's being particularly snarky."

"Good morning, Professor, good morning, Tonks," he smiled. Naturally, they knew it had to be Tonks and Minerva, since only a few people were keyed to pass through the anti-Apparition enchantments like that, and then only in that spot. But Moody had stressed yesterday that even then they should always ask for identifying information. Harry and Hermione both agreed with the logic of paranoia in this case.

Hermione greeted the pair and hugs were shared all around. They advised the new arrivals of the change in plan to go shopping in Muggle London after finishing their business and shopping in Diagon Alley, asking if that was acceptable with their schedules. Both women agreed it sounded like fun. Hermione, Dorothy, and Tonks started in on all the places they could go to, while Harry stood by feeling lost as they talked of shops he'd never heard of.

"Alright," Minerva interjected, chuckling "Let us go, and we can all gossip while we do our shopping. Hermione, you know the Apparition point in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, you're all three going to Apparate, and I will bring Dorothy by Portkey. I want Tonks to take Harry first, side-along. You follow a few moments later, Hermione, and we'll be right behind."

When everyone was prepared, Tonks had Harry grab her arm, and, thinking of the place he wanted to be, Harry once more experienced the squeezed-though-a-tube sensations, and a moment later they were in Diagon Alley. Hermione arrived moments later with a soft crack, and a few moments after that Minerva and Dorothy landed staggering against each other. Dorothy had her usual grin and pushed her hair back into place laughing about how fun Portkeys were. Harry still thought she was barmy about that, but had to smile at her enthusiasm.

They all headed in the direction of Gringotts, Minerva leading them into Doge's offices, just three doors from the imposing bank. It only took a few moments to sign the papers making the firm his legal representatives in all things, as well as the Family Solicitors of Record. Quirrell immediately Apparated to the Ministry to file the documents, and the group turned to leave.

Doge stopped them, saying, "Harry, if you have any dealings with anyone in the bank other than to go to your vault, please send for me immediately. I doubt that you will, but there is a possibility."

"Yes, Elphias, we will," Harry replied, "and thank you again for all your help yesterday."

"I assure you, it was my pleasure, Harry, and Hermione." She smiled at being included. He added, "Gretchen said to tell you when you came in this morning to set aside an evening to have dinner with us, you and your parents." He nodded at Dorothy, who smiled in acknowledgement. "Why don't you call me on my cell phone this evening and we'll make a date?"

They agreed to do so, said their goodbyes, and trooped out toward the bank. Harry could hardly wait to get the money to buy rings with. He was absolutely tickled to be engaged and bonded to his love, and extremely anxious to get at least an engagement ring on her finger.

As they entered the lobby a goblin approached and said, "Mr. Potter, nice to see you again."

Harry was at a loss for a moment, then inspiration struck, "Griphook, isn't it?"

The goblin smiled toothily and nodded, saying, "I'm pleased you remember me, Mr. Potter. I believe one of our senior managers would like a word, if he might. I saw you coming and took the liberty of informing him of your arrival."

Harry was somewhat confused. "Why would he wish to see me? I was just going to get some money from my vault."

It was Griphook's turn to look confused. "This is most irregular, Mr. Potter. You should have been notified of some things last year on your birthday. Hmm, would you come with me now; your friends are welcome as well."

"Thank you, Griphook, that would be splendid if it will get to the bottom of the latest mystery in my life." The four women all chuckled at Harry's very dry comment which got him smiling again, especially when Hermione hugged his arm and kissed his cheek. She quietly reminded him of Elphias' request and he shrugged, blushing slightly and grinning. As they were led down a short hall, he asked, "Griphook, my solicitors asked to be informed if I was to meet with anyone here. Could you get a message to Mr. Doge at his office asking him to join us?"

Griphook smiled broadly as he led them into a small conference room. "I'd be more than happy to have Barrister Doge informed and brought to your meeting. It shall be taken care of, Mr. Potter." He seated them around an ornate oval table, asked if they wanted tea, and then disappeared saying he would return momentarily

"Minerva, do you have any idea what this is about?" Harry asked.

"I haven't a clue, Harry. But I believe, based on past experiences, it might have something to do with an inheritance. If your family left you a trust, for instance, they would likely have made arrangements for you to gain partial control of it on your sixteenth birthday so you would have time to learn how to manage it."

"That seems odd. Professor Dumbledore never mentioned anything like that."

"Albus often played things very close to the chest. It is possible he felt you had quite enough on your plate to be getting on with, Harry."

"Yes, I know. But this doesn't seem like something he should have kept hidden from me. I don't understand why he would. But then I guess we should wait until we find out for sure."

A young goblin brought tea and served them, disappearing as soon as that was done. They sipped from their cups for a few moments in silence until the door opened and Griphook returned with two very old and venerable looking Goblins, one of whom was carrying a portfolio. They all rose to greet the new arrivals, Harry still wondering what was going on.

Griphook introduced the first and oldest goblin saying, "Mr. Potter, may I present Grabrock, the General Manager of Gringotts and current head of the Goblin Council."

Harry was stunned, but caught himself and remembered his manners. "It is an honour to meet you, Grabrock."

"And you, Mr. Potter," replied the leader of Goblin-kind, "may I also present Rigring, who is our senior trust manager."

Harry greeted the other goblin formally as well, then introduced his companions, "Grabrock, Rigring, may I present Acting Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, of Hogwarts, Auror Nymphadora Tonks, who is a close friend; and finally I would like to present the mother of my fiancé, Dr. Dorothy Granger, and her lovely daughter, my fiancé as of yesterday, Miss Hermione Granger."

The women all exchanged pleasantries with the senior goblins and then Grabrock invited everyone to be seated while Griphook served tea to his two superiors, after which he took a seat, pulling out a notepad and quill. The door opened quietly and Doge strode into the room, looked a bit surprised to see Grabrock, but recovered his composure and took a seat next to Harry. Griphook served him tea as they waited for the Goblin leader to address them.

Grabrock sipped his tea and studied the young wizard for a minute, then each of the others in turn briefly as well. He nodded and smiled slightly to Doge who returned the gesture, smiling a bit more broadly. Harry knew he was expected to remain silent until the goblin spoke, but it was not easy, he had a million questions.

Finally the old goblin smiled at him and said, "Mr. Potter, you are a fine young man. It is not every wizard or witch who can sit quietly under the scrutiny of these old eyes and wait until addressed. I can see the questions burning in your eyes, and those of your charming fiancé, and assure you all will be answered in due course. First I would ask Rigring to apprise you of some information, and then we shall get on with our talk."

"Certainly, Grabrock, thank you for your consideration." Harry wasn't sure where his behaviour was coming from, but assumed it had to do with Cuinn. He heard a tiny voice in his mind confirming that and silently thanked his friend.

He turned his attention to the other senior goblin who stated, "We," he indicated Grabrock and himself, "had a… spirited discussion with Headmaster Dumbledore last year at about this time over providing you with this information." He produced a fairly thick folder from his portfolio and handed it to Harry. "Mr. Potter, this is the basic information concerning the trust your parents left to you which by its terms you should have started learning to control last year on your birthday. Due to the pressures on you at the time, Professor Dumbledore dissuaded us from doing so, but by the terms of the trust you are to gain access to it this year on your birthday. As such is the case, we wish to bring you up to speed, so to speak, as soon as possible on the operation of the trust."

"It is a very old family custom among the Potters, dating back some nine hundred years or more, for the eldest son to maintain the family fortune and to hopefully cause it to increase. Your father did well in this, but his tenure was sadly cut short. In his stead I have been operating the trust for you until now, and on your birthday this year I am obligated to allow you to start assuming control over the following two years. The trust is involved in a number of Wizarding businesses, as well as having investments in a wide variety of Muggle enterprises. Your father was adamant on that point, and I must admit that those investments have done even better than, shall we say, the more conventional Wizarding ones. You also own a number of properties which bring in a bit of income. Although, I would suggest you look carefully at the parchments detailing the properties and associated income. You are, to put it mildly, Mr. Potter, one of our largest depositors in the world."

Harry had been gobsmacked several stops back and was rapidly approaching brain lock. However, he'd been in worse situations and managed to keep his head; it helped that Hermione had a firm grip on his hand. He smiled softly at her before returning his attention to the goblin. "Thank you, Rigring, what do you require of me today?"

"At this time, it would be best if, over the next few days, you review the investment folder I've handed you, and then return with Barrister Doge to speak with me. If you could owl for an appointment after you've had a chance to digest the information, we can sit down and I will begin your training to assume full control. There is no set time as to when you gain that control, despite the two year clause, it is whenever you feel prepared to do so. However, after your seventeenth birthday, by the terms of the trust agreement, we are to start charging you appropriate fees. Heretofore those fees were included, as you'll see in the documents. Of course, my office will remain at your disposal at any time you should need to ask for guidance after you assume control." He smiled, "Appropriate fees to be assessed of course." Turning to Doge he added, "My assistant is preparing a set of the documents for your office, Barrister Doge. If they are not ready by the time you leave, we will send them over to you as soon as they are." Doge smiled and nodded his acceptance of the courtesy.

Harry admired the forthrightness of goblins, despite their normally taciturn nature. "I appreciate your efforts, Rigring, I will do as you suggest and if Barrister Doge is free at some time, we will speak with you again before the end of the week."

Elphias smiled and said, "I will make time, Harry, it is very important that you begin to get a handle on your trust as soon as possible. If I might suggest, I believe Miss Granger's parents will be able to assist Mr. Potter greatly, so it would be helpful if they also had a set of the documents."

The elderly goblin nodded and agreed to have another set made to send over to Doge's office. He smiled at the wily old barrister. "Since you are, or were as the case may be, a member of Professor Dumbledore's Order, Barrister Doge, perhaps you can convince the new leader, whomever that might be, to have a more cooperative attitude with Mr. Potter concerning his financial affairs.

Harry saw Minerva's eyebrows rise in his peripheral vision at the revelation the goblins knew of the Order and at least some of the members, and Hermione's hand squeezed his for a moment. He returned the hand squeeze, and smiled at the goblin.

Minerva spoke up then, "I am the temporary head of the Order, Rigring, and I assure you Mr. Potter will have no more interference from that quarter. In fact I can assure you he will be receiving considerable assistance from the membership henceforth."

Rigring replied, "Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall, that will be quite a positive change for Mr. Potter." Turning to Harry he said, "Mr. Potter, you seem to have taken control of your life quite efficiently, and I for one am glad to see you do so." The Goblin had a positively feral grin, as his eyes roved quickly over the group accompanying the young wizard, coming to rest lastly on Elphias, who nodded and grinned just as cunningly. "I shall leave you good people now to speak with our honoured manager and leader. Have a good day, and I look forward to our next meeting."

Harry rose as the goblin did, and bowed to him. "Thank you, Rigring, it was an honour meeting you. I look forward to our next meeting as well."

Returning to his seat as the other goblin left, Harry turned to Grabrock who was gazing placidly at him. After another long moment the goblin smiled again at him and said, "Very impressive, young Mr. Potter, how is it you know the customs of our kind so well?"

Harry grinned slyly at the aged leader, tapped the side of his head with his forefinger, and replied, "Phoenix."

The old goblin blinked and then roared with laughter so infectious he had everyone at the table joining him, even Griphook. Finally calming down, Grabrock looked calculatingly at Harry and Hermione. "So that would explain, perhaps, the sudden change in your romantic status. Phoenix Companions often marry shortly after joining with their Human Companion, if they are not already. Where, may I ask, is your feathered friend?"

"I'm not entirely sure, we only joined on Saturday, and I haven't seen him since we went to bed last night." At that moment there was a flash of fire and Cuinn circled the table once, alighting on Harry's shoulder. "Well," Harry said with a small laugh, "that answers that question, or at least part of it."

Grabrock laughed again as well, smiling at the young man. "Two things which I must say now, Mr. Potter. First of all, a question: does this mean you are the new Leader of the Light here in Britain? I would assume it does."

"Yes, Grabrock, it does, or so my new friend here tells me."

"Good, I doubt it could fall to better hands." Harry's hand got another squeeze. "The next thing is a bit of esoteric knowledge that you are most likely not aware of. Do you have any idea of the significance, any of you, of this phoenix's colouring?"

Harry replied, "No, I had not thought of it. I assumed, incorrectly it seems, that it was just a variation in the plumage of phoenixes." He turned to look at Cuinn, who laughed. Turning back to Grabrock, he asked, "Please would you tell me the significance? Cuinn said that you are 'on a roll' and he wouldn't dream of taking away your fun."

As the old goblin chuckled, Cuinn hopped down onto the table and strolled over to him. The goblin looked positively delighted as he stroked the phoenix's head and chest. Everyone else, except for Griphook, looked on in wonder. "Mr. Potter, you wouldn't know this, but over a millennium ago, Goblins had a very close relationship with phoenixes which your friend here would like to see re-established, as would I. That is why we have lore concerning their species which you do not. Unfortunately our kind became embroiled in a long series of wars with your kind, and phoenixes do not like those who instigate acts of war. They abandoned us to our own devices saying they would only return when ones came who could set aside those past transgressions in favour of building a better future."

"Please forgive the interruption, Grabrock," Harry interjected, "but does that mean you are communicating with Cuinn as I do?"

"No, Mr. Potter, but he is letting known his wishes to me, much as he does with your mate."

"Oh, I see." Harry replied, grinning momentarily at his 'mate' who smiled happily back at him, and sharing a hand squeeze.

"Now, Mr(.) Potter, as to the significance of Cuinn's plumage, in part it means that he is very, very old, even for a phoenix. You must know they are not immortal, though they do often live perhaps fifteen hundred years or more. You can tell something of his age by the colour of his beak, which, if you look closely, you can see is a much deeper gold colour than was Fawkes'. But the most significant thing about our aged friend here is that the blue tinge at the tips of his feathers means that he has been joined before."

At that pronouncement all of the humans in the room suffered from dropped jaw syndrome and took a moment to recover. Harry stuttered, "I thought… It was our previous belief that they only joined once with a human, that the loss was almost more than they could bear, and one would never willingly do so again."

"Normally this is quite true," Grabrock replied. "In ages past, the same was true with phoenixes that joined with goblins. Ask your friend now why he has done this, I believe you will find the answer most… enlightening." He laughed again as Cuinn bowed his head and gave out his own laugh.

Harry thought the phoenix was enjoying this way too much. "Okay, my dear Human Companion, would you care to share this latest bombshell with me now?"

"_Of course, my dear Phoenix Companion,"_ Harry heard laughter in the voice in his head_. "I was once bonded to one you might know as Myrddin Emrys, and whom you now call Merlin. As to the reason for my second joining, it is clear that Wizard-kind has lost the path and that one has come, who was foretold long ago by one of our great leaders, who could return them to the correct path. As such it was decided by our council of leaders -- that is unfortunately the closest I can come to describing in your language the position of those beings-- at any rate we decided to return one who was previously joined to help guide the new Leader of the Light in accomplishing his tasks. With the experience I gained from my previous joining, as well as from all those who have joined since, I can assist you the best. As all on the 'council' have been previously joined, we decided it was best for the most senior among us to take on this role, even though it may cause my somewhat premature death; I am rather young for a phoenix, at only fifteen hundred and__seventy-two years," _he added dryly_. "You and I will work closely with our counterpart here, Grabrock, to lead the world out of the darkness it has sunken into. So, Phoenix Companion, here I am at your disposal."_

Harry sat digesting what he'd been told, and wound up banging his head on the table a couple of times to the consternation of all, save Grabrock and Cuinn who were both hooting in laughter.

"Harry, my love," Hermione looked worriedly at her fiancé, rubbing her hand on his back, "what did he tell you?"

Harry held up a hand, his forehead still resting on table. It took him a minute longer before he was able to raise his head and peer around at the others. "I'm not sure I can… tell you what he said. Er… it's actually, or at least part of it… a…. a bit embarrassing. You… er, all know how I've always wanted to be just Harry? Well guess what? According to Cuinn Clunis here, that ain't gonna happen! Ever!" He glared at the phoenix.

Minerva spoke then, "Harry, would you please tell us what he said?"

Hermione had an arm around his back looking worriedly at him, but she nodded in agreement with Minerva.

"Okay, basically he was joined with Merlin, and I am not only the Leader of the Light in Britain, but am to lead all of the Wizarding world back to enlightenment or something like that. Oh, and he's the leader of the Phoenix Council, much as Grabrock here leads Goblin-kind. In short, I get to be the leader of Wizard-kind. We form a sort of trio who will lead the whole damn world out of the current dark period, or something like that." He groaned and dropped his head back on the table again. "Why can't I just be 'just Harry' for once?"

Cuinn laughed, as did Grabrock. The latter, smiling at Harry, said, "I too was dragged into my current position. Few true leaders of the world ever come to it willingly, my friend. Nearly all of the past Leaders of the Light who have accomplished the most have never striven for the post, but came into it at their bemusement at best, their horror at worst. But all, such as Merlin, have accomplished great things, as shall you."

"But… but…" Harry looked pleadingly around the table and met gazes varying from shock, by Dorothy, to amusement, by Grabrock and Doge. Minerva and Tonks looked awed and his love looked rather proudly awed. To her he said, "You're not going to help get me out of this, I take it?"

"Harry, my dear loving husband, I don't think there is any way _to_ get out of this."

"Fiancé, dear."

"No, Harry, after the last two nights, and our bonding yesterday, I am your wife and you are my husband, the ceremonies are just formality, love."

Grabrock said, "She is correct, Mr. Potter, as Cuinn will verify."

Cuinn just bobbed his head, looking inordinately pleased with himself. Harry stared into the loving eyes of his fiancé/wife and smiled tentatively at her. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Hermione? I never meant to drag you into all this; bloody hell, I never meant to get myself dragged into this."

"Harry, it really is okay. I always knew you would wind up being a great wizard; remember our first year, just before you went on to meet Quirrell? I told you then you were a great wizard, and you always will be, my love, just a bit greater than any of us realized at the time."

"Oh, Merlin, I just remembered something," he moaned, "Ollivander said 'I think we can expect great things from you' when I got my wand. Oh bloody hell, twice within a year that was said by very smart people." He sat there stunned for a few more moments trying to take it all in. "But… but I'm still in school, I'm just a kid compared to most witches and wizards."

Dorothy leaned across the table and laid a hand on his. Softly and gently she said, "Harry dear, you haven't been a kid since your first year of school, from what you've told us. I'm very sorry you have had to grow up so fast, but you should always remember that those of us who love you will always see you as the wonderful person you are. Leader of the Light or whatever you become, to us you are still just Harry, the young man we have all come to care very deeply for."

"Thanks, Mum," he said quietly. "It means a lot to me, more than you'll ever really know." Hermione wrapped him in a hug then, and he kissed her gently, a quick buss on the lips. They smiled at one another as Grabrock clapped his hands in merriment.

"So, now that we have the Leader of the Light sorted," the old goblin chuckled, "I now know why I was drawn here when Griphook informed us you had come today. Now though, I fear I must return to my other duties, Mr. Potter. However, before I go, I think I should do something which will assist your mate's parents in helping you understand your investments. Would you hand me your file for a moment?" Harry passed over the folder and Grabrock placed a hand on it. He spoke a few words in Gobbledygook as a glow encompassed the folder, then handed it back. "Now you will find all of the information not only in Wizarding currency, but in British Muggle figures as well. I shall ensure the other duplicate set is the same. Do you have any questions for me now, any of you?"

Harry laughed dryly and said, "Only about three or four thousand, Grabrock, but I think they can wait until our next meeting."

"Yes, I think you have quite enough to occupy your mind for today, let us adjourn and we shall speak again soon." With that the Goblin leader rose, as did all at the table, and he left the room smiling.

Griphook took the opportunity to gain Harry's attention then. "Sir, I think you should have a look at your family vault now. While you cannot withdraw funds from there just yet, there are certain artefacts which you may find useful in the near future. I assisted Rigring in the most recent inventory, so I know of which I speak."

"Thank you, Griphook, we shall take your advice on that I believe," answered a very bewildered Harry. A thought occurred to him then, and he asked "Do you have a cart large enough for all of us?"

"Yes sir, we do have some VIP carts which will accommodate all of you. You would be entitled to one in any case."

Harry thought he would have preferred that the goblin just call him Harry, but before he could say so Cuinn informed him that no goblin would ever again address him informally as he was now on a footing with their leader. Chagrined, Harry kept quiet. Then Cuinn said that he thought it would be best to keep his own presence secret for now, and flew up to disappear in a flash of fire.

"Oh, where did he go?" asked Dorothy.

"He will meet us back at the house," Harry replied. "He said it is best if my position remains as secret as possible for now, so it he should not be seen outside our little circle for the time being."

Minerva said, "Excellent thinking. I had much the same thought, that until you are prepared to defeat He-Who-…" she trailed off at Harry's scowl, "alright," she took a deep breath and went on, "Voldemort", she shuddered, "it would be a very good idea to keep your personal life and his presence as understated as possible. Although we did rather let the Kneazle out of the bag on Saturday, I don't think anyone heard me tell Molly and Arthur he was yours. Most will misinterpret his presence and think he is with me. I doubt many outside Albus' circle of friends know the significance of his presence; certainly the Minister doesn't."

"Yes, quite," agreed Hermione. "Shall we go, love?"

Still in a state of shock Harry followed Griphook through the door, Doge just after, with Hermione and the others trailing behind and whispering intensely with each other. Harry wondered idly how much trouble that was going to cause him. He could really use Keith right now for moral support; and to help keep him on an even keel.

It occurred to him how odd that thought was compared to life before, and how comforting at the same time. To have a friend that close, even though older, was something he'd never really contemplated. Sure he and Ron were best mates, but this was somehow a different and closer bond. He felt he could confide anything to Keith and know it was safe, he wasn't sure that was entirely true with Ron.

At the lobby, Elphias took his leave, asking that they stop by his office after they finished with the bank, and went off with a cheery wave. A minute later they were waiting in a different corridor off the main lobby which Griphook explained was the VIP waiting area. Harry had to admit it was considerably nicer than where he'd last waited for a cart, with several squashy armchairs and couches, not to mention a refreshment cart and other niceties.

Minerva asked, "Would you prefer us to wait here, Harry? It really isn't appropriate for us all to be so intimate with your finances, except Hermione of course."

"No, I think it best if we all stay together, Minerva," he replied. "And really I don't mind any of you seeing my family vault. Tonks I know I can trust with my life, Dorothy is my mother-in-law and will need to help me learn finances anyway," the lady mentioned beamed at his reference to her status, "and frankly, Minerva, I might need your experience to explain some things to me."

"Alright," she smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Potter, and I can't fault your logic."

While they waited Dorothy asked, "I know there was a lot I didn't understand in the meeting with Grabrock, but what is the significance of him coming to meet Harry like that. I could sense something change in all of you when he was introduced."

Minerva smiled at her new friend and replied, "It would be roughly equivalent to the President of the United States coming to visit our Prime Minister in the latter's hotel rather than the PM visiting the White House. In other words, Grabrock chose a lower position to Harry, in essence, by coming to the conference room rather than inviting him to his office. It is all in who visits whom and where."

Dorothy understood right away, as did the others, and they all smiled at Harry who blushed on cue. She said, "Don't be embarrassed, son, we are all very proud. You are more extraordinary than you'll ever know, but you wear it so well, I doubt most notice it. We love you, so we do see it. Just stay who you are, Harry dear. That's all you really need to do."

He smiled at her, and she and Hermione hugged him. Griphook coughed then, to gain their attention, as a plush cart arrived and they all climbed in. Dorothy was delighted with the ride, likening it to the best roller coaster she'd ever taken. Harry had to admit it was considerably longer than the ones he'd taken before. The cart eventually slowed and stopped in front of a large vault door, numbered eight.

"Griphook," Hermione asked, "is there any significance to the vault numbering?"

"Only in the first few hundred, Mrs. Potter," she beamed at the goblin for his calling her that. Continuing, the goblin explained, "Those in the lowest numbered vaults are the oldest families."

Harry was nearly immune to being surprised by this point, but he'd no idea his family was this old. He climbed out of the cart, assisting each of the ladies. Tonks smiled as she took his hand last, and batted her eyelashes at him. He snickered at her, as did the other women.

Turning around he watched as Griphook ran a finger down the centre of the vault door, then turned to him. "Mr. Potter, you will need to place your hand in the circle on the centre of the door, this time only, so the vault may recognize you. If you hold Mrs. Potter's hand when you do so, she will also have unlimited access, but no one else. Anyone you wish to admit, you or she will need to be touching them as they enter. You will need to do this each time someone other than yourselves wishes to enter."

"Okay," he smirked at Hermione, "Mrs. Potter, would you care to join me?" He took her hand and led her to the door while she smiled happily at him. Placing his hand on the door, a momentary tingle coursed through his body which he felt pass through her as well, then the door gave an internal series of loud clunks and a groan as it swung outward. They stepped back out of its way, and got their first look inside. Taking the hands of their mum and friends they entered gazing round in amazement.

While there was a rather sizeable pile of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, far more impressive were the racks of clothing, armour, and arms. There were hundreds of fine cloaks and robes of all kinds and styles, battle armour from too many eras to count, and swords, daggers and other weaponry so varied Harry had no idea what some of them even were. When he mentioned this to Hermione, she agreed that some of it was probably so old it was virtually unknown in the modern world. She also remarked on the condition of everything and that the vault must have humidity control spells on it. It was a given that this far underground the temperature never varied.

More interesting to Hermione were the chests marked books. She walked to look at them while Harry marvelled over the weapons, Tonks following him and looking just as amazed. Dorothy stood rooted to one spot gazing all around, transfixed by one thing after another. Minerva joined Hermione and they spoke together softly as they started opening the chests and taking a quick look to see what was in some of them. They wondered if there was a catalogue anywhere in the vault listing the contents, and Hermione went out to ask Griphook. He told her to look for a small lectern which was just inside and right of the door. When she re-entered, and looked to the side of the doorway, she finally found it slightly hidden by a stack of crates labelled records.

She called, "Harry, could you come here please, love?"

"Yeah," she heard come muffled from a back corner of the vault, "be right there, dear." She chuckled to herself, knowing he was probably trying on some ancient Quidditch gear or something. Sure enough he showed up a minute later wearing what appeared to be Gryffindor Quidditch robes from about a hundred years ago.

Minerva laughed as she said, "I recall my father had a set of those from his days at Hogwarts."

Harry grinned happily at the women, saying, "Well they just looked so cool, I had to try them on. There must be a fortune in antiques like this in here. I'd never sell any of it, but we could sure decorate a wonderful home with some of the things here. I could have my very own Quidditch museum room."

Hermione laughed at the man she loved, admiring his enthusiasm and loving his happy, playful side; it came out so rarely. "Okay dear, I'll let you have your own museum if you buy us a big enough house." Using her posh voice again, she added, "And I do expect you to hire sufficient servants to care for it as well, while I'm busy with the children."

He replied in kind, "But of course, my love, I shall hire at least one servant for each room of the mansion. Nothing but the best for the lady of _my_ home. Besides, the Minister of Magic must have her own home well cared for, mustn't she." Then he broke out laughing at her look of disgust. "Okay dear, he relented, "I'll just hire Dobby and Winky, how's that?"

She smiled lovingly at him and answered, "That should do, my lord."

He laughed. "Now what, pray tell, did you want of me, my lady?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to know that there is an inventory here which appears to be quite comprehensive. There look to be several thousand books alone, not to mention a couple of chests of jewellery. Perhaps we should see if there might be a set of rings which would suit us in there?"

"Good idea, love, any idea where they are?"

"According to this map, they should be right beside the money at the far end of it."

"Let's go look, then." He pulled off the Quidditch robes, and took her hand leading in that direction. As they passed a still dazed Dorothy he grabbed her hand as well, to lead her along.

She shook her head, and looked curiously at them, asking, "Where are we going?"

"Ring shopping, Mum; where else," giggled her daughter.

A bemused mum said, "Ring shopping?"

"Yes, Mum," Harry snickered, "at the Potter Jewellery Emporium."

"Potter Jewellery Emporium. Right. Okay, you two what is this…all… about…?"

Her voice faded to nothing as they arrived at the two medium chests and Harry opened the first one. For that matter, all five were speechless, since Minerva and Tonks had followed along in curiosity. He opened his mouth to say something witty but all that came out was a strangled "Urk!"

Hermione managed to say "Eeurrrgkk."

Dorothy's comment was "Y… y… yuh…"

Minerva was slightly more intelligible when she declared, "Ohhh, my…."

But Tonks was the most eloquent when she blurted, "Cor Blimey!"

For a couple of minutes no one said anything else just staring in fascination at the exquisite sets of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, topazes, and assorted other precious gems, all set in some of the most gorgeous necklace and earring settings any had ever seen. And it was clear these were not fakes. All were neatly arranged on two velvet lift out trays which indicated there were probably more underneath. "_Some of those things_," Harry thought, "_could make a sizeable down payment on Hogwarts_." He didn't know what to do next, not sure if he should even touch them. He'd seen pictures of the crown jewels and some of those pieces looked very similar.

"Harry," his wife asked in a whisper, "did you by any chance happen to look at the folder Rigring gave you?"

"Er, no?"

"Harry, my dear husband, if these are kept as jewellery for the family, what do you suppose the trust is worth?"

"Gckk," was his intelligent reply.

Dorothy did the only thing a really intelligent mother-in-law should do on learning her new son-in-law is very wealthy, she fainted. Harry, being the great Quidditch seeker he was, caught her before she could hit the floor. He lay her down on a nearby couch which was apparently there for just such emergencies. The women all gathered round her while Harry stood back and decided, or at least tried to decide, what to do next. Apparently running away was not an option, neither was suicide, nor changing his name. So he did what he should have done in the first place: went out to ask Griphook to join them. He pulled the goblin inside and asked to see the trust documents, which he'd asked him to hold while they were in the vault.

Walking back over to the women, where Dorothy had been revived and was sipping some water Minerva had conjured for her, Harry opened the folder and began perusing the parchments inside. At the bottom of the last page was a figure showing the approximate total wealth of the trust as of close of business the day before. Harry did what any red blooded British boy should do upon learning he was in control of such a figure with way too many digits and commas: he imitated Dorothy.

Hermione caught the papers as they started to slip from his limp hand, looked at the page he had just fainted over, and joined him. Dorothy looked at the two and decided she didn't want to know. She hadn't made it through dental school with honours by being a dunce, after all. Being a thoughtful mother and mother-in-law she took the folder from her daughter's now limp fingers and firmly closed the folder. While Minerva conjured two more glasses of water, Tonks gently enervated the unconscious witch and wizard.

Harry groggily took the proffered glass from Minerva and sipped while Hermione did the same beside him. He looked at her pale face and asked, "Did you…look, love?"

"I wish I hadn't," she replied, also a bit groggy.

"Bad news?" Minerva asked with an all too innocent voice.

Harry glared at his favourite teacher and said sardonically, "I didn't know money came in numbers that high."

The other three women all chuckled. Tonks asked, also all too innocently, "Just what kind of numbers are we talking here, Harry dear?" She batted her eyelashes at him again.

Hermione giggled, "Er, really, Tonks, you don't want to know. Besides, if I say that number out loud who is going to revive all of us when we faint again."

Tonks grinned, "Er, so that bad eh? Nearly broke are ye?"

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, "right after we pay off the national debt, fund the next three Wizarding wars, and buy a small continent or two."

Dorothy laughed, "Can't be that bad, dear; can it?"

She started to open the folder, but Harry put his hand on it and said gently, "Please, Mum, wait until we are home before you open that, and make sure Dad is there when we do. Okay? Trust me on this one?"

"Of course, Harry. I trust you; but what can be so bad?"

Hermione said, her voice a bit croaky, "Trust us, Mum, wait until we are with Dad."

"Anyway," Tonks said brightly, "weren't we going ring shopping at the Potter Jewellery Emporium."

Harry frowned, grumbling, "Just Harry, that's all I ever wanted to be, just Harry. But no, my parents have to leave me the crown jewels and enough money to buy England, and then there's the whole Leader of the Light thing…" and he continued to chunter on under his breath in the same vein, as he pulled his bride back over to the chests.

For her part, Hermione was still seeing very large numbers floating before her mind's eye, and wondering how such a thing could be real, as her husband picked up a tray of priceless jewels and set it carefully aside to see what was underneath. Finding more or less the same all through that chest, they opened the other, as he continued berating his ancestors, Professor Dumbledore, Cuinn, the last several Ministers, every god he could think of, and anyone he'd ever met, except those close to him.

Tiring of his muttered tirade, she pulled him up from his perusal of assorted men's and women's casual rings and bracelets on the top layer of the second chest, and locked her lips on his. While it effectively cut off his snit, it did take a few moments for him to respond. When he did, she poured her love into the kiss, which he eventually returned.

When they broke she looked him in the eyes, and asked, "Better now, love?"

"Yeah, thanks darling. I got a bit carried away didn't I?"

"Yup, just a little, dear, but you're allowed. That was a lot to take in all at once. It's been a stressful day."

"Er, yes, but I apologize anyway, Hermione. I love you, and you don't need to listen to me rant like that."

"It's alright, Harry, so long as you don't make a habit of it. Besides, it's part of the fun of being Mrs. Harry Potter, you're very cute when you rant, you know."

He favoured her with his lopsided grin and kissed her for a moment once more. "Thanks again, love. You always know how to cheer me up."

She giggled and whispered in his ear, "Yes, and now I have a much bigger arsenal to do so."

He groaned and buried his burning face in her hair for a moment, until it felt almost normal again. He could hear the other women laughing at him and didn't want to face them right away.

Finally Tonks quit laughing and said, "Cor, you two. Do you always kiss like that? I could feel that clean over here."

Dorothy answered, "No, fortunately they save that for special moments. Otherwise we'd get nothing done at home for all the hanky panky going on." She grinned at two very red teens.

"Mum," Hermione stamped her foot, but Harry could see her lips twitch, "you said you were going to stop teasing Harry, and look what you did. Now I'm going to have to snog him again, just to make him feel better."

Everyone else roared with laughter, while the two of them shared a brief giggly kiss. Harry finally got things back on track by turning to the chest and lifting out the top two trays. Underneath were rows and rows of wedding ring sets, all of them beautifully crafted. He stared in stunned silence as the true import of what he'd done yesterday sunk in. He smiled softly as he turned to his lover, "See anything you like?"

She looked in his eyes and quipped, "Oh yes, and he's right in front of me."

"Mmmm, I see what I like too, but I was referring to the rings, dear."

He heard a gagging sound behind him and turned to see Tonks pulling faces, as only a metamorphmagus can do, and the other two women laughing softly.

Tonks asked, "Could you two get on with the ring shopping please, and leave off the sweetness for now. I swear, I'll need to go clean my teeth after this." She grinned at them then, and everyone had one last chuckle.

Harry pulled Dorothy over to the chest and asked her advice, while Hermione perused the layer. When they didn't find anything that excited them, they pulled up that layer to see what was underneath. There in the middle was a set of absolutely exquisite design at which all three of them gasped and said together, "Wow!"

Eyes sparkling Hermione asked, "Minerva, could you check these for charms for us?"

Minerva moved up as Dorothy and Harry stepped out of her way and she too gasped at the lovely set of rings. Tonks looked over Hermione's shoulder and said, in a strained, ironic voice, "Oh you don't want that set, Ducks, that would just detract from your own beauty." Then she laughed at her own joke and went off to sit on the couch, smiling at the group, while shaking her head. Hermione thought she heard the older girl say, "Why couldn't I have been six or seven years younger?" Hermione snorted and grinned wickedly at Tonks, who just shook her head and grinned back.

Minerva, meanwhile, was casting a series of detection spells on the rings and finally said, "All I can find are sizing charms and a spell to protect the rings from damage. Tonks, do you know anything else to try?"

"No, I think what you've done covers the gamut. So long as there are no dark spells or anything hidden, which you'd have picked up on, I'm sure they're fine. The Potters, to my knowledge, have always been light, so I seriously doubt there'd be anything in here remotely dark."

"True," Minerva mused, "but before any of us touch them perhaps Griphook should also check."

The goblin in question had been waiting patiently by the door, but now he came over to look into the chest. Waving his hand over the rings he said some words in Gobbledygook. "There is absolutely nothing on these rings which should not be there," he declared smiling at Harry. "Between the spells cast by Professor McGonagall and what I have checked for, you can rest assured they are safe for the two of you to use."

Harry bravely reached into the chest and picked up the three rings, looking more closely at them. As he did a piece of parchment appeared in their place which read: Wedding set worn by Francis and Grace Potter - 1504 -1641, Gerard and Fatima Potter -1729 – 1875, Harold and Beatrice Potter – 1948 – 1980,

Harry stared at the parchment for a moment, then turned to Hermione. "These were my grandparents' rings, love, you still want to use them?"

"Oh, Harry, I would be honoured to wear them. Please put the engagement ring on me now."

He dropped to one knee, and without further ado, did just that. As she stuck out her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger, while they smiled their love to each other. As he stood she pulled him into a tight hug and then gave him another of those Snogging Hall of Fame kisses, which left them both, and everyone else in the vault, breathless.

Harry picked up a ring box from the chest, put the other two rings in it, and returned the other ring trays to their places. He asked, "Did you see anything in the other chest you'd like to have for the wedding or for other uses, love?"

"Erm, actually there is a set I want to use for the wedding, Harry, but I'm going to come get them by myself and surprise you. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Hermione, you have full access to the vault, just as I do, except for the money of course. That reminds me," he turned to the patiently waiting goblin, "I'd like my wife to have access to my other vault as well, Griphook, is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Mr. Potter, I'll have another key made for her when we get back to the lobby. There are a few other services the bank can offer you which I'll go over then as well. For our more affluent customers we have some things which make it considerably more convenient than having to come often to your vault and withdraw cash."

"That would be very helpful, Griphook. Well," he turned to the others, "is there anything else we need here?"

Hermione spoke up, "Griphook, may we take this inventory with us, or can we copy it?"

"I've already duplicated it for you, Mrs. Potter, you may take that copy with you. It will automatically update as things are removed or returned, however, if you add something new you will need to enter it on the appropriate sheet."

"Thank you, Griphook, that's most helpful."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Potter."

To Harry and the others she said, "Shall we go then?"

They all loaded back in the cart where Hermione snuggled up to her Harry, and admired her new ring all the way back to the lobby. Dorothy admired the ride, and whooped several times on some of the more interesting dips and turns, while Minerva smiled broadly at her. Tonks was grinning as well, but her attention was more focused on Hermione's pleased look. It was obvious she was very happy for them.

In the lobby Griphook led them to an office where he settled them in chairs and sat behind the desk. Reaching into a drawer he withdrew several items. "Mr. Potter, may I have your vault key for a moment?" Harry handed him the key which the goblin placed on a small square block. He waved his hand over it and another identical key appeared. He handed the original back to Harry and the duplicate to Hermione. He then picked up the block, placed it on top of a small box like device, waved his hand again, and looked at them with a smile. "Now, I need to ask a series of questions, which will require some thought on your part. Feel free to discuss the answers with your associates as you need."

"Alright," Harry said, as they both nodded.

"First, do either of you have either Muggle or magical passports?"

Harry said he had neither one. Hermione said, "I have a Muggle one, but it is in the name of Granger."

Griphook tapped the box twice and said a few words. "Now, since you both spend considerable time in the Muggle world, do either of you have a driving licence and if not would you like to have one?"

Harry again said he didn't but intended to get one. Hermione looked at her Mum and asked, "Any problems with them supplying that, Mum? With the memories I have from the alternate realities I'm sure I can drive just fine."

"That's fine, dear; it will save you having to take lessons again. Harry, we can teach you, I'm sure."

Harry and Hermione told the Goblin to go ahead with that then. Griphook told them, "It will automatically provide you with a proof of insurance certificate as well. That is with a company which you happen to own, and your premiums will be deducted automatically from your vault each year. Next, do you have a preference on which Muggle bank you use for your bank cards?"

Now Harry was a bit lost, so he asked "Er what do you mean exactly?"

"We will provide you with a bankcard, on any Muggle bank you wish, with which to make your purchases in the Muggle world, Mr. Potter. It is much more convenient than carrying a lot of cash around, and safer, of course. We often recommend Barclays, or Royal Bank of Scotland, especially to our customers who live in the Hogsmeade area. There is a branch in a town not far from there."

Hermione was giggling at his confusion, so he stuck his tongue out at her, then turned to Dorothy. "Any recommendations on a bank, Mum?"

"She looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, "Griphook, they wouldn't normally need to visit a bank branch for anything, would they? I know almost nothing about how your banking system works, much less how you interface with the Muggle banks. However, it seems to me that if Harry's primary income is from investments then it really doesn't matter too much which bank he uses, as long as it is a major one and well recognized."

"Very true, Madame, and I applaud your astute grasp of Mr. Potter's situation. I believe I would recommend Barclays, in that case, as it is recognized world-wide, I believe."

She replied, "Yes, that was my thinking. We use RBS for some of our investment needs, but Barclays handles most of our personal and business banking." She turned to Harry and Hermione. "It's up to you, but Barclays is well known, and would likely be the best to do most of your business with in the Muggle world."

Harry noticed Minerva scowling slightly, her lips in a thin line. He asked, "Minerva, did you have something to say?"

"No, Harry, I can't fault the logic. It's just my preference for things Scottish. I use RBS for what little business I do in the Muggle world and have a few small investments there as well, which do rather well for me. But, for what we are discussing here, I believe I have to agree with Dorothy."

"Thank you for your input, regardless," he replied smiling. "Perhaps in the future, when we get a handle on our investments, we can transfer some to them, just to keep our favourite Headmistress happy." She laughed and nodded her head.

Griphook said then, "Actually, Mr. Potter, I think you'll find that you have investments in all of the major banks in Britain."

Harry swallowed hard as the figure in the folder came to his mind's eye once more and he croaked out, "Thank you for that information, Griphook." His voice steadying he told the goblin, "Let's just go with Barclays for the cards then." He looked at his love who nodded in agreement.

Tapping the box again, Griphook looked up and continued, "Now as for large purchases in Wizarding establishments I can set your card to also work in those of them which accept it. Most of the larger businesses do now. Is that acceptable?" Again looking to Hermione for her approval and receiving it, Harry told the goblin that was fine.

Reaching into another drawer, the smiling goblin withdrew a small item which looked a bit like a Muggle day planner. He opened it to a pink coloured tab and set it in front of Hermione. "Last item for now, Mrs. Potter; would you pick out the type of wallet you prefer, and then I'll have Mr. Potter do the same. These will be like a magical money bag, except they are easier to carry in both worlds, since the two of you are in both extensively."

She picked out a handsome wallet which would convert, according to the description, into any bag, even an evening bag, in any colour or style she chose. She was quite pleased they had such a nice selection and had found something she really liked. But when she baulked at the price, Harry snickered and whispered "folder" in her ear. She blushed, rolled her eyes, and chose the one she wanted.

Harry picked out a nice looking man's wallet in dragon hide, with slots for his bank cards, ID's, Apparition license when he got one, and even space for his passport. It was charmed to remain slim no matter what he put in it. It would also dispense a requested amount of cash, as would Hermione's, in any amount he thought of and in any currency he asked for, including Galleons, of course. He was quite impressed with the range of functions, as was Hermione. They both were also charmed so they could only be opened or removed by themselves or someone they personally keyed to it.

Griphook tapped the box once more and got up from the desk, saying he would return momentarily. They talked about where to go next, and the Goblin returned a few minutes later with a small stack of paperwork and the two wallets. He handed the latter over first, indicating to each how to operate the various functions. After they'd practised a few times so they knew what to do, he had them key in themselves and each other, and then Dorothy. They'd add Keith when he got home tonight.

Then he started handing over documents. "I assure you that all of these Muggle and Magical documents are quite legal," he told them. "The proper documentation has appeared in the various departments where they are handled, even in the Muggle computer databases."

At Dorothy's cough, he chuckled, "No, Dr. Granger, we don't break into them, per se, we just have ways of magically putting data into their systems so it appears to have been filed properly. We are always most careful to insure we do not do this for anyone who would use it to untoward gain, for instance a Death Eater would not be able to obtain a passport from us for either world." When she nodded her understanding, he went on. "Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the last thing is your bank cards. I need you to sign the backs of them." He smiled as he handed them each a very nice Muggle pen emblazoned with the Gringotts seal. When they tried to hand them back after signing the cards, he held up a hand and said, "Please accept those as a gift of the bank," and smiled.

They both thanked the Goblin and laughed. Tonks asked, "What's so unusual about a pen?"

Hermione and Harry showed the pens around and laughed as the light of understanding came to each pair of eyes. "Yes," Hermione smiled, "it would seem our Goblin friends are more in tune with the Muggle world than one would think, from looking at the rest of the Wizarding world." Everyone, including Griphook laughed, and they all thanked the little goblin for his assistance.

He escorted them back out to the lobby and told Harry and Hermione, "If you come to the bank for any reason, please ask for me personally. I have been tasked to take care of your every banking need by Grabrock himself." He seemed to stand a little taller and puff out his chest in pride at that pronouncement. He added quietly, "You are, of course, among our largest depositors, but I believe he would insist on the same if you were not. Oh, I meant to ask before we left my office," he turned to Dorothy, "Dr. Granger, do you have a family safe at home? He asked in a low voice. At her nod and affirmative answer he added, "Please keep Mr. Potter's documents in there except when you are using them. Those should be guarded from the prying eyes of others at all times."

They all nodded solemnly, then smiled, shook hands with the friendly goblin, thanking him again for all his help, and assured him they would do as he asked. As they exited the bank, they made for Doge's office as they had told him they would.

The receptionist showed them right into the inner office. After greetings were out of the way, Doge smiled at Harry, and asked, "Have you looked at the financial folder yet? Here is the duplicate set." While he was talking, he handed Harry another folder.

Harry gulped, "I just leafed through and looked at the last page. Why?"

"I went through it a bit more thoroughly and must say that your father did very well setting things up the way he did. That the goblins continued on with his plan, was very fortuitous. They have more than doubled the trust in the past fifteen years. After I've had a chance to look it over more carefully, I may have some suggestions as to what you might do next. However, there is one area that we need to look at more closely, Harry, and that is your ownership of certain properties. I think some in particular can be used to our advantage. When you've had time to go over things with Keith, Dorothy, and Hermione, we should get together again and plan strategies for a few things."

Harry felt lost at the moment, like he should open the folder now and look at it. But he decided to wait, since they were going shopping. "Okay, Elphias, I will do as you suggest. I think this evening we'll have time to go over these things, so it should be only a day or two before I get back to you. I'm going to need a crash course in finances," he added dryly.

Dorothy, who was sitting on the opposite side of him from Hermione, put a hand on his shoulder and said kindly, "Harry, I know a lot has been dropped on you, but that's what family is for. Keith and I can and will help you sort this. His parents have taught us a lot, and we've had to learn even more with the surgery and all. So let us help as best we can; okay?"

He put his hand on hers and turned to look as she spoke. When she finished, he said, "Thanks, Mum, that helps a lot more than you know." Turning back to Doge, he added, more brightly, "Is there anything else you need to speak with me about?"

"Not really, Harry, though I did want to tell you, as I didn't think to do last night, that I was your family's Solicitor of Record under your father and grandfather."

Harry said, "I think you told us that the last time, and it is why I asked you to be this time. If there is one thing I've learned through the two previous realities, it is that I can't do very much in the world without help and support."

"Bravo, Harry, well said," Doge enthused, "Unfortunately most people don't learn that lesson until much later in life. It will serve you well in all your doings."

"Thanks, Elphias. Well, if that is all, I have promised to let all these lovely ladies take me shopping for the day."

Doge smiled slyly, "Did your father-in-law warn you about the time this would require, Harry?"

"Oh yes, we had a very nice discussion," he replied innocently, "however, I can't deny my gorgeous wife, her lovely mother, and these other two beauties the pleasure of fawning over this poor lost little boy for a day, now can I?"

Everyone erupted in gales of laughter and they all wished the Barrister a good day, wandering back out into the Alley. They no more than got out the door when their chuckles died, and they became aware of a disturbance over near the bank. People were scattering in every direction, and Harry was sure he saw the flashes of spells being cast beyond the crowd, as the five of them backed up against the wall of Doge's office. Reacting as he always did, Harry's wand was in his hand in an instant. His next action was to grab Dorothy and literally stuff her back through the doorway, telling her to get on the floor and stay there, motioning for Miss Green, the receptionist, to look after the Muggle woman. He saw her moving toward Dorothy, keeping low, as he pulled the door firmly closed. In the few seconds that had taken, the three witches had drawn their wands.

Tonks said, "Harry, you're under-age, don't cast a spell unless you absolutely have to. Understand me?"

"Yeah, gotcha, Tonks. But I will protect innocents if necessary."

She glared at him, then smiled knowingly. She knew the young man would protect anyone, anywhere from harm if he was able.

The four of them edged along the building, Minerva muttering imprecations about scummy Death Eaters ruining a perfectly fun shopping trip, and Hermione clinging to Harry. She may have been scared, they all were, but her wand was held in a steady hand in front of her.

When the crowd between them and the bank cleared enough for them to get a clear view of the goings on, Harry laughed out loud. There were three very familiar 'Death Eaters' standing on the lower steps of Gringotts firing stunners, trip jinxes, and other low level disabling spells at random into the crowd. One of them was slightly built and fairly tall, but the other two were big lumps. It also looked like the lumps had not Apparated very successfully. One was missing most of his clothing and the other seemed to be missing his left arm. It could only be the trio who had caused him, Hermione, and so many others endless trouble at school for the past six years. One was, in fact, the very same Bouncing Ferret who had brought Death Eaters into the castle only last week, and had attempted to kill Professor Dumbledore. It was all Harry could do not to throw a very nasty hex at the slimy bastard.

Tonks hissed, "Minerva, come with me, and you two stay out of this if you can." She didn't look away from the action to see if the youngsters obeyed, just moved off along the storefronts toward the bank, keeping low. Minerva was right behind her. Harry looked at Hermione, wondering how they could help without causing a problem for their Auror friend, not to mention reams of paperwork, if the DMLE was anything like Muggle police forces.

Harry gazed momentarily into his lover's eyes and smiled, "I have an idea. We can help Tonks by distracting them from over there." He pointed across Diagon Alley to the shop between Fortescue's and the entrance to Knockturn Alley, which had some large barrels out front they could use for cover. She nodded, and, ducking low, they ran across to the front of the shop, almost diving behind a large barrel, which fortunately didn't have anyone behind it, as several of the others did. They grinned at each other, and he kissed her quickly. She looked nervous still, but again, her wand was steady in her hand.

"Okay, love," she asked, "now what?"

"Let me get another look." He peeked around the barrel's side and could see the three fools still trying to take target practice on anyone who moved. Several people were down in the street, looking to have been hit with stunners, some seemed to be injured as well. Harry was angry, but he held it in check, as Cuinn had taught him, channelling it into fuelling his abilities. He saw the perfect way to disable Malfoy, if no one interfered. There were a number of people up and down the road sending poorly aimed spells at the trio who were laughing at being missed while they were hurting people. Malfoy seemed to be doing most of the spell casting, with Crabbe and Goyle sending the occasional spell off.

Turning to Hermione he said, "Love, I know this is probably the wrong thing to do, but I can knock down the Ferret, and when that happens Lumpy and Lumpier will fold like a road map. Will you let me use your wand?"

She looked at him for a moment, slight fear behind her eyes as well as the love and trust that always seemed to be there these days. "Tell me," she said softly. He knew she only wanted to know what he intended, so he told her. "Okay, love," she told him, "but please be careful. If you use my wand and do serious damage, it could be a real mess."

"I know, love, and I'd use mine but for the damn Ministry."

She handed him her wand, kissed him, and said, "Just be careful, Harry."

He smiled at her, and looked around the side of the barrel again. He waited until he saw that Tonks and Minerva appeared about to make their move, and whispered, "Reducto", the spell going right at the stair Draco was standing on. Unfortunately for the young Malfoy heir, as soon as Harry fired the spell, and in a move that almost seemed choreographed, Goyle, of the splinched arm, dodged a spell and lost his balance. The big lump fell and his one leg knocked Draco's feet out from under him. He landed on the step, legs spread wide apart, just as the Reductor Curse hit, and it was clear to Harry the other youth had taken some serious damage in the region of his anatomy most men fear damage to the most, especially young men.

Harry, drew a sharp breath, and pulled back around the barrel. He heard some further spells cast, then nothing. Looking once more around the barrel, he saw Tonks and Minerva approaching the downed youths, disgust etched on their faces. It looked like the other two had been stunned. He stood and pulled Hermione to her feet, shaking his head. It was clear Malfoy was severely injured in that heretofore mentioned anatomical area, not to mention that the Malfoy line most likely was at an end, at least that branch of it.

Harry stood gaping at the bleeding wannabe Death Eater, wondering what the damn fool thought he was doing. It was clear this was not a sanctioned raid, so it had to be that the three thought they could ingratiate themselves with Voldemort by attacking Diagon Alley in broad daylight. It had backfired, spectacularly, if that was their thinking.

Absently handing Hermione's wand back to her, he took her hand and they slowly walked toward Minerva and Tonks. Harry wasn't sure what, if anything, they could do, and he didn't want to make it too obvious where the spell had come from. He hoped that in the confusion, no one would realize it was he who had cast it. It could potentially cause all sorts of problems.

Tonks saw them approaching and stepped over, pulling them off to the side. She looked at Harry with a question in her eyes. He nodded once, but didn't say anything. She glanced at Hermione's wand, and he nodded again. She smiled and said, "Why don't you two go wait for us in Doge's office. I have an Auror team on the way, and it shouldn't take us too long to clean up the mess." From her tone they took the 'mess' to mean the three idiots lying on the stairs, one of which had his hands covering his crotch, his platinum blonde hair spilling out of his hood, and his white mask nearly off his face.

It looked like Minerva had cast a charm to stem the blood loss, which from the pool of it on the stairs had been considerable. Harry kind of hoped he'd live, but wasn't too fussed one way or the other. The two of them walked back to Elphias' office, to be grabbed in a hug by Dorothy. They all held each other for a few moments, before Doge, ushered them back to his inner office. Cuinn flashed in, which surprised only Miss Green. She gave a start at the flash of fire, then smiled as the large avian settled on Harry's shoulder. He began cooing softly to Hermione who was very nervous and scared of what might happen.

As they all settled in and Miss Green fussed over tea, Doge contemplated the young man before him. "Mr(.) Potter," he began, formally, "I watched what happened out there, and fortunately I'm probably the only one who saw you cast the spell that injured that individual. May I ask what you were trying to do? I think I know, but humour me."

Harry grinned at the astute barrister and replied, "Just trying to knock his feet out from under so Tonks could get in there and take them all down. I know who they are, and know that their skills are lacking. I had hoped it would look as though someone from somewhere up the street had cast a badly aimed spell and it would appear to be an accident. I had no intention of harming him in that way. I'd already cast the spell when he was knocked down."

"Very good Mr. Potter; that is all I need to know. If anyone should say they saw you cast the spell, we can rebut with the idea that a lot of people were casting spells out there, trying to save themselves and others. The fact those men were dressed as Death Eaters, means that most likely the Ministry won't look too closely at who did what. I just wanted to be prepared in case. Mrs. Potter, I would suggest you take every opportunity to use magic this afternoon," and as he said that he waved his hands around, 'accidentally' knocking his tea off the desk. "Oh dear, I can be so clumsy at times," he said with a grin, a laugh just behind his words. "Would you mind clearing that up, Mrs. Potter, and repairing the cup?"

Hermione laughed, not so nervous now, and said, "Why of course, Mr. Doge, I'd be glad to." With a couple of waves of her wand the tea was gone, the cup repaired and sitting back in its saucer, and Hermione was grinning at Harry. He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Doge asked them, "Does either of you know how the Ministry tracks under-age magic use?

Hermione replied that she didn't then looked a bit miffed at her husband as he replied, "I do, actually. The Headmaster told me a few months ago." He looked apologetically at her, "Sorry, love, I just was so busy and you were kind of side-tracked at the time, so I didn't think to tell you." She smiled softly at him in forgiveness.

Doge leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Almost no one outside the ministry knows this, Harry," he was being their friend, not their barrister now, "and of course few outside the pureblood families. At Harry and Hermione's angry looks, he held up a hand to forestall their protests. "For the record, I wholeheartedly agree with you. It is a stupid law, and it's only real purpose is to keep children from harming themselves or others in anger. I firmly believe the use of magic should be allowed at a younger age, perhaps at thirteen or fourteen. However, that is a discussion for another time. Now, you Hermione used a time turner during your third year, did you not?" At her surprised look, he chuckled, "Albus often confided such things to me in case there were any legal difficulties we needed to head off. So how old do you think you are, biologically now, having used that for several hours a week those ten months?"

"Oh, I see what you mean," she said, working figures in her head. "It would have added a little over a month, since I used it to study some, plus the three hours Harry and I went back to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak. Then if you add in the four months Harry and I have redone, that should make me eighteen right now, biologically. It would also mean, if I catch your meaning, that I would have technically been seventeen in the middle of August last year and could have done magic then?" she ended with a question.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment, then his face cleared and he leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek again, smiling at her brilliance. She returned a bright smile, realizing he had understood as well, and kissed his cheek in return.

Elphias clapped his hands and laughed merrily, "Ah you two are so delightful. I see now why I worked so hard with you in your previous reality. I've rarely known anyone who cottoned on to things like you two, and to have the both of you in the same room, makes an old man very happy. I imagine Albus felt the same way."

The door opened as he was speaking, and Minerva said from behind them, "And it is why I have always delighted in having the both of them in class." She smiled at the blushing teens. Seating herself, she added, "Tonks should be along soon. She had to brief the Auror team, but will be able to rejoin us. So, why are we congratulating these brilliant students of mine?"

Doge laughed again, and said, "We were discussing the Ministry method of tracking underage magic."

Minerva's eyes lit up. "Excellent thinking, Elphias, to explain that at this juncture."

He nodded and went on, "Now, in general the Ministry does not have the resources to track all underage use of Magic and to fully enforce the decree, so they generally limit their monitoring to Muggleborn or -raised witches and wizards and don't try very hard to keep track of magic use in Wizarding homes. It would be a task of epic proportions, and the technique is not always foolproof. For instance, Harry, I understand a house elf used a charm in your home once, for which you got a letter from Ms. Hopkirk." At the lad's nod, he went on. "That is just one of many such instances and is why they cannot totally enforce the laws in this regard. Youngsters are rarely told these things, of course. Most of the old-line families do know this so many youngsters go to Hogwarts knowing quite a bit of magic, such as your 'friend' Snape." He grinned at the growls that comment engendered. "Your father told me the boy already knew a number of hexes and jinxes when he started school."

Minerva interjected, "He did at that, and was quite a handful that first year. Sluggy had to sit on him a number of times, figuratively speaking of course," she grinned.

Hermione was outraged for a moment as she considered the implications. "Just one more way for the so-called _purebloods_ to have the advantage over the Muggleborns. This society is so screwed up it is a wonder it still exists at all," she seethed.

Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek again, putting an arm around her and told her softly, "Just one more thing for us to change later on, my love." She nodded and smiled grimly at him.

"So," Elphias continued, "it would not have mattered a whit, Harry, if you had used your own wand, because no one would have known the difference. Now, since you are staying with the Grangers and Hermione is of age, you can do all the magic you want at her home without fear of reprisal." I apologize for not thinking to tell you this yesterday." He sat back looking warmly at them.

Hermione became excited and declared, "Harry, this means we can train for the summer at my place if need be, or at… the other house so we can learn what we need to."

Harry grinned at his enthusiastic wife and said, deadpan, "Yes, love, we can learn all kinds of spells to make us the scourge of Moudly and the Deezees. Hmm, sounds like a Muggle rock group, doesn't it?" That brought on a round of laughter from all, even Minerva chuckled, being as she had a fair idea of goings on in the Muggle world.

Then Elphias looked thoughtfully at Hermione, are you sure of your calculations about the extension of time. This would mean that all of us are technically about four months older than we should be. I won't go into the odd effects you and Cuinn may have created with your time reversals, or resets, or whatever we choose to call them." He laughed as did the others. Even Hermione, who had come up with the theory of how the alternate reality effect worked, got more than a little flummoxed when she thought about all the changes they may have wrought in the world.

Then Hermione had a thought, and blushed bright red as she looked at Harry. He immediately caught her thought and blushed just as brightly. They both hid their faces in each other's shoulders for a moment as they realized one thing that negated the idea of them being older. Her body had reset itself each time, so she was again a virgin when they had sex a few nights before.

With difficulty, the two teens separated, although they were still blushing rather brightly. She said, after clearing her throat, "Actually, I'm not so sure about that part, Elphias. There was one thing I didn't take into account when I said that. It would seem that not only did time reset, but so did our bodies…" she trailed off, blushing brightly again.

Dorothy immediately proved how she had gotten such a high standing in her dental school class while raising a daughter. She said, snickering, "I get it, you were a virgin this time again, weren't you?"

A very indignant "Muuu-uuum," and two brightly blushing teens was her answer. So while the two youngsters hid their faces again, the rest laughed their heads off.

Blatantly changing the topic to help out her very embarrassed children, Dorothy asked innocently, "So what's the plan then, are we still going shopping or should we go home, Harry, Hermione?"

The two were still blushing, but glad for the distraction as they looked at each other for a moment, and in that way of theirs, which drove Ron and others barmy sometimes, both shrugged and she said, "We don't see why we shouldn't. You can be fairly sure there won't be any more DE's about today, so we might as well get on with it." Cuinn trilled a small laugh, giving all a thrill.

Harry chuckled and said, "He thinks we should get on with it, there are other things to be done as well, but he realizes the ritual of shopping is important to female humans." When everyone finished laughing, he smiled at his love, and at the other women, "I'm still up for it if you lot are. I can't see Tonks being against it either. She knows who those idiots were, so let's go shopping. Far be it for me to deny four ladies a chance to torture me in endless shops." Then he grinned his lopsided grin and everyone laughed again.

When Tonks returned a few minutes or later, she found a rather giddy group of people in the office telling jokes and generally enjoying each other. She took one look, and let out her signature braying laugh, making everyone else laugh all the harder. With a long-suffering sigh she said in a whingy voice "I'm out there explaining the facts of life to a bunch of hard-headed misogynistic Ministry morons and you lot are in here partying." She added a pouting look to her face, partially through her abilities, and set everyone else off again.

Cuinn trilled a loud laugh and flew to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek in comfort, and she smiled at the avian, stroking his neck and chest. "Okay, Cuinn," she chuckled, "I'm not really upset, I just thought it was funny everyone's in here having a good time while I have to deal with those blathering fools."

Harry and Hermione laughed, and he told Tonks, "He said to tell you he thinks you should have just turned the idiots over to the fools and morons and let them figure it out between them. That way you could have been in here having fun instead of beating your head against a rock wall."

That of course drew another round of laughter, the loudest from Tonks. When she stopped braying, she asked, though still chuckling, "So we still on for shopping? You're not going to let three wannabes ruin our day are you? And just out of curiosity, why are those two blushing?" she asked, looking quizzical. The resulting laughter was uproarious, especially with Cuinn joining in, as Harry and Hermione hid their faces against each other again.

Minerva replied. "Trust me, Tonks, to tell you later. I'd likely lose my Head Students for next year if I told you now. Let's go shopping, shall we, before these two set Mr. Doge's office afire with their faces." She smirked at the teens who both gave her the normal teen response by sticking their tongues out at their headmistress. She smiled even more broadly as she rose, and everyone followed suit.

Harry pulled Hermione to her feet, smiling at his other two female friends and said, forcefully, still trying to fight down the blush, "We are definitely not going to let the Bouncing Ferret and his matching spell dummies ruin our day! Look out London, here we come!" he nearly shouted.

Everyone laughed again and Doge saw them out. They each thanked Miss Green for the tea and for watching over Dorothy while they dealt with the idiots, also wishing her a good day on their way out. Cuinn, of course, flashed off to wherever he went when he wasn't with them.

Harry had a thought, then, as they walked up the Alley a few doors to Madam Malkin's, "Love," he asked her quietly, "earlier you reacted a couple of times before I told what Cuinn had said. Can you hear him?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "Yeah, I think I can. It is very soft, but it started yesterday after we bonded. I wonder if this means I'll be able to communicate with him as you do."

They both heard in their heads, Cuinn's distinctive chuckle and voice saying, "_Yes, Hermione, you will, and it will get stronger after you formalize your vows through the magical marriage ceremony._" The two grinned hugely at each other and shared a brief kiss, then hurried to catch up with the others.

Dorothy smiled slyly at them, "What was that all about?" she asked softly.

"Tell you later, Mum," Harry replied, "but we just got some very good and interesting news from our friend."

"Ah," she replied, "yes, I want to hear all about that."

They all enjoyed a fun day of shopping in Diagon Alley and then in Muggle London. Minerva admitted she didn't go out into the Muggle world as often as she should, citing the custom of the Wizarding world to remain as sequestered as possible. That started a long discussion of Wizarding versus Muggle customs which they continued over lunch, after Minerva cast a privacy charm around their table, in an up-scale Muggle restaurant on Charing Cross Road.

Between Tonks, Minerva, and Hermione they managed to surreptitiously shrink most things after leaving each shop so each was only carrying a bag or two. Harry and Hermione found they were having a lot of fun helping each other pick outfits. She'd outgrown most of her clothes at home, mostly in the bust and hips as she matured, and Harry had happily bought her practically a whole new wardrobe. She had returned the favour, and it got to be sort of a game to them, as they would enter a shop, each buying things for the other. Harry decided to draw the line when they entered a lingerie shop, though, and hung out by the door as Hermione and the other women picked out some nice under things for the young witch. While Minerva distracted Harry about some things with the school, the other three also picked out a few night garments as well. Tonks and Dorothy spent most of the time snickering over Harry's likely responses and Hermione's blushing.

The other women didn't get skipped either. The pair insisted on buying something each for Tonks and Minerva, and had gotten a few things for Dorothy without telling her. They found all they had to do was flash their distinctive Barclay's card to get top notch service, even in some of the swankier shops.

All in all, it was a wonderful day, and Harry felt it had been well worth it and well spent. He'd enjoyed his lover, and their Mum and friends very much. He couldn't recall the last time he'd had so much fun without being on a broom going a hundred miles an hour. By the time they Apparated and Portkeyed back to Crawley they were all happily exhausted and getting somewhat giggly, even the normally stodgy Headmistress. They all had tea and then the two older witches left saying they would be in contact tomorrow about the Order meeting.

Up in their room, the two started putting their purchases away, and Harry told Hermione, "I like this side of Minerva. Isn't it great to see her enjoying herself like we all have today?"

She smiled softly at his ever-present thoughtfulness and replied, "Yes, love, I'm so glad she came with us. She is becoming a very good friend, and I think we need that. Besides the obvious benefit of being friends with the Headmistress, it is just grand to have an older witch for a friend like this."

He smiled in return and pecked her on the lips, adding, "Not to mention Mum and Tonks, who are just as fun and just as important to us in so many ways. I am really glad I have such a close friendship with Mum and Dad. God, Hermione," he pulled her into his arms, "I can't begin to tell you how much you and they have changed my life. It really is amazing, you know. I've never had a day like today. The only time I ever went shopping with Petunia was to carry the bags for her. Thanks, love, for giving me all of this."

She threw her arms around him dropping the skirt she'd been about to put on a hanger, and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, locking her lips on his. They were only partially dressed by the time he laid her on the bed and quickly finished removing both their clothing. He pulled back the bedclothes from under her, and as he crawled over her, he smiled softy at her. Leaning down to kiss her tenderly, they both smiled through the kiss as they took each other.

They were both randy from their constant flirting all day, and from all the fun and excitement, it didn't take long until Hermione was growling and squealing his name, and he was drawing her name out in many more syllables than necessary.

It was a few minutes later when Harry rolled over and took her with him so she wound up lying on top of him, and thus he could stroke her back as they nearly always did. Lifting her head to rest on her hands, she smiled down at him smiling up at her.

"So, Mrs. Potter, what brought that on so suddenly?" he asked softly, but jauntily.

Hermione smiled wider and replied, "You were such a love all day, and all the flirting, and how patient you were with four women and their shopping, and then when you thanked me, I just couldn't take it any more. I was so worked up I had to have you. Harry, you have no idea what you do to me sometimes, and have for several years. Sometimes I get aroused just looking at you, even without thinking specifically about sex. Besides, I told you this morning you were going to have to bring me down when we got home." She smirked until he started speaking, then she got more serious briefly.

"Oh," was all he said for a moment. "I hate to admit this, love, but it wasn't until last year that I started thinking that way about you, really. I don't know why I never fancied you before, but something changed and I'm not even sure when. When I was in jail the first time, I began to think about you a lot more than I did Ginny. I don't think I really realized I was in love with you until Cuinn brought you the first time."

"Kinda the same for me; it wasn't until you started dating Ginny that I started to have feelings for you beyond our close friendship. I've always loved you, Harry, and while I may have gotten wet looking at you sometimes, I thought it was only because you were so strong and so smart." She chuckled softly. "Poor Ron caught me with my hand inside my skirt once late at night in the common room, and I thought he was going to burst, he got so red. I was thinking about the two of you and for some reason I couldn't help but wonder who I'd rather make love with. Truth is that until Ron cheesed me off at the Burrow in the first alternate reality, I still didn't know. That's when I decided that I'd probably not have either of you, but if I did it would have to be you."

"I'm glad it worked out the way it did, love. I cared a lot for Ginny, still do for that matter, but all that time in jail solidified what I really wanted. You were on my mind more often than anyone. She's a good person and smart and funny and all that, but you are just that little bit smarter and stronger than she could ever be. I blame Molly for the way both of them are. If she wasn't so stubborn and scared of what might happen, all of the Weasley's would be different."

"I agree, dear. I don't know how we are going to get our team together with her holding onto them for dear life, but I suppose a way will come to us."

"Yeah, it always seems to work that way, doesn't it, love." He smiled softly and she moved up to kiss.

Just as their lips parted, there was a soft tapping on the door, and it opened a crack as Dorothy asked, "May I come in? And with a chuckle added, "Is the excitement over now?"

They both laughed as Harry pulled the sheet up to their waists and said, "Come on in, Mum, I think we're finished exciting each other for now." Their eyes smouldered at each other for a moment, promising a return engagement later that night. Harry had gotten used to their mum coming in to talk with them when they were in bed, Hermione said she'd done that all her life, so it didn't much trouble him if she occasionally did so after they'd made love.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she smiled at them, and asked, "Harry, are you going to open that box of your Mum's tonight?"

Smiling sheepishly, he said, "I think that would be a really good idea. I wanted to when we got home Saturday night, but we were all so tired it didn't seem like a good time. I've been a little distracted since then," he grinned at Hermione. "I'd like all three of you there when I do, so perhaps after dinner?"

Both women smiled and agreed, Dorothy saying, "I expect that it is going to be very emotional for you, whatever it is, darling, so that would be a good idea. Dad should be home soon, so why don't you two get cleaned up and join me downstairs. We'll have tea when he gets here and maybe we should look at your financial papers then."

Harry groaned, as the very large number on that sheet of parchment flashed before his mind's eye. "Okay, Mum. You're right, no sense putting it off, I suppose."

Dorothy got up and left as Harry continued stroking Hermione's back, which he'd been doing the whole time. After a few more minutes of just drifting, she said, "We should probably get up now, love."

"Uh, huh." He continued stroking, his hands alternating, one up as one went down.

A couple of minutes later she whispered, "Mr. Potter, I can't get up with you doing that."

"I know."

"Harry, love, Dad will be home any time now..."

"Yup."

Finally there was only one thing she could do - she kissed him in that Snogging Hall of Fame fashion of hers. And his hands stopped moving to hold her tightly. When their lips parted a short eternity later, she smiled against his own smile, and said, "Come on lazy lad, race you to the shower." And with that she was off the bed and halfway to the bathroom before he could get up. They laughed as she turned on the shower, with him grabbing her around the waist and kissing the side of her neck and that spot just behind her ear that always drove her wild.

She turned to him and pulled herself up to his lips, so they groped their way into the shower, joined at the lips, and soon elsewhere as well. When they'd driven each other swiftly over the brink, and caught their breath again, they kissed passionately, then showered quickly and dried each other lovingly. Minutes later, they arrived downstairs just as Keith walked in from the garage.

Dorothy had tea ready so they all sat in the lounge sipping their tea, talking about how the day had gone. At first Keith was concerned about the 'attack' in Diagon Alley, until they explained what had happened, then he roared with laughter over the results. He did wince, as any man would, when they described Malfoy's injury. He'd always wanted to give the Bouncing Ferret a bounce or two himself after Hermione told them some of the things he'd said.

In the telling, they glossed over the trip to Gringotts, but then Cuinn showed up and settled on Keith's shoulder. For a moment he looked up at the avian in wonder, but chuckled as Cuinn gave off a burst of low laughter. They were all learning the phoenix's different laughs. This one told all of them he knew something funny and was waiting for it to be shared about.

Harry glared at his Companion, but then smiled as he watched Keith stroking the avian's neck and chest. "Dad," he began in a bemused tone, "we had a bit of a shock at Gringotts today, well several actually. Erm, uh..." he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Hermione kissed him and took over.

"Daddy, what my husband is too embarrassed to say is that not only is Harry the Leader of the Light, but we met the Goblin leader today, ah, let me start from the beginning so it all makes sense." She then told him all of what had transpired in the bank offices, then started giggling as she thought about the trip to the vault and couldn't stop.

"What Mrs. Gigglepuss over there," Dorothy took over while Harry sat blushing, "can't seem to talk about, is that we then went to Harry's family vault. You have to go with us one day, dear, and ride in those carts. It was better than any roller coaster ever, longer too. So anyway, when we got to the vault there were stacks and stacks of money, and ancient armour and, God knows what all, not to mention chests and chests full of books. And then there were these two chests of jewels, in which we hoped to find a nice wedding set for them. Show him your ring, darling."

Hermione held up her hand for her dad to get a look at the lovely engagement ring, and his mouth fell open. Cuinn laughed, of course. She said, "That wasn't all, Dad - some of those jewels would rival some of the Crown Jewels for beauty and value, I swear. So we got to wondering just how wealthy Harry's family really was and we opened this folder," she picked one of the two up from the tea table between them for a moment then laid it down again. "Wait until we tell you the rest, before you look in there, please. Harry and I literally fainted over what we read in it, and that was as of close of business yesterday. Harry is..." she stopped as he squeezed her hand and looked meaningfully at her. "Oh, alright! Harry insists that it is _ours_, so _we_ are very wealthy, Dad, probably among the wealthiest people in England, if not in all of Europe. _We_ are going to need the help of both of you, and likely Grandmum and Grandpa as well, to learn how to manage this. The trust officer at the bank will continue doing so until Harry's birthday as part of the Potter family trust agreement with the bank, but then we have to start paying for their services. Harry was supposed to have been advised of this last year on his birthday, but Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow the bank to do so, since Harry had so much on his plate at the time."

She took a deep breath and nodded to Harry. He also drew a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then said, "Dad, we need to go over the documents carefully. Elphias thinks there are some things we can do with some of the properties which will be very useful tactics. Okay, so there are two sets of the documents here," he handed a set to Keith and Dorothy, "why don't we go through it page by page and you can explain what I don't understand, which is likely all of it."

For the next hour and a half they went through the parchments and the two adults carefully explained everything to the youths. Hermione had been introduced to many of the concepts over the years, so she picked it up much quicker than Harry did, and was often able to explain things so he understood them better than from her parents. She had been doing this with him for six years now, and it was paying off that evening. Cuinn periodically enjoyed being stroked by one or the other of the Granger parents, and occasionally added a comment here or there.

Finally they broke for dinner, and everyone first took a short swim in the pool. It was the first time they had all been fully nude, and though Harry was still a bit embarrassed about it, especially looking at Dorothy, he soon was comfortable enough to laugh and play with everyone. Cuinn sat enjoying the evening sun while they swam and played, again adding an occasional snarky comment, which caused untold laughter when Harry related them. After swimming they all trooped into the house, took quick showers, and met back in the kitchen. Hermione explained to Keith what Elphias had told them about magic tracking by the Ministry, and that they should have no problems with Harry using it.

Together, they all fixed dinner, something they'd done a few times in the second month of the last go round. This time, though, with two of them able to use magic it went a lot faster. Keith opened a nice bottle of wine and let it breath for a while. When the food was ready, they all enjoyed a nice family dinner spiced with tales of all the odd little things that had happened during the eventful day. Keith was holding his sides after they told him some of Cuinn's comments from earlier. For his part, the creature in question had asked for a bowl of salad, which Dorothy had prepared carefully according to the instructions Harry related to her. While the humans ate, the Avian hummed contentedly at a separate table setting, obviously enjoying his salad. Unlike a lot of birds, he was very fastidious and made no mess on the table with his food, crunching up the bits of lettuce and other greens carefully, all the while paying close attention to the conversation.

They sat back after dinner, and pulled out the files again, looking at the next three pages which listed properties and how they were currently being handled. Keith pointed out two items on the last page, and a tightly scripted addendum, and their eyes all bugged out. He smiled, almost evilly like he had once when talking about an un-anaesthetized root canal. As Harry and Hermione looked, then gaped open mouthed at the entries and addendum for those pieces of property, they soon found their look matched that of their dad. Not to be outdone, as soon as she fully understood their reaction, Dorothy's smile was at least as feral as the rest. Both entries, but especially the annotations on the addendum put them in a very good shape to ruin some people's day for quite some time, if played right.

Harry said, "Well now we know what Elphias had in mind. Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Everyone, including Cuinn laughed loud and long at his comment. They spent a few minutes tossing round ideas to present to Elphias, Dorothy taking notes again.

Cuinn said, "_Oh my, you do have active imaginations don't you. You should include some of your friends, you know. The red headed twins and that spacey blonde girl could do wonderful things in this situation_."

Everyone roared with laughter, even Cuinn who rarely laughed at his own jokes. They were still chuckling when Keith turned to the last page, and his eyes got bigger and bigger, his hands started shaking and his breath was coming in gasps by the time he got to the figure at the bottom. He shakily handed the page to his wife and looked longingly at the now empty wine bottle. Harry and Hermione watched placidly as he gulped several times, and their mum had essentially the same reaction he'd had. She reached for her husbands hand and squeezed tightly, as she laid the parchment carefully, almost gingerly, like it might explode, back on their pile of documents.

"Har..." Keith stopped and cleared his throat a couple of times, then tried again. "Harry... son, that is a very large number..." he trailed off, the wonder in his voice evident.

Harry replied dryly, "Yeah, Dad, lots of commas and numbers and such. Er, I kinda... Merlin!" he exclaimed, "I don't even know what to ask." Hermione put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, smiling.

Keith finally found his voice again, and added, also dryly, "I think you may have underestimated the status of this you two. I'm not entirely sure, but I believe this puts you on the list of the top fifty richest people in the world. You have many times more than the Royal Family does, and I'm sure you are wealthier than anyone else in England, for that matter probably most of Europe. You said that Doge told you the Goblins followed your Father's plan and basically doubled this in fifteen years?" he asked, incredulous.

Harry nodded; he couldn't speak just then. Dorothy looked sympathetically at her daughter's husband and the son they couldn't have on their own. "Harry dear, it really is just numbers on a page, when you get right down to it." Keith nodded his encouragement for her to keep talking. "What you need to remember son, is that you are still the same loving young man who breakfasted with us and got embarrassed by my bare bum this morning. We still love the man that you are and are becoming, just as Hermione does. It changes nothing; just that you don't really have to work if you don't want to, other than to fulfil the obligations of the trust. If you still want to teach at Hogwarts in a few years you can do that. If you want to be husband of the Minister of Magic, you can do that as well."

Keith quipped, "If you want to buy a small island for your in-laws to retire on, you can do that too, son." He grinned infectiously, and the tension was broken as they all laughed.

"I might buy one for all of us to hide out on, if this ever gets out to the press," Harry snickered, and everyone else did as well.

Cuinn chipped in then with, "_You could even provide your Human Companion with plush quarters and hot and cold flying birds of a feather, female of course._" Harry could hardly stop laughing long enough to relay that, Hermione had heard of course and was laughing just as hard. At her mum's odd look, she told them what Cuinn had said about their bonding and how she'd be able to communicate as clearly as Harry soon.

They closed up the financial folders, deciding it was time to move on to something perhaps a bit less disconcerting. After the two youngsters cleared up the kitchen with magic, they all adjourned back to the lounge. Leaving the ladies seated there, Keith took the folders to lock up in the safe, promising to teach Harry how to open it later, while the young wizard went up to the bedroom to retrieve the box from his mother. He was curious of its contents, scared it would be something else tragic in his life, excited it might be some personal things of theirs, terrified it might be more danger in his and his new bride's life. In short, he was a mass of emotions as he carried the carton downstairs.

Seating himself on the love seat closely touching his loving wife, and watched over by the other two people whom he knew loved him unconditionally and beyond measure, he broke the wax seal on the box. At the top, over packing paper, was a letter on parchment and in a beautiful script. He picked it up carefully and scanned to the bottom, seeing it was from both his parents, then began reading aloud to his new family.

And so ends chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review, but please keep the RPG's, rockets and small nuclear devices to yourself. huge grin As always, thanks to my betas, Kinsfire, 'Mione, my favourite Brit picker Tumshie, and Mike, who gets to pick up all the pieces we drop. You each, and together, make me a better writer.


	10. Chapter 10 The Harry Liberation Front

Rising Phoenix

By

Herman Tumbleweed

Late into the hot night, the author typed slowly and steadily, bringing...

"Er, forgive the intrusion?"

The author turned, and was stunned by a stunningly gorgeous young red headed woman, who seemed to be blushing slightly. "Yes, miss? How can I help you?" Then he noticed the stick in her hand. "Oh, Heavens to Murgatroyd how'm I supposed to...?"

"I really am sorry to be bothering you sir," and then her eyes blazed dangerously, "But what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing giving my boyfriend, MY BOYFRIEND, who I worked very hard to entice for a very long time, to a bushy-haired bookworm sex goddess... er, did I say that last part out loud?"

"I'm afraid you did, young lady. As for the other characters, you do realize this is just a fanfiction, don't you?"

"Yes. I KNOW THAT YOU MORON, but... but, he's supposed to be my Harry..." her bottom lip was trembling and the author felt sorry for her.

"Tell you what, dear, how about if the next story I give him to both of you, I know you really like Hermione too."

Her face brightened considerably, "You'd do that, kind of like Kinsfire does?"

"Well, I do admire his writing and he is one of my betas you know."

"Alright then. Don't forget the..."

"I know, the:"

Disclaimer: Right; as I keep being reminded, I don't own this, JK Rowling and all those nasty snarky folks with lots of money and nasty lawyers do. I appreciate Ms. Rowling allowing me to mess up her sandbox and promise I make no money from this, and not to step on anyone's copyright toes; other toes I reserve as optional with my size fifteens.

"You do that so well, you really are a very good writer, you know."

"Oh, well thank you," the author blushed and dug a toe into the carpet.

"No, really, and your friend 'Mione told me to remind you of that, well, and to be nice to Cleo, she really is a sweet goat. So anyway, remember the other thing."

Shaking his head vigorously, the author typed:

A/N: I have a lot of folks to thank for inspiring me to write. They include my friends Kumquat Kinsfire, Iris Ishtar, and Apple Abraxan, along with Juniper Jeconais, Orange Old Crow, Quince Quillian, Banana Bob & Acacia Alyx aka Bobmi356, Rutabaga Rorschach's Blot, and Umbrellawort Udder pd.

"You had to look that last one up in a dictionary," the young lady snickered.

"Yes, well it is kind of late at..." the author turned, and, realizing he was talking to himself, trailed off. "Oh, bugger, another one disappeared. Wish one would stay awhile, gets lonely sitting here typing by myself. Oh well..."

One last A/N: This is not the same Chapter ten which was previously posted. Though it starts much the same, it has been expanded and allows for the story to continue.

Chapter Ten:

The Harry Liberation Front

Harry skimmed the pages of the letter and saw it was from his parents, then started reading it to his new family.

_Dearest Harry, our beautiful/handsome son,_

_I say you're beautiful because you are, with those bright green eyes and your daddy's messy hair. Your dad says you are handsome because you look just like him, except for the eyes. So as we write this we have to compromise and say you are both. We are laughing over that and you are laughing with us. You are such a wonderful baby, and I know you will be just as marvellous a man as your father._

_In a very short time we are going to have to hide ourselves away because, according to Albus, you are the subject of a prophecy and Voldemort knows part of it. He refused to tell us the prophecy, but we know it anyway. You see Harry, what Albus does not know, and never will, is that I see things. I see the future, sort of. What I see are things in our and your future, and I know what will likely happen to us, but not how or why. I do know that you will be raised by my dratted sister in direct violation of our will and the specific instructions in it. Albus is a meddling old fool who has lost the true path of what is right and what is good. He cannot see things as clearly as he once did; but he is so wrapped up in his own legend and his own importance, he refuses to take the wise counsel of those around him. He listens to what others say and appears to take it under consideration, but then he just goes on and does what _he_ thinks is right. Unfortunately what he thinks is right is often, these days, also what is easiest for him._

_Hearing these things from your long departed mother about the man you have probably been thinking of as a mentor, must be hard for you, I know. But, Harry, you must know and understand the truth. I have seen the way he has allowed you to be raised, my dear son, and it makes me cry. I know what a sweet and caring young man you have become, and I cry sometimes when I think of how much better you could have been if you'd been raised by a loving family. Ah well, that is now in your past._

_I don't see how you are reading this and exactly when, only that you got the box when some sort of ruckus occurred at the Dursleys'. I sincerely hope you are reading it with and to your new love and her wonderful parents. They seem like very nice and wise people, and your love is a beautiful, smart girl. Please use the advantages they can give you and accept the love they give, even though you grew up without that. They can teach you how to truly love if you let them._

Harry heard stereo sniffles from both his wife and her mother, and put an arm around Hermione as Keith put one around Dorothy.

_I do know that Albus is now dead at the time you are reading this. I also know that Sirius, our dear friend has died as well, though I don't know the exact circumstances. You may be feeling very alone and abandoned, but there are a few recommendations we would like to make._

_I have seen some friends you are close to besides your love. I believe they number four and I think all of them are very brave and believe in you. Keep them as close as you can, for they, along with your lovely lady, are great sources of strength. If you haven't already done so, contact Elphias Doge, a wonderful man and a better barrister. Get him on retainer for yourself and as your family solicitor of record._

_If you don't yet know, the next time you go to Gringotts you will find out you are a bit on the wealthy side of things. Your dad made me put it that way, as a gross understatement. Don't take any prisoners and be as ruthless as you need in your dealings with the Wizarding World. You are a strong man, Harry my love, and you can do it. Your daddy says you can as well. We know you will be fair, but you must also be able to do what is needed at the time, and often that will not be easy._

_Make sure you stay close to our dear friend Remus,__who Sirius mistrusts at this time, but whom I know to be as honourable as anyone. He can also be of great assistance in your quest. One last person I see, but do not know his name. He is tall and slender and seems to have something to do with music. He has large dark eyes, black I think, and long dark hair. He is a magic user, but not a British one, I think. He seems to come from an entirely different culture, but I just cannot suss what culture it is. He might be a Yank, but I just don't know. When you meet him, try very hard to win his trust, as he has knowledge which you can use in your preparations and your eventual struggle. If I am not mistaken this man will be at your side for many years._

_There is another being, who I don't know either. Perhaps a centaur with blonde hair and a palomino coat, he is another ally you can trust. As well, I can see you allied with quite an assortment of magical beings, most of whom the stupid, pureblood controlled Ministry have ignored and shunted aside for far too long. Work hard, dear Harry, to win the support of these wonders of the Wizarding World and you will find your future dealings far, far easier. In other words, take every opportunity to make every alliance you can with those outside the Ministry's direct control._

_That is all I can tell you of the people and beings I see. Keep close to all of them and be the kind caring man you are. That, more than anything, will win you through._

_I can only imagine how strange it must be for you to be reading this at this time. Just know that we love you and would do anything in the world for you. We have packed in this box some items and journals which you will find useful in the months ahead. Before you were kicking the stuffing out of my insides, I worked in a private firm your father and I started for research on spell design and investigation of magical phenomena. We employed several people who are listed in the company records. We had to close up shop due to meddling by the Ministry who seem to think that only the Department of Mysteries is the proper place for such activities. I assure you that I know several Unspeakables and none of them have the brains to design a dud wand, let alone a new spell. It seems to be a condition for working in the Ministry to have a lack of talent and imagination. I strongly suggest you contact our friends whom I believe you will find are still alive and working behind the scenes on some things. If you can restart the company, or start a new one, you will be able to accomplish some very interesting things. Be sure to include your brilliant love, she is one of a kind, if my vision is correct._

Harry paused to smile at Hermione, who beamed back at him, blushing slightly.

_We have said a great many things here, son, of which you undoubtedly know some by now. But this should help to reinforce a few of the decisions you have been forced to make, and to help settle your mind on them. Remember to rely on others. It seems to be both a Gryffindor as well as a Potter trait to want to do everything on your own, however I believe you are learning how to do it in a better way. You may have heard it said that your strength lies in the friends you keep, and you, Harry, have chosen wisely in that. Keep them close, and keep close to them. Your young love will help you understand that statement, I have seen it. Laughing here, as is your dad. You went to sleep a bit ago, in your daddy's arms. You really are a sweet baby; I just wish we could be there to help you grow up._

_That is all I have to say to you my son. I sincerely hope that your life is all you want of it, no matter that your parents can't share it with you. You now have the parents you have so wisely chosen, and the love you even more wisely accepted. You will always have our love and that of Padfoot as well. Take care of yourself and your love, live a long and productive life, and leave lots of great-grandchildren._

_With all of our undying love,_

_Mum and Dad,_

_Lily Potter_

_James Potter_

Harry wiped his eyes, noticing everyone else doing the same. Slowly, he set the letter aside and pulled the few inches of wadded up paper out of the top of the box, revealing some items wrapped in paper underneath that. When he began to unwrap the items, they turned out to be little figurines of wizards, witches, and a variety of magical beings, all obviously designed for a small child to play with. Hermione sniffled beside him, as she looked at the figures, handling each one carefully. He put his arm around her as Keith and Dorothy also looked at the figurines, and smiled sadly at what they meant.

When all the little figures were unwrapped, Harry started pulling out books. Some were notebooks and some were ledgers, and still others turned out to be a small library of all levels of spell and ward design books. The box was much larger inside than out. Most of the contents went right over Harry's head as he thumbed through them, but naturally Hermione found them fascinating. As soon as she started getting lost in one of them, he gently pried it out of her fingers, to her mild disgust.

"Plenty of time for that later, love," he smiled gently at her. "I think we need to look over these ledgers and notebooks first."

She smiled sheepishly, and said, "You're right, Harry, it's just that you know how this kind of thing excites me." He looked down at her chest and discovered her nipples were hard. He'd never noticed that before, probably because she usually wore a bra at school, thus the engorgement didn't show as readily; not to mention the school robes hid a lot.

Keith laughed softly, and Dorothy chuckled along. He said, "She's done that since she started developing, Harry. When we got her course books for Hogwarts, she was just starting to get her breasts, and as soon as she cracked the first book her mother and I noted she had stiff nipple syndrome. Learning always has excited her, we just didn't know how much."

Harry looked at his lover, who was beetroot red, and, for one of the few times in her life, utterly speechless. He solved her problem for her by pulling her into a SHoF kiss, and taking her mind off her parents' teasing, at least temporarily. For a few moments they both lost track of their surroundings, for that matter, until they were reminded of the rest of the world by Dorothy clearing her throat rather loudly.

When they looked up wondering what the problem was the woman said, "Forgive me, dears, for interrupting you, but when you do that it causes problems for Dad and I." She grinned impishly and added, "So, unless you want to have a family orgy, could you try to keep that kind of kiss limited to your bedroom when we're home?"

Both teens turned red this time, and were speechless for a moment until Keith laughed briefly at their predicament, joined by a chuckling Dorothy. Softly he soothed, "Don't be embarrassed about it, you two. Everyone should share that kind of love. I would suggest you never do that in public. It could cause all sorts of untoward problems, especially in a confined area like Diagon Alley." He smiled as he said this, and they relaxed, getting themselves under control.

Harry cleared his throat, and said, "Gee, I don't know if we can keep it in the bedroom or not. Depends on how hot and heavy you two go at it. You don't realize that the two of you give off a similar vibe when you kiss, but not as strongly, probably because you're not magical."

Hermione chimed in, adding, "If you were magical, I'd place a healthy bet you'd be at least as strong as we are with your output of sensuous energy."

They all laughed at that, but Hermione got one of her calculating looks. "It's odd, really, that I never figured that out before. But when the two of you would get amorous before I got together with Harry, it used to drive me round the twist. Hate to admit that I often had to take care of my problem when that happened. Sometimes it was so strong, I didn't have any choice."

Everyone chuckled again, but that set Harry to wondering. "Hermione, do you think it is because they are the Muggle parents of a witch, or could there be more to this."

"Merlin, Harry. This is getting to be a bad habit of yours," she smiled broadly at him, "reading my mind like that." He laughed along with her. Their parents only partially getting the joke, chuckled as well. She explained to them, "Ever since we bonded yesterday morning we've been getting strong impressions of each other's thoughts. Cuinn says this is to be expected of a Phoenix companion and his mate. I'm also starting to hear what Cuinn says as well, and he said that will strengthen," she added as an aside to her dad, since she'd told her mum earlier.

Keith and Dorothy just looked dumbfounded at their daughter and son-in-law. "Alright," Keith finally said, "so I guess that means the way you two have always known what the other was thinking wasn't an accident?"

Harry laughed softly, "No, I guess not," he smiled at his lovely bride, "it seems we were always destined to be together."

Hermione smiled back at him, "I knew that from the start, even if I did make a fool of myself over Ron. I still don't know why I thought he was the one for me, but I think it had to do with a lack of self-confidence and not thinking I deserved the best." She grinned impishly as Harry blushed at the compliment.

He quickly retaliated, "I think I had the same insecurities. I didn't want to believe this lovely, brilliant woman could ever want me."

Dorothy laughed, and made a mock gagging sound, "Alright you two, enough of the mutual admiration for now, save it for the bedroom later…"

Hermione cut her off saying, "Oh Mum, we never have time for that in the bedroom," and smirked.

Keith and Dorothy both coughed and all four laughed. Keith said, "Enough you two. Now let's look through these company records and see what we can find out about your parents work, Harry."

They sorted through the books and each took a few of the company records. Keith had the financial, Dorothy the ones that dealt with personnel, while Hermione and Harry went through the research notes and what not. While he didn't necessarily understand all of what they were reading, Harry found the subject matter more than a little interesting. He came across a section where his mum had been working on a shield charm to withstand the Cruciatus and possibly the Killing Curse as well. She hadn't completed the research yet, but was well along with it and had developed a much stronger shield which they had not published to the Wizarding World at large for fear the DE's would get hold of it.

He showed that section to Hermione who commented, "I hope we have time soon to continue the research she started, it looks very comprehensive." She thought for a moment as she read over the part on the new shield charm. "Yes, Harry, this is very valuable for us. We need to learn this and pass it on to our friends and maybe the Order as well."

"Yes, well, the members of the Order are going to each have to prove to us we can trust them before we teach them anything out of these books," he growled. "After I caught that slime Fletcher with stuff from the house in his satchel, I'm going to be very wary of the people the Professor trusted. If my mum was to be believed in that letter, he was not in his right mind for the past twenty years and definitely not leading properly. I've still not forgiven him for leaving me with… that family."

"Oh, Harry," she leaned against him and hugged his arm, "I know, love. Even though I had that 'deep respect for authority' thing for so long, I always thought he was a bit barmy. When I started learning what you had gone through, I was appalled he had left you in that situation. I guess I never said anything because there didn't seem to be anything I could do about it, but now… now you're mine," she grinned, "and I intend to change how you think about things, lots of things," she said with a seductive laugh.

Harry bussed her lips, and laughed lightly, "I think you already have changed my thinking on a lot of things, love." He looked at 'their' parents, and smiling said, "Not to mention what you two have done for me. I cannot begin to tell you how wonderful it is to have a loving family now. In spite of all we've had to go through to get here, we've become so close that I feel like you've always been my family. Thank you for that."

Keith and Dorothy smiled broadly and fondly at their 'son' and she said, "We want to thank you too, Harry, for trusting us to be your family. You have brought us into your life, let as assist you as we could, and made all our lives richer for the experience. You don't need to keep thanking us, just be your normal kind, sweet self and keep our Hermione happy, and you will have given us all the thanks we need."

Keith added, "Harry, learn to golf with me, and I'll be as happy as a man can be." They all, including him, laughed at the man's single minded obsession. Going back to their books, he asked, "What did you find that started all that?"

"Oh," Harry told them, "a new and stronger shield charm they had developed for combat which should block anything but the Killing Curse, perhaps even the Cruciatus, as long as it is maintained. In fact it looks like it can be held by one person over another or maybe more than one other, while they cast spells around the edge…"

Hermione cut in, saying, "If I'm reading this correctly," she ignored the snorts, "it says you should be able to cast spells through it from the back side without affecting it or the caster."

Harry looked at her in amazement, "That would make it possible to fight those bastards without risking ourselves much at all."

"Precisely, love. I think that's what your mum and her friends were after, and it looks like they succeeded."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "I wonder what else we'll find in here, love, we've only scratched the surface really, on all this work they did."

"Yes, dear, and it is going to probably take months to sort it all out. We need to contact the other researchers as we can, quietly, to see if they are interested in continuing the work."

"Well, I think we can start on that later in the week, we have plenty to be getting on with the next few days," he replied. She nodded and started gathering up the books they'd been looking through, setting aside a basic spell design book for her night reading.

Harry took the books back from Keith and Dorothy, as Keith said, "Harry, I think it would be best to lock all of that in the safe when you aren't using it. I know many of your witches and wizards can open something like that, but, from what Elphias told me, most can't. It has more than enough room; when we looked to buy one a few years ago we made sure it was big enough for record keeping and such. We have another in the office just for duplication, so if anything should happen to the house we'd still have most of our records, and vice versa with the office. It is supposed to be fireproof, but fires can, and do, get hotter than the rating of any safe except for vaults."

"Sounds good," was the reply.

"Also, I'll show you how to work it now, as I told you earlier. Hermione already knows, but you should as well."

"Thanks." Harry picked up the box he'd been repacking, leaving out the book Hermione wouldn't let go of and smiling devilishly at her, his look promising considerable distraction from her efforts to read. He'd also kept his mum and dad's letter to look over again.

As he followed Keith down the hall the man chuckled and said over his shoulder, "I saw that look you gave Hermione, and I'm wondering if you actually can distract her from a book, as excited as she gets over one like that."

Harry laughed also, and said, "I'm wondering the same. She gets so wrapped up reading a book like that, she may not even notice." He joined his father-in-law in a laugh; just one more shared moment in their love for an extraordinary young woman.

Later that night Harry concluded that although it was difficult, he'd could, and did, distract his love by the simple expedient of snogging them both into insensibility, after which they made love for hours. They were both as insatiable as they'd been since the first time they made love, now more than two months previous.

HhHhHhHhHhHhH

Early next morning, Hermione awakened Harry in her customary manner, with her lips, raining kisses all over his face and down his body until she locked them around him under the sheet. When he'd finished she crawled up to lay on top of him and grinned as he panted and tried to regain his composure. He loved it when she woke him that way, just as he knew she loved it when he awakened her in a similar fashion.

They talked for a little while, until her gentle movements on him gave rise to certain feelings and things. Slowly, she began moving atop him, as Harry repeatedly rose to meet her challenge.

After showering, the two young lovers met their parents in the kitchen where they all enjoyed a rollicking breakfast filled with teasing from all quarters, as well as working out a plan for the day's activities. They were scheduled to meet with Professor Flitwick at Ten. Harry called Elphias and made another appointment to go over some details and present some of the ideas they had for the properties. The elderly barrister suggested they do so over lunch in his office, which Harry gladly accepted. When he told Hermione what the plan was she smiled and agreed that was a good idea. Dorothy was, of course, going to accompany them. Tonks had a shift at work today so was unavailable, but Minerva had graciously said she would spend at least part of the day with them. Harry and Hermione suspected she was spending so much time with them, more because she enjoyed it than because she thought they needed guarding. Jamie had called the evening before to change their appointment for Harry's statement, saying his schedule was still jammed with evidence gathering, filing forms for the courts, and whatnot. They'd agreed on the following afternoon so Keith could also go with the "lovebirds", as he referred to them with a smiling wink.

Well after Keith was gone off to the surgery, Minerva popped into the rear garden, accompanied by Filius. Harry had barely opened his mouth when Minerva smiled and said, "Cuinn Clunis." They all laughed.

Dorothy asked, "Would you care for tea before we go, Minerva, Filius?" Both said they'd had their morning tea, so it was best to get underway with the project at hand.

Filius asked, "Harry, Hermione, which of you wishes to be secret keeper for the property?"

The two looked at each other, and Harry said with finality in his voice, "I think it should be Hermione, for reasons I don't wish to discuss." She looked at him carefully and they held a brief conversation in their heads.

Hermione searched his eyes for a moment, then nodded in resignation and said, "I agree, though I would beg to differ with my husband over his reasoning." She smiled then at Filius, and added, "It doesn't really matter, I suppose, who the secret keeper is, so long as the property is guarded."

Quite true, "Miss… er, Mrs. Potter; that's going to take some getting used to at school I believe," he smiled fondly at the pair while everyone laughed at his small joke.

She reminded her beloved, diminutive professor, "We're on a first name basis for the time being, if memory serves, Professor," and he laughed delightedly at her gentle prompt.

"Yes, Hermione, quite right. So, don't you dare call me Professor again today or I shall take five points from Gryffindor on the first day of classes." He winked at the two youths so they knew he was joking.

"Agreed," Harry interjected. "So long as you behave and use our first names as well. I'd hate to have to take points from the Ravenclaw Head of House on the first day back."

After the laughter died down Filius turned and said, "So, Minerva, I take it you have already decided on your new head boy and girl for the coming year?"

She laughed and replied, "Much longer ago than you might realize, Filius."

The man was not head of Ravenclaw House for nothing, and grinned at his new Headmistress. "So you had decided this in the alternate reality and intend to continue on that course, I take it?"

She chuckled again, "Well, Filius, I don't know what else I'd do with a married couple, since that custom died out before I went to Hogwarts. Having them share the Head Boy and Girl quarters solves the problem and gives me the best possible people in that position I could ever hope for."

The two teens blushed slightly at the compliment, while Dorothy beamed at them. "Shall we get on with our task then," she said, "before these two blush themselves to a sunburn?"

Everyone chuckled and they arranged themselves for the brief travel to 12 Grimmauld Place. It was fortunate that even though Filius was not technically a member of the Order, he had been a close advisor to Dumbledore and had therefore been privy to the secret of its location. As fortuitous, was that Dorothy had also been given the secret by the departed Headmaster so she could drive Hermione there on a couple of occasions. She and Min used a Portkey, of course, and Hermione side-along apparated Harry.

They arrived in the entry hall and were immediately assaulted by the screams and rants of the painting of Sirius mother who'd been awakened by the noises of their arrival. Harry looked at the painting, heard a brief message from Cuinn, and marched up to the painting. As he stood in front of it Cuinn flashed into sight and landed on his shoulder. Mrs Black immediately shut up and sat in her painting staring open-mouthed at the young man and the avian. At that moment, Remus Apparated in as he'd been asked to meet there to accompany them to Diagon Alley.

The reaction of the old harridan in the painting was highly predictable. She immediately started ranting about having a werewolf in the house. Harry looked at her imperiously and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU OLD BAG, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Going on in a normal tone, having gotten her attention, he said, "I take it you know the meaning of my having this friend on my shoulder, Mrs. Black?" Harry asked, still in an imperious tone. She nodded dumbly, still not speaking. "I believe by now you also know that I am the new owner of this property by the terms of your son's will?" The woman looked furious, but only nodded again. "Good, then you know also that you can and will be removed by me and your painting stored in the Black Family vault if you continue to act in this manner."

"How DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE BOY? YOU, THE SPAWN OF A MUDBLOOD…"

Her rant was interrupted when Cuinn trilled a warm message, and Harry pointed his wand menacingly at her. "Mrs Black, it is clear to me that you cannot be entrusted to hang in this house and behave in a civil manner, therefore your painting is hereby removed to the Black Family vault. Dobby, Kreacher!"

There was a loud double crack, and Dobby, followed immediately by Kreacher, appeared in the hallway. Harry looked commandingly at Kreacher and asked, "Kreacher, do you know how to remove this painting?"

"Y…yes, Master, Kreacher knows."

"Then please do so now." His voice was authoritative and firm, though not harsh. It had been another of Cuinn's lessons; a how-to-handle-house-elves marathon, which he and Hermione had greatly enjoyed, near the end of the last repeat, and just before the trial.

Kreacher raised his hands and looked about to snap both pairs of fingers, when Mrs Black glared evilly at the emaciated little elf. He slowly lowered his hands to his sides, and sobbed, "Master Potter…" he was breathing hard, "Kreacher cannot do this. Mistress will make… make… Kreacher beat himself unmercifully," he whinged as the crude old woman in the portrait smirked, but still managed to glare balefully at all of them.

Harry was running short on patience by then, and commanded a bit more sternly, "Kreacher, you will remove Mrs Black's portrait to the Black family vault and you will do so at once. I will not allow this harridan to cause you harm."

Kreacher again raised his hands, in obvious reluctance, as he trembled in fear of the portrait's retribution, despite Harry's assurance. He was trembling head to foot as he once more prepared to snap the fingers of both hands. Suddenly, his whole body began shaking and he seemed frozen in place, as his head lolled back loosely on his shoulders. His body continued to tremble ever more violently. And then he fell backward, landing quite hard for such a small creature.

Dobby immediately rushed to the old elf and checked him, while the humans looked on somewhat in shock. Hermione put her arms around Harry, and pulled the two of them together. His arms went automatically around her, as well. Dobby finally looked up sadly after a few seconds, and mournfully announced, "I is very sorry, Mister Harry Potter sir, Kreacher is dead. Kreacher was not a good elf, and sometimes this thing happen when not good elf try to do good thing for good master. Mister Harry Potter should know this is not Harry Potter sir's fault. Kreacher was old not good elf, and trying to do good for good Mister Harry Potter sir, he killed himself with an overload of elf magic."

A tear leaked from Harry's eye as Hermione sobbed once into his chest. He hadn't wanted the old elf to die this way at all. He had hoped, with time, the poor creature could be brought back to some semblance of normalcy. Now it was too late. Harry was about to start berating himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Minerva standing beside him.

The Headmistress leaned in and said softly, "Harry, what Dobby just told you is quite true. You could not have foreseen this. I knew of this possibility, but had not thought of it in time to ask you to countermand the order. I'm sorry, Harry, but an old woman sometimes isn't as quick as she once was, especially in her mind."

Harry and Hermione both snorted at that. He looked down at his love who was both sad and grinning slightly at the woman's comments. Turning back to his elder friend he said, sadly, "Minerva, this is no more your fault than Hermione's. I would like to think that if it wasn't this, at some point soon he'd have had a similar difficulty. I now know how far not to push an elf, a hard lesson learned, but at least I know."

Dobby was smiling up at Harry, who looked heartbroken to the little elf. Dobby said softly, "Mister Harry Potter should not feel guilty or sad. Kreacher would not have survived Mister Harry Potter and Mrs. Hermy Potter changing things in the house to suit them. It is better Kreacher is gone now. It will make Mister Harry Potter's and Mrs. Hermy Potter's work much easier."

Harry could not recall having heard his little friend speak so passionately before, except when he was trying to hurt himself after doing something the Malfoys would have punished him for had they known. He was a bit amazed, actually. He cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Dobby, and you, Minerva. That all really helps a lot. I didn't want him to die at all, but I suppose you are correct, Dobby. What should we do with him…?"

He was cut off mid question by a loud "Harrumph," from the portrait. As all turned to look at the old woman in it, she said, again loudly and in a snide voice, "So the sorry little traitor locked himself up and died, eh? I say good riddance to bad rubbish." Harry could see from the corner of his eye that Dobby had risen from the floor and was looking as angry as he felt. But the evil old witch went on, haughtily, "And now, you young upstart, you've no way to get this painting off the wall. I shall stay here until this house falls down around me, you half blood slime."

Harry put his hand on the shoulder of his diminutive friend and looked at the elf, shaking his head. His wand had appeared in his hand while the wicked woman had been speaking. He turned full to the painting, and with a thought and a diagonal slash the Sectumsempra spell carved a gash across the painting, more or less from corner to corner; and through the lathe and plaster behind her, and the wall studs behind that, and the wall on the other side. Later they would find similar damage on the wall on the other side of the adjoining room, and a small table that was cut in half. Harry was becoming a great wizard indeed.

Harry had almost forgotten the phoenix sitting on his shoulder until the avian chuckled loudly and he heard in his head, "_Well done, Phoenix Companion. That should teach the old bag to keep a civil tongue in her cheek_."

Harry choked on what he'd been about to say, as he felt Hermione's arms come around him from the back. He could feel her shaking with mirth as he suddenly lost control and guffawed loudly. Minerva and Filius looked askance at the two of them, holding one another up until Harry finally choked out an explanation for them, then they too burst into laughter. It was only then that he realized the painting was coming off the wall by itself, and with a thump landed on the floor. Mrs Black was still there, and quite messily cut in half as diagonally as the rest of the painting, but she was no longer animated and appeared to be fading slightly. As the laughter died down and all stared in awe at the painting it continued to fade until there was little left to see but some faint outlines, and soon they too were gone. All that was left was a not-so-neatly cut canvas, and a slightly damaged frame.

Harry gaped a moment, then said, "Huh, that's pretty amazing. I'd no idea that spell would do that." He looked closely at the canvas then and realized there was absolutely no trace of Mrs Black left at all.

The rest also examined the canvas while Cuinn hummed to himself softly and waited somewhat impatiently for the humans to get on with it. Finally he squawked to get their attention and remind the group they were here for another purpose entirely. He was glad the noisy old bat was gone, but wanted his Companion to do what he came for. Harry jumped at the noise, as Cuinn arched his neck around and looked the man meaningfully in the eye. "_You might want to get on with it, my friend, can't keep the old barrister waiting, now can we. And his elves do prepare a delightful Phoenix Salad, I might add._"

Harry barked a short laugh and chuckled through his translation to the others, while Hermione held her sides which had begun to hurt a bit from laughing so hard. Harry looked down at the poor old elf who had never wanted to serve him but was bound to by Sirius' will and frowned, the laughter gone. He felt sorry for the wasted creature who now could never be rehabilitated. Cuinn told him then, "_Don't be sad, Harry, he would not have lived long in any case. Your small friend is quite correct, and I sensed that he was dying anyway. He'd probably not have lasted a month, if that_."

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes, while Harry related Cuinn's comments to the rest, and she clung closely to her love, he holding her just as tightly. He spoke over her shoulder with a lump in his throat, and noticed Minerva had moisture in her eyes within moments as well. Hermione settled down shortly and they were able to move on from the remains of Kreacher. Dobby had assured them he would give Kreacher a house elf burial with the normal honours befitting one of a lifetime of service to one family, regardless of his difficulties the last few years.

It took a bit of time to re-cast the Fidelius charm, in that Filius taught both Hermione and Harry how it was done. He had each of them perform it, with Harry going first. After Harry had successfully done so, it was then Hermione's turn, since she would be the secret keeper, thus was the one to cast the final spell. She then made sure they all knew the secret immediately so they knew how to get back to the house again.

In short order they were looking over the rest of the house and the three women roughed out a plan for redecorating the dilapidated old mansion. They would make arrangements with a magical exterminator company to come in and clean the place up of all the creatures which had once again taken up residence with the neglect the house had been subject to under the Order's occupancy, and with no one in permanent residence.

As they made their way back to the entrance hall and were surveying the ruined portrait and deciding what repairs needed to be made to the walls from Harry's rather powerful curse, Harry looked thoughtfully at Remus, an idea forming slowly in his mind.

HhHhHhHhHhHhH

Harry and Hermione strolled casually down Diagon Alley. They were still early for their next meeting after a delightful and productive lunch meeting with Elphias and Quirrell. It seemed a good time to relax and enjoy being alone together for a few minutes, something that seemed to be happening with increasing rarity. Well, as alone as you can get with an over-protective Auror and werewolf following you, Tonks was off work by now and happily had joined them. The crowds usually associated with the magical shopping district were thin this day, as they had been often of late, since the news had finally gotten out about Voldemort's return.

Finally, after window shopping for a while, and Harry fending off unwanted advances from young witches getting little help from a giggling Hermione, they arrived at their destination. As always, the opening door brought out a loud cackle of delight from the life-sized clown beside the door. From the back of the sales floor a shout caught their attention as Fred launched himself in their direction, nimbly sidestepping the few customers in his way. He grabbed them both in a huge hug slapping them on their backs, which immediately put both of them on their guard; they had known the man for six years, after all.

They saw Luna at the sales counter, she'd been helping in the shop since arriving home. Her father felt she was safer here than home alone while he was off investigating his stories so often. It had the added benefit of getting Ron out of the house and also working part time in the shop, wanting to be near Luna as much as possible.

After Fred's hugs the two moved back together, arms going around each other and they surreptitiously checked each other for whatever Fred had put on them. They each found a small round item, which they palmed, then managed to transfer back to Fred by the simple expedient of a well aimed banishing charm when he turned his back. Moments later, he sprouted two sets of wings on his back, one white and feathered and the other red and leathery, a pair of horns on his head, and a halo hovering above that. He looked dumbfounded for a moment as he turned around to eye the pair of smiling lovers. Hermione winked at him in an over the top manner, then both of them burst out in raucous laughter, joined by all the store customers and Luna. George and Ron came out of the back room to see what was going on, and instantly joined in the merriment. Fred, of course, was laughing also. The twins had always enjoyed a good prank, even if it was on them. But it was Neville and Ginny, who came from the back last, who laughed the hardest, tears rolling down their cheeks.

When everyone got their breath back, Fred explained, "Our latest gag: Devil Dots and Angel Arches. They give a person a pair of horns and wings or a halo and wings just from slapping one or the other on their back."

Neville and Ginny came up then, still chuckling as they looked at the effect on Fred of having both. Ginny choked out between giggles, "Neville and I were a bit distracted," both of them blushed, "when we came in and didn't realize what Fred was up to when he hugged us both, until it was too late. I think Neville really liked my halo, though." She smirked at her boyfriend who grinned devilishly back at her. She added, "He did look more like himself with the hornys tho…" she trailed off as Neville turned a nice shade of puce somewhat reminiscent of a certain behemoth currently in the Surrey hospital jail ward.

Harry and Hermione joined in the laughter as everyone took the mickey from Neville over how easily his girlfriend could embarrass him. He took it as good naturedly as he always did such things, and in a move which surprised the newcomers, he leaned down and kissed Ginny briefly but thoroughly. When he let her go, she staggered a bit as she fanned her face, her eyes slightly glazed. This of course brought on another round of laughter, hooting, cat calls, and wolf whistles. Ginny escaped to the back room, claiming it was cooler back there. She pulled Neville hurriedly along with her, though, as she went, winking at the crowd over her shoulder.

Once the laughter eased up again, the twins announced to the store in general that they would be closing for lunch in ten minutes and would appreciate it if folks could bring their purchases up to be tallied. Hermione and Harry made for the back room, as customers drifted back to their shopping, a few of whom headed for the counter still chuckling at Fred. The interesting effects of their latest prank would take a few more minutes to wear off. He bore it with dignity as he graciously bagged the purchases Luna was efficiently toting up and accepting payment for.

In the back room, Harry and Hermione found seats, or rather Harry found a seat and provided a lap for his wife who smiled and kissed him similarly to how Neville had kissed Ginny. It was his turn to fan his face, both of them smirking at the cat calls and whistles from their friends.

George passed around butterbeers, properly chilled to just the right temperature, with obvious cooling charms on them. After everyone got settled, including Luna who came back after closing the shop for lunch taking her seat on Ron's lap and briefly snogging him senseless. The youngest Weasley male just sat there for the next few minutes with a sappy grin on his face.

Harry looked around the room at his friends and smiled, albeit with a bit of a smirk. "My dear friends…" he began.

George cut him off with a jaunty, "…and partners."

Harry nodded self-deprecatingly, and went on "And partners in crime…er, in pranking." He received two loud cheers from the twins. "I have called you all here today," ignoring the fact that everyone was already there when he and Hermione arrived of which he was reminded with boos and catcalls, again. He held up a hand for silence while Hermione chuckled on his lap temporarily distracting him as her breasts jiggled.

Blushing slightly as he looked up to seven smirks, he tried again, "Uh hum," he cleared his throat and went on in a pompous Percy-like voice, "I would like to discuss a matter of gravest importance with all of you whom I hold in the highest esteem and eminent regard." After the requisite laughing and rude comments subsided again, he grinned at everyone and said softly, "I want to pull the ultimate prank and I need all of you to help. This is a brainstorming session of the highest priority," he then added in a stage whisper, "the fate of the Wizarding World could depend on the outcome." Then he smirked and further added, "Or at least the fate of the current Minister of Magic and his cronies."

TBC (and soon)

Thanks to my Brit picker and beta Tommy, and final beta Mike who help me polish this so it isn't nearly as messy as when I send it to them.

HT


	11. Chapter 11 The Very Secret Plots

Rising Phoenix

by

Herman Tumbleweed

The author sat quietly in the afternoon breeze blowing mildly through the modest home. Fans and a television made soft noises in the background, as did someone picking out tunes on a guitar in the next room. He looked around suspiciously as he began to type a new chapter of his infamous story, and waited… he knew someone would show up; they had to. Each time he'd started the last eight chapters they had… surely they'd come this time… Finally he sighed, smiled a little smile and began to move the cursor down to begin the first of many succeeding paragraphs of his next chapter…

"What do you think you are doing," came a cold and sinister voice from behind him.

The author was startled so badly he nearly tipped over his really nice, ergonomic, all leather chair he'd recently bought himself for his birthday, the infamous double nickel one.

Turning, he beheld a rather unkempt man with long stringy, greasy black hair and a hooked nose, looking like… "_Oh my God_," he thought, "_not that one_…" "Tell me you aren't really the greasy git, now," he said politely since the man **was** holding a stick pointed at him.

The man answered with a sneer, "Some have called me that, and if I ever get my hands on Kinsfire, and Old Crow, and some of the other bds who write the same filth as you do… I can't promise they will live through the experience."

The author gulped… twice. "Uhm, er… what… what can I do for you Mr. Greasy Git?" he asked politely, but shakily.

"I want to know, you bloody fool, just when I can expect to have a role in this stupid story of yours."

The author relaxed somewhat, "Oh, not to worry. I have that set to be in this chapter, or maybe the next. Erm, I'm afraid it won't be a very big part just yet, but I do plan to have you play a much bigger role in the future. Is, uhm, that okay with you?"

"Yes, you slacker, I suppose that will have to do. Goddess knows I get absolutely no respect out of most of you fools. It's either that or they pair me up with some little bimbo like that pug-faced troll, or the know-it-all. Yuck. Couldn't they once, just once, put me with someone like Narcissa, or even…er, no, let's forget that. Even I'm not that depraved. Oh," he added, sounding rather despondent, "don't forget the other things. Gotta go now, I think…" and just like that he wasn't there.

The author scratched his head in continued bewilderment and started typing again:

Disclaimer: You know the drill, a very nice lady in Scotland owns this, yada, yada, yada. I'm doing this for fun and don't make any money, the Secret Service frowns on that.

A/N: Yes, I have ripped off plot points, characters, scenes, and all manner of other story elements from other authors to create this beast, er, I mean great story. Most of them know it and applaud my paltry efforts to **PARODY** them. Please don't accuse me of plagiarism, I didn't do it, and if I did the devil made me do it. Please note the word **PARODY** above. A great many people have completely missed the point that while I am trying to tell a good story here, there is also a large element of poking fun at some of the great fanfic authors I hold in high esteem. In other words a lot of the components of this story are meant to be odd and over the top because of the wee bit of **PARODY** I'm inserting. I feel that most fanfiction takes itself way too seriously. (But then I think the world takes itself way too seriously, so take my not so humble opinion for what it is worth.) Please, as you read this, keep in mind the word **PARODY**.

**Chapter Eleven: The Very Secret Plots**

_(Previously at WWW: "I want to pull the ultimate prank and I need all of you to help. This is a brainstorming session of the highest priority," he then added in a stage whisper, "the fate of the Wizarding World could depend on the outcome." Then he smirked and further added, "Or at least the fate of the current Minister of Magic and his cronies.")_

Dead silence met his pronouncement, except for a chuckling Hermione who naturally knew the topic of discussion. It took only seconds for Fred and George to catch the entire meaning of what Harry wanted, or at least to have a very good idea. The two master pranksters looked at one another, then jumped up and danced a quick jig around one another holding arms, hooting and hollering.

After a few moments of celebration during which Ron and Neville looked slightly confused, Ginny had a slowly dawning look of comprehension come over her face, and Luna looked positively feral. The twins plunked back in there seats and assumed looks of fawning hero worship as they gazed at Harry.

"What, dear partner and honorary brother…" started Fred,

"Did you have on your beady little brain…" George smirked,

"That would require the assistance…" Fred also smirked,

"Of the greatest pranking minds in history…" George buffed his nails,

"And our august and talented apprentices?" Fred finished, and waved a hand around the room.

Harry smirked, as well. "My dear friends, partners, and honorary siblings, I have a plan for how to get even with a certain Toad, harass a certain ex-Minister unmercifully, and cause the current Minister no end of frustration. In return for your assistance, you will all get the satisfaction of having front row seats, as it were, for the festivities, and to participate in a veritable bloodbath of mischievous Ministry mayhem. Anyone interested?"

The explosion of sound would have been heard all the way to Gringotts' vaults had George not cast silencing charms on the room before they began their "meeting". Everyone in the room was laughing raucously as they contemplated what could only be thought of as the prank of the millennium, and were voicing their desire to participate.

Harry held up a hand again and said, "Okay, I assume that means everyone is in?" He got nods all around, so he asked, "How long would it take for the eight of us to devise a strategy and sufficient pranking capability to accomplish our goals? Hermione and I have our own ideas, but we want your input as well."

The meeting went on through the lunch hour, finger foods being happily supplied by Dobby and Winky, and the group was still plotting when it came time to reopen the shop. They decided to continue over dinner at the Grangers. The twins determined that since it had been a really slow day anyway, they could close an hour early, at five instead of six, then all apparate to the Grangers in time to restart the plotting. They would all, at Harry's insistence, be going to the Order meeting that night anyway, so a working dinner with good friends – and fellow plotters - sounded like a lot of fun.

Harry and Hermione strode from Twin's shop, meeting up with Tonks and Remus, who'd taken the time to do a bit of their own shopping. As they all turned to meander over towards Elphias' office, Harry having thought of something he wanted to ask the wise Barrister, there was a disturbance further up towards the Leaky Cauldron end of the Alley. They didn't pay much mind to it since it was clearly not any kind of attack. However, just as they reached the office door and Remus entered, there was a shout and Harry turned to see Scrimgeour, Fudge, and Umbridge hurrying towards them.

Stopping in the door, Harry told Remus, "Quick, get Elphias out here, the Three Stoopids have arrived."

Remus grinned wolfishly and strode toward the inner office, nearly mowing down Miss Green who had started moving that way as soon as Harry spoke. He pulled up short to allow the secretary to inform her boss of what was going on, just hovering in the doorway. The old Barrister and his young solicitor partner both hurried out, following Remus to the street.

Harry turned and smiled at Tonks who moved to stand between her two young friends and the approaching Stoopids. Harry reminded himself and Hermione to hire her away from the Ministry, and perhaps one other Auror as well, for personal protection. He was sure he could provide a better salary, not to mention a great benefits package. In fact, they decided in a flash of talk between their minds, to speak with Tonks later about how many people they'd need for a permanent protection team, figuring in vacations and the like. They also decided to offer Remus a job in some capacity as well, leaving it until later to decide what his duties would be, exactly.

Just as the Three Stoopids arrived in all their huffing and puffing glory, Harry thought, _"Wizard folk should really get more exercise"_, and Hermione giggled. It was only this morning they had discovered they could communicate even better this way when close to one another. Earlier in the day it had only been emotions and fairly simple thoughts, but now it was becoming strong enough to convey everything they wanted to, and they loved it.

She thought back to him, _"Oh, I don't know, it is rather fun watching them try to keep up with those of us who do,"_ and smirked broadly at him. They had definitely been exercising the past few nights and days.

Harry stifled a laugh, not wanting to give away their ability to the gathering crowd. As they paused a moment, awaiting the Minister to announce his intentions, Elphias and Quillian moved up to bracket the teens and Remus moved forward to stand next to Tonks. The positioning of people around the teens had the look of a prearranged grouping, even if it was not. Feeling a presence behind, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Miss Green, who he knew to be a very capable witch, standing in the doorway just behind them, with her wand held downward, but ready. He grinned at her.

The Three Stoopids seemed quite taken aback by the united front presented to them. They'd obviously expected to catch the teens with only a couple of minders, at most. Scrimgeour looked them all over a bit disdainfully. Fudge, as usual, appeared to be ready to bluster something inane. And Umbridge looked at Remus with loathing, and then eyed Tonks with not much more respect. It seemed she hated everyone who wasn't _normal_ by her standards. It reminded Harry of a certain horse-faced aunt.

Just as the Minister puffed himself up to start speaking, Harry cut him off in a cry of sarcastic surprise, "Why Minister Scumbucket, disgraced ex-Minister Fudgepacker, and Undersuckatary Umbitch. How very **un**pleasant to see all of you this fine day. Now just what sort of dragon shit covered Ministry stupidity have you come to spout today? Let me guess, you have finally come to your senses, ceded the Ministry to someone with some common sense, let Stan Shunpike out of Azkaban, where we all know he doesn't belong, and have come to tell me you are all leaving the country and that I am free to go on with my life. Does that about cover it, Minister Scumbag?"

Despite the relatively small crowd that had gathered, the laughter echoed off the walls of the Alley quite resoundingly. Hermione was giggling next to him, and Harry could have sworn he heard both Doge and Quirrell snort a couple of times during his opening barrage. The normally very reserved Miss Green could be heard snickering behind them, as well.

The Three Stoopids just stood there for a moment with their mouths agape, the Minister flushing slightly. Fudge looked absolutely wounded, and for a change Umbridge was speechless and apparently had no flies to eat. The laughter slacked off, and Scrimgeour again looked ready to say something.

Hermione and he had a quick mind exchange and he said, "Oh, sorry, Minister I guess you couldn't have ceded the Ministry to someone with common sense, since everyone knows that anyone with any common sense would **never** go to work there in the first place."

The laughter nearly doubled in intensity this time. So Harry just stood there smirking at the Three Stoopids, and could see Hermione doing the same out of the corner of his eye. He wished he could see the looks on Remus and Tonks' faces, because they must be beetroot red by now, both their necks were. Their shoulders shook a few times each, and it was clear they were both barely holding in their laughter.

As the hilarity started to abate this time Elphias stepped forward to stand slightly ahead of Remus and Tonks, and addressed the three Ministry Officials. "Is there something my client and I can help you with, Minister?" He spoke formally, and politely, but there was no doubt the Three Stoopids were going to have to go through him to get to Harry.

All three Ministry officials seemed to take turns glowering at each member of Harry and Hermione's entourage, especially them, but it still took the Minister a moment to catch his breath. He was huffing, still, from charging down the alley, and apparently from being embarrassed by the pesky kid in front of him. Harry intended to keep the fool off-balance as much as possible, but he also knew that Doge was considerably better at it than he was, so he let the man work his magic. Harry noticed a squad of five MLES officers hurrying toward them from further up the alley and had to suppress a groan.

Seeming to at last get himself under control, the Minister reached into a breast pocket of his robes and pulled out an official looking parchment with the Ministry Seal on it. He slapped the parchment against Doge's chest and said forcefully and loudly, with a growl of an undertone, "This is an order from the Ministry making Harry James Potter a ward of the Minister of Magic until his seventeenth birthday." He looked smugly at Doge, then smugly gleeful at Harry.

Doge looked down at the order the minister was still holding and made no move to accept it. He said over his shoulder, "Miss Green, would you find the parchmentwork we filed with the Ministry yesterday concerning Mr. Potter. I believe you know where the copies are which we made for such things."

With a curt, "Yes, sir," Harry heard her do an about face and march back into the office. It was only moments later when she returned and handed a sheaf of parchment to Quillian. The solicitor stepped forward to stand next to his boss while he riffled through the stack until he found the one he was looking for, which he held out to Elphias.

Doge ignored his associate for a moment, as he finally took the parchment from Scrimgeour and held it gingerly, like it was dirty and contaminated. He opened it, scanning the contents briefly. "I see," he said in the general direction of the Minister. "Hmm, he continued, "I see lots of official looking verbiage in here, but this," he slapped the parchment back against the Minister's chest, whose hand seemed to clutch it automatically, "I'm afraid, Minister, is superseded by other documents filed yesterday, and not to mention quite illegal." He took the parchment from Quirrell, but just held it at his side for the moment.

"You see, Minister, that piece of scrap parchment you hold in your hand is worthless. It violates several different statutes of wizarding law, not the least of which is British Wizarding General Statute eighteen-eighty-six, dash 43; section eight, subsection one, which states, quote: Any and all questions of underage guardianship shall be adjudicated by the Department of Children's' Welfare, and their determination shall be final, except as countermanded by a full vote of the Wizengamot in regular session, In no case is the Minister allowed to intervene in any case of child welfare, unquote. A bit later on it states: All children over the age of six, and in some cases even younger, shall be given the opportunity to appear before the adjudicator and voice his or her desire as to custodian. Such may also be done in writing if said child is at least age twelve… etcetera, etcetera."

Doge went on, in a lecturing voice, "This department was specifically mandated into existence by the Wizengamot after the Minister of the time, and several previous to him, were castigated for taking bribes from wealthy families to get rid of children they did not want, or to gain influence over children for nefarious purposes. If you look closely at your organisational chart, Minister, you will notice that the Department of Children's Welfare reports directly to the Wizengamot, and another part of that statute makes it a criminal offence for anyone, the Minister included, to attempt to circumvent that law. Furthermore, it clearly states _a Regular Session of the Wizengamot_ so a special session cannot be called by the Minister in an attempt to override the department."

"In addition to that, several checks and balances have been provided for in the law which are strictly adhered to by that department and other involved agencies, including your own DMLE, and the Wizengamot's investigative arm. Those sections provide for investigation into any attempts at wrong doing. Now Minister, what were you saying about that piece of privy wipe you hold in your hand?"

"Oh," he added as an apparent afterthought, "I just thought you'd like to have a copy of an _official_ Department of Children's Welfare mandate, for future reference of course. This one, it just so happens, places Harry James Potter into the custody of the Muggle parents of his fiancé, Dr. Keith Granger, and Dr. Dorothy Granger of Crawley."

Scrimgeour, Harry thought, looked a bit shell shocked. He obviously did not recall having been ripped to shreds by Doge in the previous alternate reality. Fudge looked a bit green around the gills, as did Umbridge who apparently had swallowed a bad batch of flies again. Harry and Hermione were gleefully trading happy thoughts and they both had extremely happy, though slightly devilish, smiles.

Scrimgeour nodded imperiously at Doge, grabbed the parchment out of the Barrister's hand, ignoring Harry this time, and did an about face. Unfortunately his toadies were standing so closely behind him he nearly knocked them all to the street. Eventually untangling themselves, amid general laughter from the small crowd, they puffed themselves up, pulling their bruised dignity around them like cloaks, and strutted back up the Alley. Scrimgeour held his walking stick like a club he'd use on anyone who got in his way, banging it on the cobblestones causing a spark to fly now and then. The five MLES officers turned to follow the Minister and company with confusion written all over them.

The crowd of onlookers dispersed as Doge turned back to the group around Harry and Hermione, and motioned into his office, indicating everyone should adjourn there. Harry could not recall ever seeing a look like what was on the man's face. Hermione sent that she couldn't either, and it wasn't until they were all safely behind the closed door and the permanent privacy and silencing charms of the inner office that they understood the man's odd expression.

As soon as Miss Green closed the door and leaned back against it, starting to snicker loudly, all hell broke loose. Tonks started braying her signature laughter, Remus was laughing just as hard, though not quite as loudly, and Elphias collapsed into his desk chair with the loudest guffaws any of them, including his associates, had ever heard from the man. The odd look had been the poor man suppressing his mirth.

Naturally, everyone joined in the hilarity, and it was several minutes before everyone was able to regain their composure. It was Quirrell, still chuckling, who finally managed to choke out, "Harry, Scumbag? Fudgepacker? Undersuckatary Umbitch? I, for one, am forever in your debt." He could go no further, for he started chortling again, joined by all the others.

When he was done laughing, himself, Harry managed to effect his best innocent look and voice to say, "Why my dear friend Quillian, do you mean to tell me I used the wrong names for the Three Stoopids?"

That, naturally, brought down the house again, though everyone was out of breath and starting to get sore from laughing so hard for so long. It was several minutes of relative silence before Elphias pleaded, "Please folks, lets, erm, try to limit the levity any further. I'm not sure my old ticker can take much more." Quirrell snorted and a few chuckles were heard around the room, but everyone basically maintained their cool.

Miss Green then stated, "I thank you all for the wonderful afternoon entertainment," and promptly went back out the door, presumably to return to her duties.

After a few more chuckles everyone else sat quietly for a couple of more minutes, trying their best not to look at each other for fear of setting off another round. When it looked like things were under control, at last, Doge commented, "Harry, I do apologize that we forgot to mention that custodial matter to you. It was in the parchmentwork you signed, and I did clear it with Mrs. Potter's parents on Sunday. However, we hadn't gotten around to actually talking with you about it. I assumed, correctly it seems, that the Minister would seize that opportunity as soon as your relatives were arrested. I incorrectly presumed he would go thru the department and thus be stymied by our having already filed. The parchmentwork does not require the custodians' signatures, thankfully, but I did slip that in with your other documents when you were signing things yesterday. Forgive us for failing to mention it, but there have just been so many things, I'm afraid it slipped my mind."

Harry laughed lightly, as did Hermione. "Elphias," he smiled warmly, "I don't mind a bit, as I'm sure you know by now. I am, however, very glad you thought ahead on that one issue. Frankly it had not occurred to either me or my beautiful bride to say anything. So, thank you. You can rest assured, my dear Barrister, that had you asked you would have gotten the same answer."

He smiled softly at Hermione, who was smiling brilliantly and warmly at him. They shared a moment of love between their minds, which warmed both their hearts. He turned back to see Doge smiling fondly at the two of them.

"Well, thank you, Harry. I'm glad you aren't upset over it. I had meant to mention it several times yesterday, and it always seemed to take a back seat to everything else. Now, is there anything else we can do for you today?"

Harry looked to his love, who nodded. "As a matter of fact, Elphias, there is another matter I'd like you to assist us with at this time." He turned then to Remus and Tonks. "Remus, I know your life has been hard, and frankly I'm uncertain why Sirius didn't provide for you in his will. However," he held up a hand as the werewolf started to protest. "Please hear me out." Remus nodded, though he looked rather mutinous. "Listen, I need someone who can do a lot of different things for me. For one thing, you are a great teacher, so I know there are things about the dark arts you can still teach Hermione, me, and our close friends. Second, I know how organized you are. The only person more so, that I know of, is sitting nearly in my lap." He grinned at her, and she smirked back.

Turning back to Remus, who by now looked thoughtful and somewhat nonplussed, Harry went on. "Listen Remus, besides being a good friend, you have a lot to offer the world. That you are treated the way you are is a disgrace upon our society. Now, having said all of that, I hope you know I would not and could not ever offer you charity, you and your friendship mean too much to me. What I would like to offer is a job, and probably the most important job in the organization I plan on building. I would like to ask you to be my, well, I'm not sure of the exact title for it, but I'm thinking chief of staff is probably as close as I could come to a good description."

The werewolf was stunned, that much was obvious. So Harry continued, not giving the man time to come up with rebuttals. "Remus, I need a few people close to me, people I can absolutely rely on to give me good advice, especially when I don't want to hear it. A few folks may consider me hard headed, and stubborn, and even impetuous at times…" he was interrupted by a snort and an elbow to the ribs from his wife. Ignoring her, except for a mental caress, which she returned, he added, "And you, Remus my friend, are just the man for the job. There are few people I admire, trust, and respect as much as you and most of them are in this room right now. So, what do you say? Can we come to an agreement on your employment by Rising Phoenix Industries, Limited in whatever position Elphias deems appropriate. We asked him and Quillian to set up the company over lunch to handle the Potter and Black estates, which he advised me to do as a way of distancing ourselves from certain things."

Taking his cue from something he heard from Cuinn at that moment, Harry just sat back and let it all sink in to his father's and godfather's best friend. He was Harry's best link back to those two men, especially his father, not to mention his mum, and Harry did not want to pressure him to much.

Remus was well beyond astounded, but his first inclination, from long years of "making it on his own and just getting by", was tempered by all that Harry had said. From what he knew of Harry's current situation, it was clear the young man was going to need all the help he could get. So he took his time and thought seriously about the offer, and what Harry had roughly outlined in the way of duties. It truly sounded like it was not only a job he'd love, but something he could sink his figurative fangs into as well. He liked the idea considerably, so he looked to the woman who was becoming - had become - so very important in his life. She nodded encouragingly at him, which didn't surprise him at all. Tonks was a very smart woman, despite her clumsy exterior, and she knew him very well.

Remus cleared his throat, "Alright, Harry, I suppose we can sit down and discuss precise duties at another time, but I think I like the idea of being your third in command, so to speak." At Harry's slightly confused look, he snickered and said, "The lady sitting nearly in your lap is your second in command and we all know it. For that matter, if she's like most women, she's actually in command, and you only think you are." That earned laughter all around, as well as an elbow in the ribs from Tonks and a haughty "Harrumph", from Hermione, who then grinned knowingly at him. He smiled back at the young couple who so delighted everyone who knew them well.

Harry was still chuckling when he answered, "Perhaps tomorrow morning we should hold a staff meeting at home then; an organizational meeting with you, Hermione, Dorothy and me. Dad has to work, but the rest of us can get things going and get his input and ideas later. Sound good?"

"Yes, Harry," Remus replied, "I think that would be very good. And I can negotiate you down from the exorbitant salary I know you have in mind at that time." He smirked at the young couple, who only smirked back. He got the feeling then, those negotiations might be harder than he thought.

Next, Harry turned to Tonks as if he did this kind of thing every day. She looked inquisitively at him as he smiled winningly at her. "Now, as to security, I would like for you, Tonks, to be on my security team. If you wish to stay with the Ministry, I will understand, but I truly need a top notch security team and I happen to know you are one of the best Aurors the Ministry has. Therefore, I wish to discuss with you now just how many people you think it would take to maintain security around Hermione, myself, her parents, our home, and her parent's surgery at all times. It occurs to me that the Muggles have some top notch security systems which could be a real asset in this case, if augmented with magical protections. What do you think?

Once Tonks got her feet under her, she was able to talk rationally and informatively with the rest as they hammered out a rough plan for building a security force for RPI, Ltd, and its officers and employees. Unlike Remus, who had not been to the vault yesterday, she had a pretty good idea what Harry could probably afford, so had no qualms about suggesting appropriate staffing requirements and pay scales.

Harry laughed at Tonks when she suggested they go on a sliding scale based on experience, and then gave some figures she obviously thought suitable. He looked at her red face, as she started to splutter, and said, "Tonks, those figures are fine, and I can see that Elphias thinks them to be fitting. But there is one factor the both of you seem to have forgotten. I and anyone associated with me go automatically to the top of Voldemort's Capture-Torture-and-Kill-Horribly list. Now, I propose that until such time as old Snake Face has truly and finally shuffled off the mortal coil, that all security personnel receive a monthly bonus for… What would you call that, Death Eater Fighting Pay? Or how about Dark Lord Evasion Pay? Whatever label you want to put on it. Hermione, Elphias, what would be appropriate?

Elphias looked amused at Harry as he considered what the young man had said. Hermione was chuckling at the look on Tonks' face. She had apparently considered the figures she quoted to have taken that into account. Hermione assumed, correctly as it turned out, that the proposed salaries were already above what Aurors were paid. But she also knew Harry would not scrimp on security, that he could well afford it, and that he truly felt people deserved that bonus.

Tonks finally found her voice and said, "Harry the numbers I just gave you are Hit Wizard salaries. What do you think you are doing?"

"Tonks, you know only too well that whoever is guarding me and mine are going to face Death Eaters, and probably Voldemort as well. And all of you had better stop flinching at the name, dammit. It is, after all, something the slimy git made up while he was still at Hogwarts as I told you all on Sunday. Now, back to the salaries; Elphias, Hermione just told me Muggle soldiers get what's called combat pay, or hazardous duty pay over and above their regular salary. They also do not pay taxes while in a combat zone. So I would say, since we can't offer that second benefit and the Ministry is going to take its unfair share, that we offer twenty-five percent of the regular salary."

Elphias nodded, knowing Harry was absolutely right on both counts. "I agree, Harry. You are correct in all of your assumptions and it would only be fair. I would suggest we also put together a benefits package for all personnel employed by the company." Turning to his assistant he asked, "How's your schedule for tomorrow morning, Quillian? Could you perhaps join the Potters and Mr. Lupin for their organizational meeting to help iron out these kinds of details?"

Quillian looked thoughtful for a moment, and replied. I have nothing pressing on my desk at the moment. A few motions you asked me to file for the next Wizengamot session, so those can be put back a bit."

Doge smiled and nodded. "Very good, so if you don't mind, Harry?"

Harry smiled at the wily Barrister, knowing there were good reasons to get this done quickly. "Fine with me; as I've told you before, I value Quillian's counsel nearly as much as your own." He grinned at Quirrell, who grinned back. They understood each other perfectly.

Turning once more to Tonks, Harry asked, "Are you free in the morning, Tonks, and could you get hold of Mad-eye, oh wait, he'll be at the meeting tonight. I can talk with him then."

Tonks grinned, "Sure, I just happen to have a day off from my current day job… Boss."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and smiled broadly. "Welcome aboard, Tonks. You too Remus, nothing like keeping it in the family, so to speak." That brought a few chuckles. After the pause he asked, "Can we make this a breakfast meeting and get an early start? I think we are going to have a lot to go over, so, how about half seven; that work for everyone?" He got thoughtful nods all around.

Hermione immediately got on her cell phone to her Mum, only to find it didn't work with the spells in the office, so she decided to wait until they were done then walk out to Charing Cross Road to call. She needed to make arrangements for dinner tonight, as well. She and Harry had decided to provide dinner for the plotters from the local pizza restaurant. It only seemed right not to stretch their parents' budget any more than they already had recently. They shared a momentary silent conversation and decided to do something similar in the morning with pastries and such from the bakery not far from the house.

Harry then asked Elphias about the one thing he'd had on his mind when they'd ambled over to the office earlier, before being accosted by the Three Stoopids. Elphias sat back and looked at the young man with a gleam in his eye. Everyone else was looking slack-jawed at him, except Hermione, of course, who was beaming her full love at her husband.

Elphias knew the young man was very intelligent, and that he had a devious streak, but this was positively Slytherin in nature. It smacked of the wisdom of a man of many more years than not quite seventeen, and an understanding of business and politics well beyond his current understanding of Harry's knowledge. This was something no one had ever thought to try against a dark lord. Not only that, it was the most audacious idea he'd ever heard of. It would probably only work this once, and that because of Harry's wealth, but work, it could, and likely would.

He nodded at Harry, and said with a feral grin, "I'll request a meeting for later in the week. Friday be good for the two of you?"

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

Keith and Dorothy Granger arrived home to find eight young witches and wizards, a blue haired Auror, and a werewolf in sheep's clothing having a raucous good time on their patio, over a wide variety of pizza, fizzy drinks, Butterbeer, and assorted other comestibles. Quickly trading their work clothes for more comfortable togs, they joined the kids for dinner and discussion. Hermione had finally reached them at around four to confirm the evening's plans. They, of course, both looked forward to meeting more of their kids' friends, and having this much fun in the middle of the week bothered them not at all.

Harry was in his element, from all appearances. They hadn't gotten to see him this relaxed and so thoroughly enjoying himself very often yet; and that was not to mention that Hermione was just as happy and carefree. It did their hearts good to see the two youngsters enjoying friends and throwing outrageous ideas about with abandon.

After a while, Fred and George stood and told the group, in their usual alternating twin-speak, "Friends,"

"Partners,"

"Siblings,"

"Adopted siblings,"

"Adopted in laws,"

"Adolescent Aurors,"

Tonks booed at them, but they went on unfazed,

"Addled Associates,"

"It is with great pleasure…"

"And considerably distended bellies…"

"We formally announce…"

"The formation of…"

"The new, and totally secret…"

"At least amongst the twelve of us…" then said together, "Undercover Underhanded Ubiquities, Ltd, a Division of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Ltd." and then they bowed. The announcement was met with loud cheers, a few catcalls and lots of whistling.

Through it all Keith and Dorothy sat back, contributing where they could, but mostly gaping in amazement at the creativity of a group of people bent on changing the world, or at least their little part of it, for something infinitely better. Even though there was so much fun being had, there was an undercurrent of seriousness as to the ultimate goals. And those were not hard to figure out. This was the core of a group of young people about to upset the apple cart of the Ministry of Magic, permanently, and ultimately bring down a certain dark wizard with delusions of grandeur. It was a sight to behold, and left absolutely no doubt as to who would come out on top, at least in their well educated and practical minds. They liked being with winners, and these were indeed the most winning people they'd ever seen.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

At the Order meeting that night, the first spot of contention was when Mundungus Fletcher showed up with Moody, and was summarily ejected by Harry and Hermione. The only person to stick up for the smelly drunk was **Mad-eye**, and even he wasn't overly enthusiastic in defending said personage. He merely pointed out that the man was useful in gathering intelligence in certain circles. Harry listened carefully to what Moody said, and then Hermione cast Mobilicorpus on Fletcher, hauled him kicking and muttering imprecations out the front door, depositing him unceremoniously on the front porch, and slamming the door behind him. Filius not only smiled at Hermione, he gave a small cheer, joined by a few others.

Moody looked properly chastised when Harry glared at him while Hermione was taking care of putting out the trash. Hermione had sent written invitations with the Grimmauld place address to only the members they felt they could trust. Mad-eye had shown his to Fletcher and brought him along. No one would make that mistake again.

Before they got into the meat of the thing this time, Harry told everyone they required an oath of silence to keep the Order's secrets, especially what they were going to talk about tonight. Only two people left at that, citing they didn't have time for grandstanding. As they got to the door, Hermione met them and, with a muttered incantation, rescinded their knowledge of the secret as they left. Filius smiled broadly at her again when she returned.

Some interesting things about the Fidelius Charm they had learned from Filius earlier in the day were that if someone was ejected from the house by the secret keeper, they would lose the secret automatically. Further, the secret could be rescinded by a simple incantation as a person left.

Strangely, no one seemed to be at all disturbed by there being two Muggles in attendance, and most greeted them warmly. Filius, in particular, had been quite taken with the Grangers since Sunday and seemed to monopolize most of their time until the meeting started.

Being as so many members had been at the Sunday meeting, there weren't a great many to bring in on the secrets Harry and Hermione had to share from their experiences. However, there were several key people plus their young friends from the earlier meeting. Minerva, with Arthur's help, had to override Molly's objections to the inclusion of Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

The pair once more went through their story, though a considerably condensed version. As Harry and Hermione both assumed would happen, that was when things got interesting.

Naturally Molly rose to start in on her normal rant, "This is not a war for children to be fighting," she claimed rather shrilly, "Harry, Hermione, you don't have to do this, despite what the headmaster said. You should be able to enjoy your last year at Hogwarts and be preparing for your NEWTS; the same with Ronald and Neville. Ginevra and Luna are just way too young to be involved in this. I won't have it, I tell you!" Arthur calmed his wife after a moment, pulling her back into her seat.

Harry then stood to speak, where they'd remained seated before, and he did so directly to Molly, though he included the rest of the room. "How many of you have fought or even faced Death Eaters? How many of you have faced Voldemort?" At the flinches around the table, he snorted. "Look at you, most of you still can't hear his made up piss-poor anagram without being frightened. And yet, you sit here and try to tell us that we have no part in this war? You have all heard what I have gone through to be where I am today. You have all heard the prophecy and know now the big secret that Albus was hiding all last school year. Now ask yourself this, Mrs. Weasley, and all of you," he looked around the room, "who the hell is going to fight if we don't? You? The Ministry? Bah! What have they done but put innocent men like Stan Shunpike in Azkaban so they **look** like they are doing something.

Harry was on a roll now, "I doubt there are more than a dozen or so Aurors who can presently say they have fought Death Eaters," Moody nodded in affirmation, his good eye gleaming and his magical eye fixed on Harry. "Now, there are eight people in this room who I know have faced those cowards at least once, not counting Moody, Tonks, and Remus. And there are six people in this room who have taken them on twice. There are only two people in this room who have faced Voldemort. Now who, Molly Weasley, is that? Who are those eight, and six, and two? Who in here has had the stones to do all that and more and still keep coming back to do it again. I'll tell you who, the eight people under the age of twenty, that's who; most of us under the age of eighteen. Your very own innocent daughter, Molly, faced that evil monster at the age of eleven and lived to tell the tale. Your own sons, Fred and George have faced those cowardly beasts at least once, you youngest son, Ron, twice now. The young man who you say is as "good as a son" has faced more death eaters than I can remember, and lived through encounters with Voldemort five times to date. Now who in this room would you say is the most qualified to talk about what to do with the growing menace that is Voldemort? Who in this room is most qualified to carry the fight to him and his bigoted cowards?"

Harry sat down then and glared around the table as most sat there in shock or gaped at him. Molly was shocked into silence, though she looked on the verge of tears. None had ever seen him so passionate. Fred and George looked ready to cheer, not to mention the five from the Ministry raid. Hermione put her hand on his and smiled at him. She sent love and soothing thoughts to him, and he smiled tenderly back.

Harry then spoke more softly from where he sat, "There is one more thing those of you not at the house on Sunday must know. I have been chosen as the Leader of the Light to replace Headmaster Dumbledore. I was chosen the same way that he was, by a phoenix joining with me. We have had about two months of subjective time to get to know each other, and for Hermione and me to learn a great deal from him. I would now like you to meet my friend and Human Companion, Cuinn."

And with that the room was filled briefly with phoenix song as the large avian flashed into view, flew once around the large room, and landed on Harry's shoulder. Hermione thought he looked especially smug, since she'd heard him occasionally prompting Harry's speech moments before.

Molly looked at the phoenix, then at Harry, and then at Minerva, her mouth opening and closing, but with nothing coming out. Even the young people who had been at the earlier meeting did not yet know about Cuinn and were gaping. Harry had not intentionally left them out of that secret, just hadn't had time to work it in with all else they'd had to discuss.

Harry spoke again, "There you have the final secret I hold, well there is one other, but it is of no consequence at present. When the time comes for it, which will be a few years away yet, you shall all know, as will the entire Wizarding world. Now, since I have been chosen as Leader of the Light, and accepted, it is my proposal to you that I be designated now to head of the Order of the Phoenix. As this organization was formed, from what I understand, by one of my predecessors many generations back to be activated in times of need in combating the dark forces it is only logical that I now assume its leadership."

Cuinn chose that moment to send, "_There you go mixing logic and wizards in the same sentence again."_

It was all Harry and Hermione could do not to laugh, as he sat down, picked up her hand, and kissed it right over the ring he'd place there only a day previous. He was rewarded with a huge bright smile and a strong feeling of love from his wife, which he returned just as ardently. She gave him an image then, and a sultry, burning look which caused a slight tightening of his boxers, so he returned another image which caused her eyes to widen a bit and he could see her nipples harden under her shirt. They smirked at each other with a shared promise of "_later_" in their heads. Fortunately for them, Cuinn chose to remain silent this time.

Minerva stood, studiously ignoring the goings on between her two young friends, and spoke firmly, "I would be the first, then, to encourage this meeting to accept Harry Potter as the Order's leader. He is, as you all now know, the one who will have to ultimately face…Voldemort," she rather spat the name, then continued. "He is, as you can see from his being joined by Cuinn, the Leader of the Light. As such, I believe it is the duty of this organization to follow the Leader of the Light, no matter who he or she might be, so long as that person is following a correct and good path. You all know that Harry has always done so, despite the fact that he was hampered in many ways by our previous leader. Yes, I am sad to say, that in his later years Albus rather badly mishandled Harry's situation, not the least of which was in leaving him under the dubious protection of the Dursleys. As temporary Head of the Order, I call now for a motion to that effect."

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, it was Arthur Weasley who rose next. "I have known Harry longer than most of you. Having had him in our home on several occasions, staying with us for part of the summers, I probably know him better than most, as well. I know Harry to have the moral compass to lead this organization in the finest traditions and in the ways which will always seek to better the wizarding world. I therefore, formally move that we accept Harry James Potter to lead the Order of the Phoenix and confirm him as the Leader of the Light, as is his rightful place."

Harry was a bit dumbfounded by the man's speech, but very pleased as well. He could see Molly glaring at her husband, but he just smiled at her and patted her hand as he retook his seat. Harry had always known Mr. Weasley was a lot stronger than he seemed most of the time, even though it was rare for him to stand up to his wife. He knew that when the man did, it was for the most important of reasons, and that he was always most firm when he did so. It warmed his heart that his adopted dad from his younger years felt so strongly about him and he smiled at Arthur. It was returned broadly.

Moody stood next and to almost no one's surprise added, "I second Arthur's motion. Though in reality I have had relatively little contact with Mr. Potter, I still have observed him considerably and can readily attest to the qualities Arthur has mentioned. I hope, sincerely, that young Mr. Potter will be the last Leader of the Light and of the Order of the Phoenix it will be my pleasure to know."

His short speech also warmed Harry's heart, in that he held considerable respect for the retired Auror. Hermione smiled warmly at the old man as he took his seat, while Harry was surveying those around the table. Most seemed to accept what had been said, but a few still looked sceptical. Harry knew he would not receive total approval. One never did in a group such as this, especially when replacing a beloved leader. But everyone who was here were valued members whom Harry knew could be trusted. He might have to win a few over, but was sure he could in time.

Minerva opened the floor for discussion and there was some debate as to whether Harry was ready to lead them, which was countered by those who knew him, but the debate never did get very heated. After about five minutes the Headmistress called for a vote. The results were nearly unanimous, with only three voting against. It was those three Harry knew he'd have to work the hardest on, though Molly, he was sure, would soon come around on her own.

With that out of the way, Harry rose once more "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for placing your trust in me. The next order of business then would be the acceptance of new members. I ask that you approve the membership in this Order of Hermione Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood." He left no time to allow for any argument to start by firmly stating, "These are some of the people I trust the most to watch my back. I also see them as valuable resources to the Order in that they can be places where you cannot, namely Hogwarts. As we all now know, it can be infiltrated, although I know the new Headmistress will work hard to prevent that in future. I need members of the Order available to me at all times, and therefore ask that you approve these nominations."

Without waiting for anything else, he said, "All in favour?" Most hands went up. "Those opposed?" only a few hands were raised, including Molly's, of course. And with that he said, happily, "Please make welcome our new members. Let's take a break, it has been a long meeting already, and there are a few more things we need to cover. I apologize for keeping you longer, but this cannot wait and it will take a bit of time since there are assignments to hand out and some may require discussion."

No one said a word in opposition, though he did receive a few looks ranging from disgust to open curiosity. Meanwhile Hermione had been scribbling madly in a notebook, and seemed to be rearranging their lists of people assigned to specific projects. With a satisfied sigh and a little smile, she closed it and stuck it in a pocket.

Nearly everyone came up to congratulate Harry and many added their thanks for all he had done so far. They then moved on to congratulate the other new members, after having a good look at Cuinn naturally. He was in his glory, of course, and preened happily for the members meeting him for the first time.

At the back of the line were Molly and Arthur. She looked to have been crying, but when she reached them, she only hugged the stuffing out of each of them. Very quietly she said in a sad tone, "Would that things could be different, my dears," shaking her head the whole time. "I understand in my mind everything you have said, Harry, and you too, Hermione, but my heart still wants it to be different." I will do my best, loves. That is all I can tell you for now. Please promise me you'll do your best bring all my babies home as safely as possible, and that includes both of you."

Harry pulled the woman into a gentle hug then and said softly, while looking straight at Arthur, "I promise to do my very best to bring us all home safely, Mrs. Weasley. And thank you for at least trying to understand. Believe me, this is not what we want either, but it is what we all have to do."

She sniffled a couple of times, squeezed him again briefly, then stood back. "We all feel the same, I think, Harry, but thank you for saying it anyway. It will help a little to put my mind and my heart at rest."

Arthur stepped up and gave Harry a brief fatherly hug, then stood back also, and said, "We can ask nothing more of you than that Harry, and I thank you also, from the bottom of my heart."

Harry smiled, a bit sadly and nodded, wiping moisture from his eyes. Hermione sent him comfort and put her arm around him then, his going automatically around her. Harry then grinned a little self-consciously and told Arthur, "Thanks, Mr. Weasley, for the nomination speech. That was very kind of you."

The redhead smiled proudly back at him, saying, "Ah, Harry, you and Hermione are as much Weasleys as any of us. I could hardly not do that for one of our sons, even if he isn't ours by birth."

Harry could only bob his head and smile in reply; no words could get past the lump in his throat. The arm around him tightened and he heard a slight sniff from beside him. Before he could articulate a word, though, Hermione spoke up, her voice a bit choked, "Thank you, both of you, for all your kindnesses over the years. We will remember that, and," she looked at Harry for a moment, a silent message going between them, "I don't think my parents would mind us having another pair of parents." She smiled hugely at the Weasleys, who didn't know that the Grangers had come up to stand right behind them.

Keith said, smiling widely, "I for one agree wholeheartedly. One can never have too many people to love them like a parent, born to them or not." He was, of course, looking straight at Harry.

The young wizard flushed a bit, as Dorothy added, "And we think you could not have chosen a better young man, not to mention young woman, to accept into your family."

There was a big group hug then, where Harry and Hermione got fussed over a lot, and then the Grangers and Weasleys moved off leaving the pair wondering just what the four were up to, until they heard the word wedding. Harry froze, and Hermione giggled.

"Oh, Merlin!" He exclaimed softly, "Not Mrs. Weasley too!" Hermione just laughed and looked lovingly at him and then at the retreating parents.

Turning about then, they found Moody standing not far off. Harry gestured to him, and he walked toward them as they moved in his direction. Harry reached out to shake the man's hand, and grinned at him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence in seconding Mr. Weasley. I really appreciate you doing that."

"Potter," the man growled around what appeared to be a grin on his gnarled countenance, "I was glad to do it. I know Albus thought highly of you. There's no doubt you are a natural leader, what with how you've kept your friends alive, if somewhat injured in several battles now. The thing with the Diggory boy was in no way your fault, I might add, and the same with Sirius. We both know those were well outside your control. Now I see you as a righteous young man who can and will lead this Order much better than the old man did. I loved him like a brother, but he was definitely getting short-sighted in the last few years. Ah well, potion down the sink, eh Potter? Now, you seem to have something on your mind, so spit it out, lad." He grumbled a laugh at his own joke. Harry couldn't have gotten a word in while the man talked.

Harry grinned at the grizzled old Auror, and chuckled. "Yes, sir, I do have a request for you."

Moody cut him off for a moment, "None of that sir or mister crap, you two. I'm Alastor, or Moody, or even Mad-eye if ye want."

Harry smiled at the man again, answering "Only if you use Harry and Hermione, then," he glanced sideways at his smiling bride. His attention back on Moody, who nodded, he continued his original thought. "Alastor, would you be available in the morning? There is a meeting at our home we'd like you to attend, if possible."

Hermione added with a grin, "It includes breakfast," the man's proclivity for accepting a free meal was legendary.

Alastor chuckled, and asked, "What's this meeting, and why do you want me there. I am available, by the way."

"It is a business meeting to organize the company we have set up to manage our financial affairs. One of our biggest concerns, right now, is security. We'd like your input on what we can do, and what we need, to maintain top grade security for our parents, the company officers, and us."

Moody nodded his head and grimaced his smile, "Good thinking," he growled. "I'll be there. What time?"

After giving him the time and instructions on apparating into the enchantments, they talked a bit more with him for a few minutes. Harry looked at his watch and decided it was time to finish up the meeting, since everyone seemed to be milling about now.

Stepping over to the table, he rapped on it loudly and called, "Alright, everyone, let's come back to order and get on with things. It is getting late and I know we would all like to get home." Everyone took their seats quickly, so he added, "I'm going to turn this over to Hermione now, who has drawn up a plan to give each of us an assignment." With that, he took his seat, and his wife stood, albeit somewhat nervously.

He sent calmness through their bond, and she visibly relaxed, letting out a small breath. "What we propose to do," she said, with her confidence growing as she continued, "is divide the Order into teams with the aim of accomplishing certain goals over the next few months." She then outlined the goals of training for the younger members and any older ones who wanted it, security for the Order and its members, researching what Riddle might have used as the final two unknown Horcruxes, and, of course, finding the remaining Horcruxes and destroying them.

Most importantly, Hermione then made the team assignments and asked that each person verify they thought they could contribute to that group adequately and that it would not interfere too much with their home life. She received assurances all around that she had done well in choosing, and beamed at the members when all agreed.

As Harry had predicted, there was considerable discussion on the various teams and their duties. There were actually three more minor ones suggested and added. A few folks who felt they didn't have enough to do volunteered to take over those duties, minimal as they were. Molly Weasley, despite being a researcher, insisted on heading the meeting refreshments committee, to many knowing smiles around the room.

Harry noted that even the ones who had not been in favour of him leading, or of the younger members joining, were happy with their assignments. It was a good step in the right direction, and many comments were made that at last the Order was truly contributing to the war. Harry and Hermione were quite well pleased with that.

The last item of business Harry brought up was that he had Elphias Doge, who'd not said much through the meeting, setting up a foundation to cover expenses incurred by the members, which Harry insisted on funding. Members were free to contribute to the fund if they wished to, but it was never required. "I hope this will help to keep each one's personal expenses to a minimum, so that when we bring down Voldemort, we are not all broke." Certain people in the know chuckled at the thought of Harry being broke, though they got odd looks from some others.

The meeting finally ended a bit after ten, and everyone left quickly, Harry and Hermione right behind using a ready made Portkey from Elphias to take them and their parents home. They were all exhausted, and tomorrow looked to be just as busy, at least much of it. At home, they all bid each other good night, meandering off to their bedrooms. Harry and Hermione showered, delighting each other with a lengthy mutual groping session followed by a long and lazy love making under the warm water. When they climbed into bed shortly after, they were both asleep within minutes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next morning, Harry woke and stretched lazily, even though he knew it was very early. They had another full day ahead, but when he glanced at the clock he saw it was not quite six yet and the alarm had not gone off yet. He shut off the alarm, and carefully rolled his love onto her back as he stroked her pleasure spots carefully. After a few minutes, she started moaning in her sleep and he crawled under the covers, as she had done for him on occasion. Situating himself between her legs, he began to pleasure the woman who was the love of his life.

Hermione was having a wonderful dream. Harry and she were floating on a cloud and he was doing the most wonderful things to her body. She smiled and wished she could kiss him, but his lips were currently engaged elsewhere on her body, and that she would not interrupt for anything. As he slowly built her up to a climax, she tightly gripped the cloud, and then, in a burst of clarity, came awake to realize this was no dream, and she was well over the edge as her body was wracked by the spasms of what the French call the 'Little Death'.

Smiling like the Kneazle in the empty birdcage, Harry crawled up her body and caught her lips with his, just as she came down, all the while inserting tab P into slot V. Her arms had automatically gone around him and she held him tightly to her as they began to move together in what had become almost a morning ritual for them. She loved waking him up that way, and even more being awoken by him in the same manner.

Harry pulled from her lips slowly and smiled his warmest smile as she thought to him, _"Harry James Potter, you can wake me every day of our lives like that," _and smiled her warmest smile back at him.

His silent reply was, _"That, my dear Hermione Jane Potter, is the only way to awaken the one I love above all others. Even if she does make me spout cheesy…" _and they both cracked up, even though he didn't finish. The line was getting old, but it still made them happy to remember the first days of their love.

They murmured to each other, and sent thoughts back and forth until they both finished a short time later. He then rolled them over so he could stroke her back for a while before they got up to get on with the day.

After a quick shower, they finished getting ready and were downstairs a bit after half six. While Harry started cooking, Hermione went to the backyard and popped out to the bakery, arriving in an alley just behind it. Looking around carefully, she then went inside and purchased two dozen assorted pastries. Once more making sure no one was watching, she ducked back into the alley and apparated home. She did not notice the rat hiding under some debris which took notice of her.

By the time their guests started arriving, a bit before half past seven, the breakfast of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, pastries, and assorted beverages was laid out on the dining room table, with warming and freshness charms on everything. Moody was the first to arrive, and stumped his way across the yard to be met by the smiling Potters at the back door. He was followed closely by Quillian, with Tonks and Remus not far behind. They escorted them all into the dining room and were met by Keith and Dorothy, who were smiling at all the food and at their youngsters. Everyone exchanged greetings and pleasantries as they found spots at the table.

Dorothy knew Harry could cook well, but was astonished he'd managed to make all of this in less than an hour. She couldn't help but say, "Harry, this is amazing. I couldn't do this nearly as fast as you did, and still keep everything fresh."

Laughing lightly, Harry replied, "Magic, Mum; helps considerably. But in truth, I had to make nearly as much for the Dursleys for years in about the same amount of time." His offhand comment elicited several scowls and muttered imprecations around the table.

Moody looked thoughtfully at the young wizard to whom he had, in essence, sworn fealty last night. He'd help him learn every thing he was capable of teaching that the lad needed to know, but he would also follow this kid into Hell and back if he had to. He didn't know how the young man could engender such loyalty, but it was a trait he knew few in the world possessed. It spoke well for the outcome of the war. As he chewed his way through a marvellous breakfast, he held his own counsel as the others started talking over what they needed to discuss this morning and built an agenda.

As the others began talking about corporate structure and the like, the old Auror couldn't help but think about what young Potter had said about his relatives, and recalled what had been described on Sunday, and again, in less detail, the night before. An idea began to form in his mind which could, perhaps, exact a bit of revenge on the slime who'd abused a fine young man. He had several friends who, like him, had considerable time on their hands and wouldn't mind helping him with his little project. He grinned maliciously to himself as he let his mind wander to some interesting things he could do.

Harry found he was quickly over his head much of the time, as Quillian, Keith, Dorothy, and Remus talked about the best ways to manage the company, its finances, and other assets. Since asset management was primarily what the company was all about, Hermione had to constantly keep him up with the conversation by quickly explaining what she could in their heads. It helped him considerably.

It turned out that Keith didn't have any appointments until ten that morning, and would only be there for a couple of hours before returning to drive to Greater Whinging with his wife and kids. He was glad he could spend some time helping his son-in-law in this manner, and only regretted he had to leave when he did. As he was pondering how much he could contribute if he stayed, Dorothy leaned over to him.

"Honey," she said softly, it is only just past eight, why don't you ring Alan and see if someone in his surgery can cover for you this morning?"

He took his wife's hand and told her, "I was just thinking something along the same line, so I think I will. Much as I hate to, I feel I'd be just as valuable here this morning."

"I agree, love, go ring him."

Keith excused himself from the discussion and went to make his call. When he returned to the table he smiled broadly and announced, "I've managed to have someone cover my appointments this morning, and can stay. I hope that meets with everyone's approval."

Taken aback, slightly, Harry smiled at the older man and told him, "Thank you, Dad, that's brilliant. You know how much I value your input, and you are, at the moment, probably the most knowledgeable about my portfolio."

Smiling back, Keith replied, "My pleasure, Son, and I'm glad to do it. Dorothy suggested it when she noticed how involved I was getting in the discussion, so here I am for the morning."

There were smiles all around, and the others agreed with Harry, that Keith's input was invaluable at this stage. And so they went back to finalizing the agenda. Of course, first on it was the discussion of security, so as not to keep Tonks and Moody any longer than necessary, if they wanted to leave.

From his position in the middle of the table, Harry grinned at the grizzled old man. "Alastor," he began, "yesterday we spoke briefly with Tonks on this topic and she had some good suggestions, though we sort of disagreed on salaries." Tonks glared, playfully, at him then stuck out her tongue. Harry laughed and went on telling Moody what they had talked of the day before. They spent more than an hour discussing security and finally decided to approach some Aurors and people both Alastor and Tonks knew for the jobs. It would require the largest number of people to staff in the company for the time being.

And so the meeting went through the morning as they hammered out position names, what the jobs were, especially Remus', and suggestions were made as to who could be asked to fill various jobs in the company. There weren't a lot of positions to fill, outside of the family, but a few needed very good and trustworthy people.

They spent considerable time discussing benefits for employees and came to a consensus loosely structured on what the Grangers had for the people in their surgery. Of necessity it was different, because most of those employed by the company would be witches and wizards, but similar nonetheless. They made sure to cover medical expenses, something nearly unheard of in wizarding society, paid holidays, a type of life insurance which was not well known in the wizarding world either, and bonuses for various positions based on performance or hazard, as with the security team.

Surprisingly, even to the two of them, Tonks and Alastor had found the discussion more interesting than expected and stuck around all morning. It was while they were discussing whether to hire a full time accountant or to put a firm on retainer that Moody rejoined the discussion.

"There's a good accounting firm just down from the Cauldron, on Charing Cross, that you might want to talk with. Belongs to Molly's cousin, he's a Muggle, second generation without magic, see, and works mostly in the Muggle world. But he has some good contacts in the Wizarding world as well, and a good working relationship with the goblins. Name's Sterling Prewett, and if memory serves that's the name of his office as well. He just so happens to have a back door onto Diagon Alley, but you have to know where to look for it. Best thing is to ring for an appointment with him, and go in the front door the first time. After that he'll likely let you use the back way. His staff are all squibs and muggles who know about magic, so there's never a problem that way."

The old man wasn't done yet, as he made one more comment that really piqued Harry's interest. "Now here's the thing about Prewett. He was close to Molly's brothers and he hates Death Eaters as much as any of us, maybe more. I suspect that with some of the dirty tricks I've heard mentioned this mornin', Harry, he could be an invaluable resource." The old man grimaced a very wicked smile, and Harry returned it in kind.

Remus volunteered to meet with Mr. Prewett and sound him out, then Harry and Keith could likely meet with him to finalize any arrangements if necessary. While the Goblins had always treated Harry fairly, he decided to follow the advice from Keith and Dorothy in having an outside accounting firm to audit and keep track of all that the company was involved in. Harry's holdings were vast, to say the least, and he reckoned he could use all the help he could get. Besides, if Mr. Prewett could help track down certain other holdings, it could work well with their overall plans.

The meeting finally wound down by around half past eleven, and Remus now had the title of Assistant to the Director and CEO, namely Harry. Keith had been named Treasurer, Dorothy was now Secretary, and Hermione was Vice-Director. Since it was a wholly owned and family run company, that was all they needed to comply with current laws in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. After that the guests all went off on their appointed tasks, leaving the family to get on with their own day.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

After a pleasant and leisurely lunch while they talked about anything but business, the Potters and Grangers readied themselves for the trip to visit with, and give statements to, Jamie McGonagall. The hour long drive was pleasant and they all kept up a light, teasing banter talking about things they'd like to do for the rest of the summer, including the wedding, and perhaps a family trip for a week or so prior to that. Plans were fairly loose yet, and Harry and Hermione had wisely chosen not to make a firm and tight schedule. They wanted to enjoy as much as they could before the very busy school year ahead.

They were ushered into Jamie's office by a polite young constable, and took the seats indicated by the rather harried looking Chief Inspector. He seemed to take a moment to gather his wits, then smiled at them all and said, "Well, welcome to the Surrey Police, glad you could keep our appointment. What we've decided to do is have the four of you all interviewed. However as you, Harry and Hermione, are technically minors in the Muggle world, I have to have an adult with you for your interviews. So, Alyx and Bob will take statements from Keith and Dorothy first, then from each of you with Keith or Dorothy sitting in with each of you youngsters. That work alright for all of you?"

They all nodded, so he took the adult Grangers out to meet with Bob and Alyx who took them to interview rooms, with a uniformed constable assisting each. Harry and Hermione sat in some fairly comfy chairs awaiting their turns talking quietly and holding hands.

Their parents finished at almost exactly the same time, so Alyx took Hermione in with Dorothy and it only took her a few minutes to make her brief statement, though somewhat longer than her mum had. She talked about how Harry had spoken off-hand of conditions at the home at times, and described how he would be depressed and looking underfed when returning to school. She also told of the oversized clothes he was given to wear, other than his school uniforms, and told Alyx that so far as she knew they were Dudley's cast-offs.

When she was done, all they could do was wait for Harry and Keith to get done. It was quite a long wait, since Harry had to go thru the whole sixteen years he had lived with the Dursleys. She watched him thru the window and could see him hang his head, seemingly in shame at times, at which point she would send encouragement and her love. He'd buck up then and go on with his story. She tried not to listen too closely to what he was telling the Inspector, but she kept catching parts of it when she and her mum weren't talking. She tried to keep up a running conversation, but as always there were lapses and that is when she would hear what her love was talking about. Some of it nearly broke her heart, but she just kept sending her love and support to him, and hoped it helped and was enough.

By the time Harry finished relating everything he could remember to Inspector Higgins, he'd gotten used to Keith growling and grumbling about things like dental picks and dental drills in places he hoped he'd heard wrong. He also felt like a limp flannel. Emotions running so close to the surface, he didn't know whether to laugh, cry, hit something, or run, it was only Keith's nearby support, and the mental connection to his love that kept him in check. When the family gathered around him after he finished it was the longest group hug they'd had yet, and he greatly appreciated it.

The mood was lightened considerably when they rejoined Jamie in his office and he gave them an off-the-record update on the Dursleys' situations. Petunia had been released on bail, Marge had been remanded in custody for cursing at the Magistrate, who'd added a couple of more charges to her already long list, and Vernon was still in hospital. It seemed he had another attack a few days later because someone asked him something about his family and mentioned they had a kid brother who might know his nephew. Dudley was in the custody of Youth Services, and wasn't expected to be released any time soon, as they were still investigating his activities and people kept coming in to swear out complaints against him and his gang for attacking children in the area.

The family drove home that afternoon, talking happily and joking, trying to put the experience behind them. It occurred to Harry how very happy he was to now have a family that he knew he could rely on to keep him grounded; it made all the difference in his world. It occurred to him that Albus had been right and wrong at the same time. It was not just love, it was the abiding love of family and friends, and all the people he cared for, and who cared for him, that would bring about victory.

More to come soon

I am, as always, grateful to the betas who help make my stories look so much better. On this chapter Mike picked up the pieces I left scattered about and Randy fine tuned it to purr like a kitten, with a throaty roar. And, my good friend and Brit-picker extraordinaire, Tumshie1960, straightened me out on British law and some spelling errors. And yes, I love to mix metaphors, since I can't mix drinks any longer.


End file.
